La marche d'Arachne
by Canulear
Summary: Naître à Amegakure n'aurait pas été mon premier choix pour une bonne vie, ni mon deuxième, ni mon cinquième. Que faire maintenant? Confronter un certain trio d'orphelins paranoïaques ou fuir ce village maudit pour un autre? Tout ça bien sûr tout en gardant ma famille en vie. Décisions, décisions... OC-insert dans le passé des pays Elementaires.
1. Arc du Deuil - Ch1: Perte

**Bonjour à tous! Ça fait longtemps hein? J'écris cette nouvelle histoire pour le bonheur du plaisir et pas vraiment grand-chose d'autre. Je l'ai commencée avec plaisir et je suis super motivée pour la continuer, remerciez ma chère camarade qui m'a motivé à l'écrire Kuro no Kage.**

 **C'est donc un self(OC)-insert dans l'univers de Naruto qui me trottait dans l'esprit depuis un moment. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou vos critiques.**

 **Disclaimer et Warnings**

 **-L'oeuvre et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto, je ne reçois aucune compensation pour l'écriture cette histoire (mis à part mon propre amusement).**

 **-Le rating est T, il y aura de la violence physique ou morale avec des injures. D'autres violences plus spécifique seront précisés à chaque début de chapitre.**

 **-J'écris cette histoire essentiellement au présent pour mon propre confort et parce que cette histoire s'écrit au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Des événements et théories du personnage principal peuvent et vont changer au fur et à mesure.**

 **Chapitre réécrit: 29/04/2019**

 **Cette histoire est en cours de réécriture mais normalement même si vous arrivez à un chapitre non-édité la continuité se poursuit, si ce n'est plus le cas je le signalerais.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Perte

* * *

Le temps est lent, il s'étire et se contracte à un rythme plaisant, berçant.

 _C'est lourd, tout est lourd, c'est vide et c'est lourd._

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mon dernier souvenir est… Je ne sais pas, je rentrais chez moi et…

 _Un long sifflement lointain me parvient encore, un choc douloureux puis plus rien._

Je n'arrive pas à penser, ma conscience filante est incapable de se concentrer sur…

 _Mon esprit est une cage, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir de corps ou d'exister. Je suis sourde et muette dans un monde noir, je suis terrifiée._

Le monde est noir, il est rouge, il est confortable. Je ne vois rien mais je me sens bien, je reste ainsi longtemps.

 _Des battements successifs me hantent. Une mélodie familière mais pas désagréable._

Suis-je morte? Dans un coma? Comment savoir? Mon nom est…

 _Mes élans de conscience sont autant une bénédiction que la pire des choses, le vide est toujours le bienvenu._

La pulsation est mon seul repère fiable mais bientôt ce n'est plus le seul… Je peux bientôt discerner des sons étouffés, des mouvements, des voix, je m'y accroche, je ne suis enfin plus seule, si seulement je pouvais comprendre...

 _Les voix me font peur, des cris et des grondements, il n'y a rien d'autre, je veux sortir._

Une longue brûlure se répand dans mon corps un jour, sans prévenir. J'essaie de résister, de bouger, d'arracher la sensation, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas à moi c'est…

 _C'est doux, c'est chaud, je me sens en sécurité, j'oublie la sensation, j'oublie tout à nouveau._

Le temps passe, mon confort est perturbé. Mes moments de _vide_ s'espacent et je me retrouve à subir ma situation de plus en plus souvent. L'ennui me dévorant mais je résiste, il se passe quelque chose. Mon corps est de plus en plus resserré, les petits mouvements que j'étais capable de faire sont maintenant impossibles. Cette sensation ne fait qu'empirer, j'ai l'impression d'être enveloppée d'une bulle, une cage qui se referme autour de moi, autour de mon cou mais je ne respire toujours pas.

 _Je ne veux plus subir ça, c'est insoutenable je veux que ça cesse, comment arrêter comment comment comment..._

Les pulsations s'affolent, _boum-boum_ c'est rapide, frénétique, je bouge et la bulle explose. Je suis terrifiée et un sentiment de claustrophobie d'étreint. Les parois qui me protégeaient se resserrent sur mon corps, se collent à moi. Mon malheur ne dure heureusement pas car je me sens tirée. Des sensations, du bruit, de la lumière, je suis obnubilée par tout ça et j'entends un nourrisson crier. Le son est insupportable. Que se passe-t-il? Où suis-je? Où est la chaleur, où est le vide?

Je suis toujours incapable de voir ou de bouger, je me sens déplacée et quelque chose de mou est pressé contre mon visage. Des instincts qui m'étaient inconnus jusque là prennent le relais et je me laisse mener.

 _Je dors, je dors et mon esprit s'éteint encore et encore et encore._

L'odeur est familière, agréable et c'est comme dans le rêve sombre je me sens rassurée.

 _Le sommeil est constant, je ne contrôle rien c'est intenable._

Le temps passe lentement et il me faut la relative stabilisation de ma vision pour avoir enfin une idée de ce qui se passe. Les géants ne sont pas des monstres, je ne vais probablement pas me faire écraser. Je suis devenue un bébé, les cris de nouveau né c'était moi et je suis enfin capable de les faire taire.

 _Il était temps c'était tellement bruyant et douloureux._

Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu se passer? J'avais... j'étais…

 _J'avais une famille, un avenir, où sont-ils? Où est passé mon univers? C'est un rêve, ça doit juste être un horrible rêve sans fin._

Je m'accroche à cette pensée, le cauchemar continue. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai faim, j'ai froid, j'ai besoin de plus de chaleur je crie, je crie sans fin. Je ne peux pas accepter la réalité.

Lorsque je me réveille pour la énième fois devant le même plafond blanc avec les mêmes décorations rouges je dois me rendre à l'évidence.

 _Oh non oh non, ça ne peut pas être ça, pas ça, pas ça._

Tout est… trop réel, le visage de ma mère, le langage inconnu dans lequel elle parle, le goût de… lait dans ma bouche, c'est trop vif.

 _Sortez-moi de ce cauchemar, je ne peux pas, je veux me rendormir, je ne veux plus me réveiller._

C'est pire que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer, je pleure, je supplie, je lamente. Je ne veux pas de cette situation je veux qu'on me sorte de là!

 _Je décide que ça ne me concerne plus, que je ne peux plus le supporter. C'est la fin._

Des mains douces et une voix paisible parviennent à me calmer, parfois pas toujours. Quand elle chante je me tais parce que c'est nouveau, c'est plaisant. Elle chante bien.

L'être humain est vraiment incroyable, même face aux pires situations, aux pires possibilités il pourra toujours se remettre, se redresser dans son équilibre. Il pourra toujours s'adapter et accepter son nouvel environnement. Ça prend du temps, ce n'est pas facile mais je finis juste par… me résigner.

Je ne cesse pas mes cris cela dit, je fais encore le deuil de ma vie passée, c'est une expérience difficile, douloureuse. Tout ce que j'ai perdu, tout ceux qui ont eu besoin de moi, ceux dont j'ai eu si désespérément besoin. L'idée que mes proches fassent également mon deuil est… inimaginable. La clarté de cette image, celle de mes parents annoncer à mes petites sœurs, précieuses petites sœurs, que leurs grande sœur est partie. Qu'elle les a abandonnées... Il me faut du temps pour pouvoir l'envisager comme réel.

Je dois être un bébé insupportable, pleurant énormément pour un rien, jour et nuit, je m'en sentirais coupable si la douleur ne m'obnubilait pas autant. Je suis toujours incapable de me faire à l'idée. Elles me manquent énormément et le manque de distraction est le pire dans cette situation. Le chagrin me garde éveillée jour et nuit, moi et mes nouveaux parents.

~ 0 ~

Je reconnais ma nouvelle mère en premier, son visage est rond, mais déjà un peu ridé, un nez aquilin, des lèvres fines et des yeux étonnamment oranges, ses cheveux noirs sont souvent attachés en une couette lâche dans son dos et elle aime bien fredonner quelques chansons dont les paroles m'échappent encore, ça fonctionne pour me calmer et je trouve le sommeil plus facilement.

Le second visage familier est celui de mon frère, trop petit et trop court pour être un parent, il passe beaucoup de temps dans ma chambre et parfois m'observe entre les barreaux de mon lit. Il ressemble pas tellement à ma mère, ses cheveux noirs sont en bataille et son nez pointu, ses yeux sont cependant de la même couleur mystérieuse qu'elle.

Je ne vois pas mon père très souvent, il a des cheveux très courts et grisonnants, un joli début de calvitie et des yeux assez sombres. Il doit travailler parce que le peu de fois qu'il me rend visite c'est toujours en étant pressé, il me jette à peine un œil. Je ne lis que peu d'affection mais je ne m'en formalise pas plus que ça.

Le plus lourd dans cette renaissance ce n'est pas tant l'ennui dans lequel je suis enfermée mais c'est surtout la solitude, le peu de repères que j'ai sont incertains, je ne peux pas me fier à ma nouvelle famille, je ne peux pas leurs parler, leurs expliquer ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi je pleure autant. Je garde espoir de pouvoir peut-être rendre visite à mes sœurs et à mon ancienne famille lorsque je serais plus âgée, tout me porte à croire que j'ai atterri quelque part en Asie, peut-être au Japon si j'en crois leurs accent. Alors j'attends et je garde ça à l'esprit, ça me permet de ne pas abandonner.

~ 0 ~

Un matin j'ouvre les yeux et une silhouette familière est debout près de mon lit et me regarde d'un air curieux.

"Toshio!" Appelle la voix de ma mère, elle apparaît derrière lui avant de lui dire quelques mots que je ne comprends pas, l'enfant se retourne pour me jeter un dernier coup d'œil puis fuit la pièce.

Je sais que j'ai encore un autre frère, ses cheveux sont plus longs que Toshio -j'ai cru qu'il était une sœur au début- et son regard orange est plus perçant mais celui-ci ne me rend quasiment jamais visite. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment, il a un regard ennuyé, néfaste. Ses mots sont graves et coupants lorsqu'il s'adresse à Toshio, je n'apprécie pas. Je peux l'entendre échanger des cris avec ma mère certains soirs, les murs sont fins ici et je ne supporte pas ce garçon.

J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'ils se racontent mais il faut d'abord que j'apprenne la langue. Et la compréhension est encore difficile, je regrette de ne jamais avoir pris de cours de japonais auparavant. On ne me parle malheureusement pas très souvent et mon manque de mobilité n'aide pas particulièrement à tromper mon ennui donc je passe mon temps à dormir, au moins jusqu'à ma première année.

Le fait d'avoir déjà marché auparavant aurait dû être un avantage dans l'apprentissage de la marche mais que nenni, si mon corps n'était pas prêt à marcher, je n'irai nulle part, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Lorsque mes jambes sont devenues assez solides pour me soutenir je n'ai pas hésité à fuir la chambre le plus possible pour découvrir un peu mon monde et surtout trouver de quoi me distraire. La réalisation que je ne pleure pas lorsque je suis en présence de Toshio fait de lui mon baby-sitter attitré. Il est distrayant et il essaie toujours de jouer avec moi, comme si j'étais une peluche vivante. Mon frère est encore petit, je ne lui donne pas plus de quatre ans et il ne demande de moi qu'un compagnon de jeu et ça ne me dérange pas de lui céder au moins ça. Il a un vocabulaire réduit mais au moins lui me parle avec des mots que je peux deviner et avec ça je peux commencer à apprendre.

~ 0 ~

"To-shi-o"

Je le fixe avec un sourire amusé, ça fait quinze minutes qu'il essaie et il n'a toujours pas abandonné.

"Nii-nii!" Je lui réponds mais je sais déjà que cela ne lui suffit pas. Il persévère, il m'a appris pas mal de mots, ma compréhension est bien meilleure qu'auparavant mais ce n'est pas assez si je suis incapable de parler.

"Toshio, allez Machi steuplait". Son expression frustrée est amusante à observer mais si je lui donne ce qu'il veut il retournera à ses jouets et je veux profiter de sa présence un peu plus.

"To-nii" Je babille, l'ennui est que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai tenté de dire. Ce corps ne m'obéit toujours pas comme je veux.

"Alleez presque, To-shi-o!" Il insiste avec espoir.

Toshio est un gamin adorable, non seulement il prend la tâche de s'occuper de moi très au sérieux mais en plus il y met toute son âme. Toshio est le premier nom que j'ai appris en sachant que je connaissais déjà Kaa-san à regarder des anime dans une ancienne vie.

Le petit brun adore jouer les grand frères. Il m'arrive encore de croiser, Shoda, mon autre frère mais comme je l'ai mentionné il m'ignore avec force. J'ai cessé de me demander pourquoi. De toute façon j'ai déjà les mains pleines de mon adorable grand frère avec ses yeux jaunes brillants essayant de m'arracher mes premiers mots. Il y en a peu que je suis vraiment capable de prononcer, ma langue est trop grande, ma bouche trop baveuse, être muette ne me sied pas mais je ne peux rien y faire. Au moins le petit Toshio est capable de répondre à mes caprices sans difficulté. Si je ne peux pas communiquer avec la parole au moins je peux lui faire comprendre mes besoins avec des gestes.

"To-nii!" Mon frère gonfle ses joues à l'énième écorchement de son prénom et voyant ma gestuelle -mon poing contre ma gorge- il me donne mon biberon. L'empoignant de mes petites menottes, je mords dans l'embout espérant diminuer l'inconfort de mes dents qui poussent et je regarde mon frère et sa moue impatiente. J'ai assez tôt décidé de garder ma précédente vie un secret auprès de Kaa-san, certes je ne pourrais probablement pas agir comme un enfant de mon âge supposé à la perfection -également parce que je risque de mourir d'ennui avant-. Mais même si je racontais que j'ai été réincarnée à celle-ci, il y a peu de chance qu'elle me croie, surtout que je suis toujours incapable de m'exprimer correctement.

Cependant, j'envisage d'en parler à Toshio, au moins pour me vider le cœur, c'est peut-être égoïste mais je suis pas au delà de ce genre de stratagèmes pour me préserver de la folie. _M'échapper_ reste une option qu'il m'est trop facile à envisager.

Je repose le biberon, laissant ces pensées déprimantes de côté et tire mon frère par la manche pour attirer son attention. Il me faut pas mal de concentration pour placer les bonnes syllabes au bon moment et surtout force ma langue à prendre les bonnes positions.

"Too-shiii-o!" Il me fixe pendant une seconde de plus avec surprise puis un énorme sourire éclaire son visage comme un soleil. Sa réaction extatique est assez gratifiante, il me prend dans ses bras, absolument ravi avant de trottiner vers le couloir, probablement pour parler à Kaa-san dans la cuisine, me laissant seule dans la pièce.

J'ai à peine un an, nous avons fêté mon anniversaire la semaine dernière, avec seulement Toshio et Kaa-san présents. Shoda s'étant absenté et Tou-san toujours travaillant. Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi consiste son emploi mais lorsqu'il rentre il pue la sueur et la terre malgré qu'il ait l'air de s'être lavé. Je ne le connais pas bien, et je préfère largement la présence de Kaa-san et Toshio à la sienne. Il est un peu froid avec Shoda mais ils s'évitent comme la peste tous les deux.

Je me lève avec difficulté et je trébuche vers la cuisine pour rejoindre Toshio et Kaa-san. La porte s'est malheureusement refermée derrière mon frère et j'envisage de pousser une chaise vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Je parviens à réaliser cette première partie non sans difficultés quand la porte s'ouvre depuis le couloir et je fais face à Shoda alors que j'étais déjà à moitié accrochée à la chaise.

Un moment de flottement passe, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment réagir. Lorsque soudainement son expression change, de la fureur entrant ses prunelles jaunes.

L'air se remplit de… quelque chose. Avec ses cheveux longs et clairs flottants, il a l'air dangereux, il me veut du mal. Il m'attrape par le dos de ma grenouillère. Je perds prise sur la chaise, le tissu s'enfonce dans ma peau, ma respiration est légèrement coupée, on est pas supposé traiter un bébé ainsi.

Je me sens menacée, je suis tétanisée. Dans un éclair de folie et sentant ma fin proche, je retiens mes instincts effrénés qui me demandent de hurler pour attirer l'attention de ma mère.

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, qu'il ne cesse surtout pas ce qu'il a commencé. Serait-ce si terrible qu'il me tue ici et maintenant? Serait-ce si dramatique? Je ne me souviens pas de ma mort mais ici et maintenant ça ne m'effraie pas, j'aimerais presque qu'il en finisse. Je le fixe d'un œil vide, mais son nuage de rage semble s'évaporer alors qu'une voix féminine me surprend.

Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'elle crie mais cela parvient à convaincre Shoda de me lâcher, je chute incontrôlablement sur mes jambes et mon bras, j'ai un peu mal et les larmes me montent aux yeux alors que des sanglots m'échappent enfin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit? Est-ce que je viens d'essayer de... Je vois la forme Toshio courir dans ma direction à travers mes larmes et je parviens à me calmer un peu. Les cris de Kaa-san n'aident pas mon état mental mais après avoir essuyé mes yeux je me concentre sur la réponse de Shoda et je tente d'y mettre du sens.

" _Et qu'est-ce tu crois qu'on accomplit dans ce trou à rats? Il y a la guerre dehors! Ça fait trois ans qu'on se cache depuis que t'es devenue sa femme, t'es plus rien! Le pays de la pluie a besoin de nous et j'en ai ras le cul de toi et tes monstres d'enfants!_ "

Malgré mes efforts, je ne comprends pas tout, il parle vite mais il parle de Nagisa Mozoshi -je devine le nom de ma mère- de danger, de guerre, mais je ne peux pas en comprendre plus lorsque Toshio m'enveloppe de ses bras et cherche maladroitement à nous éloigner du conflit. Nous arrivons dans sa chambre à temps pour entendre les pas colériques du départ de Shoda et Kaa-san qui le suit. Après quelques secondes, elle ne se montre toujours pas, elle l'a peut-être suivi.

J'observe Toshio, mon chagrin est sous contrôle mais il est celui qui pleure maintenant. Il tente de cacher son visage mais ses sanglots sont bruyants, il ne retient rien, il n'est pas comme moi, c'est un vrai enfant, il a l'air terrifié.

"To-shi-o" Je tente doucement -pas pratique avec le nez bouché- et un rire mouillé me répond alors qu'il finit de s'essuyer le visage. Mon bras me fait un peu mal mais je ne dis rien, je n'ai en réalité jamais vu le petit Toshio pleurer. Habituellement je suis dans mon berceau lors de ces fameuses disputes entre Kaa-san et Shoda, parfois Tou-san se joint à eux mais il est de moins en moins présent. Toshio est le seul autre enfant ici, il subit tout ça bien plus que moi. Est-il toujours aussi malheureux? Toujours aussi triste?

Je prends conscience de la décision égoïste que j'ai pris i peine quelques minutes. Cet enfant à besoin de moi. Dans cette famille brisée il s'accroche à moi comme il peut, c'est tellement plus de poids que je ne peux en porter. Je n'ai pas fini mon deuil, c'est injuste, je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas l'abandonner, si Toshio est seul il risque d'être malheureux et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Lorsque Kaa-san revient elle me prend de ses bras gentiment et me ramène à ma chambre, son visage est baigné de larmes aussi mais elle est silencieuse. Elle prend un moment pour m'ausculter, vérifier que je n'ai rien de cassé, elle fredonne une triste mélodie comme pour me calmer -pour se calmer elle-même peut-être?- Mon bras est douloureux mais je ne pense pas avoir plus d'un bleu, j'ai du avoir de la chance que mes jambes aient amorti la majorité des dégâts. Elle me dépose à mon berceau avec douceur et pose un baiser sur mon front. Elle ferme la porte de la chambre et le silence m'enveloppe.

~ 0 ~

Deux semaines après le départ de Shoda, je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra, il n'était jamais parti aussi longtemps. Toshio est inconsolable, évidemment, et avec ça je suis laissée toute seule avec Kaa-san la plupart du temps. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé, il est encore dans sa chambre, probablement encore en train de pleurer comme il l'a souvent fait ces derniers jours.

Immanquablement cette situation me tord le ventre, je mordille ma tétine pour apaiser la gêne de mes dents. Shoda, notre grand-frère est parti de notre vie comme je suis partie de celle de mes petites sœurs. Je ne peux pas imaginer leurs peine, je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai en direct la réalité de la réaction de Toshio et je ne peux pas le supporter. Je veux partir, je veux tellement m'échapper mais comment? La mort est-elle encore une option?

Je trébuche jusqu'à une de nos fenêtres pour me hisser sur la chaise placée juste devant et me coller à la vitre.

Le ciel est gris, il pleut encore et tout l'horizon est couvert de grattes-ciels tout aussi gris, toute couleur lavée par la pluie qui a l'air de ne jamais s'arrêter. On est trop haut pour voir le sol mais les bâtiments sont bien plus proches que ceux donc je me souviens et sont reliés par des câbles ou des parcelles en métal. Des rayons de lumière passent parfois mais sont loin d'être assez pour éclairer les rues en bas, je m'interroge sur l'existence ces projecteurs mais je n'ai pas de réponse plausible.

Je me demande dans quel pays j'ai atterri, on a certes l'eau courante et l'électricité dans notre appartement, mais on sort rarement dehors. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement claustrophobe, mais pouvoir sortir me manque, l'année depuis ma naissance a été longue et je n'ai pas vu le moindre coin de verdure depuis que je suis ici. Trop dangereux, nous a toujours dit Nagisa. Je commence à me demander si j'ai atterri dans le même monde duquel je suis partie. Auquel cas…

Le sol est vraiment loin en bas, si seulement il était possible d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Des mains m'attrapent par les aisselles et je suis presque surprise, je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver, comme toujours. Kaa-san a toujours été très silencieuse quand elle marche.

Elle s'installe sur la chaise et m'assoit sur ses genoux, contemplant la vue avec moi. Comment réagirait-elle si je partais? Probablement pas bien, mais c'est une adulte, elle pourrait le supporter je pense. Alors que Toshio...

Je m'allonge contre elle, mordillant ma tétine. J'entends les pas légers de Toshio et je tente de me tourner vers lui alors qu'il nous rejoint. Nagisa me pose assise à ses pieds et j'ouvre mes bras en sa direction. Il a les yeux un peu rouges, mais n'a pas l'air aussi mal en point qu'auparavant. Il s'assoit sur le plancher et je m'accroche à lui.

"Shoda va pas r'venir… e-et Tou-san non-pu" murmure Toshio, j'enroule mes minuscules menottes autour de son cou pour une étreinte et la main de Nagisa se pose sur nos têtes à tous les deux.

"Tou-san va revenir, il travaille dur tu sais? Sans lui nous ne serions pas ici, en sécurité. Shoda ne voulait plus attendre ici en attendant que la situation se calme."

Je ne comprends pas tous les mots mais je suis très attentive à ce qu'elle raconte.

"M-mais moi j'veux pas être en s-sé-s'cuté. Je veux Shoda e-et Tou-san" déclare Toshio avec une voix plus faible que précédemment.

"Oh Toshio, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit. Est-ce que tu t'imagines tout seul dehors? Est-ce que tu imagines Machi-chan dehors?"

"M-machi…" il murmure en me fixant, je me glisse contre lui. Je ne sais pas quel genre de conflit il y a dehors, mais si Nagisa est convaincue que l'on est en sécurité ici, ainsi soit-il. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés, ils sont ma nouvelle famille, ils ont pris soin de moi et je ne peux pas l'oublier.

~ 0 ~

Une année de plus passe. Durant celle-ci Tou-san ne rentre qu'une dizaine de fois et assez brièvement à chaque fois, même Toshio a cessé de l'attendre. Je commence à suspecter que les apparitions de Tou-san sont liés aux dangers de dehors, que Nagisa nous cache de quelqu'un ou quelque chose parce que l'on est toujours pas autorisés à sortir et le peu d'indices que je suis parvenue à écouter de leurs conversations indique de plus en plus cette possibilité.

Ce matin, Kaa-san est partie faire des courses et j'ai décidé de me familiariser avec les livres d'images de Toshio, celui-ci dessine à mes cotés. Ses cheveux encore ébouriffés, -il s'est réveillé après que Kaa-san soit partie- il semble très concentré dans son oeuvre. Il a l'air d'avoir oublié Shoda, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait entendu son nom dans les conversations de Kaa-san et Tou-san. Il est en vie et prend sa nouvelle vie de shinobi très au sérieux. Exactement, shinobi, ninja du pays de la pluie. Je n'ai plus pu ignorer les indices. Kaa-san a certes mentionné des shinobi auparavant dans des histoires mais je n'ai mis les pièces du puzzle ensemble que lorsqu'elle a parlé de notre pays, celui de Pays de la Pluie, a mentionné Ame. Je commence à comprendre le pire.

Je suis une enfant de deux ans, fille de Kei et Nagisa Mozoshi vivant à Ame, le Village Caché de la Pluie. C'est dommage que ce ne soit pas Konoha, mais ça aurait pu être pire me dit une partie de moi, tu aurais pu finir à Kiri. Oh certes Ame est mieux que le pays qui a activement tué une bonne partie de sa population, mais pas de beaucoup, Ame c'est les conflits, c'est l'Akatsuki, c'est des shinobi criminels de rang S, c'est le terrain de la Seconde grande guerre Ninja.

Bon sang tout l'univers de Naruto est fait de guerres et de batailles, des conflits où de simples civils n'ont pas leurs place. Où un shinobi est capable de raser une ville entière avec un jutsu -putain de Madara par exemple-. Oh je pourrais essayer de fuir sur un bateau dans l'océan en attendant que la Quatrième Guerre Shinobi se termine mais je ne sais même pas si les bateaux moteur sont un truc qui existent dans ce monde, sans compter que j'ai zéro talent en navigation, ce n'est pas l'option idéale.

Je ne sais même pas à quel moment de l'histoire je suis née, peut-être avant l'histoire de Naruto, ou après, peut-être même à un point de l'histoire que je ne connais pas. Au moins l'existence de l'électricité est un indice important que je ne suis pas trop loin par rapport à la timeline du manga.

Qu'est ce qu'une gamine de mon âge peut y changer de toute façon? Je n'ai pas de raison de participer aux événements de Ame non plus. Est-ce que se contenter d'une vie civile nous sauvera ou est-il mieux de chercher l'éducation ninja pour survivre? (Notons aussi que ce serait vraiment super cool, sans déconner).

Rien ne me dit que ma famille voudra être impliquée de toute façon, je n'ai eu aucune indication que Nagisa ou Tou-san soient des shinobis donc il serait peut-être mieux de ne pas nous impliquer du tout, Toshio et moi.

Dans tous les cas, je ne peux rien faire sans information, je sais toujours pas écrire et à peine lire. Il faut que je puisse me souvenir des événements et de l'ordre dans lesquels ils se sont déroulés dans l'histoire. Une chance que j'ai été une fan relativement assidue, au moins en terme de gros événements généraux de l'histoire. J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir suivi tous les omake ni tous les films, espérons qu'ils n'aient pas d'importance dans cette histoire.

C'est nouveau, je remarque, abandonnant mon livre d'images. Mes intentions ont changé, j'ai envie de vivre ici, j'ai envie de survivre, j'ai envie que Toshio survive. C'est inattendu. Je ne suis pas convaincue que ça va durer.

Je me concentre sur mes souvenirs, la bande de l'Akatsuki est originaire d'ici, que Nagato, Konan et Yahiko viennent de ce pays et ont été entraînés par Jiraiya pendant la guerre civile.

Ils ont ensuite essayé de prendre le pays au dernier dictateur qui contrôle Ame. Son nom m'échappe mais je sais que ça a mal tourné et que Yahiko est mort. La scène où il s'était jeté sur le kunai de Nagato m'avait assez marqué au point que je m'en souvienne encore. Je ne sais plus comment les deux derniers orphelins ont bien pu réussir à devenir les "Dieux" du pays mais c'est comme ça que l'organisation criminelle s'est formée telle que je la connais, il me faut vraiment plus de renseignements à ce sujet. Si ces événements se sont déjà déroulés, je suis sûre que Kaa-san sait quelque chose. Je lui poserai la question lorsque je serais mieux capable de parler. En attendant, apprendre à lire les divers livres dans la bibliothèque de la chambre de Toshio, comme celui que je lui ai déjà emprunté -puis celle-ci Kaa-san si je parviens à les atteindre- devrait être ma priorité. Si j'ai l'intention de rester, autant en apprendre le plus possible, sait-on jamais si ça pourra me servir.


	2. Arc du Deuil - Ch2: Déni

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je poste cette suite un peu en avance vu que je vais aller me prélasser à Marseille pendant quelques jours (oui juste avant la rentrée, je suis comme ça :p), ça ne dérangera pas le rythme de publication. Ce chapitre est plus court mais hey, il y a aura enfin de l'action!  
** **Egalement merci beaucoup pour les quelques retours, ils aident beaucoup, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: dans ce chapitre, il y a de subtils petits spoilers sur la fin de Naruto, en gros si ça se finit bien ou pas, donc lisez à vos risques et périls.**

* * *

 _I will run to the river *  
_ _I will reach for the well  
_ _Drown my sorrows from someone  
_ _In my hope I leave this hell_

 _Gin Wigmore - Written In The Water Die Regardless_

* * *

Chapitre 2: Déni

* * *

Il m'arrive de me glisser dans le lit de Toshio dans la nuit et de lui dire que j'ai rêvé d'être une autre personne, que je vivais dans un monde paix et que les guerres étaient différentes, moins nombreuses, qu'elles étaient loin et qu'elle ne me touchaient pas. Je ne sais pas s'il a cru que c'était une histoire ou si c'était réel mais je continue de lui parler de ma vie d'avant. Le vocabulaire est un problème mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, et moi non plus d'ailleurs ce n'est pas si important qu'il comprenne tout à partir du moment où je peux parler un peu de ma vie passée, faire le deuil de celle-ci, dans l'espoir de peut-être pouvoir y retourner.

Après quelques mois je commence à lui parler de ce dont je me souviens dans l'anime, je lui parle d'un petit garçon blond qui va sauver le monde mais que l'Akatsuki, une terrible organisation criminelle veut l'en empêcher. En effet, j'ai réalisé quelques jours plus tôt que mes souvenirs de l'histoire ont commencé à s'estomper, le fait d'en parler, de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé me permet de rafraîchir les souvenirs, de ne pas oublier les moments clés. Les noms des membre de l'Akatsuki par exemple, ou certaines facettes de l'histoire telle que le crise du pays des vagues ou l'attaque de Nagato sur Konoha. Toshio a même l'air d'apprécier ces histoires et je lui fais promettre de ne rien raconter à personne, pas même à maman et c'est Toshio accepte sans hésitation.

~ 0 ~

"Kaa-san, comment il s'appelle le chef d'Ame? J'arrive pas à lire""

Assise sur les genoux de ma mère, je l'écoute alors qu'elle m'aide à parcourir un livre d'histoire que j'ai piqué à Toshio. D'abord étonnée par mon choix de lecture et après avoir échoué à me faire changer d'avis, Nagisa accepte avec grâce mes questions. Ce n'est pas très intéressant en réalité, il y a une cinquantaine d'années, deux clans se sont réunis pour créer un petit village, les clans Kinami et Uteki. Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ils ont eu de nombreux conflits internes et éventuellement les deux clans se sont entre-tués et le peu de survivants ont créé un conseil pour gérer le village fragilisé et bien que plus faibles que d'autres villages. Le village caché de la Pluie s'en est relativement bien sorti avec une industrie très développée qui lui permit de survivre à l'extinction malgré les différentes guerres sur son territoire. Toshio est là à écouter aussi mais ça n'a pas dû beaucoup l'intéresser parce qu'il prend un autre livre.

"Ce caractère se lit, Han-zo, il s'appelle Hanzo la Salamandre, c'est un ninja."

Je grimace intérieurement, le nom de Hanzo n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. C'était le dirigeant de Ame et ... il y avait quelque chose avec Danzo, juste de vagues souvenirs. Au moins cela signifie que Pain n'est pas encore au pouvoir. Je me demande si c'est à cause de Hanzo que l'on ne peut pas rencontrer des gens de notre âge. Nagisa n'en parle pas vraiment, mais le régime ressemble à une sorte de dictature militaire avec des couvre feu et des arrestation intempestives dans les rues. A y réfléchir le monde entier de Naruto est gouverné par des dictature militaires avec des Kage au pouvoir, c'est une réalisation alarmante.

Un bâillement m'échappe et notre mère décide qu'il est temps de nous coucher, je baille à nouveau et me laisse emmener dans la chambre qui a laissé place à la nurserie, j'ai quelques jouets hérités de mes frères mais au delà de ça, la chambre est assez vide, je passe plus de temps dans celle de mon frère quitte à dormir dans sa chambre plus souvent que la mienne.

~ 0 ~

Il fait nuit et tout le bâtiment est secoué par une explosion, j'ouvre les yeux pour regarder autour de moi et Nagisa se précipite à la fenêtre. C'est la première fois que le conflit a lieu si près du village et une alarme assourdissante retentit. On a à peine le temps de s'habiller que Nagisa nous tire hors de l'appartement, moi dans les bras de notre mère et Toshio courant à sa main, au moins on a eu le temps de nous chausser.

Dehors il ne pleut pas pour une fois mais c'est la panique, au loin on peut voir un brasier et des cris retentissent de tous les cotés. On court tous vers la plus grande tour, pour atteindre l'abri du village mais une foule est stationnée devant l'entrée et apparemment nous ne sommes pas autorisés à entrer. J'étouffe, c'est la première fois que je suis en présence d'autant de monde depuis les quatre ans de ma nouvelle existence et les explosions n'aident pas beaucoup à m'acclimater, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et je ne veux pas rester ici.

Une autre explosion retentit, bien plus près, derrière nous cette fois et je m'accroche au cou de Nagisa. Elle est agitée mais pas submergée par la panique non plus, plutôt sereine compte tenu de la situation malgré son cœur que je sens contre moi et qui bat à la chamade. Après quelques minutes lorsque de toute évidence l'abri ne sera pas ouvert aux civils, elle prend la décision de s'éloigner du centre du village et nous emmène hors de la foule en direction d'un quartier plus silencieux. Une énième déflagration retentit et le souffle nous fait tomber, m'égratignant le coude. Nagisa se lève et je reprends à pied, Toshio tenant son autre main. Le visage de mon frère est en larmes mais il a l'air de moins pleurer maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir le rassurer mais on n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter. Notre mère nous emmène vers le mur extérieur, et une fois devant, elle donne un coup de pied dans une planche de bois posée dans l'herbe et je remarque une crevasse dans le mur au niveau du sol. Elle est assez petite, à peine de quelques centimètres de hauteur, je regarde ma mère avec effarement, Toshio et moi pourrons passer mais pas elle. Mon frère commencer à pleurer, je suis silencieuse mais désœuvrée.

"Toshio, s'il te plaît soit courageux, cachez vous dans la forêt, et attendez mon arrivée, je passerais par un autre chemin."

Il pleure, c'est encore un enfant et il s'accroche désespérément à Nagisa. Elle reprend avec une voix plus sévère.

"Toshio! Ta sœur compte sur toi, tu es un grand garçon, il faut vous mettre en sécurité!"

Les vrombissements et les cris se rapprochent et après nous avoir pris dans ses bras elle finit de convaincre Toshio qui commence à traverser sous le mur, je regarde ma mère avec hésitation. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma vraie mère à mes yeux mais elle a bien pris soin de moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras.

"Tu es ma précieuse petite fille, tellement jeune mais si intelligente, il faut que tu prennes soin de Toshio aussi, protégez vous l'un l'autre."

Je déglutis avec difficulté, ça sonne trop comme un adieu. Je finis par réussir à parler d'une voix étouffée.

"Je t'aime maman"

"Je t'aime aussi ma chérie."

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, je ne suis peut-être pas attachée autant qu'à ma première mère mais elle est précieuse aussi. J'ignore le sentiment douloureux dans ma poitrine quand elle me lâche et je me glisse dans l'ouverture dans le mur. Je garde espoir de la revoir bientôt.

~ 0 ~

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe mais on reste cachés entre le mur et quelques buissons, sursautant à quelques autres explosions derrière le mur. Toshio me tient dans ses bras comme un enfant tiendrait une peluche, avec l'énergie du désespoir et reniflant de temps en temps. Je le laisse faire, il a besoin de ce réconfort, j'essaie de me dire que moi pas mais je me mens à moi-même. Je glisse mon visage dans sa poitrine et je m'endors à un moment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré ma sieste mais je suis réveillée par la pluie qui recommence à tomber. Je me releve et je tire la manche de Toshio. Ses yeux ne sont qu'entrouverts mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir dormi.

"Nii-San, il faut se mettre à l'abri."

Il me regarde, hésitant.

"On va être tout mouillés et avoir froid, il faut se trouver une cachette." Je répète, espérant que cela le décidera à bouger. Alors que la pluie s'intensifie il finit par concéder et nous commençons à marcher. Très vite mon corps d'enfant se fatigue, et je regrette de ne pas avoir fait plus d'exercices à la maison pour entraîner un minimum de forme physique. On trouve un arbre avec des feuilles denses et on s'abrite en dessous, recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre.

Quelques heures passent et le soleil se lève, pas de nouvelles de Nagisa. Toshio semble plus calme, il a cessé de pleurer mais il est toujours anxieux, il est aussi perdu que moi face à cette situation.

"Je reviens." Je lui murmure, j'ai besoin de faire mes besoins. J'ai passé l'âge de ne pas pouvoir me retenir, je profite du fait de ne plus avoir l'humiliation constante de me faire tout le temps dessus. Une fois terminé, je me relève et décide d'observer les alentours, nous nous sommes éloignés du mur, j'essaie de voir où il se trouve quand une robe noire entre dans mon champ de vision. Je tombe en arrière et rampe dans l'herbe humide pour rejoindre mon frère. Si c'est des ninjas je ne sais pas ce qu'ils feront à deux enfants perdus hors du village.

"...as entendu?..."

Mon frère me regarde d'un air inquisiteur en me voyant arriver et je plaque ma main contre sa bouche. Il semble comprendre et se mord la lèvre en me prenant dans ses bras. Depuis notre cachette on peut les voir passer et mon souffle se coupe lorsque je vois la tenue noire avec des nuages rouges. Mon cœur se met à battre à la chamade, les souvenirs de l'anime me revenant à toute vitesse, s'il y avait quelqu'un que je ne voudrais surtout pas rencontrer c'est l'Akatsuki. Je resserre ma prise sur la main de mon frère. Mes pensées tournent rond dans ma tête et se résument tout simplement à 'Oh non, pas eux'.

"Je te dis que j'ai vu quelqu'un" Dit l'un des hommes.

"Ça m'étonnerait, vu comment le village est en confinement, même Ameyoshi n'a pas pu se..."

Toshio choisit ce moment pour me murmurer quelque chose.

"Hey Machi... Leurs robes c'est de l'Akatsu-" Je plaque ma main contre sa bouche mais c'est déjà trop tard.

"Les voilà" dit la voix grave du plus petit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et son acolyte s'arrêtent pendant quelques secondes avant que celui aux cheveux verts se dirige dans notre direction. Ses bruits de pas dans l'herbe annoncent son arrivée et je ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai le corps d'une gamine de trois/quatre ans et je ne sais pas me battre. Je suis gelée sur place, incapable de bouger ou de penser, mon esprit se vide. D'un coup mon frère prend une décision surprenante, il sort du buisson en criant.

"Ah! Je suis désolé! Il y avait des explosions au village et on s'est cachés ici!"

Je décide de ne pas rester dans mon buisson et me lève également restant derrière mon frère, espérant qu'il ne refasse pas la même gaffe et espérant surtout qu'ils n'ont pas entendu les mots de Toshio.

Je jette un œil au bandeau du ninja inconnu qui est devant nous, il ressemble effectivement à celui de la Pluie barré par un trait mais je ne reconnais pas cette personne. Je n'ai pas tant de souvenirs marquants de cette bande mais cet homme aux cheveux verts, yeux marrons et à l'apparence juvénile ne me dit rien. Peut-être que c'est la transition des mondes, ou bien c'est un ancien membre mort. Il n'a pas l'air armé mais je me souviens des ninjas dans les séries, face à deux enfants ça ne veut rien dire.

"Uta. Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'on ne tuait pas les enfants." Dit celui aux cheveux rouges, la voix plus calme que tout à l'heure. Mon regard se porte sur lui.

Ce n'est pas très difficile de deviner, même avec les cheveux devant les yeux. Il ressemble exactement à celui dont je me souviens sur mon écran… mais il a l'air beaucoup plus jeune et… plus vivant. Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner son Rinnegan derrière deux mèches de cheveux. Alors que je le détaille mentalement ses yeux se portent sur moi et je me cache derrière Toshio.

"On… on attend juste notre maman, elle nous a promis qu'elle viendrait bientôt!"

Celui prénommé Uta regarde Nagato avec hésitation.

"On ne devrait pas les laisser seuls ici, si des ninjas de Ame les trouvent en dehors du village..."

Evidemment, les mots de mon frère sont ignorés aussi facilement qu'une mouche, c'est vraiment chiant d'être des enfants.

"Très bien, on les emmène."

~ 0 ~

Uta est remarquablement fort pour un jeune homme de sa carrure, je lui donne pas plus de seize ans mais il peut nous transporter, mon frère et moi, à travers les arbres sans trébucher. Je cache ma panique à travers ces petites délibérations mentales, je pense à son apparence étrange, je me souviens pas d'un individu du nom de Uta dans toute l'histoire et je me demande d'où il vient. Toshio est silencieux mais pas par choix, il a violemment protesté à l'idée de notre départ et l'homme qui nous porte a fait… quelque chose pour qu'il s'endorme. Je n'ai pas résisté à notre capture et j'ai évité tout contact visuel avec aucun d'entre eux, surtout Nagato. J'espère simplement qu'ils n'ont pas entendu ce qu'à dit Toshio, ça pourrait nous coûter notre vie et c'est vraiment regrettable qu'elle se termine si vite. La panique m'empêche de remarquer que mes paupières se ferment toutes seules et je m'endors sans le remarquer.

~ 0 ~

Mon réveil est hésitant et c'est la secousse familière de mon frère qui me fait ouvrir les yeux.

"Machi! Réveille-toi! Machi!"

Je remarque que je suis allongée sur un tatami et les souvenirs de la nuit précédente me reviennent, où sommes nous? Je me redresse et je remarque que mon frère et moi ne sont pas seuls dans la pièce. A la vue de Nagato je me plaque contre le mur derrière moi, il m'a prise par surprise. Je ne fais pas le moindre son.

"Bonjour Machi-chan, est-ce que tu pourrais me parler de ces rêves?"

Mon visage devient blanc et je me tourne vers mon frère.

"Je suis désolé! Je lui ai dit pour qu'il nous laissent partir."

Je n'en veux pas vraiment à Toshio, tout ce qu'il veut c'est retrouver Nagisa, de s'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité. Je prends une longue inspiration et me mords la lèvre. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de mentir… ou bien il a essayé de mentir mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça que son mensonge ait été immédiatement démasqué, satané ninja.

"Ce- ce sont juste des rêves, c'est pas réel." Je ne suis pas une bonne menteuse. Le roux secoue la tête.

"Il va falloir que tu me dises la vérité par toi même, si tu veux retrouver ta mère bien sûr." Sa voix et calme mais je sens la réalité d'une promesse sombre me parcourir les os, je peux à peine respirer le temps d'une seconde mais l'impression disparaît immédiatement.

"J-je vois juste des choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivés, je sais que Jiraiya le Sannin vous a entraînés, vous, Konan et Ya-Yahiko et que… vous avez créé l'Akatsuki"

Je sais à peine ce qu'il sort de ma bouche mais il faut que je lui dise ce qu'il veut savoir, je ne vois pas quel mensonge pourrait ne pas nous mettre plus dans la merde, ici. Si j'avais dit que je l'ai entendu quelque part, on aurait demandé qui et où, des réponses que je n'ai pas et que je me vois pas inventer au fur et à mesure. Or, si je prétends que je suis capable de voir l'avenir, on nous gardera en vie, peut-être pas assez longtemps pour que ça importe mais je ne veux pas perdre Toshio, pas si tôt.

Nagato fronce ses sourcils à mes mots, comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à mes propos.

"Tu en as souvent des visions comme ça?" Il demande avec une voix plus sérieuse que précédemment, il a l'air de me croire et une vague de soulagement me parcourt.

"Parfois, mais je ne sais pas tout sur tout le monde, juste certains événements."

Nagato hoche la tête et se lève, s'adressant à mon petit frère.

"Je tiens ma promesse Toshio-kun, Uta vous ramène au village. Nous garderons un œil sur vous à partir de maintenant." Toshio sourit, soulagé. Moi je ne le suis pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout.

~ 0 ~

Uta nous dépose dans un coin du village désert par dessus le mur et disparaît. D'un regard on se met d'accord pour ne pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Raconter ces histoires à mon frère était définitivement une erreur mais c'est trop tard pour regretter, pas grand chose qu'on puisse y faire maintenant de toute façon.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir trahi ta promesse." Il me dit d'une voix emplie de culpabilité, je ne peux même pas continuer de lui en vouloir, je suis faible. Cependant ces histoires avant de dormir vont cesser, au moins pour éviter ce genre d'erreur, avec un peu de chance il va tout oublier d'ici sa vie adulte -si on en arrive à là.

"C'est pas grave."

Mon frère me donne la main et on essaie de se frayer un chemin dans le village en ruines jusqu'à ce qu'une kunoichi , une jeune femme brune à lunettes nous ramène à un bâtiment de type administratif.

"Votre nom?"

"Toshio et Machi Mozoshi" dit mon frère.

"Et vous habitez où? Dans quel quartier?"

Toshio me regarde avec confusion et je lui réponds d'un haussement d'épaules, je n'en sais pas plus que lui, la femme soupire et appelle un jeune homme -ninja à son bandeau- qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de dix ans pour nous guider.

"En attendant que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher vous restez à l'orphelinat."

~ 0 ~

Personne n'est venu nous chercher. Après quatre jours passés à l'orphelinat du Nouveau Jour, le corps de Nagisa Mozoshi a été retrouvé sous des décombres et notre père avait toujours disparu. Avec la guerre il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il soit mort, il suffit d'être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Toshio a pleuré pendant plusieurs jours, se glissant dans mon futon certaines nuits pour ne pas se sentir seul.

Je suis attristée par ces nouvelles mais pas aussi blessée que je pensais l'être, dans un sens je me suis probablement habituée à la douleur de la perte. Je m'accroche à ce que j'ai encore, voir mon frère vivant et respirant à côté de moi me suffit, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si lui aussi venait à mourir. L'idée n'est même pas envisageable je ferais tout en empêcher ça, même si je dois brûler le monde entier pour le garder sauf.

* * *

 _*Je courrais à la rivière  
_ _Je me pencherais sur le puits  
_ _Noierais ma peine dans quelqu'un  
_ _Dans mon espoir de quitter cet enfer_

* * *

 **Hey! Les aventures à l'orphelinat au prochain chapitre! Hoo boy cete histoire s'écrit toute seule et j'ai l'impression de totalement en perdre le contrôle parfois. On verra bien ce que ça donne, bye!**

 **Canu**


	3. Arc du Deuil - Ch3: Colère

**Nouveau chapitre, quelques petits blocages par-ci par là mais j'avance quand même un peu cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _"J'aime bien ce monde, dommage que je n'y sois pas tout seul." Anonyme_

* * *

Chapitre 3: Colère

* * *

L'orphelinat n'est pas si mal, loin du stéréotype de maltraitance, nous y sommes nourris, logés, on a du temps libre, et c'est tout ce que je demande. S'il y a une chose qui me gêne c'est le peu d'éducation qui nous est fournie. A cause du nombre de victimes chez les civils pendant cette guerre, le bâtiment est en surpopulation. Les trois seuls gardiens de l'orphelinat ne peuvent pas dispenser des cours à plus d'une centaine de gamins, se contentant de nous surveiller alors que des enfants plus âgés nous apprennent à lire et à écrire. Pour le reste, nous avons accès à une petite librairie où l'on peut trouver quelques vieux livres de cours, probablement des donations de l'Académie de Ame mais la quantité d'information est assez pathétique. Je n'ai pas trouvé plus de deux livres d'Histoire et tous datent de plus de trente ans, pas des informations dont j'ai particulièrement besoin pour le moment.

Lorsque j'ai demandé à ce sujet, des promesses m'ont été faites que le village s'occuperait de nous et que nous sommes déjà très chanceux d'avoir de quoi manger et un toit sous lequel dormir, clairement notre éducation n'est ni une priorité et encore moins une obligation. Mon esprit, encore perturbé par la transition à ce nouveau monde et habitué à l'éducation efficace donnée par Nagisa a trouvé ça bien plus troublant que ça ne l'est en réalité. Il faut que j'accepte que je n'aurais rien sur un plateau d'argent à moins que je ne le prenne avant.

~ 0 ~

Trois semaines après notre arrivée à l'orphelinat du Nouveau Jour, Nagato nous a rendu visite, ou plus exactement nous a kidnappé mon frère et moi alors que l'on jouait dehors. Je ne pense pas qu'il a prévu de nous blesser et le terrain vague sur lequel nous avons été emmenés est discret aussi longtemps que nous restons silencieux, s'il voulait nous tuer il n'aurait pas eu besoin de nous emmener ici. Je déglutis avec difficulté alors qu'il propose de nous asseoir sur un morceau de pierre sur le sol.

Toshio a l'air bien plus confiant que moi, je ne sais pas ce que ces deux-là se sont racontés pendant que j'étais assommée mais Nagato a l'air d'honnêtement apprécier mon frère. C'est vrai qu'il est dur à détester avec son air innocent et un peu ahuri, il semble être empli d'une positivité infinie, je lui envie un peu ça, je ne veux pas être celle qui brise ses illusions.

"Et euh… qu'est ce que tu voulais nous demander Nagato-san?" Toshio commence avec un sourire hésitant, celui-ci s'assoit face à nous et un autre homme tombe du ciel juste derrière lui. Je sursaute, il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour le reconnaître, c'est Yahiko, l'un des trois orphelins. J'écarquille un peu les yeux et déglutis vérifiant son expression pour me convaincre que ce **n'est pas Pain,** pas un cadavre animé mais bien le vivant, l'original. Cette information me révèle une chose très importante sur la timeline, il n'est pas encore mort. L'Akatsuki existe mais le kidnapping de Hanzo n'a pas encore eu lieu.

"Ce sont eux les gamins que tu voulais me présenter? Salut! Je suis Yahiko!" Sa voix est joyeuse et son sourire a l'air sincère, immédiatement Toshio nous présente. C'est seulement là que je remarque le regard de Nagato sur moi, il a les sourcils froncés, suspicieux, juste le temps d'une seconde avant de détourner le regard et s'adresser à son ami. Je m'écrase sur mon siège.

"Oui, étant donné que je vais être… absent pendant quelques semaines je voulais que tu prennes soin d'eux. Ils ont du potentiel, je pense qu'ils pourraient se montrer intéressants à l'avenir mais en attendant ont besoin de protection. N'hésitez pas à le contacter si vous avez le moindre problème." Nagato prend une petite pause échangeant un regard avec Yahiko, puis reprend.

"Je sais que le village se charge de vous pour l'instant mais dès que vous avez l'âge de vous battre, vous allez être..." Yahiko le coupe dans sa phrase, probablement pour éviter de trop nous terrifier.

"Vous pouvez compter sur nous, il ne vous arrivera rien, cette guerre a déjà trop duré nous sommes prêts à tout pour l'arrêter !" Son sourire est aveuglant, pendant une seconde j'ai l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance, que ce jeune homme va nous sauver puis la réalité me retombe dessus et je jette un œil à Nagato derrière mes cheveux. Il a prévu ça, il veut ma… notre confiance à mon frère et moi pour obtenir plus d'informations, Yahiko a ce charisme, cet air d'espoir sur son visage qui donne confiance, au moins il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué les plans de son compagnon ça je peux le croire. Je baisse la tête, si je ne fais rien cet homme va mourir. Je fronce mes sourcils et tente de relativiser, ça ne nous concerne pas, je ne peux pas me mêler à ces histoires de ninja, ou mieux je ne veux pas mêler Toshio à ces histoires de ninja, il ne mérite pas ça. Je me lève doucement et je me penche en remerciement.

"Merci beaucoup pour votre proposition, nous allons y réfléchir." Je jette un œil à mon frère, il me regarde d'un air confus puis je me lève, essayant de contrôler mes émotions.

"Est...est-ce qu'on peut rentrer à l'orphelinat?" Je joue la carte de l'enfant effrayée et ce n'est pas entièrement de la comédie ce ne serait pas assez subtil. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'impliquer Toshio dans cette affaire d'Akatsuki. Toshio n'est pas Naruto, il ne sera pas protégé par le pouvoir du personnage principal. Je n'ai pas besoin d'intervenir dans son histoire avant même sa naissance, après tout le manga s'est très bien fini sans l'intervention d'une personne de l'extérieur, certes avec des pertes mais en pensant à Boruto l'avenir vaut peut-être quand même le coup.

~ 0 ~

Je suis une enfant assez effacée, je reste aux cotés de Toshio qui se fait quelques amis et je me contente de le suivre comme une ombre. Cependant, les amis de Toshio (quelques garçons plus âgés) lui font des remarques lorsqu'ils pensent que je n'entends pas. Lui disant qu'il n'a pas besoin de sa petite sœur pour marcher, que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Toshio a beau prétendre que ma présence ne le dérange pas, je comprends qu'il ait besoin d'espace et je m'éloigne un peu. Cela me permet d'en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement de l'orphelinat et d'essayer de voir comment je peux prendre avantage du système, avec tout le temps libre que l'éloignement de mon frère m'apporte, je me retrouve à faire pas mal de recherches.

La découverte de la réserve de nourriture fait partie de celles-ci, je passe pas mal de temps à aider nos gardiens à cuisiner avec quelques autres enfants. Rita est l'une d'entre elles, une petite fille de cinq ans aux cheveux roux et des yeux bleus. Bien qu'elle ait un an de plus que moi, elle passe pas mal de temps à me suivre. Lorsque je propose mon aide pour les cuisines, elle propose avec moi, lorsque je me retrouve à nettoyer le linge elle trouve le moyen de venir se glisser dehors (le linge est nettoyé dans la cour) et venir me raconter sa vie, elle parvient même à me trouver lorsque je me cache dans la librairie. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me veut et pour être honnête elle me tape un peu sur les nerfs avec son attitude de toutou.

Un soir, elle vient me parler dans la cour, alors que je lui ai poliment demandé de me foutre la paix, et je craque. Je la soulève par son t-shirt dans les mains et la plaque violemment (ou aussi violemment que ma force de gamine de quatre ans me le permet) contre un arbre. Elle a l'air surprise de ma réaction et je vois ses yeux devenir brillants de larmes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux bordel?!"

"J-je... je veux j-juste être ton amie!" Et le robinet est grand ouvert, elle se met à chialer, sans restriction, devant moi. Sous le choc je la lâche et elle tombe à genoux, toujours pleurant, l'air vulnérable. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser ma gaffe, mais quelle idiote je suis. N'ayant pas eu la moindre relation amicale depuis bientôt cinq ans, j'ai **oublié** comment ça fonctionne. Les relations amicales sont pourtant normales. Comment ai-je pu oublier?! Ça n'a pas le moindre sens… Puis je réalise une autre chose, j'ai aussi oublié leurs noms, le noms de mes amis dans mon monde, je suis incapable de m'en souvenir. Je secoue ma tête et me concentre sur la réalité et la petite fille toujours chialant devant moi. Je pose un genou sur le sol et essaie de prendre une voix plus douce.

"Je euh… je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…" Elle soulève sa tête avec un air pathétique, ses yeux sont toujours mouillés de larmes et la partie basse de son visage est couvert de morve, je retiens une grimace de dégoût.

"Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant." Je murmure, embarrassée. Rita se penche pour se frotter les yeux et renifle un peu.

"E-est-ce que ç-ça veut dire qu'on peut être amies M-machi?" Je retiens une autre grimace, les choses sont tellement plus simples avec Toshio, il est beaucoup moins moelleux quand il me demande quelque chose, lui. Si ça peut la faire arrêter de pleurer...

"Oui oui" A ma réponse, son expression change du tout au tout et elle se jette sur mon cou.

"Ah! Machiii! Je suis teeeeeellement contente! On va être les meilleures amies au moooonde!"

Je cligne doucement les yeux. Est-ce que elle vient de...? Oui elle vient totalement de me manipuler pour devenir son amie, cette petite garce.

~ 0 ~

Malgré son coup tordu, Rita n'est pas si mal, contrairement à ce que je pensais, vu elle fait relativement peur à la plupart de nos camarades j'ai supposé qu'elle me cherchait parce qu'elle était toute seule. Pourtant, elle connait pas mal de monde et pas mal de choses à propos de l'orphelinat.

"C'était appelé l'orphelinat de la Goutte il y a très longtemps, j'aime bien ce nom je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il l'ont changé…"

Parce que c'est moche, c'est vraiment moche et tendancieux, voilà pourquoi. Rita est là depuis quasiment sa naissance, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a choisi pour devenir sa "meilleure amie au monde" (ses mots pas les miens) mais il m'arrive d'avoir du mal à ne pas l'étrangler. Au moins, elle semble être arrivée à l'âge où les garçons sont "beurk" alors je peux parfois l'esquiver avec l'excuse Toshio. D'ailleurs celui-ci a l'air heureux que je me soit enfin faite des amis, personnellement fixant la petite morveuse je sais pas trop mais j'imagine que ça rend les choses plus simples pour moi afin de passer sous le radar. Quoi de mieux pour apprendre à agir comme une enfant de mon âge qu'une enfant de mon âge comme exemple. Je grimace voyant Rita lancer un bout de bois sur un garçon un peu frêle qui passe par la cour puis rire comme une petite détraquée quand le garçon s'enfuit, elle tente de le poursuivre avec un autre bâton. Je l'arrête en lui prenant le bras.

"Et si on allait ramasser quelques fleurs pour Mizashi-san?" Sa victime totalement oubliée elle lâche son bâton et me suit avec joie jusqu'au parc. Mizashi-san est une vieille dame qui rend visite à l'orphelinat lorsqu'elle a le temps. En effet, elle a également grandi dans ce vieil orphelinat quand elle était jeune, c'est probablement d'elle que Rita tient toutes ses histoires.

Alors qu'on marche en direction du parc, on passe à côté d'un groupe de jeunes filles tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, sauf que parmi elles, une femme qui ressemble énormément à Konan, et en voyant la fleur en origami sur sa tête je suis quasiment certaine que c'est elle, je m'arrête presque avant de me souvenir que je ne veux pas être mêlée à ces histoires de ninjas, je peux juste espérer qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué ma réaction.

"Ahhh tu les as vues? Elles sont tellement joliies! Je veux trop être comme ça quand je serais grande et traîner dans les quartiers de Otagame..." me dit Rita et assez vite j'ignore sa voix pour préserver la santé mentale hochant simplement la tête d'un air distrait.

On rejoint la salle commune pile à l'heure pour l'atelier de fabrication des paniers. J'essaie de trouver mon frère lorsqu'une explosion retentit. Le sol tremble pendant quelques secondes et les enfants commencent à paniquer. Sawada-sensei, un de nos gardiens, tente de nous calmer avec un succès modéré. Je profite de la panique pour retrouver Toshio puis je me précipite vers lui. Son visage montre juste de la pure terreur et il respire très vite, il fait une autre attaque de panique. Je m'assois près de lui et fais de mon mieux pour le soutenir. Il ne supporte plus vraiment les explosions depuis l'incident de la perte de notre mère.

"Respire doucement, calme-toi tout va bien, je suis là." Dans tous les cas sa réaction est à peine remarquée parmi le chaos ambiant. Entre les tremblements de terre et les autres enfants tout aussi terrifiés, on nous remarque à peine, la plupart des plus jeunes se sont également mis à pleurer. Éventuellement Sawada parvient à nous mettre en rang et on descend doucement à la cave du bâtiment, vu le nombre d'enfants on est super serrés mais les autres explosions sont bien plus étouffés et ont l'air de s'éloigner.

Quelques heures plus tard, je réveille mon frère endormi et on retourne à nos activités habituelles, ces attaques arrivent de plus en plus souvent, c'est inquiétant.

~ 0 ~

Nos rations diminuent. Je suis consciente que c'est à cause de la guerre qui fait barrage pour le commerce du village. Cependant il y a un gros problème, Toshio commence à perdre du poids de manière alarmante, et ce malgré le fait que je le voie manger tous les jours. Je pense à voler de la nourriture, mais évidemment je suis devancée et des vols ont déjà lieu, renforçant la sécurité autour de la réserve. Il faut que fasse les choses avec grande prudence, et il faut que j'apprenne à déverrouiller des portes à serrure, un talent que tout ninja de ce nom aurait déjà probablement.

Pour pouvoir régler ce problème, un matin, relativement tôt pour ne pas me faire voir, je me rends au quartier Otagame. C'est le seul district où il est encore possible pour des adultes de jouer, boire et se trouver des filles à Ame. Même aux aurores il reste encore du monde de la veille, je me dissimule derrière les poubelles d'un bar sur la rue fréquentée où il m'arrive de la voir, puis j'entame une longue attente.

Après environs trois heures, je la vois enfin, elle porte un joli kimono et est accompagnée d'une vieille femme et d'une petite fille. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais de ce que j'en sais Konan travaille comme Geisha à l'une des maisons de ce quartier, vu sa grâce et ses pas dansants, je n'en suis pas si surprise. Je sors de la cachette, essayant de prétendre que je n'étais pas cachée en premier lieu et bouscule Konan par "accident", lui glissant un papier dans la main.

"Ah! Je suis vraiment désolée!" Je me penche en avant pour m'excuser et continue sur mon chemin, courant un peu. Ce n'est pas que les orphelins ou les enfants sont interdits dans la rue, juste très mal vus. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'accuse de voler les clients.

Dans le message, je propose quelques informations en échange de la faveur qu'on m'a proposé précédemment, je n'ai pas signé avec mon nom évidemment mais je suis sûre que Konan lui parlera de moi, sans date de rendez-vous je lui laisse l'emplacement de notre rencontre à sa discrétion.

Sans surprise, il ne me pas fait attendre bien longtemps puisque je suis réveillée la nuit même avec une main sur mon visage. Après avoir brièvement paniqué j'ai reconnu le visage de Uta qui m'a tiré hors de mon futon -pour une fois j'ai heureusement dormi seule- pour m'emmener dehors. Après m'être détruit la gorge en toussant à cause du manque d'air, il est pas facile de respirer avec une main sur la bouche et le nez. Je lance au jeune homme un regard noir, celui-ci me répond avec un sourire à peine désolé.

"Quel est la faveur que tu veux?" Il demande, on peut compter sur lui pour être très direct.

"Je- je veux apprendre des trucs de ninjas, crocheter des portes, fabriquer des bombes de fumée ce genre de choses"

Le vert me lance un regard très amusé, il croise les bras d'un air nonchalant.

"Tu veux pas apprendre des trucs plus cool? Lancer des boules de feu, à te démultiplier…"

"C'est juste en échange d'information… je n'ai… je n'ai rien pour vous payer à part ça." Soudainement Uta le lance une grande vague de… quelque chose, je tombe presque à genoux, tétanisée de terreur avant que ça s'arrête, la sensation me rappelle celle que j'ai ressenti avec Nagato mais c'est différent, de manière surprenante moins intense.

"Pourquoi tu veux apprendre ça?" Je me remets aussi vite que je peux pour répondre.

"Pour… pour me protéger, et protéger mon frère."

Je cligne des yeux et Uta à disparu de mon champ de vision, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un résidu de fumée.

"Parfait, je fais passer le message, à la prochaine Machi-chan"

Sa voix venait de partout et de nulle part, me faisant frisonner un peu. Après quelques secondes, je n'entends plus que le bruit du vent dans les arbres, de décide de retourner à l'intérieur, j'ai un peu froid.

~0~

Rita marche avec moi alors qu'on se balade à l'orphelinat, elle est plutôt silencieuse pour une fois mais je suis à la recherche de mon frère, il a quitté la salle commune avant que j'ai pu lui parler. Rite me fait signe de me taire alors qu'on entend de l'agitation au recoin du couloir. C'est Toshio, il parle avec deux autres enfants, sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'obéis à Rita et j'écoute.

"Tu m'avais promis deux portions de repas, tu as intérêt à me les donner ce soir compris? Ou c'est ta sœur qui prend."

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et ignorant la tentative de Rita de m'arrêter, je m'avance au recoin du couloir pour me jeter sur l'enfant qui menace mon frère. Il est relativement grand, il me semble que son nom est Taki ou Tako, une petite brute avec au moins quatre de plus que Toshio, mais je n'hésite pas une seule seconde pour lui sauter au visage.

Je suis loin d'être une grande combattante, je n'ai absolument jamais dans cette vie ou l'autre initié un combat, c'est une première. Cela dit, mes connaissances me montrent exactement là où ça fait mal, et le visage est un de ces endroits super fragiles. Enragée, je remarque à peine Rita disparaître, probablement pour trouver un adulte. Après quelques secondes de lutte, le gamin parvient finalement à me balancer sur le sol mais son visage est égratigné par mes ongles et il saigne du nez. Je vais avoir un bleu mais je ne m'arrête pas là. avec un grognement frustré, je rebondis sur mes pieds et je lui donne un coup de poing sur ses parties génitales. A ma satisfaction, il crie de douleur mais il parvient à m'attraper le bras dans une prise douloureuse. C'est seulement là que Toshio se réveille de son choc et réagit. Il le pousse violemment pour qu'il me lâche, cependant je n'ai pas le temps de réagir lorsque le complice de Takitako m'attaque au visage, alors que je suis étourdie par son crochet droit, je m'appuie sur le mur et Toshio se jette sur lui. C'est à ce moment là que Rita débarque avec Hikoto, l'une des gardiennes et elle accourt vers nous, en nous ordonnant d'arrêter. Je n'hésite pas une seule seconde et me laisse tomber sur le sol en pleurant, effectivement arrêtant le combat, comme quoi j'ai bien appris quelques leçons de Rita. Les larmes ne sont pas entièrement fausses, j'ai super mal au bras et au visage, la trace des doigts du garçon sur mon poignet ne disparaîtra pas de sitôt, ma nouvelle peau pâle marque beaucoup trop. Mon frère, surpris par ma réaction lâche son adversaire également.

Hikoto est une femme assez jeune, pas très expérimentée visiblement, alors quand je lui raconte, toujours sanglotante que les garçons sont venus me frapper et que mon frère m'a sauvé, c'est à mon soulagement qu'elle me croit et Rita tient sa langue malgré son air de désapprobation. La réputation de délinquant de Takotaki et son ami, n'aide pas spécialement leurs cas. Je ne pensais pas avoir un côté aussi cruel mais je suis satisfaite du résultat et je dissimule mon sourire dans les bras de mon frère. Cependant alors que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie avec Rita et que celle-ci ouvre la bouche pour me faire une leçon de morale, je commence à regretter un peu, au moins j'ai mon frère avec moi. Toshio est installé à côté de moi mais ne dit rien, avec Rita toujours à fond dans son discours, parler entre nous pourra attendre. Pareil pour moi d'ailleurs, il va falloir que je lui parle de deux trois petites choses dès que possible à propos de ses idées pour me protéger quand on sera sortis d'ici.

~ 0 ~

Quelques jours plus tard, sur le chemin du marché Rita et moi sommes partis faire une course pour l'orphelinat. Certains jours, les filles sont installée dans une salle pour fabriquer des paniers et réparer des vêtements (la couture est pour les filles plus âgés). Nous avons porté le dernier colis pour un marchand du marché et nous revenons à l'orphelinat.

"C'est quoi ta couleur préférée?"

"Rouge."

"C'est quoi ton aliment préféré?"

"Les beignets aux haricots."

"Tu préférais quoi, mourir brûlée ou mourir poignardée?"

Je m'arrête et lève un sourcil devant sa question, le visage de Rita me montre une expression attentive et complètement innocente. Je soupire et éventuellement je réponds.

"Poignardée."

Elle rit joyeusement avant de me poser une dernière question.

"C'est quand ton anniversaire?"

Je fronce mes sourcils, dans cette vie c'est le 27 août, à la fin de l'été. Je préférais celui de ma vie précédente en plein milieu du printemps, cela dit celui de cette vie ne va pas tarder.

"27 août, et toi?"

C'est la première question que je lui retourne depuis que Rita s'est mise à l'idée de m'interroger pour tout savoir sur moi.

Elle explose d'excitation et je recule d'un pas.

"Ah! Je suis tellement contente que tu demandes! C'est le 14 avril! J'espère que tu me trouveras un bon cadeau! Et ne penses pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que le tien est pour bientôt aussi hein ~"

Habituellement l'orphelinat offre un peu d'argent de poche pour les anniversaires mais ces derniers temps c'est juste des bonbons et une ration de nourriture supplémentaire, je n'ai pas spécialement hâte.

Je lui demande distraitement ce qu'elle a reçu l'année dernière pour pas qu'elle m'embête avec mon anniversaire puis soudain sans prévenir elle me tombe littéralement dessus, je l'attrape de juste avant qu'elle atteigne le sol. Dans le silence, je réalise que la rue est suspicieusement déserte et j'entends des bruits des pas devant du toit. Je lève la tête pour voir Uta sauter le toit et atterrir devant nous.

"Kami merci, tu es capable de la faire taire." Je soupire avec un peu d'amusement.

"C'est pas ton amie?"

Je hausse les épaules et c'est le problème quand j'essaie d'être discrète, je peux pas rejeter l'amitié de Rita au risque qu'elle fasse un énorme scandale qui me ferait remarquer. Je la dépose contre le mur le plus proche. Je me redresse et Uta me lance un objet que j'attrape par instinct. Ça ressemble à un kunai mais il est en bois, je lui jette un œil interrogateur.

"Lance le moi, essaie de viser la tête." J'écarquille les yeux et j'hésite un peu en fixant l'arme.

"Ah! Euh, je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée... vous ne pouvez pas juste m'apprendre quelques trucs pour me défendre? Je ne veux pas apprendre à tuer..." Je finis avec une grimace, avant que j'aie le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, Uta m'attaque.

Je ne m'y attendais pas et je prends un coup de pied dans le ventre, me coupant le souffle. Des larmes de douleur traîtresses me montent aux yeux et je me demande ce qu'il me veut. Je tente d'esquiver le prochain coup mais il disparaît et je sens une douleur dans mon dos. Je grimace mais je n'abandonne pas, par pure adrénaline je croise mes bras devant le visage alors qu'il me donne un coup de poing, je sens la force du coup raisonner dans mes petits os toujours en développement. Désespérément j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il veut avant de me souvenir du kunai en bois que j'ai encore dans la main, et tente de lui planter alors qu'il retire son poing. Je suis beaucoup beaucoup trop lente, ou il est juste beaucoup trop rapide parce que je le vois à peine disparaître avant de réapparaître plus loin. Il veut que je lui lance ce foutu kunai alors je finis par le lui lancer du mieux que je peux.

Uta l'attrape avec facilité et me lance un sourire fier, je le transperce du regard, plutôt mécontente et toujours endolorie.

"Pas trop mal, tu sais viser mais tu manques de force. Dans ce monde Machi-chan, c'est tuer ou être tué, si tu apprends à tuer, tu apprends à te défendre, compris?"

Je me mords la lèvre, oui mais ça fait putain de mal. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu comme entraînement mais je peux comprendre ce point de vue, aussi détestable soit-il. Ce monde n'a jamais rencontré de paix, de véritable paix où les enfants n'ont pas besoin de se battre et peuvent vivre en sécurité, où ils ont le temps d'être des enfants. Je déglutis avant de relever le regard, la perte d'adrénaline me rappelle la douleur oubliée et je me laisse tomber sur le sol, que faire? Je soupire et essaie de me reprendre un peu.

"Oui, c'est… c'est compris."

Uta sourit de toutes ses dents et s'avance vers moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un léger réflexe de recul.

"Je vais juste te soigner, ne bouge pas."

Ses mains brillent d'une lueur verte et j'observe avec fascination comment il applique cette lumière sur mon bras. La sensation est étrange, plaisante et étrangement rafraîchissante, comme une brise fraîche en plein été, la brûlure de la douleur disparaît. Il passe ensuite à mon autre bras, mon dos et enfin mon ventre avant de se relever alors que je teste mes mouvements.

"Si tu veux toujours apprendre, je serais ton professeur, tu as dit que tu avais des informations à partager en échange ?"

Il a un air dubitatif, ne semblant pas convaincu de la véracité de ces propos. Je hausse les épaules, il n'a pas l'air d'être vraiment au courant de mes prétendus rêves. Je me retrouve à hésiter si je souhaite apprendre les arts ninja pour de vrai, en soi ça pourrait s'avérer utile et une partie de moi ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'émerveiller à l'idée d'utiliser du chakra. Je prends ma décision avec moins d'hésitation que je pensais.

"Prenez soin de moi, Uta-sensei."

Malgré la douleur qu'il m'a fait éprouver je comprends que ça fait partie de l'entraînement, j'ai appris ma leçon.

Rita ouvre les yeux lorsque j'ai fini de traverser la porte de l'orphelinat, je grimace intérieurement, j'aurais préféré qu'elle se réveille avant, cette gamine est bien lourde. Je lui explique qu'elle a soudain perdu connaissance sur le chemin et que je l'ai ramenée, elle me remercie joyeusement, manquant de m'étrangler et après avoir croisé Sawada-san au détour d'un couloir. Il me demande de la laisser se reposer à l'infirmerie. Je m'y emploie avec grand plaisir avant de fuir la pièce, envoyant à Rita un vague signe de la main comme au revoir.

Mon entraînement avec Uta-sensei aura lieu tôt le matin, de cinq heures jusqu'à six heures, je vais avoir du mal mais c'est aux alentours du lever du soleil, si je peux entraîner mon corps à se lever à cette heure ce serait parfait. Il y aura probablement quelques erreurs par contre, j'apprendrais à gérer ça. Pour les informations que je leurs dois, il est prévu que Yahiko me rende visite à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai hâte de revoir le joyeux luron.

* * *

 **Ah voilà, un autre chapitre bouclé mais pas vraiment mon favori. Il est aussi pas mal plus long que les autres, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vu mon rythme de parution? Je rallonge encore les chapitre en ralentissant la parution ou ça devient trop long et je reste à un chapitre par semaine?**

 **Les review sont l'Amour et sont énormément appréciés.**

 **Bises!**


	4. Arc du Deuil - Ch4: Marchandage

**Bonjour les amours (ou mon amour? ça sonne étrange au singulier, désolée Elisha, je ne suis pas confiante en cette fic haha). Nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissements quand même!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Home in bed or out at night, don't think twice just don't think twice.*  
_ _Make a choice one you won't regret, this is your life this is still your life_

 _AViVA -_ _Blame it on the kids_

* * *

Chapitre 4: Marchandage

* * *

L'arbre est beaucoup plus grand vu d'en haut quand on a un corps de quatre ans, je n'ai jamais été particulièrement petite en taille lorsque j'étais enfant la première fois, j'avais une réputation de petite sauvage, je n'avais peur de rien et les nombreuses visites à l'hôpital à l'époque l'avaient bien prouvé, alors pourquoi est-ce aussi difficile de prendre des risques maintenant, à cause de mon esprit plus adulte?

"Qu'est ce que tu attends?" me dit Uta-sensei derrière moi, il veut que je saute à une branche à 2 mètres de là et si je tombe il ne m'attrapera pas. Il soignera mes jambes après coup mais d'après lui la douleur va m'apprendre à faire les choses mieux la prochaine fois, je préférerais vraiment le faire avec au moins un filet en bas.

Uta-san est habillé en civil, comme tous les jours depuis les quelques semaines de nos entraînements -en comptant ceux où je suis arrivée en retard les deux premiers jours-, ses longs cheveux attachés dans son dos en une tresse. Il me fait travailler un peu de taijutsu et beaucoup de contrôle de chakra, peut-être un peu de genjutsu plus tard, lorsque mon niveau sera suffisant. Je sens un bout de bois contre mon dos et je sursaute, perdant presque mon équilibre, il serait capable de me pousser de l'arbre cette brute.

"C'est bon, c'est bon je le fais, attendez juste un peu"

Enfin, je saute, et pour atterrir non pas à deux mètres plus loin mais quatre, je me suis donc prise le tronc de l'arbre sur le visage, aïe, l'écorce a pas bon goût. J'entends un rire franc raisonner dans la forêt de la part de mon professeur. Je me frotte le visage, j'ai clairement sous-estimé le boost qu'apporte le chakra au corps, je peux effectivement sauter plus loin mais seulement si je me concentre. Or d'après lui il faut que je puisse faire ça aussi naturellement que respirer.

"Beaucoup de trop chakra dans les jambes! Mais bien joué petite, au moins tu as sauté le pas. Il ne te reste plus qu'à descendre"

J'avale, la hauteur du saut est grande et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, le crâne fendu ou jambes brisés, quelque chose qui serait compliqué à soigner ou à expliquer. Uta atterrit à côté de moi et me parle avec une voix plus calme, moins moqueuse.

"Concentre le chakra dans tes jambes, moins que tout à l'heure tu ne veux pas bondir de l'arbre, il ne faut pas forcer juste renforcer."

Je prends une grande inspiration, la présence du vert derrière moi me presse à bouger avant qu'il décide de me pousser, ce salaud doit en mourir d'envie.

Je me lance et je tente de garder mon équilibre alors que j'atterris, le coup sur mes jambes est moins douloureux que prévu mais je trouve le moyen de me fouler la cheville, au moins elle n'a pas l'air tordue mais ça fait un mal de chien quand même. Cela dit une simple foulure après un tel saut n'est rien, au moins cinq ou six mètres pour mes os de gamine en pleine croissance, je me serais cassée les jambes si j'avais échoué, je retiens un sourire fier. Uta-sensei descend à son tour, la main déjà illuminée d'une lueur verte.

"Bien essayé mais pas assez de chakra dans la cheville. Je te soigne et on va s'entraîner encore un peu, il nous reste encore vingt minu…" Il s'arrête dans sa phrase et se tourne vers les arbres derrière lui, je fronce mes sourcils et suis son regard.

"Bonjour Nagato-san! Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà de retour." Celui-ci sort des arbres quelques secondes plus tard et hoche la tête, j'aimerais bien être capable de ressentir les gens d'aussi loin, mais cela requiert un bon contrôle de son chakra, j'y travaille.

"Je t'emprunte ton élève."

Je me lève avec une grimace, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être irrationnellement méfiante envers Nagato, peut-être que c'est juste à cause de la mauvaise impression que ce gars m'a donné le jour de notre 'rencontre'.

Maintenant que j'ai plus d'expérience, je peux en dire plus sur l'aura qu'il dégage, une aura calme en général mais perçante, je peux sentir son intention meurtrière jusqu'à mes os, celle d'un tueur. Quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à me tuer, non pas par haine ou colère mais juste parce qu'il le peut, si j'ai le malheur d'être une menace ce sera court, cela le rendra peut-être triste de tuer une enfant mais il n'hésitera pas.

Je secoue la tête pour m'enlever ces pensées, cette intention n'est pas dirigée vers moi, je peux l'ignorer, donc je le suis sur le chemin. Je suis surprise par une main sur mon épaule qui se resserre brièvement, Uta-sensei me lance un sourire rassurant qui n'a pas vraiment l'effet escompté.

"On se verra demain." Je hoche la tête et le salue respectueusement avant de trottiner pour rejoindre le rouge.

Nagato ne porte pas la robe d'Akatsuki mais une tenue de civil, celle d'un kimono de marchand plus exactement, ses yeux l'auraient trahi s'il n'y avait pas une illusion montrant des yeux gris, je suis incapable de voir au travers mais je sais juste que c'est là, je sais à quoi ses yeux ressemblent normalement.

"Les choses se passent bien pour Toshio? Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas demandé à ce qu'il soit entraîné avec toi." Je grimace et donne un coup de pied à un caillou sur le sol.

"Il va bien! Je ne veux pas qu'il… je ne veux pas qu'il devienne ninja. S'il vient ça va lui donner des idées."

Nagato reste silencieux un moment et je garde la tête baissée, un peu honteuse de ne pas faire confiance à mon frère de la sorte. Je sais qu'il rêve d'aventure et de gloire, j'espère encore pouvoir le dissuader avant ses 10 ans, lorsque les ninjas de Ame viendront le tester pour peut-être le recruter, enfin si je trouve pas un moyen de nous sortir de ce village de malheur avant.

"Au final, ça ne tient qu'à toi. Malheureusement je manque de temps pour rester trop longtemps." Il m'attrape par le bras et je ressens une désagréable sensation de vitesse et on se retrouve à une clairière déserte de la forêt, j'ai un peu nausée mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en remettre.

"Je suis venu récupérer ton payement si ça ne te dérange pas trop."

Je hoche la tête après m'être relevée, je me concentre pour lui raconter les souvenirs que j'ai répété pour l'occasion et prends une longue inspiration pour me calmer.

"Ton… votre organisation va prospérer dans les prochaines années. L'Akatsuki va gagner le contrôle du Pays de la Pluie mais je ne sais pas dans combien de temps, environs cinq ans je pense. Hanzo la Salamandre va mourir de votre… de votre main Nagato-san."

La plupart de ce que j'ai dit est vrai, et normalement cette prédiction ne devrait pas changer quoique ce soit à l'avenir.

Je laisse une exclamation surprise s'échapper de mes lèvres alors que l'intention meurtrière de Nagato m'écrase soudainement, je tente de garder les yeux sur lui, lui tourner le dos est tentant mais ça me trahirait. Il suspecte déjà que je mens, je ne peux pas lui montrer raison.

"Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu caches des choses." Son regard me transperce aussi efficacement qu'une dague, j'ai des sueur froides, il pourrait me tuer maintenant et je ne pourrais rien y faire. Il me faut quelques secondes pour retrouver ma voix.

"J-je ne donne que les événements dont je suis sûre. Je pourrais vous en dire plus mais je ne peux pas être certaine que ça se réalisera…". Parce que au final, rien de ce que je dis n'est certain.

Je baisse le regard avant que mes tremblements deviennent incontrôlables, toujours effrayée par son aura. Après à peine quelques secondes de plus, elle disparaît et je lève à nouveau le regard, les yeux de Nagato ont repris leurs aspect de Rinnegan.

"J'espère vraiment que tu me dis la vérité. Pour ton propre bien, et celui de ton frère."

Je déglutis à nouveau à la menace et la présence de Nagato disparaît complètement. Je ne suis pas assez naïve pour penser qu'il est sûrement parti, je prends juste quelques inspirations pour me calmer et je commence à marcher mécaniquement pour tenter de calmer mes tremblements.

Donc quoique je fasse Nagato va nous menacer? Que se passera-t-il lorsque Yahiko mourra? Serais-je tenue responsable? Pourtant la vérité est là, l'Akatsuki va grandir en puissance avec ses nouveaux membres. Et je ne peux pas en dire plus, ce serait pire qu'une future rancune de la part de Pain. Si je prouve que j'en sais trop, je deviendrais une véritable menace, que ce soit pour Obito ou Nagato. Tous les deux voudront ma mort afin que je ne parle pas, quel pari est le moins risqué?

Au final il me faut quelques minutes pour réaliser que j'ai réussi à me perdre complètement dans la forêt et je finis par marcher pendant quelques longues heures jusqu'à retrouver le village.

Mon sens de l'orientation ne s'est pas spécialement amélioré depuis ma réincarnation mais cette marche m'a fait du bien, j'ai retrouvé mon équilibre. Mon objectif est de nous garder en vie et ne rien changer du futur, c'est pour le mieux.

Il est dix heures et demie du matin lorsque j'atteins enfin l'orphelinat et mon estomac se plaint de l'absence de petit déjeuner mais c'est trop tard pour ça, c'est Rita qui vient me retrouver, me proposant un beignet aux haricots que j'avale sans tarder.

"Où étais-tu? Je t'ai cherché partout et Hikoto-san te cherche pour…"

Je soupire avec plus d'agacement que d'habitude mais suit Rita sans plus protester, elle m'a gardé un beignet après tout.

"Je me suis juste promenée mais je me suis perdue." Mon ton est assez sec, cette matinée m'a enlevé toute la patience que j'aurais pu avoir pour la journée.

On arrive auprès de Hikoto et Rita retourne à ses affaires me laissant là, seule avec l'adulte. Son sourire est inquiet, elle voulait s'assurer que j'allais mieux et me dire que je pouvais lui demander de l'aide à tout moment. Je me sens peut-être un peu coupable de lui avoir menti mais pas assez pour être désolée du sort des gamins qui ont menacé mon frère. Ils sont encore en train de nettoyer les toilettes l'orphelinat et vont s'y occuper pour le reste de la semaine.

"Je comprends que ça peut être compliqué pour toi, après avoir perdu ta mère mais tu peux encore en parler, Rita-chan m'a expliqué tes difficultés pour te faire des amis et…"

Cette sale petite garce, je garde le regard sur le sol pour ne rien montrer de ma frustration.

"...sommes bien occupés à l'orphelinat, j'en suis navrée."

Je n'aime tellement pas le ton moelleux qu'elle utilise pour essayer de me culpabiliser à parler, je sais ce qu'elle veut et je vais lui en donner du spectacle. Je fais semblant de renifler, je ne sais pas pleurer sur commande mais je peux faire comme si j'essayais de retenir mes larmes.

"O-oto-san…. il est encore v-vivant et il v-va venir nous chercher, j'en suis sûre..."

C'est très improbable mais c'est un mensonge qui expliquerait ma tendance à m'éloigner des autres puisque je n'ai pas prévu de rester. Elle pose un genou au sol et commence à faire des cercles rassurants dans mon dos.

"Oh Machi-chan, c'est bien d'avoir de l'espoir mais parfois il faut aller de l'avant et accepter que les gens ne reviennent pas toujours pendant la guerre. Ton papa ne viendra pas, je suis désolée mais tu as encore ton frère pas vrai?"

Elle me prend dans ses bras sans me demander mon avis, et d'un coup je trouve difficile de ne pas pleurer pour de vrai parce que je n'ai pas été tenue dans les bras d'une femme depuis la mort de Nagisa.

Après quelques minutes de mots réconfortants, elle me lâche et me tient la main jusqu'à la chambre de mon frère qui semble surpris de me voir, il était en train de lire un livre de contes.

"Reste un peu avec ta sœur, tu veux bien? Elle a besoin de compagnie, j'ai encore du travail."

Confus, Toshio hoche la tête alors que je continue de prétendre de renifler jusqu'au départ de Hikoto.

"Hey, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Toshio à une voix un peu effrayée, il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais su me gérer lorsque j'avais le malheur de pleurer.

"Rien rien, c'est juste cette bête de Rita qui lui a raconté n'importe quoi."

Je réalise que je suis encore plus en colère contre elle que je le pensais, l'auto-censure dont je dois faire preuve auprès de Toshio aide pas.

"Pourquoi tu traînes avec elle déjà? Elle est super bizarre" Je lui souris d'un air offensé.

"C'est évident! C'est parce que c'est la seule ici qui est aussi bizarre que toi, et vu que tu es siii occupé avec tes amis..." Je le taquine et il me donne un coup de livre sur la tête, me faisant lâcher un rire. Je m'allonge sur les jambes de mon frère qui retourne à la lecture son livre, je suis fatiguée de cette matinée, je suis contente d'avoir Toshio avec moi, je ferme les yeux.

~ 0 ~

"Bon travail Machi, il faut encore que tu revoies un peu ton contrôle mais ta technique de substitution est assez bonne pour le moment."

Je redescends de mon arbre et essuie la transpiration qui me couvre le front.

"Tu crois que tu peux m'apprendre à crocheter les serrures maintenant?" Uta rit comme si je lui avais raconté un bonne blague, j'essaie de ne pas être vexée.

"Me dis pas que tu as demandé tout cet entraînement juste pour ça? Je voudrais pas que ma première élève devienne une sale voleuse." Il ébouriffe mes cheveux et je ne proteste même plus, ma couette habituelle a lâché depuis un moment, laissant mes cheveux noirs flotter dans le vent, c'est le bordel maintenant je pense que je vais juste demander à Rita de me les couper à un moment ou à un autre. Elle a réussi à se faire pardonner assez vite avec trois beignets aux haricots rouges, ma gourmandise me perdra.

"Je t'apprends mais il va falloir que tu travailles trois fois plus dur demain, pigé?"

Je hoche la tête avec assurance, enfin je me rapproche du but que je me suis fixé.

"Oui sensei" Ça me laissera plus de temps pour appliquer mon plan, j'ai introduit le sac de sable dans la réserve. M'introduire dans la réserve de la ville et voler de la nourriture qui, je le sais de source sûre, est réservée aux ninjas du front. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, et j'ai tout prévu, les choses ne peuvent que bien se passer pas vrai?

Je sais que le racket envers mon frère a cessé après mon spectacle, d'autres élèves n'oseraient pas le toucher vu les risques encourus mais le problème persiste toujours mais là dans l'orphelinat entier. Les portions ont encore diminué cette semaine et je n'ai pas pu ignorer mes propres côtes saillantes pointer leurs nez. Cette famine va tous nous tuer à ce rythme, et je ne serais pas étonnée que certains enfants plus jeunes ont déjà subi les conséquences, ce n'est pas comme si je gardais un œil sur leurs nombre. Un ou deux orphelins qui disparaissent n'alerte personne, sans compter ceux qui se font arrêter pour les vols dans les rues ou se font juste tabasser dans un coin pour ces mêmes raisons. Je ne peux pas laisser ça continuer, je vais faire une tentative, peu importe à quel point l'idée de me faire attraper me terrifie.

~ 0 ~

Deux jours plus tard, lorsque la nuit tombe, je me glisse hors de mon lit en silence malgré mes doutes. Le couvre-feu est appliqué sur tout le village pour les civils, seuls les ninjas sont autorisés à sortir après vingt heures à cause de la guerre, donc je risque gros si je me fais attraper. Je me glisse derrière le bâtiment pour me changer. Je m'habille entièrement en noir avec des vêtements volés à des civils ou teints à l'encre noire, elle aussi volée, l'écharpe brune que j'ai trouvé me servira à cacher mes cheveux et mon visage au cas ou je me fais voir.

Je traverse donc les rues vides entre les ombres de chaque bâtiment mais assez vite quand même, plus ça prend de temps, plus les chances de me faire prendre sont élevés. Lorsque j'arrive au bâtiment ciblé, je m'installe sur le lampadaire éteint pour observer les alentours et je fronce les sourcils.

Contrairement à ce que j'espérais la porte est malheureusement gardée pendant la nuit. J'hésite à faire demi-tour mais je n'aurais pas de meilleure occasion, je ne devrais pas abandonner si près du but. Je vais devoir utiliser un genjutsu que je maîtrise pas tout à fait mais ma victime n'est visiblement pas un ninja, juste un civil. Je le sais car il a une lance à la main et un air ennuyé, les ninjas n'utilisent pas ce genre d'armes, et s'ils le font les armes volumineuses sont habituellement scellés pour ne pas les encombrer, en tout cas c'est le cas des ninjas de Ame.

Je me concentre et prends mon temps pour faire les bons signes de mains sans erreur, la technique d'illusion du voile dans la nuit, fonctionne mieux dans l'obscurité, elle donne envie de dormir à une cible unique, peut-être améliorée probablement pour être utilisable en combat quand elle est maîtrisée. Une technique simple que Uta avait utilisé sur Rita à l'une de nos rencontres et qu'il a accepté de m'enseigner car elle ne demande pas tant de chakra que ça, juste un bon contrôle.

C'est avec soulagement que je remarque l'homme tanguer un peu sur ses pieds avant de commencer à tomber, je ne sais pas vraiment viser, il m'a donc fallu m'y prendre à deux fois. Le problème est que s'il s'écrase au sol, il risque de se réveiller sous le choc. J'atterris donc devant lui de justesse mais ne parviens pas porter tout son poids, juste à le pousser en arrière. Un homme adulte est bien plus lourd que j'imaginais, j'ai de la chance que l'homme tombe d'abord contre le mur, me facilitant la tâche de le glisser par terre.

Je soupire de soulagement en enjambant son corps en silence, il faudra que je travaille un peu plus ma force physique avec un peu plus d'énergie sous la dent.

Aussi rapidement que je le peux, je sors mes outils pour travailler sur la serrure, elle n'est pas trop compliquée et je parviens à la débloquer, pour enfin entrer dans la réserve. Je manque de contrôle mais je suis capable de créer une petite lueur avec mon chakra, il faut que je me mette au travail.

Je ne sais pas créer des sceaux de stockage et Uta-sensei n'a pas eu le temps d'approcher les sceaux de près ou de loin, trop préoccupé par mon contrôle et mon conditionnement physique. Il faut donc que je porte le sac de riz et les fruits par moi-même. Les bocaux fruits secs que je peux attraper vont dans mon sac à dos et le sac de riz à mon épaule. Si tout va bien je pourrais le glisser dans la réserve de l'orphelinat pour remplacer un sac de sable.

Le poids est assez lourd à porter mais c'est là que mon conditionnement physique entre en jeu, je ne peux pas porter un homme adulte mais quelques bocaux et un sac de riz passent encore. Je me glisse dehors en refermant la porte derrière moi sans la verrouiller, je sais crocheter une serrure mais pas la refermer derrière moi. Je pars en direction d'un autre quartier du village, avec un peu de chance, rien ne sera remarqué jusqu'à au moins demain matin et je pourrais garder les fruits secs pour un éventuel voyage lorsqu'il faudra quitter le village avec mon frère. Je suis sérieuse à l'idée de quitter Ame pour l'anniversaire des dix ans de mon frère, mais si cette soirée peut-être reproduite à d'autres réserves, je pourrais commencer à faire des provisions.

J'arrive à l'orphelinat bien plus tard en faisant plein de détours à travers le village pour arriver au lever du soleil. Je dépose le sac de riz dans la réserve et vide celui de sable dans la cour des petits, en profitant pour passer par la forêt et me changer. Mon sac à dos sera dissimulé sous une planche dans la salle à manger. J'ai tout juste le temps de retourner dans ma chambre que les premiers enfants se réveillent. Les petites filles de mon dortoir sont âgés entre 3 et 4 ans, l'année prochaine je suis supposée rejoindre le dortoir des plus grandes, celui où Rita vit déjà. Je reste avec elles pour me laver le visage, comme tous les matins. On essaie plus vraiment de me parler heureusement, mon attitude antipathique leur a déjà ôté toute idée de socialisation depuis longtemps.

Rita me rejoint à la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner comme d'habitude avec une expression amusée.

"Hey tu as entendu parler à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Toshio? On pouvait entendre Sawada-san crier au scandale depuis l'entrée".

Je fronce les sourcils, elle n'a jamais aimé mon frère, son attitude amusée et moqueuse m'inquiète.

"Il paraît qu'il s'est fait attraper par des ninjas cette nuit pour avoir essayé de voler dans la réserve de Oimura, ils l'ont emmené pour l'interroger."

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines, et mon expression doit être intéressante parce que l'amusement sur le visage de Rita disparaît.

"Ils ont quoi?"

~ 0 ~

Je sors immédiatement, courant en direction du quartier de Otagame sans me soucier des passants. J'arrive devant la maison de Geisha où je sais que Konan travaille présentement, c'est le seul contact de Nagato que je connais dans le village. Je débarque à l'intérieur en panique, m'adressant à la première personne que je vois, une jeune Maiko**.

"S'il vous plaît! Je vous en prie laissez-moi voir Konan-san"

Je m'écrase dans une position de supplication, le front contre le sol, le trio d'orphelins sont les seuls qui peuvent m'aider et mon cerveau fonctionne très très vite sous le stress et l'adrénaline, je réfléchis déjà à une monnaie d'échange et trop peu de choses me viennent à l'esprit, tout ça pour garder l'avenir intact hein?

"Konan-sama est occupée avec un client important, je suis désolée…" me dit une voix jeune, je me relève et je parle plus doucement, reprenant mon souffle.

"E-est-ce que vous pouvez lui dire que Machi veut la voir en urgence? C'est tout ce que je demande, je vous en supplie."

La jeune fille brune a l'air mal à l'aise et finit par me dire qu'elle verra ce qu'elle peut faire. Je relève doucement et reste debout, glacée, toujours paniquée mais extérieurement calme, je cherche une solution et j'y mets tous les neurones disponibles.

Après quelques minutes, Konan apparaît, avec un magnifique kimono bleu et fortement maquillée, j'épargne une pensée pour me dire qu'elle est magnifique avant de reprendre mes esprits. La fleur origami sur son oreille m'interpelle, elle dégage énormément de chakra.

"J'espère vraiment que c'est urgent. Suis-moi."

Son ton est sec, j'avale avec difficulté en hochant la tête et marche derrière elle à travers les couloirs du bâtiment en silence avant d'atteindre une petite salle privée mais assez vide.

Je referme la porte coulissante derrière moi et je vois avec fascination Konan lever son bras vers la fleur a son oreille et celle-ci se divise en une multitude de feuilles portant chacune un sceau que je ne connais pas et flotter dans les airs pour se coller aux murs de la pièce. Fixant ce spectacle avec fascination, je m'installe sur un coussin en face d'elle.

"Je t'écoute." Elle me dit, je prends une longue inspiration supposée apaisante puis j'explique, les yeux fixés sur mes mains tremblantes.

"Mon frère a été capturé avec des ninjas hier soir par ma faute, je voulais donner un peu plus de nourriture depuis une des réserves du village, j-juste un sac de riz et je…"

Stop stop, ce n'est pas dans cette direction que je voulais aller. Je relève la tête pour rencontrer le regard orange et froid de la femme, ses yeux me rappellent un peu ceux de Toshio, je reprends un peu de courage.

"Il m'a suivi sans que je le remarque et s'est fait capturer, je vous supplie de me laisser voir Nagato-san pour un nouvel échange d'informations."

Konan reste silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Je suis incapable de reconnaître son expression mais quand elle reprend la parole, sa voix dégage une colère froide.

"Penses-tu que tes… informations seront suffisantes pour risquer une escouade de nos alliés pour une mission de sauvetage? Tu réalises que ça pourrait coûter des vies?"

Je suis légèrement déstabilisée, nouvel objectif, la convaincre de faire passer le message. Je garde une apparence calme malgré ses mots, je trouve le souvenir va la faire réagir.

"Je suis certaine que ces informations vont vous intéresser. L-la survie d'un de vos membres, Yahiko-san, est en jeu, dans mes rêves, je l'ai vu mourir."

Les dès sont lancés et je peux presque littéralement voir le chemin de l'avenir se retourner et changer de sens. Le visage de Konan semble prendre une expression surprise pendant une seconde, très courte, tellement courte que j'ai probablement rêvé. Très lentement elle hoche la tête.

"Attends ici."

Elle se lève et quitte la pièce, les sceaux restent sur les murs et la porte coulissante se referme avec un clac.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attends mais les questions de Konan me reviennent à l'esprit. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant? Et si... ils refusaient malgré l'information? Et s'ils se débarrassent de moi après que je leurs ai dit la vérité? Je ne peux pas mourir, Toshio a besoin de moi, il a besoin d'être sauvé. Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi faible, si seulement je l'avais vue me suivre hier. Si j'étais meilleure il n'aurait pas remarqué mon départ, ne m'aurait pas suivi. Cette situation est entièrement de ma faute, je dois réparer cette erreur, à tout prix. Je ferme les yeux, effaçant de mon visage toute émotion. Concentre-toi, concentre-toi!

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe mais la porte s'ouvre soudainement puis se referme. C'est seulement en me prenant l'intention meurtrière si caractéristique à Nagato de plein fouet que je me retourne sur mon coussin, mon visage est toujours fermé. J'imagine des centaines de cadenas le gardant en place. Il est seul, dans son uniforme de l'Akatsuki il est encore plus intimidant que la dernière fois, je ne me sens pas capable de parler pour le moment, je reste silencieuse.

"J'avais donc raison, tu m'avais menti."

L'intention meurtrière augmente et est centrée sur moi, les cadenas se brisent, j'ai envie de crier, pleurer me cacher et supplier pour ma vie mais tout ce qu'il me vient à l'esprit c'est la vie de Toshio. C'est pourquoi malgré cette pression qui m'écrase les os, je ne réagis pas, la douleur d'éventuellement perdre mon frère serait bien pire. Sa mort serait bien pire a vivre que la mienne, les cadenas sont remplacés par des crochets, tenant mon expression en place. Nagato continue avec une voix aussi froide que la glace.

"Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de te tuer maintenant?"

Je fixe ses yeux avec calme, la crainte précédente oubliée, je me sens étrangement vide, concentrée, les crochets s'enfoncent dans ma peau, je ne ressens rien.

"Yahiko va mourir, je sais comment ça arrivera et ce que vous pouvez faire pour l'empêcher."

Ma voix sonne creuse de l'absence d'émotion, je ne bégaie même pas, me surprenant moi-même, je ne sens plus mon visage.

"Tout ce que je demande en échange c'est que mon frère reste en vie. S'il est sauf je donnerais l'information et ma vie aussi, s'il le faut, en paiement."

Nagato reste de marbre, laissant de longues secondes passer, la sensation de vide augmente avec la pression exercée, je ne le vois même plus, tout est flou mais je suis toujours concentrée.

"C'est d'accord." Il dit, sans préciser si ma vie fait partie du deal, je ne relâche pas mon expression.

"Néanmoins, si tu as encore menti ce n'est pas que ta vie que je prendrais mais également celle de Toshio, tu le verras mourir, lentement , je te le jure."

Je n'ai pas la force de hocher la tête alors je ferme juste les yeux, son intention meurtrière est encore là et je me sens toujours aussi vide. Sa colère, sa rage est comme de la lave en fusion dans mon esprit épuisé. Même les yeux fermés je me sens brûlée, disséquée, je n'ai même pas la force de trembler ou de protester. Je suis vide vide vide vi… J'entends une voix étouffée, une douleur sur l'épaule puis le sol contre ma joue, je ne résiste pas et perds connaissance.

* * *

 _*A la maison au lit ou dehors la nuit, n'y pense pas deux fois, n'y penses pas deux fois  
_ _Fais un choix, un que tu ne regretteras pas, c'est ta vie, c'est toujours ta vie_

** Maiko: apprentie Geisha

* * *

 **Je m'amuse un peu trop à torturer ma protagoniste, qui est supposée être moi, qu'est ce que ça dit sur ma psyche? Haha, surtout vu ce qui l'attend ensuite.**

 **Aussi, j'ai retrouvé la chanson que j'écoutais en écrivant "Path of Destruction", une autre fic toute caca, qui sait ça me motivera à réécrire cette autre histoire et la continuer? C'est pas bien parti, je pars pour l'étranger dans deux semaines et les préparations sont compliqués, eh on verra bien.**

 **À la prochaine!**


	5. Arc du Deuil - Ch5: Dépression

**Salut à tous! Je vous présente donc ce chapitre avec les mauvaises nouvelles à la fin!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad *  
I got sunshine in a bag _  
_I'm useless but not for long_  
 _The future is coming on_

 _Gorillaz -_ _Clint Eastwood_

* * *

Chapitre 5: Dépression

* * *

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite, mais je n'arrive pas à empêcher ma respiration de s'accélérer.

"Bonjour Machi, bien dormi?"

La voix est familière mais je ne reconnais la personne qu'en ouvrant les yeux, c'est Yahiko. Le décor est complètement différent de la maison de Geisha, plus sobre, me rappelant un peu la maison où Toshio et moi avons été amenés après notre rencontre avec Nagato et Uta.

"Tu as pris une sacré attaque. Je suis désolé pour Nagato, mais mets toi à sa place, tu as menacé la vie de l'un d'entre nous, il est très... très protecteur."

Son ton est affectueux. Il est assis à quelques pas du futon sur lequel j'ai été allongée. Je referme les yeux et prends une longue inspiration. Une seule pensée vient à mon esprit épuisé, j'ai un horrible mal de crâne mais ça ne peut pas attendre.

"Mon frère…" Yahiko me coupe avec une voix calme, rassurante, son sourire est compréhensif.

"Il va bien, il est dans la chambre d'à côté mais il faut admettre que ce sauvetage ne...ne s'est pas passé comme prévu."

J'ouvre les yeux pour le fixer avec un regard inquiet, il se gratte l'arrière du crâne, l'air mal à l'aise.

"Je t'épargne les détails mais on a heureusement pas eu de victimes cependant certains de nos alliés vont devoir déserter le village et rejoindre l'organisation à plein temps plus tôt que prévu."

Je me relève dans une position assise, un peu soulagée, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir des morts sur la conscience Je ne sais pas quel effet ça aura sur ma psyche déjà bien fragile.

"E-est ce que je peux voir Toshio? J-juste pour être sûre que… qu'il va bien."

Et peut-être le voir pour une dernière fois… une terreur sourde m'attrape les entrailles alors que la menace de Nagato me revient à l'esprit, les larmes me montent aux yeux.

 _Tu ne verras pas Toshio grandir._

Yahiko ne semble pas savoir quoi faire devant mes pleurs, je sens plus que je vois sa main hésiter devant moi puis se retirer. Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles je fixe le vide, il finit par se lever et m'indique juste de le suivre.

Mon mal de crâne ne s'améliore pas, je me doute que ce n'est pas par cruauté que le roux agit de la sorte, il espère pouvoir me calmer avec la présence de Toshio. Yahiko n'est probablement pas au courant de l'entièreté de notre accord avec Nagato, et le pire c'est que moi non plus.

La marche dans le couloir est courte, il ouvre la porte de la pièce voisine et en m'avançant je vois mon frère allongé dans un futon, endormi.

Je réalise à quel point Toshio est jeune, il a à peine six ans, c'est juste un enfant, si petit, si fragile. Je m'avance avec une légère hésitation à l'idée de découvrir qu'il est en réalité mort et en m'agenouillant devant lui, je peux le voir respirer. Ouverture des robinets, je ne retiens même plus mes nouvelles larmes.

Son visage est légèrement tuméfié et à moitié couvert de bandages. J'essaie de prendre sa main et remarque qu'elle est bandée jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts, mais sa main est chaude je n'ai plus autant l'impression de rêver. Je me tourne vers Yahiko.

"Q-qu'est ce qu'il lui ont fait?" Ma voix sonne mouillée et pathétique, elle tremble, et mes larmes coulent toujours librement sur mes joues, les laissant tâcher mon t-shirt.

"Rien de si grave, un peu tabassé à la capture puis… interrogé pour savoir s'il avait des complices. Ils lui ont juste enlevé quelques ongles, pour savoir s'il venait d'un village ennemi. On lui a donné quelques somnifères pour qu'il se remette psychologiquement"

Je hoche la tête avec horreur et reste juste assise là comme une idiote, en tenant sa main. C'est entièrement ma faute, je suis la pire sœur au monde. Une main se pose sur mon épaule mais je ne tourne pas la tête.

"Il s'en remettra, rien de permanent, d'accord?"

Les mots de Yahiko sont rassurants, même si la culpabilité m'enserre toujours.

 _Cette situation est ta faute, entièrement de ta faute._

Je reste dans la pièce, à le regarder dormir. Je ne sais pas si quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures sont passés mais lorsque quelqu'un entre je sors de ma transe. C'est Konan, habillé un peu plus normalement et démaquillée, la présence Yahiko est une surprise, j'aurais cru qu'il serait parti depuis longtemps, j'ai réussi à complètement l'oublier. Konan s'adresse à Yahiko et moi mis évite de croiser mon regard.

"Allons-y, Nagato attend." Je me mords la lèvre et jette un regard à mon frère, gravant ses traits dans ma mémoire, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois. Puis me lève avec grande réluctance, grimaçant légèrement à la douleur de ma migraine et de mes jambes, je suis restée sans bouger trop longtemps.

Konan passe devant moi et Yahiko marche derrière. Malgré la présence rassurante de Yahiko, je me sens emprisonnée, comme si j'étais envoyée à l'échafaud.

 _Tu vas mourir sans rien avoir accompli du tout._

J'essuie mes larmes avec les manches de mon t-shirt, pas très efficacement probablement, mon nez est toujours dégueu de morve mais je m'en fiche.

La pièce dans laquelle on entre est bien plus richement fournie que les autres. Elle est couverte de tapisseries sur les murs, de quelques meubles faits de bois précieux et des vases que je n'oserais pas approcher à moins de 3 mètres. Nagato est assis devant une table basse, probablement sur un coussin que je ne vois pas au sol. Il est le seul à porter son uniforme de l'Akatsuki. Konan le rejoint pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et m'invite sur le coussin devant la dite table. Yahiko s'assied à genoux derrière moi, je suppose que son intention est de m'encourager mais j'ai l'étrange pressentiment que c'est aussi pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Pas que je puisse leurs échapper de toute façon.

"Je t'écoute." Nagato commence, je suis surprise par le calme de sa voix, contrastant celle de mes souvenirs, mais après réflexion j'attribue son calme à la présence de ses amis. J'espère juste que ce calme ne cache pas plus de colère, je n'ai plus d'énergie pour ça. Je déglutis et prends une longue inspiration.

"Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps ça arrivera, c-cinq ou dix ans, mais dans mon rêve Konan-san est capturée et retenue en otage par des ninjas de Ame."

Je décide de ne pas mentionner la Racine, ce n'est pas une information que j'aurais pu obtenir d'un simple rêve, Toshio a besoin de rester en vie.

"Hanzo demande à Nagato-san d-de tuer Yahiko-san en échange de la vie de Konan-san et…"

Je sens la même sensation d'intention meurtrière se concentrer à nouveau sur moi, j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration, mon frère est vivant, en sécurité, je n'ai pas la force de résister cette fois. Yahiko intervient et pose une main sur mon épaule.

"Nagato, s'il te plaît laisse la finir." La pression baisse et j'avale difficilement avant de continuer.

"Y-Yahiko-san se donne la mort avec le kunai de Nagato." Je m'adresse à Nagato avec plus de détermination, je veux juste en finir.

"Avec la m-mort de votre ami vous devenez fou de rage et réussissez à sauver Konan-san et à vaincre Hanzo."

Le silence est lourd, ce n'est qu'après deux minutes que la seule femme de la pièce prend la parole.

"Et comment pourrait-on éviter cette fin tragique à ton avis, Machi-chan?" Son ton est aussi froid et calme que la dernière fois, je suis complètement incapable de deviner ce qu'elle pense.

"J-je sais que Jiraiya vous aiderait. Il v-vous considère toujours comme ses élèves et garde une certaine affection pour vous. Avec son aide je… je pense que vous pouvez éviter ça mais… je ne peux rien vous confirmer . M-mes visions ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui va changer avec mon intervention."

Un peu essoufflée je baisse la tête.

"Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit avant?"

Je me tourne vers lui, la voix de Yahiko est douce, il réussit à me faire culpabiliser sans effort. J'hésite mais au point ou j'en suis je ne vois pas de raison de mentir à ce sujet là.

"Parce que après votre mort, Yahiko-san, l'Akatsuki devient une organisation c-criminelle basée à Ame qui va causer énormément de tort au monde ninja, j-je voulais pas être mêlée à ça, j'avais peur."

J'ai toujours peur, je suis terrifiée même. J'ai envie de demander quand je serais tuée mais je n'ose pas. Je préférerais que l'on me tue maintenant, sans me prévenir, ce serait moins douloureux, comme dans ma vie précédente, ce serait sans douleur, je n'ai plus d'espoir.

 _Toshio te pleurerait même pas, il doit te haïr maintenant._

À ma surprise, Yahiko m'aide à me lèver de mon coussin et je suis simplement mise dehors et je me retrouve toute seule dans le couloir. Sans trop hésiter je retourne auprès de mon frère, il me vient la vague idée de m'enfuir avec lui mais le porter serait compliqué, puis des ninjas accomplis n'auraient pas la moindre difficulté à nous retrouver. Assise sur mes genoux devant mon frère, je pleure encore, effrayée, pour peut-être les derniers moments que j'ai avec lui.

~ 0 ~

Mon frère se réveille pendant la nuit et m'étreint immédiatement, je lui rend l'étreinte avec l'énergie du désespoir, m'excusant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande d'arrêter. Il n'a pas l'air de me haïr ni d'avoir été si secoué que ça par ce qu'on lui a fait subir, il évite d'en parler et je n'évoque pas le sujet, il a probablement besoin de temps.

Je lui explique ce que je faisais dehors ce soir là, je le lui dois bien. Je parle des leçons de Uta-sensei et du sauvetage de l'Akatsuki. Il m'engueule un peu pour ne rien lui avoir dit mais s'excuse de s'être fait capturer et de m'avoir inquiétée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de me remettre à pleurer de soulagement, je suis à fleur de peau et ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter.

À ma surprise, il ne m'arrive rien au bout de trois jours, on reste simplement à cette grande maison traditionnelle un peu vide à nous occuper comme on peut. Heureusement, il y a quelques livres qu'on peut lire et un jardin à visiter. Cependant, je reste la plupart du temps collée à mon frère et ça n'a pas l'air de trop le déranger. On sort parfois dans le jardin et il me raconte un peu les aventures de lui et ses amis de l'orphelinat, je ne pense pas qu'on y retournera un jour, pas avec le sauvetage de mon frère. Cela dit, je veux pas briser ses illusions, ils doivent lui manquer.

Nos repas sont amenés par Konan ou Yahiko et à mon grand soulagement je ne revois pas Nagato. Yahiko, Konan ou les deux restent parfois pour manger et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander si Uta-sensei va bien.

"Il est très occupé, il est un de nos plus importants espions au village maintenant, il ne peut pas trouver de temps pour te rendre visite." Je hoche la tête avec compréhension puis demande autre chose à la jeune femme, avec un peu plus de timidité qu'avant.

"Konan-san, est-ce que vous… est-ce que vous pourriez me couper les cheveux comme les vôtres?" Je sens mes joues se réchauffer mais c'est pas de ma faute, cette femme est super jolie et intimidante, avoir la même coupe de cheveux qu'elle serait... bien. Ce serait un renouveau plaisant, une purge des erreurs du passé.

 _Retiens donc tes hormones inexistantes, t'as quatre ans bon sang._

Je ne reconnais pas son expression tout de suite mais elle a l'air amusée.

"Très bien, laisse-moi trouver une paire de ciseaux." Elle quitte la pièce et mon frère me donne un petit coup de coude.

"Des cheveux comme elle? Vraiment? On dirait que tu as un truc pour Konan-san." Mes joues s'illuminent à nouveau et je lui donne un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule, en voyant mon visage il éclate de rire.

"Ne sois pas ridicule." je murmure entre mes dent mais ça à l'air de juste encore plus déclencher son hilarité.

Lorsque Konan revient avec la paire de ciseaux c'est pour me voir pousser mon frère toujours riant, un peu plus violemment que prévu au point qu'il se cogne contre le mur et grogne de douleur. Je réussis à retenir mon réflexe de maman poule inquiète et lui tire juste la langue avant de remarquer la retour de la jeune femme et me traiter de tous les mots intérieurement.

 _Ridicule, t'as un crush sur un personnage de fiction qui est en fait réel, et t'aimes ça._

Konan rit de bon cœur à nos bouffonneries, son rire est clair et plaisant à entendre. Je suis totalement foutue. Elle s'installe derrière moi pour libérer mes cheveux de leur élastique et je sens mon visage se réchauffer à nouveau lorsque sa main effleure mon cou. Mon frère me lance un regard amusé et je grogne, résistant à la tentation de cacher mon visage dans mes mains.

Malgré ces périodes d'animations nos moments avec Konan sont bien plus calmes que ceux avec Yahiko. Les repas avec Yahiko sont joyeux, il raconte des aventures que j'ai du mal à croire mais c'est au moins distrayant. Il semble vraiment nous apprécier bien que je ne sache pas trop quoi penser de ses tentatives d'affection.

 _T'as un peu failli le laisser mourir aussi, bon courage pour être meilleurs potes derrière._

Toshio a l'air d'adorer le roux et ne se lasse pas de dire qu'il sera comme lui quand il sera grand, me faisant perdre mon sourire.

La vie est paisible ici mais derrière le coin du couloir que je ne peux jamais voir, j'imagine toujours une chevelure rouge menacer de mettre fin à mon existence.

~ 0 ~

"Est-ce que je peux te parler un moment?" me demande Yahiko un soir, pendant que mon frère a disparu du côté de la cuisine, il semblerait qu'il tente de cuisiner quelque chose avec Konan.

Je suis assise sur le couloir extérieur de la maison, à observer le paysage quand il vient s'installer à côté de moi. L'orphelinat se trouve aux bordures du village mais cette maison est plaisante, au cœur de la nature, quelque chose dont je me souviens à peine dans ma précédente vie.

À sa question je hoche la tête, malgré ma relation un peu étrange avec lui, je l'aime bien, je le trouve sympathique et au final je suis contente de contribuer à sa possible survie.

"Tu sais des choses sur le futur mais seulement certaines très spécifiques donc je me demande un truc, est-ce que tu sais si Konan et moi on... a genre été ensemble avant ma mort..."

Oh bon sang, juste quand j'avais réussi à ne plus penser à ce genre de choses! Je me cache le visage dans les mains. Yahiko semble se rendre compte de ses mots.

"Euh… je veux dire. Je ne demande pas de détails mais…" Je sors mon visage de mes mains, il est très chaud , probablement rouge. Je n'ose pas trop le regarder dans les yeux. Sans trop de surprise, il a un truc pour Konan aussi, j'aurais aimé m'en souvenir de ce détail.

"J-je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas… Dans mon rêve je n'ai presque rien vu de votre vie jusqu'à ta mort, juste… un peu comment les choses se passent après..."

Yahiko ne semble pas du tout embarrassé à l'idée de me poser plus de questions, sa voix est plus calme, il est juste curieux.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que Nagato et Konan ont…" Je le coupe avant qu'il finisse sa phrase pour m'éviter les images mentales. Maintenant que je les connais en vrai j'ai pas besoin de voir ça en haute définition.

"Ahhh… euh mmh... non, pas à ma connaissance… honnêtement ils avaient juste l'air tristes… Très tristes après t'avoir perdu."

Yahiko reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de se pencher en arrière et regarder le ciel. Je me sens un peu désolée d'avoir répondu à sa question. Qui aurait envie de savoir à quel point nos proches seraient tristes après sa mort. Mon cœur se serre, certainement pas moi. Yahiko reprend la parole.

"Quand on était petits… Konan nous a raconté qu'elle aimerait bien avoir des enfants. C'est pour ça qu'elle travaille si dur pour que le monde soit en paix… Pour le bonheur de nos futures générations"

C'est des informations dont je n'avais pas le souvenir dans l'anime, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'elle ait ce genre de relation avec Nagato du tout, surtout pas après qu'il soit… empalé par ses bâtons de chakra. Je prends une longue inspiration pour essayer de montrer le plus de sincérité possible.

"C-ce n'est pas par rapport à mes visions mais… je pense que si tu restes en vie vous pouvez y arriver, à obtenir la paix je veux dire. Ça se voit que Konan-san et Nagato-san tiennent énormément à toi." Mon sourire est triste mais je commence à avoir un peu d'espoir, peut-être qu'ils peuvent encore le faire, à rendre le monde meilleur. Le seul problème sera donc Obito, je fronce les sourcils, il n'est pas encore devenu Tobi, pas vrai?

Je sens une main m'ébouriffer les cheveux et je lève la tête.

"Merci beaucoup Machi-chan, tu es une fille bien. Ne leur dis pas que je t'ai posé ces questions d'accord? Et… n'oublie pas qu'on ne veut que votre bien, il faut nous faire un peu confiance. On s'occupe de tout, n'hésite pas à demander si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit."

Je hoche la tête, ce serait plus simple si je n'avais cette image tordue de l'Akatsuki, je ne pourrais jamais vraiment leurs faire vraiment confiance je pense.

 _Est-ce une si mauvaise chose que ça? Il n'est pas encore exclu qu'ils tournent du mauvais côté, rien n'est écrit._

Au fond de moi je réfléchis à une solution pour cette histoire avec Obito, peut-être que… Que je pourrais le rencontrer? Et l'empêcher de devenir ce qu'il est devenu dans l'animé? J'ai peut-être déjà changé les choses de manière catastrophique, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen d'arranger les choses, il y a encore des chances qu'elles empirent. Yahiko m'a donné l'espoir de pouvoir rendre les choses meilleures, mais est-ce que c'est pas déjà trop tard? Il faudrait vraiment qu'on quitte Ame.

"Dis Yahiko… est-ce qu'on pourrait aller vivre à Konoha mon frère et moi? C'est mon...c'est vraiment ce que je veux"

Il me lance un regard bizarre puis rit un peu nerveusement.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." Je lui souris et mets toute ma reconnaissance dans mon prochain mot.

"Merci"

~ 0 ~

Au final, il ne faut pas plus d'une semaine avant qu'on nous explique enfin ce qui va advenir de nous. On nous envoie dans une petite ferme dans la famille de l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Nous n'avons pas grand chose à préparer comme valises alors le départ est rapide, Konan n'a pas pu venir nous dire au revoir et j'écrase aussi efficacement que je peux la déception que cela me fait ressentir.

 _Laisse-la à Yahiko, vu comment il l'a dévore des yeux quand elle regarde pas, il la veut bien plus que toi._

Yahiko est d'ailleurs celui qui nous accompagne jusqu'au petit village d'où notre taxi viendra nous prendre.

"Gardez profil bas, je ne pense pas qu'ils vous cherchent encore mais on est jamais trop prudent, restez à la maison, soyez gentils avec vos hôtes et bon voyage."

Mon frère reçoit une étreinte solide alors que Yahiko déblatère d'à quel point il va lui manquer. Alors que c'est mon tour et que je prépare ma respiration pour l'apnée qui va suivre, j'entends dans ses bras un murmure.

"Je vous enverrai quelqu'un"

La charrette arrive et Yahiko nous aide à monter dessus.

"J'espère que nous nous reverrons." Je murmure dans le vent.

~ 0 ~

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps on a voyagé mais ça a déjà duré toute la nuit et cette matinée là je suis encore fatiguée et je fixe notre conducteur distraitement. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de membres civils dans l'Akatsuki, juste des gens normaux qui veulent rendre le monde meilleur. Je me demande ce qui leur est arrivé dans le canon, sont-ils morts, tués par la Racine? Ou ont-ils survécu en faisant profil bas, voire même exécutés par l'Akatsuki lorsque l'organisation a changé de mentalité?

Je secoue la tête et observe l'horizon, le membre de l'Akatsuki qui conduit est juste un jeune civil du nom de Niji, il retourne chez ses parents pour donner de ses nouvelles et leur ramener quelques trucs du village. Toshio s'entend super bien avec lui, Niji doit avoir dans les vingt ans mais il garde un esprit candide et pas mal enfantin.

 _Il est pas moche mais à cause de ton esprit âgé il est stupidement trop jeune pour toi, t'as toujours eu un truc pour les hommes plus vieux._

Je secoue la pensée hors de mon esprit et les laisse discuter avec plaisir, tant que ça peut aider Toshio à oublier l'orphelinat c'est pour le mieux. Personnellement Rita ne va pas particulièrement me manquer.

 _Ses beignets à la limite, ils étaient particulièrement bons, faudra te trouver un nouveau dealer._

Je ferme les yeux et tente de dormir un peu, le voyage me fatigue étonnamment beaucoup, ou bien c'était mon séjour dans cette maison qui a été stressant en général. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'anticiper l'arrivée de Nagato avec la crainte qu'il décide de tenir sa promesse.

Mon sommeil est assez mauvais et mon réveil n'est pas des plus agréables non plus. Je remarque que la charrette est déjà arrêtée, on a dû arriver mais on ne m'a pas réveillée. Je baille, j'ai probablement fait quelques cauchemars mais comme dans ma précédente vie je ne m'en souviens pas trop, il en reste juste une sensation de malaise qui disparaît vite.

Les parents de Niji sont ceux chez qui on va loger, un vieil homme et une vieille dame plutôt sympathiques. J'apprends que Niji n'est que le plus jeune de leurs enfants et que les autres membres de la famille sont depuis longtemps mariés ou partis chercher du travail dans les villes ou villages. Par conséquent leur bicoque est assez grande avec plein de pièce vides. Je finis par sortir de la charrette pour rejoindre mon frère et me présenter au couple.

~ 0 ~

Après dîner, j'entraîne mon frère avec moi pour aller nous coucher et laisser Niji passer un peu de temps avec ses parents.

"Mais j'ai pas sommeil Machiii" se plaint Toshio je lui donne une petite claque amicale sur la joue, la trace verticale le marquant n'a toujours pas cicatrisé, je ne pense pas qu'elle va partir. Je commence à préparer nos futon là ou Niji nous les a indiqués.

"Laisse le pauvre Niji-niisan tranquille, il a besoin de passer un peu de temps avec ses parents. Puis j'ai un truc à te proposer." Je ne suis pas intimidée par mon frère généralement mais son expression réjouie me fait hésiter.

"Je peux t'apprendre quelques trucs que Uta-sensei m'a appris avant si tu veux, pour pouvoir te protéger mais à une condition."

Toshio me lance un grand sourire excité et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire aussi avant que celui-ci se fane à mon inquiétude.

"Promets-moi de ne pas rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Je sais que Niji-niisan t'en a parlé pour quand tu seras plus grand mais… c'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas te perdre." Mon ton est suppliant et le visage de Toshio est hésitant mais après quelques secondes il hoche la tête.

"Je promets, mais toi non plus alors, sinon c'est pas juste!"

 _Tu te mets à le manipuler maintenant? Même si c'est pour son bien admets que c'est tordu._

Je grimace intérieurement mais lui sourit de bon cœur, quand même rassurée pour sa sécurité.

"Pas la moindre chance, vu comment Nagato-san…" Je ne finis pas ma phrase mais Toshio remarque tout de suite mon malaise.

"Il t'a fait quelque chose?" Son ton est super inquiet et je me presse de le rassurer, je ne veux pas tout lui dire, pas même maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai payé pour son sauvetage, il doit penser que l'Akatsuki l'a fait de bon cœur.

 _Combien de choses comptes-tu lui cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour les accepter, ou assez grand pour s'en rendre compte?_

"Il ne m'a pas touché, je le jure, c'est juste qu'il ne m'aime pas trop…" Je tente lui lancer un petit sourire, essayant de le rendre aussi rassurant que possible.

"Oh mais je suis sûr que Konan-san elle, ça ne la dérangerait pas."

Mes joues prennent encore une teinte cramoisie et je lui lance mon coussin au visage. Il rit et une petite bataille de coussins s'ensuit jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme tous les deux.

~ 0 ~

La vie est très tranquille chez les parents de Niji, les journées sont répétitives et paisibles. Ririko-obasan, la mère, me réveille assez tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner, aux alentours du lever du soleil, il n'y a pas d'horloge dans la maison. J'aime pas trop l'idée que mon frère soit autorisé à dormir plus longtemps, lui, mais ça me donne l'occasion d'apprendre à cuisiner dans ce corps, ça pourra servir.

Après le petit déjeuner, Toshio et moi allons dans le jardin pour nous entraîner, je lui apprends un peu des leçons de Uta-sensei, clairement pas aussi bien que lui parce que j'ai encore des progrès à faire aussi mais à mon désarroi mon frère est super doué et apprend à une vitesse alarmante.

L'après-midi on aide Shinsei-jiji et Niji-nii à s'occuper de leurs bœufs et un peu de leurs champs de riz. À mon avis, nous sommes toujours aux alentours du pays de la pluie parce que le temps n'est pas si chaud que ça, ils comptent bien plus sur leurs bœufs que leurs champs pour leur survie. Le soir on se fatigue à nouveau en entraînement et Niji-nii vient parfois nous observer, peut-être pour parler de nos progrès à l'Akatsuki mais je me retrouve à ne plus rien en avoir à foutre. J'aime bien Niji mais je ne suis pas autant proche de lui que Toshio, si Niji rend mon frère heureux, ça me va.

Mon frère lui, il m'inquiète mais pas dans le sens que l'on pourrait croire. Il comprend les choses super vite lors de nos entraînements et son contrôle est incroyable. Si on serait restés trop longtemps à Ame, les ninjas se seraient battus griffes et ongles pour avoir Toshio dans les rangs.

Après une semaine Niji repart pour le village pour retourner travailler et nous laisse chez ses parents. Toshio pleure un peu malgré mes mots de réconfort, c'est un enfant, il s'attache très vite mais il oublie vite aussi et se calme en reprenant l'entraînement.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer la prochaine fois pour l'empêcher de devenir ninja?_

Un matin je suis surprise de voir Toshio me fêter un bon anniversaire et m'offrir une fleur en origami que Niji lui avait appris à faire. Je suis aussi embarrassée que je suis touchée. Le papier n'est pas si facile à obtenir dans le coin et je garde la fleur précieusement. Ririko me fait un gâteau et Shinsei m'offre du papier et de l'encre -je m'étais plainte que le dessin me manquait-. Je les remercie profusément, touchée qu'ils aient pensé à me trouver de vrais cadeaux et on passe une autre journée paisible. Il arrive parfois que Shinsei parte pour le village le plus proche à quelques kilomètres de la pour vendre ses bœufs et ses récoltes et on a bien plus de temps libre, les choses se passent bien jusqu'en automne.

On continue nos entraînements dehors avec les anciens vêtements des enfants de Ririko et Shinsei. Et à la fin de la saison, je me retrouve à ne plus avoir rien à enseigner à Toshio. Je décide de travailler les techniques dont je me souviens dans l'anime, comme celui de la feuille pour faciliter la manipulation du chakra et après un deuxième mois je le rejoins pour tenter d'apprendre à marcher sur les arbres. Il a plus de succès que moi et ça me frustre plus que je l'aurais imaginé, je suis incapable de dire si c'est à cause de mon chakra ou mon jeune âge, j'espérais être meilleure avec mon avance mais je ne le suis juste pas.

Lorsque même les ressources de mes souvenirs ne sont plus suffisantes je commence à m'occuper en rédigeant en français les choses dont je me souviens dans le manga. C'est en écrivant qu'un soir je réalise que j'ai oublié mon ancien prénom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis des années.

 _Idiote._

* * *

 _*Je suis pas heureux, je me sens content  
J'ai la lumière du soleil dans le sac_  
 _Je suis inutile mais pour longtemps_  
 _Le futur approche_

* * *

 **Enfin! Ce chapitre m'a posé tellement de problèmes! Mais le voici le voilà!**

 **Les mauvaises nouvelles maintenant, d'abord l'ordinateur que j'utilisais pour écrire s'est cassé ce matin (genre oui littéralement ce matin), mon cœur est brisé (qui aurait cru qu'il était possible de développer un attachement psychologique à un ordi) et mon autre vieil ordinateur a un clavier foireux et je vous assure que je galère pas mal pour écrire ce message.**

 **Seconde mauvaise nouvelle, (enfin mauvaise pour la fic), je pars en Belgique dans deux jours! En gros, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais internet immédiatement là-bas et le chapitre risque d'avoir du retard.**

 **Cependant je lâche rien et continue d'écrire dès que possible!**

 **Bonne soirée à tous**


	6. Arc du Deuil - Ch6: Acceptation

**J'ai réécrit ce chapitre tellement de fois qu'il ne ressemble plus du tout à l'original je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite cela dit, mais bon au moins il est là cette fois!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 _ **TW pour ce chapitre: violence**_

* * *

 _And when I am deceased*_  
 _At least I'll go down to the grave and die happily_  
 _And leave the body and my soul to be a part of thee  
_ _I do what it takes_

 _Imagine dragons -_ _Whatever it takes_

* * *

Chapitre 6: Acceptation

* * *

Ma relation à mon ancienne vie a été étrange jusqu'à maintenant. L'autre a été moi, la personne que je suis, la personnalité qui existe dans ce corps a été moi, mais est-ce toujours le cas? Est-ce que la personne que je suis maintenant est la même qu'il y a quatre ans? La même que hier?

Je suis assise sur mon coussin devant une table basse et je suis en train d'écrire l'histoire de Naruto telle que je m'en souviens à la lueur d'une bougie lorsque cette réalisation me frappe. Une goutte d'encre coule sur le papier, je n'ai plus de nom, je ne suis plus moi. Je nettoie la tâche avec un torchon et prends mon stylo, mon regard se perdant sur ses décorations.

Je ne me souviens plus de moi, ou plutôt d'elle, elle est devenue une autre personne celle que j'étais avant ma disparition, ma mort. Mon monde est maintenant peuplé de nouvelles personnes, plus les fantômes sans nom d'autrefois, je n'ai même pas réalisé que j'ai oublié le nom de mes sœurs, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé? Il y a deux ans? Trois? Je ne vais plus pouvoir les retrouver un jour, sans leurs nom ni leurs visage comme pourrais-je? Même si je mourais maintenant plus rien ne me lie à mon ancienne famille, je n'ai plus que Toshio et cette idée me terrifie… Comment ai-je pu oublier? Je suis ahurie, en colère contre moi-même.

Ma petite main se resserre autour de l'objet en métal, c'est Shinsei qui me l'a offert, pour mon anniversaire, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Je secoue la tête et soupire, me sentant défaite avec un mal de crâne en prime. Je me demande dans quel but j'écris. Est-ce que je veux garder une trace de mon ancien moi? Est-ce vraiment pour moi? Pour Toshio? Pour notre avenir? Je relis la phrase que je viens d'écrire.

" _Sasuke tombe sous les senbon de Haku et Naruto fait appel à Kyubi pour le vaincre, Haku lui demande quelque chose ... et Haku finit par se placer devant le Chidori de Kakashi pour sauver..._ "

Les souvenirs sont toujours là, la scène se déroule devant mes yeux comme si j'y étais et c'est si étrange. Je l'ai regardé au travers un écran avant, je me souviens encore de tellement de choses, d'événements alors que j'ai oublié mon nom.

 _T'en plains pas, ça te servira pour survivre, de continuer ta farce d'oracle si Nagato le demande._

Je commence à manquer de feuilles mais je peux écrire de plus en plus petit avec le stylo plume de Shinsei. Je pose ma feuille et observe le précieux stylo, il est doré et en métal, décoré de fleurs. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante envers cette famille pour faire tout ça pour nous, mais nous ne resterons pas ici pour toujours. Ils ont leurs propres enfants, on nous enlèvera de cet endroit bien assez vite. Je me demande combien de temps la faveur de Yahiko durera, quand est-ce que Shinsei décidera de nous mettre dehors. J'espère qu'ils attendront au moins la fin de l'hiver.

Je renonce à écrire la mort de Haku et Zabuza ce soir. C'est loin de notre temps, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y faire quelque chose. Je ne suis pas Dieu, je ne peux pas empêcher Kiri de faire son massacre de kekkai genkai, ni Haku de tuer les villageois pour se défendre.

Je laisse les feuilles sur la table pour les ranger après, gardant machinalement le stylo et le glissant dans les replis de mon kimono. Une balade autour de la maison me rafraîchira, j'ai envie de bouger, de sauter, de faire quelque chose d'utile. Le ciel étoilé loin de toute pollution nocturne de mon ancienne vie m'épate toujours autant et la maison des Makoshi est dans une clairière parfaite pour observer le ciel.

Rester tard n'est pas un souci, Ririko-obasan m'a autorisé à faire la grasse matinée pour une fois pour permettre à mon frère à apprendre à cuisiner, il semble bien plus intéressé par l'activité que moi, je suis trop facilement distraite par mes pensées et j'ai tendance à oublier que j'ai des choses sur le feu.

J'enfile un kimono au tissu épais par dessus celui que je porte et ouvre la porte coulissante, me prenant le vent de plein fouet.

On est en plein automne et il continue de faire de plus en plus froid. Peut-être même qu'il va neiger cet hiver, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de neige, pas depuis très jeune, depuis la fenêtre avec Nagisa. Les souvenirs de neige de mon ancienne vie sont trop brumeux pour être remémorés.

J'aime beaucoup la forêt qui avoisine la maison, les arbres ne sont pas trop rapprochés au point de m'empêcher de me balader, Ririko ne serait probablement pas d'accord que je me promène si tard mais c'est justement pour ça que je ressens le besoin de sortir un peu. Le faire sans permission est libérateur. Ce monde est tout ce qu'il me reste, et il me terrifie, avec la responsabilité de la survie de mon frère je refuse de le quitter, je suis bloquée et pourtant… Est-ce un signe que je devrais bâtir une vraie vie ici? Je n'ai plus rien qui m'attend ailleurs, plus d'autre endroit auquel m'accrocher. Le sourire de mon frère me vient à l'esprit, je vis pour Toshio mais en réalité j'ai autant d'options que dans ma précédente vie, si je stabilise sa situation, je peux peut-être même rêver d'une vie pour moi. Pour Machi, un commerce, une famille, des enfants? Je retiens un rire sardonique.

 _Comme c'est mignon, essaie déjà de te garder vivante jusqu'à tes quinze ans, tu pourras peut-être te permettre de rêver après._

Le ciel est immense et la lune est bien ronde ce soir, c'est un baume à mon cœur confus. Je m'arrête après quelques minutes pour éviter de me perdre, j'ai envie de grimper à un arbre pour observer les alentours, j'hésiterais probablement moins si j'avais réussi à apprendre à grimper avec mon chakra mais je suis toujours incapable de faire plus de quelques mètres sur mes pieds avant de retomber. Je décide donc de grimper de la bonne vieille manière, sans chakra. De là haut on peut observer un village au loin, celui de Chômei, on ne s'y est jamais rendus pour notre sécurité au cas où il y aurait des ninjas mais c'est là que Shinsei et Ririko vont pour faire leurs courses et/ou vendre leurs marchandises.

Je remarque qu'il est encore éclairé et ça me surprend, ce n'est quelques secondes plus tard que je me rends compte que ce que je vois est du feu et de la fumée et il me faut toute ma concentration (et une touche de chakra dans mes mains) pour ne pas tomber. Le village est en feu, et vu la fumée ça fait un moment que ça dure. De la lumière et des bruits de pas me surprennent et je reste très silencieuse et immobile en haut de mon arbre, il y a six… sept… non, huit hommes marchant dans ma direction, des torches en main je les observe les yeux écarquillés, cessant de respirer. Que vont-il faire…?

Je saute de l'arbre en comptant sur mon entrainement pour les suivre, à leurs têtes ce ne sont que de simples bandits, habillés comme des paysans et armés de lances et de couteaux rudimentaires, pas une bande qui a du succès. Comment auraient-ils réussi à prendre tout un village?

"Vous croyez qu'ils nous ont menti sur la récompense?"

Je cligne des yeux alors qu'un autre lui ordonne de se la fermer, c'est le dernier des huit qui pose la question, il porte un chapeau de paille et est un peu plus lent que les autres, il a l'air très hésitant.

"Ecoutez les gars, je ne la sens pas trop, puis j'ai besoin de pisser."

Les autres protestent le traitant de poule mouillée mais il ne se dément pas et reste derrière pour faire ses besoins, j'hésite. Je pourrais fuir, ou suivre le groupe ou... la solution la plus tentante est d'attaquer le bandit solitaire, je n'aurais pas de meilleure occasion d'obtenir des informations. Cependant je suis toujours une fillette de 5 ans, je ne pense même pas que j'ai le niveau d'un Genin, est-ce que j'essaie quand même? Le stylo dans ma poche me pèse soudain bien plus lourd, il ferait une arme rudimentaire. Est-ce que je pourrais le tuer au pire des cas? Est-ce que je suis capable d'une telle cruauté? Ce n'est plus un rêve ou un monde dont j'ai entendu parler, c'est réel c'est devant moi, je dois choisir. Cela dit… je maîtrise un peu le chakra, lui pas.

L'homme abandonne ses complices, s'avance dans les buissons et retire son chapeau, le laissant pendre dans son dos, et commence à faire ses besoins. Je m'avance silencieusement, comme me l'a appris Uta-sensei et atterris derrière lui pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le genou pour qu'il tombe à ma hauteur. Son exclamation est brève et je saute sur son dos en appuyant mon stylo pointu contre son cou, je m'en voudrais de l'abîmer mais ce n'est qu'un objet, l'information serait plus importante. J'essaie de prendre une voix aussi menaçante que je le peux.

"Parle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au village? Si tu ne dis rien, je t'arrache la gorge." Je n'ai pas l'assurance que j'espérais avoir, ma prise sur lui est tremblante au mieux mais il reste immobile.

Des cris retentissent derrière moi au loin, du côté de la maison, je lâche ma garde et l'homme en profite pour me donner un coup de coude dans la cuisse, il s'est raté (j'aurais quand même un bleu) mais je décide de me reculer.

Toshio, les Makoshi je n'ai pas pensé à eux… Est-ce que..?

L'homme a pris une décision plus vite parce qu'il se jette sur moi pour me donner un coup de poing. J'écarquille les yeux, je vois le poing se rapprocher, comme au ralenti, il est plus lent que les coups de Uta-sensei mais je n'ai pas les réflexes ni la rapidité d'esquiver. Je suis envoyée au sol, mon torse me fait mal mais la pensée des cris ne me quitte pas l'esprit, je ne veux pas mourir ici. L'homme revient à la chasse avec un grognement et je roule sur le côté pour éviter un coup de pied mais je n'échappe pas au deuxième à la tête et un goût de sang envahit ma bouche. J'ai été beaucoup trop confiante, ce mec est plus habile que je le pensais, il est aussi adulte, il n'a pas besoin d'être super fort, juste de l'être plus que moi et il gagne. Je roule hors de sa portée, me lève et utilise un peu de chakra pour me substituer hors de sa vue pour me cacher derrière un arbre, j'essuie le sang de mes lèvres, sous le choc. C'est différent de l'entraînement, un vrai combat.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un sale gosse fait ici bordel de merde, où il est passé?"

Je peux encore respirer malgré la douleur de mon torse, je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait cassé de côtes mais j'ai mal. Je dois m'en aller.

Je disparais dans les arbres jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre maugréer, je m'écroule contre un chêne pour reprendre ma respiration, j'ai envie de pleurer. Alors que j'ai cru que j'avais de la force, en fait… je suis tellement faible, incapable de faire quoique ce soit par moi-même, incapable de protéger...

Merde, la maison, mon frère il faut que j'y retourne!

La douleur oubliée je fonce à la maison, passer par les arbres serait plus rapide mais la douleur me rappelle mon état alors je préfère courir parmi les buissons. Au loin, il y a une lueur et en sortant du bord de la forêt, j'observe la maison en feu avec choc.

Comment?!

Je ne bouge pas et fixe le brasier, trop de pensées me prennent d'un coup et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me remettre du choc et je cours à l'intérieur.

Toshio Toshio sois en vie s'il te plait sois en vie il faut que tu ailles bien Toshio...

Utilisant mon kimono pour cacher mon visage de la fumée, je me glisse à travers la porte ouverte, le matériel d'écriture et mes feuilles sont par terre, couvertes d'un liquide noir que j'espère sincèrement être de l'encre. Je cours jusqu'à la pièce où mon frère et moi dormons normalement, les meubles sont pour la plupart sur le sol, mais le futon est vide. Je tousse violemment alors qu'un pilier sur bâtiment s'écroule derrière moi, je sors de la pièce pour éviter d'être écrasée et je cherche Shinsei ou Ririko pour leurs demander ce qu'il se passe mais il n'y a personne d'autre que moi ici, pas même un corps. La chaleur devient vraiment infernale, mes pieds me brûlent à travers mes chaussettes et mes sandales, et la respiration de plus en plus difficile, je tousse.

Il faut sortir, Toshio n'est pas ici.

Je me laisse tomber au sol pour ramper, l'air est plus frais et parviens à me traîner jusqu'à la sortie et m'écroule dans l'herbe, toussant de tous mes poumons. Je me suis sens fatiguée d'un coup, la lumière du feu couvre celle du ciel et je ferme les yeux un peu trop longtemps...

Je me relève, le soleil levant m'accueille et après quelques secondes je manque de céder à la panique. Non non non n-

 _Pars du principe que Toshio est en vie, après tout ni les Makoshi ni lui n'étaient dans la maison, tu t'en es assurée._

Ma respiration se calme un peu mais je tousse en m'essuyant le visage, je suis couverte de cendres et de suie. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je sais que les bandits sont ceux responsables, ils ont brûlé le village et la maison mais pourquoi? Je me mets debout avec une grimace, me tenant le ventre, ça c'est la sensation d'un gros bleu, je n'ose pas vérifier, il faut que je trouve mon frère, à tout prix.

 _Évidemment, attendre le retour de Niji demain n'est pas une option, ni celle de trouver un adulte qui s'en occupera à ta place._

Je secoue la tête, il faut que je me concentre, le village se trouve à une heure de route à pied, depuis la nuit dernière au moins six heures sont passés. Si les bandits ont pris les villageois avec eux c'est qu'il y a une raison, peut-être des otages? Les bandits qui avançaient dans la forêt ont parlé d'une récompense, il faut croire que quelqu'un les veut en vie ou du moins pas trop amochés.

Je ne me tourne pas vers la maison encore fumante, je ne peux pas me le permettre, pas le temps, il faut trouver Toshio, et les Makoshi aussi, les chances sont qu'ils soient encore en vie, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.

Je commence par marcher et fais un bilan de mes blessures, mon visage a un peu enflé mais mon torse me fait moins mal qu'hier, je n'ai pas d'autres blessures dignes d'intérêt. Avec l'aide d'un peu de chakra j'accélère la cadence jusqu'au village, le chakra est vraiment merveilleux parce qu'il me permet de renforcer mes membres pour avancer plus vite et oublier toute douleur. Les premières maisons que je rencontre sont partiellement brûlés mais comme pour celle des Makoshi, il ne semble pas y avoir qui que ce soit à l'intérieur, mort ou vif.

Lorsque le village entre dans mon champ de vision je monte à un arbre pour me faire un peu plus discrète, je n'ai vu que des bandits pour l'instant, tant qu'il n'y a pas de ninjas je suis capable de m'en sortir.

 _C'est clair que ton dernier valeureux combat l'a bien montré._

J'ignore la voix dans ma tête et observe le terrain. La plupart des bâtiments du village sont brûlés, parfois à moitié mais d'autres jusqu'aux cendres, cependant le village n'est pas vide. Des hommes armés marchent à travers les rues d'un air menaçant, ils sont nombreux, ça m'inquiète. Certains des "bandits" retiennent mon attention, ils sont habillés en noir, avec une cape leur cachant le visage et le corps entièrement, ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux mais j'ai un horrible pressentiment à leur sujet. Ils se baladent en groupe et se dirigent vers un bâtiment du village intact en particulier. De mon point de vue c'est juste un gros cube de béton, mais à l'observer je remarque qu'il est gardé par énormément de bandits et d'hommes en noir. La sensation funeste empire et je n'ose pas approcher, les hommes en noir dessinent quelque chose au sol, autour de la bâtisse avec une peinture très sombre. Or, les villageois sont probablement dedans, le seul endroit où il serait possible de faire entrer tout le monde, le dessin ne m'inspire rien de bon. Il faut que je les fasse sortir, mais comment?

Je retourne à la périphérie du village et fouille les quelques maisons relativement intactes pour me trouver des armes et je commence à broder l'ébauche d'un plan.

~ 0 ~

La maison de Geisha est plutôt plaisante, une jolie jeune femme vient lui servir à boire et il donne l'air d'énormément apprécier son attention. Il ne fait plus la différence de s'il joue son rôle de pervers à la perfection ou s'il laisse simplement ses pulsions le guider, les frontières sont floues et c'est pour le mieux. Son regard descend sur la poitrine de la jeune geisha qui lui sert un saké.

"Jiraiya-sama, c'est un tel honneur de nous avoir parmi nous. Vous avez fait bon voyage j'espère."

"Ah pour de magnifiques créatures telles que vous, j'irais jusqu'au bout des nations élémentaires et même plus!"

Il lève son verre au ciel et le boit d'une traite, la jeune femme rit à son attitude, lui remplissant une autre coupe de saké.

"J'en suis ravie, vous en avez de la chance de pouvoir profiter d'une fleur supplémentaire, vous devez être important. Vous payer non pas une, mais deux geisha à vous tout seul... Konan-dono ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre, mais… vous devez savoir que cette pauvre fille est un cas spécial."

Jiraiya fait un son pensif, désintéressé, alors qu'il boit son second verre. Il peut sentir une rage non contenue dans la voix de la Kikio, il la laisse continuer sa diatribe.

"Cette pauvre orpheline avait été adoptée par la matrone pour ses talents, elle n'a que 15 ans et pourtant si populaire, vous devez avoir hâte de rencontrer cet oiseau rare…"

La porte coulissante s'ouvre soudain d'un son doux, Jiraiya ne l'a pas entendu approcher malgré son ouïe excellente, elle n'a pas perdu la main.

"Honoré Client, Kikio-san, mon nom est Konan, c'est un honneur".

Sa courbette est parfaite son expression contrôlée au millimètre près. La fleur que Jiraiya a aidé à faire fleurir six ans auparavant s'est brillamment épanouie.

"Enchanté, Konan-san, Kikio-chan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous." Sa voix est casuelle, il peut sentir la raideur de la première geisha, il ne reste plus qu'à la sortir du chemin, il pense à utiliser son intention meurtrière pour qu'elle ait la soudaine envie d'être ailleurs mais Konan le devance.

"Kikio-san j'ai bien peur que la matrone te demande d'urgence, je m'occupe de l'Honorable Client."

La geisha fait un son étouffé avant de se reprendre et de le saluer comme il se doit. Lorsque la porte se referme, Konan sort une fleur en origami des plis de son kimono, des feuilles peintes s'en échappent pour se déposer sur les différents murs de la pièce. Jiraiya se redresse dans une position plus digne et repose sa coupe de saké.

"Je suis ravie de vous revoir, vous n'avez pas changé, Jiraiya-sensei je ne pensais pas que vous prendriez la peine de nous rendre visite après tout ce temps…"

Il voit la contenance de son élève se fissurer légèrement, du regret, de la tristesse et une colère qui se fait sentir avant de se replier. Jiraiya soupire longuement, il était parti sans dire au revoir, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, Konoha avait perdu le droit de rester sur le territoire après leur échec.

"J'ai été bien occupé avec la guerre, cela dit j'ai essayé de garder un œil sur vous, mais vous étiez de toute évidence très bien cachés." Il laisse un pause pour lui laisser le temps de répondre mais Konan ne dit rien.

"Comment vont Yahiko et Nagato? Toujours en forme j'espère."

Konan secoue la tête.

"S'il vous plait, oubliez les politesses, venons en aux faits."

Jiraiya soupire, il se sent bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'est. Vraisemblablement, malgré leur message, ses élèves lui en veulent encore, ou en tout cas Konan garde rancœur. Il sort un rouleau de sa poche, un rouleau bleu qu'il a reçu d'un étrange oiseau en papier quelques jours auparavant alors qu'il faisait une mission de reconnaissance dans le Pays du Vent, il ne sait pas comment ils ont découvert sa position. Il le pose sur la table.

"Dans ce cas, dis-moi Konan-chan, quelle est la raison de ceci?"

Konan le fixe d'un air calme, son maquillage la rend beaucoup plus mature que son visage l'aurait autrement montré. Il se souvient de ses yeux tristes et ses joues pleines, ce qu'il a fait pour les aider n'était pas assez mais il ne pouvait juste pas en faire plus. Il le regrette peut-être un peu mais dans ces temps troublés retourner au village lui a permis de rencontrer un nouvel élève.

"La situation est compliquée, nous avons eu le message d'une…"

Elle s'arrête dans sa phrase et soupire d'un air désabusé, il retrouve les mimiques dont il se souvient sur le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était enfant, il reste patient.

"Une personne nous a prévenu d'un danger qui surviendrait bientôt dans le Pays de la Pluie et cette personne nous a recommandé de nous fier à vous pour nous en sortir."

Jiraiya l'observe avec attention, sa frustration visible la petite ride sur le front de son élève, il lui donne les mots qu'elle refuse de prononcer.

"Et toi, tu n'y crois pas. Que je puisse vous venir en aide."

Ses sourcils se froncent plus, sa tête se penche en assentiment.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans votre intérêt… nos plans pour le village de la pluie… Je demande si vous les approuveriez."

Jiraiya se sert une coupe de saké, l'air de rien.

"Et quels sont ces plans si controversés?"

"Vous voulons renverser le pays de la pluie et en prendre le contrôle."

La coupe de saké déborde.

~ 0 ~

J'allume le troisième feu et abandonne ma torche pour m'abriter dans un arbre aux feuilles épaisses, l'agitation devrait être suffisante pour attirer du monde, j'espère simplement que ce sera assez. Je retourne à Chômei pour voir ce qu'il en est, les bandits sont agités et nombreux sont partis vérifier les emplacements de la fumée. Même en hiver, les hommes craignent les feux de forêt. Je profite du fait que je sois beaucoup plus rapide qu'eux dans la forêt pour agir, mon seul objectif est de libérer les villageois de l'entrepôt et trouver mon frère. Je n'ai probablement pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes, et les hommes en noir sont malheureusement toujours en train de travailler autour du bâtiment, devant la seule entrée que je peux voir. Plus qu'une chose à faire.

Depuis ma position, je pousse le cri le plus strident que je peux et me substitue plus loin pour disparaître de l'autre côté et voir s'il mordent à l'appât. Ils parlent un peu et l'un des hommes part en direction de la forêt pour voir ce qu'il se passe, le deuxième reste là debout. Je cherche une solution pour le faire partir également sans violence mais soudain sa tête se tourne dans ma direction. Il n'est pas supposé être conscient de ma présence, je suis dans l'ombre des arbres. Il retire sa capuche pour me montrer son apparence, des cheveux bruns et des yeux rouges brillants, cependant le plus frappant sont les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il a absolument partout sur le corps, un sourire cruel déforme celles-ci et il dit d'une voix amusée, assez fort pour que je l'entende.

"Petit oiseau, je sais que tu es là…"

Je montre ma surprise, il est apparemment capable de me détecter, mais il ne connaît pas ma position exacte, sinon il serait déjà venu, il faut penser vite. Je sors de mon buisson et prends un air terrifié.

"Monsieur! Ma maman est blessée par là dans la forêt, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît!"

Après une courte pause, il commence à marcher doucement vers moi, comme un méchant de film d'horreur. Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus pour disparaître dans les buissons et le contourner pour pouvoir rejoindre la porte.

"Petit oiseau ~" Il continue de fredonner derrière moi mais il disparaît dans la forêt, je suis plutôt contente qu'un stratagème aussi bête ait pu fonctionner.

Je retourne assez vite à l'entrée du bâtiment, maintenant vide. La porte est maintenue par une barre en fer placée horizontalement sur un support, il faut juste que je l'enlève et ils pourront sortir de là.

J'essuie un peu de transpiration de mon front et retire la barre avec toute la force d'une gamine de mon âge. Je commence à ressentir sérieusement la fatigue, je dois manquer de chakra. Lorsque je parviens à ouvrir la porte en métal des centaines de regards se portent sur moi. Certaines personnes sont assises, probablement désespérés, certaines familles sont réunies en petits groupes, je vois que des hommes sont blessés mais globalement tout le monde a l'air ok, le plan A peut commencer alors, je prends une longue inspiration.

"LA PORTE EST OUVERTE! ON PEUT SORTIR!" Après un instant de flottement, les villageois n'hésitent pas beaucoup et sortent en trombe dans la panique. Je les laisse passer à côté de moi alors que je lutte un peu pour rester à l'intérieur, il faut que je trouve mon frère. La panique rend les choses compliqués mais je garde espoir que le nombre nous permettra de nous faufiler, les bandits ne vont pas tarder à revenir aussi.

"Toshio!" Je crie parmi la foule, et après quelques secondes paniqués je vois une petite figure qui me fixe à quelques mètres de là avec une expression surprise, Shinsei et Ririko sont avec lui. Je souris de soulagement, il est vivant, il va bien.

~ 0 ~

"Je vois, une oracle hein? J'y crois pas trop, pas parmi les humains en tout cas, c'est impossible. Qui c'est cette gamine?"

Konan prend une gorgée de son thé, et répond d'une voix neutre mais Jiraiya entend la contrariété dans la voix de la jeune fille.

"Une petite native de Amegakure, son nom est Machi. Nagato l'a trouvée dans les bois, elle l'a apparemment reconnu, et elle connaissait le nom de notre organisation."

"Nom qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir entendu par des ninjas du village?"

Elle soupire d'un air défait, elle ne sait visiblement pas trop quoi en penser mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas sa décision.

"Vous avez qu'à aller la trouver, nous l'avons installée avec son grand-frère du côté du village de Chômei, à quelques heures d'ici, dans la famille Makoshi. Soyez indulgent, elle n'a pas plus de cinq ans, une petite absolument à croquer." Le doux sourire qui se trace sur les lèvres de Konan est plein d'humour.

"Vraiment? Tu me confie la gamine?" Jiraiya n'est pas particulièrement intéressé par l'idée d'aller faire du baby-sitting, pas quand il a mieux à faire, comme aller chercher des informations.

"Nagato ne revient de son voyage que dans une semaine et il sera bien plus à même de tout vous expliquer bien mieux que moi. En attendant, vous pourriez vous charger de vérifier si les talents de la petite sont véridiques, vous vous y connaissez mieux que nous, n'est-ce pas? Ça ferait gagner du temps à tout le monde et on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses."

Jiraiya soupire longuement, il a vraiment eu un mauvais timing. S'il est rapide il pourra régler cette histoire dans les deux jours, l'excuse d'aller voir la voyante lui donnera quelques jours pour se la couler douce au village de Tanatsumagi, pas trop loin de Chômei, il parait qu'ils ont des bars intéressants.

"Très bien, j'irai voir ça. Tu y crois toi? Aux talents de la petite?" Konan semble surprise par sa question, elle baisse le regard.

"Je ne sais pas, mais si elle ment… Elle est très convaincante dans ses propos, soyez vigilant."

Un silence long s'ensuit, il veut demander des nouvelles de ses autres élèves mais vu la réponse précédente il n'aura rien tant que Nagato n'est pas présent. Jiraiya se lève, autant partir tout de suite, il attend que le sceau de Konan se retire de la porte coulissante.

"Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis content de voir que tu ailles bien Konan-chan."

Elle ne donne pas signe qu'elle l'a entendu et Jiraiya sort.

~ 0 ~

Je tiens la main de Toshio avec l'énergie du désespoir. Nous sommes parvenus à sortir, parmi les derniers et non sans peine. Dehors, c'est le chaos, les bandits sont revenus et les hommes en noir de tout à l'heure sont tous en train de combattre, tuant autant les bandits que les villageois avec d'étranges lances et faux, entre l'apparence squelettique de certains et leurs mots, il y a de quoi me rafraîchir la mémoire.

"Pour la gloire de Jashin! Ce sacrifice est pour toi!" crie l'un d'entre eux avant de planter la lance dans le cou d'une jeune femme horrifiée.

Je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de supporter de cette religion autre que Hidan dans le manga mais ces gens en noir sont terrifiants. Il tuent, massacrent tous ceux sur le chemin sans distinction, bandit ou villageois, je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Je dois être réaliste, je suis incapable de les combattre, il faut qu'on se fasse petits et qu'on parte dans la forêt.

Dans les premières minutes de notre fuite, on a perdu les Makoshi et vu pas mal de victimes. Mon frère est sonné, sous le choc devant cette violence et je ne parviens pas à l'en faire sortir, je me contente de le tirer avec moi, plus vite on sera sortis de là, mieux c'est.

"TOI!"

Soudain quelque chose me bouscule et je me retrouve par terre alors qu'une figure en noir entre dans mon champ de vision.

"C'est ta faute sale petite traînée!" Je crois que je le reconnais, c'est celui que j'ai attiré dans la forêt.

Je n'ai pas le temps de crier que l'homme a enfoncé sa lance dans mon épaule, la douleur est indescriptible et les larmes de douleur m'échappent. Je lâche la main de mon frère, je remarque à peine être soulevée dans les airs par la gorge, j'ai du mal à respirer et ma vision est floue. Je parviens à apercevoir la figure floue de mon frère, toujours au sol. Va-t-en, j'ai envie de lui crier, va te mettre à l'abri, survis je t'en supplie. Je me sens perdre connaissance, c'est autant un soulagement qu'une horreur absolue.

Fin de l'Arc du Deuil

* * *

* _Et quand je serai mort_ _  
_ _Au moins je descendrai dans la tombe et mourrai heureux_  
 _Laissez le corps de mon âme être une partie de moi  
_ _Je ferais ce qu'il faut_

* * *

 **Je me suis bien installée dans ma nouvelle chambre, je vais essayer de trouver le temps d'écrire, j'ai encore pas mal d'idées pour cette histoire!**

 **À la prochaine les cocos!**


	7. Arc du Silence - Ch7: Répit

**Yo, j'avais le chapitre corrigé et tout prêt et j'ai réussi à oublier de le poster haha. Sinon l'écriture continue de se faire toute seule, j'ai changé de titre parce que "Marcheuse de fleurs" était temporaire de toute façon (et aussi assez pourri) mais quand le manque d'inspiration te tient…**

 **Ce n'est pas un grand mystère mais essayez de deviner d'où vient ce titre si ça vous intéresse (et de quelle partie du mythe j'évoque).**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **TW: un peu de torture en début de chapitre**

* * *

Arc du silence

* * *

 _Le repos, c'est pour les morts. Pour les vivants, c'est l'effort._

 _Anonyme_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Répit

* * *

Une main enserre son bras alors qu'il passe la porte de la maison Geisha. Un jeune homme roux habillé d'une cape noire et un bandeau de ninja de Ame lui sourit. Les yeux de l'adulte s'écarquillent.

"Yahiko…"

"Jiraiya-sensei, je suis un peu pressé mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander…"

~ 0 ~

 _Le monde est noir, terrifiant, je ne peux pas bouger, quelqu'un me crie dessus et je suis incapable de comprendre ses mots. La lumière revient sans prévenir, une forte lumière aveuglante, c'est douloureux, j'ai mal, des mots clairs pénètrent mon esprit, c'est froid, je ne vois rien._

 _"Tu vas parler."_

 _On me tire la main, la tête me tourne, je ne vois toujours rien, j'ai peur._

 _"Qui est ton complice?" Je ne sais pas de quoi on parle, je veux que ça s'arrête, j'entends un gémissement._

 _"Ne me fais pas me répéter."_

 _On tire sur ma main, c'est moi qui gémis, je crie, je hurle, j'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal, je veux juste que ça s'arrête. Machi! Aide-moi Machi! Je suis désolé! Il faut..._

 _Une douleur sur le visage, il devient humide, j'ai un goût métallique sur les lèvres dans la bouche. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien, que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrê-_

"MACHI!"

Je la vois arriver à travers la porte, se faufilant entre les villageois paniqués, elle va bien! Elle est venue me sauver! Je quitte les bras de Ririko-obachan et je cours vers Machi, la prenant dans mes bras. Elle fait une tête de moins que moi mais j'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est elle qui me soutient plus que le contraire, je suis soulagé de la voir, c'est terminé, le cauchemar est terminé.

"Il faut qu'on s'enfuie, les bandits ne vont pas rester dans la forêt bien longtemps, le bruit va…"

L'angoisse me serre le ventre à ses mots, elle n'est pas sereine. Je réalise que Machi est sale, couverte de poussière? Elle sent le brûlé comme si elle avait… Oh j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été blessée dans l'incendie...

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Machi?"

Elle ne prend pas la peine de me répondre et mon angoisse est démultipliée, je respire plus fort, il y a tellement de monde mais ma petite sœur ne me lâche pas la main. Lorsqu'on arrive enfin à sortir dehors c'est… c'est l'enfer. Il y a des hommes en noir qui attaquent les gens… Je suis submergé par tout ce qui se passe, des cris résonnent partout et il… il y a du sang. Ma respiration s'accélère encore, je ne sais pas ce qui… La main de ma sœur quitte la mienne mais je le remarque à peine, ma tête tourne. Où est Machi? Je ne la vois plus, juste le ciel avec ses nuages noirs à perte de vue. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que je suis tombé, en me relevant je retrouve ma sœur du regard, elle est là en train de… crier. Elle est blessée.

Je cligne des yeux. Un homme en noir la prend par le cou, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tout ce temps que nous avons passé à apprendre à nous défendre ne me sert à rien, mon corps refuse de bouger. Mais il faut que je bouge! Bouge Toshio, bouge! Va sauver ta sœur!

Mes membres tremblent et des sanglots me secouent. Alors je fais la seule chose que je peux encore faire, je crie.

"A l'aide! S'il vous plaît! Quelqu'un! Je vous en prie! Machi!"

Des larmes couvrent mon champ de vision, et je commence enfin à me remettre de mon choc. Je tente de me lever, quand soudain, à ma surprise et à mon soulagement ma prière est récompensée. Une figure blanche apparaît et donne un coup de pied dans le bras de l'homme en noir, lui faisant lâcher Machi. Celle-ci tombe comme une marionnette dont les fils ont été coupés et l'homme à la crinière blanche l'attrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, elle semble si pâle, son cou a des traces de doigts rouges. Je rampe vers elle à défaut de pouvoir me lever.

"Le Grand Ermite Jiraiya le Galant est venu sauver la situation!"

Je me laisse distraire par l'adulte qui vient d'apparaître, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de sa crinière blanche mais il a l'air plutôt âgé, avec des yeux noirs et sur son front un bandeau avec écrit HUILE dessus.

Je me souviens vaguement de cet homme de par son nom, le mentor du héros de l'une des histoires que Machi racontait quand j'étais petit, il avait sacrifié sa vie pour faire passer un message important au héros sur la faiblesse de l'ennemi. Ça fait tellement longtemps, le méchant était l'Akatsuki mais je ne parviens plus à les voir comme des méchants après avoir vécu avec eux aussi longtemps, ils ne sont pas pareil, j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai au final pas le temps d'y penser puisque Jiraiya s'adresse à moi.

"Elle ira mieux si elle reçoit des soins, en attendant cachez-vous! Le Grand Jiraiya s'occupe de tout!"

J'ai plein de questions mais je n'ai pas le temps, je peux entendre Machi respirer mais avec difficulté, il faut qu'on se cache.

Je finis par réussir à me lever et je la porte jusqu'à une maison à moitié intacte, derrière des murs à moitié détruits. Je dépose ma sœur sur la première surface plane que je peux trouver, un futon juste un peu cramé à l'extrémité qui a dû être utilisé avant que les anciens occupants n'aient été tirés de leur sommeil. Je frissonne au souvenir, les bandits sont entrés sans prévenir avec des torches et…

Je secoue ma tête et remonte mes genoux contre mon torse, j'avais réussi jusque là à ne pas trop y penser mais maintenant que je suis seul dans le silence je ne peux pas m'empêcher de... de me souvenir de toutes ces choses devant le corps inerte de Machi. Je voudrais qu'elle se réveille et me rassure comme elle a l'habitude de le faire après mes cauchemars, elle trouve toujours les mots qui me calment mais sans elle, qu'est ce que je peux bien faire? Le monde devient flou et les larmes me montent à nouveau aux yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'explosion me sorte de ma torpeur. Je me penche derrière le mur pour voir comment l'adulte s'en sort.

Jiraiya est en train de combattre un autre de ces hommes en noir, ce sont les deux seules figures qui sont encore là et qui bougent encore. L'homme en noir semble m'avoir remarqué mais le vieil homme ne lui permet pas de venir dans ma direction et lui lance une gerbe de feu qui sort de sa bouche.

J'écarquille les yeux, émerveillé par leurs techniques. Les deux hommes apparaissent et disparaissent, tentant de blesser l'autre mais c'est le vieil homme qui a l'air de contrôler la danse, esquivant les coups de l'homme en noir avec une facilité déconcertante avant de répliquer avec trois fois plus de force. C'est décidé, Jiraiya est mon nouveau héros! D'un coup, un immense crapaud de deux mètres apparaît dans un écran de fumée, tous les deux échangent quelques mots avant que Jiraiya ne s'attaque à l'homme en noir au combat rapproché, envoyant celui-ci au sol. Jiraiya se déplace avec une aisance incroyable puis rejoint le dos du crapaud et tous les deux font des signes de mains trop rapides pour que je puisse les voir.

"Technique de l'huile et du feu!" Un énorme brasier enflamme le paysage, je peux sentir la chaleur de la déflagration de là où je suis. C'est décidé, je veux carrément devenir un ninja comme lui.

~ 0 ~

Je suis installée confortablement, la surface est molle, étrange, bien plus confortable que ce à quoi je suis habituée, néanmoins c'est lorsque je tente de bouger que je me rends compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Je retiens un gémissement de douleur et tente de me calmer un peu pour essayer de voir ce qui m'entoure.

Il fait très sombre, je suis dans une petite pièce et la lune éclaire le plafond dans un éclat blanc. Je tente de tourner la tête mais je réalise que la douleur vient de ma nuque, comme si quelqu'un avait martelé dessus et le souvenir d'un homme en noir avec un sourire sardonique me vient à l'esprit. Je prends une grosse inspiration et réalise que ma respiration est sifflante, cette saleté m'a bien écrasé la trachée comme il faut, mais j'ai apparemment survécu?

Je parviens à me relever, remarquant une douleur dans l'épaule aussi, le bras relié est bandé et tenant sur un bout de tissu contre mon corps. Enfin je regarde autour de moi, déjà, je suis dans un lit et cette seule idée me surprend. Je n'ai pas dormi dans un véritable lit, pas depuis la mort de ma mère. Je tente d'appeler le nom de mon frère mais cela se révèle être quasi impossible, une sorte de grognement rauque s'échappe de mes lèvres, amenant plus de douleur et je grimace encore, une main sur mon cou bandé me révèle que celui-ci est enflé.

"Je pensais pas que tu réveillerais si tôt, tu devrais retourner dormir, vous avez eu une longue journée."

Dans l'obscurité, je ne vois pas grand-chose et cela m'inquiète, est-ce un ami? Un ennemi? Est-ce que mon frère est sauf? Je lance un regard effaré à la forme devant la seule porte de la chambre. Finalement la lumière s'allume et ils me faut quelques secondes à mes yeux de s'ajuster à l'éclairage de la pièce.

"Je m'appelle Jiraiya, tu as sûrement dû entendre parler de moi?"

Les yeux toujours plissés j'essaie de me remettre de ma surprise, qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Je tente de hocher la tête puis le regrette immédiatement, communiquer va être compliqué.

"Oui, tu dois être surprise d'avoir un tel honneur, laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation. La guerre s'est terminée il y a quelques semaines et un certain groupe d'élèves à moi m'a contacté au sujet d'une information extrêmement importante et pour seule explication on m'a dit de venir rendre visite à une petite fille nommée Machi qui serait capable de raconter la situation en détail."

Je tente de lui répondre mais je me retrouve incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe.

"Comme je le pensais, tu ne peux pas parler, ironique n'est-ce pas? Je t'ai prodigué les premiers soins pour ton cou mais je ne sais pas si tu seras capable de reparler un jour."

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre la signification de ces mots, incapable de parler? Mais… il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre et le désespoir s'empare de moi. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir… je ferme les yeux avec force pour empêcher les larmes de couler, il faut que je me concentre et que je réfléchisse, je sais encore écrire mais ce ne sera jamais pareil, je ne pourrais jamais vivre une vie normale après ça… Je prends une longue inspiration, le bruit de sifflement me rappelle à l'ordre, ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer, Jiraiya doit avoir de quoi écrire, d'après mes souvenirs il est écrivain. Je retourne mon regard sur lui en faisant un son inquisiteur et en mimant quelqu'un en train d'écrire.

"Remise si vite? Tu es sûre de savoir écrire, t'as pas l'air d'avoir plus de trois ans gamine."

Je le regarde avec conviction, il hausse les épaules et sort un rouleau. Oh c'est vrai, c'est un maître des sceaux après tout. Il utilise le signe du Tigre et après une petite explosion de fumée, du matériel d'écriture et une pile de feuilles apparaissent. Il doit s'attendre à une réaction impressionnée de ma part parce qu'il me regarde avec insistance mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le cœur à ça. Je suis muette maintenant, ça ne me fait vraiment pas rire.

 _Un oracle muet, absolument parfait._

Je prends la feuille et le pinceau tendu et commence à écrire, ça me prend quelques longues minutes mais éventuellement je tend le bout de papier à l'adulte.

" _Enchantée de vous rencontrer Jiraiya-sama. Mon nom est Machi et j'ai des rêves qui me permettent de voir des événements de l'avenir, je sais des choses qui ne sont pas arrivées et j'ai déduit que Nagato-san avait besoin de vous pour sauver l'un de ses camarades.  
_ _Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissante de nous avoir sauvés mais vous pouvez me dire où est mon frère?_ "

Jiraiya prend la feuille et après quelques secondes de lecture et un regard incrédule, il me répond.

"Ecoute, j'étais tranquillement en train de discuter avec Konan-chan quand elle m'a envoyé vers toi, vous avez eu énormément de chance de vous en être aussi bien sortis. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller secourir les villageois toute seule exactement?"

 _Excellente question._

Je tente de secouer la tête mais je finis par gémir de douleur avec le mouvement. Tourner la tête, mauvaise idée mais j'avais pas envie d'expliquer que mon frère était parmi les villageois. Heureusement l'ermite finit par comprendre ce que je veux lui transmettre.

"Ton frère? Le petit Toshio dort à poing fermés, il voulait pas quitter ton lit mais je l'ai ramené dans l'autre chambre. Il fallait qu'on parle lorsque tu te réveillerais mais vu comment c'est parti, c'est pas gagné."

Je fais une grimace à son choix de mots mais je suis soulagée, j'espère pouvoir le voir plus tard pour lui parler. Il a passé la plupart du temps sous le choc, j'espère pouvoir le rassurer. Je me remets à écrire.

 _"Vu les dégâts, vous pensez qu'un medic-nin, comme Tsunade-sama serait capable de soigner mes cordes vocales?_ "

Jiraiya fait mine de réfléchir un moment puis me répond sérieusement.

"Un médecin ninja, je ne sais pas. Mais Tsunade? Capable? Je pense oui, il y a peu de choses qu'elle ne sait pas soigner. Vouloir? C'est une autre histoire… Si le village le demandait elle le ferait probablement mais tu n'es pas ninja à Konoha, ce sera pas gratuit. Les services de Tsunade sont chers"

L'espoir diminue alors que je tente de me souvenir d'un détail de l'avenir qui pourrait intéresser Tsunade, sans rien trouver. Je me mords la lèvre et écris un court message.

" _Est-ce que son époux, Dan est vivant? On peut peut-être …_ "

Le regard triste de Jiraiya en dit long et je soupire doucement, défaite.

"Je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment ce que tu prétends être mais Dan est mort à la fin de la guerre."

Ma main tremble un peu, je n'ai rien d'autre à offrir à la blonde, et le seul intéressé à mes prédictions serait Jiraiya. J'écris un autre message, sans lever les yeux.

" _Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à payer mon traitement? J'ai une prédiction à propos d'un de vos élèves, le prochain Hokage._ "

J'entends un rire amusé et je lève les yeux.

"Haha gamine, t'es mignonne. Tu parles de Minato-kun c'est ça? Il n'est pas encore Hokage."

Je rougis, réalisant que en effet il ne l'est probablement pas encore et je me retrouve à hésiter devant la feuille. Je ne peux pas révéler la mort de Minato, elle est instrumentale dans le scellement de Kyubi dans Naruto, et s'il y a une pièce du futur qu'il faut sauvegarder c'est ça, même si ça me coûte de l'admettre. J'écris avec une sombre détermination.

" _Si je ne dis rien, d'ici quelques années un ennemi va apparaître et libérer le Kyubi sur le village de Konoha_." Ça sonne comme une menace, je réalise trop tard.

L'expression de Jiraiya devient plus sérieuse et je reconnais enfin le guerrier derrière son air extravagant, son aura est dense et lourde, je me retrouve à avoir un peu de mal avec ma respiration. C'était peut-être un erreur de mettre ça sur le tapis, on pourrait croire que je le fais chanter en menaçant le village. Je me précipite pour écrire quelques mots de plus.

" _J'aimerais vivre à Konoha avec mon frère, je sais que c'est un village qui prend soin de ses habitants. Nous n'avons nulle part où aller et je suis sûre que Nagato-san serait ravi de se débarrasser de moi._ "

"Et si je refuse de vous y emmener tu vas laisser la catastrophe arriver sans rien dire."

La pression est lourde mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire.

" _Si vous refusez je ne serais pas capable de dire à quel moment ça arrivera, je peux vous donner les indices annonciateurs en gage de mes bonnes intentions mais je pourrais trouver les raisons derrière cette catastrophe et peut-être les empêcher contrairement à vous. Dans ma prédiction, vous n'étiez pas présent lorsque c'est arrivé, vous vous baladiez dans les pays à la recherche de vos précieuses informations_."

Alors qu'il finit de lire la pression de son intention meurtrière augmente d'un coup, me gelant sur place. Je peux pas vraiment la comparer à celle de Nagato, qui était plus coupante. L'intention meurtrière de Jiraiya est un énorme pied qui t'écrase avec la force d'une brique sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus d'un résidu sur le sol. Assez étonnamment la douleur de mon cou me permet de garder l'esprit clair et je lui rend son regard à l'adulte, si je montre plus de faiblesse aux ninjas, ils ne vont pas hésiter à m'écraser.

 _Ça me rappelle un vieux documentaire où un homme a fait face à un gorille énervé qui voulait se jeter sur lui, et il n'a juste pas réagi, restant calme devant l'effrayant animal et celui-ci l'a laissé tranquille. L'homme a admis après l'incident que s'il aurait eu le malheur de montrer le moindre signe d'effroi le gorille l'aurait déchiqueté._

La pensée me trotte dans l'esprit, m'empêchant d'être intimidée par la réalité mais éventuellement la pression diminue et je peux reprendre une respiration normale, si ce n'est toujours sifflante.

"On peut respecter du courage quand on en voit, mais n'insinue plus jamais une chose pareille, d'autres ninjas avec moins de contrôle que moi t'auraient déjà arraché la tête pour menacer leurs village ainsi."

Je penche légèrement le haut de mon corps pour signifier que j'ai compris, malgré la douleur.

"Je vous ramène ton frère et toi à Konoha, on verra s'ils peuvent faire quelque chose pour ta voix. Je réfléchirais à avancer ton paiement si nécessaire mais tu m'en devras une." Je suis soulagée au final, je vais peut-être pouvoir reparler, mais à quel prix?

Je lève les yeux vers lui et Jiraiya me lance un sourire moqueur, comme si j'étais un animal qui faisait des tours amusants avant de sortir de la pièce. Je frissonne un peu, tout compte fait Orochimaru et lui ont plus en commun qu'on pourrait le croire.

Une pensée traîtresse me prend, et si Orochimaru n'a pas encore trahi le village, qu'est ce que je fais à son sujet? Il m'est impossible de poser la question de manière discrète sans ma voix, il va donc falloir que je voie les choses par moi-même et que j'avise. Eh merde.

~ 0 ~

Je n'étais pas au courant que le village de Chômei que l'on avait aidé avait une auberge, c'est là que nous restons pour le petit déjeuner alors que les habitants du village se reprennent en main. L'incident de mon sauvetage a été relativement bien étouffé. Seules une poignées de personnes ont pu m'apercevoir hier et beaucoup d'entre eux refusent de prétendre avoir été secourus par une gamine de cinq ans. La seule venue me remercier était une jeune paysanne du nom de Yasumi et elle m'a juste offert un beignet avant de repartir, je le laisse à Toshio avec regret, je suis encore incapable de manger.

En fin d'après-midi, Jiraiya nous indique que des ninjas se Ame vont bientôt venir au village pour prendre un témoignage de ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'il faut partir.

Je demande par écrit de récupérer des affaires à la maison des Makoshi, mais surtout pour m'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Jiraiya accepte de faire le détour et nous arrivons chez nos hôtes après deux heures de marche, Toshio m'aidant à avancer. Je suis encore incapable d'avaler plus que du jus et je manque d'énergie. Il est bien plus protecteur qu'avant mais je ne peux qu'en être reconnaissante.

Lorsque le foyer des Makoshi arrive dans notre champ de vision, la maison est effectivement brûlée mais contrairement à ce que j'ai pensé, une bonne partie de la bâtisse est encore intacte. Je remarque avec soulagement Ririko-san assise sur le porche, mais elle pleure et lève la tête à notre arrivée.

"Vous êtes vivants, c'est un miracle, mais mon é-époux, Shinsei il…"

La main de Toshio se resserre contre la mienne, je ne peux rien dire, pas donner le moindre réconfort pour cette femme qui a tant fait pour nous, c'est terriblement frustrant. Assez vite Ririko-obasan se reprend et nous invite à l'intérieur. Il ne reste que trois pièces et demi intactes, incluant la cuisine plus ou moins construite en pierre, la chambre des invités à coté de celle-ci et la chambre de Ririko et Shinsei qui a juste perdu deux murs que Jiraiya propose de remplacer avec des planches du jardin après le dîner.

Ririko tente de nous préparer du thé mais ses mains tremblent trop et je les prends dans les miennes brièvement avant de m'en charger avec l'aide de Toshio.

"C'est une véritable tragédie, il a essayé de protéger des enfants et… C'est terrible, absolument terrible, ces horribles monstres… c'était tellement effrayant… Shinsei mon cher Shinsei a tenu tête et je ne pouvais rien faire, la pauvre vieille Ririko qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire…"

On s'assoit avec le thé fumant devant la table. Shinsei était un gars peu rude, un peu aigri, mais c'était un homme bon, il aimait sa femme et ses enfants. J'ai perdu son stylo pendant le combat, c'est dommage, les regrets m'enserrent l'estomac, j'aurais peut-être pu faire mieux.

 _Tu sais que c'est faux._

Je donne un coup de coude à Toshio, si je ne peux pas aider la pauvre femme il le peut peut-être. Il se racle la gorge et parle d'un ton timide.

"N-Niji-niisan va arriver bientôt, il s'occupera de vous Ririko-obasan, toutes nos condoléances."

Au final elle réussit à persuader Jiraiya de nous permettre de rester pour la nuit. L'adulte accepte avec réluctance.

"D'accord mais va falloir se bouger demain!"

Je aide la vieille femme à préparer le dîner en silence en lui tirant la manche lorsque j'ai besoin de quelque chose, c'est assez difficile de communiquer, mais je commence à m'habituer lentement, n'abandonnant pas l'espoir qu'on pourra peut-être m'aider à Konoha. Toshio discute avec Jiraiya dans la pièce d'à coté, Ririko ayant insisté pour rester entre femmes.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi, rejoins moi dans ma chambre après le dîner, tu veux bien?" Me dit soudain Ririko, son sourire est triste, je lève ma main droite pour signifier que j'ai compris.

Le repas se passe en silence et Jiraiya finit son riz à une vitesse alarmante.

"Je m'occupe des murs puis je vais... établir un périmètre de sécurité et faire quelques er… recherches."

Je regarde Toshio et il a l'air frustré par l'attitude de l'adulte. Je hausse les épaules alors que le ninja disparaît dans la pièce d'à côté.

 _Jiraiya avait tendance à avoir cet effet là dans l'anime aussi._

Après avoir fini moi-même de manger, je me rends à la chambre de Ririko, suivant ses instructions alors que Toshio se charge de laver la vaisselle.

J'entre dans la pièce et remarque que Jiraiya a déjà terminé avec les murs et a disparu je ne sais où. Ririko est assise près de son futon, elle tapote le coussin devant elle, je m'y installe.

"Niji-kun ne s'en souvient pas, il était trop jeune mais il a un jour eu une grande sœur. Elle s'appelait Naiko, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un homme soupçonneux... Un ninja." Elle crache le mot avec une hargne inhabituelle.

"Evidemment, nous nous étions opposée à leurs relation, c'était notre seule fille, elle n'avait que quinze ans mais… un jour elle s'est enfuie avec lui pour ne jamais revenir." Sa voix est triste mais elle ne semble plus avoir de larmes pour pleurer. Elle reste silencieuse un moment et je ne sais pas trop quoi penser.

 _C'est pas mal quinze ans pour prendre des décisions qu'elle peut regretter pour le restant de ses jours._

"Ses frères n'ont jamais réussi à la retrouver et Shinsei a fini par abandonner l'idée de la revoir et a demandé de ne plus jamais la mentionner. Je pense qu'il était accablé, qu'il s'en voulait de jamais avoir pu lui dire… C'était il y a vingt ans" Elle se tait puis se lève.

Ririko s'approche d'une commode qui ne semble pas avoir été touchée par les flammes et l'ouvre avec une clé attachée à son cou. Elle en sort un kimono rouge ainsi qu'une petite broche de la même couleur avec une petite fleur en or.

Je n'ai jamais été fan des bijoux de valeur, je n'ai jamais réussi à les accepter avec grâce ni su quoi en faire. Cependant je comprends la douleur d'une vieille dame solitaire et accepte son cadeau alors qu'elle le pose dans mes mains.

"Ton frère et toi… vous allez devenir des ninjas un jour, si tu pouvais essayer de retrouver ma petite Naiko, et peut-être… lui dire à quel point elle nous… me manque et à quel point je l'aime, que nous l'avons aimée"

Je ne peux certainement pas refuser une telle demande.

 _Quest accepted._

Le kimono est plutôt joli, rouge et fait d'un tissu riche avec des broderies blanches et roses, celui-ci est pour moi, comme cadeau et compensation, pour quand je serais assez âgée pour pouvoir le porter. "Pour que tu n'oublies pas." Elle murmure, je n'y connais vraiment rien en kimonos, il faudra que j'apprenne à m'en servir. C'est la broche qu'il me faudra donner à Naiko.

O _u tu sais... la déposer sur sa tombe._

Toshio se glisse dans mon futon lorsque je viens me coucher, plus timidement et plus silencieusement que d'habitude. J'attends qu'il dise quelque chose, mais au final il reste silencieux et je suis incapable de lui poser la question. Je ne dors pas de la nuit et le futon de Jiraiya reste vacant jusqu'au matin.

~ 0 ~

Le lendemain est une affaire un peu misérable, j'ai réussi à avaler un peu de substance au petit déjeuner mais Jiraiya est pressé et il refuse d'attendre l'arrivée de Niji pour s'assurer que Ririko irait bien. Je l'ai quand même serrée dans mes bras, avec prudence pour mon épaule, j'espère pouvoir la revoir un jour. Elle me sourit juste d'un air triste et m'aide à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac à bandoulière. Dans celui-ci , elle y met quelques vivres, son kimono rouge, la broche et le matériel d'écriture de Shinsei. Je n'ai pas retrouvé mes textes, la plupart ont brûlé dans l'incendie, c'est pour le mieux. Toshio reste dans son coin fixant mon kimono avec hésitation, il est vrai que ne lui en ai pas parlé mais cette expression effrayée m'interpelle. Je n'y prête pas plus d'attention lorsque Ririko m'aide à accrocher mon sac sur mon épaule non blessée. Ma seule autre possession que j'ai en dehors de ce sac est la fleur de mon frère que j'ai décidé de la mettre dans mes cheveux, pour essayer de donner un peu de support à mon frère, il a l'air d'en avoir besoin. Il me sourit d'un air un peu plus encourageant avant de retourner son regard sur la route.

A notre surprise après quelques minutes seulement de marche, Jiraiya s'arrête.

"Il n'y a personne qui nous suit. Ecoutez, à ce rythme là, on arrivera pas avant deux semaines, on va accélérer la cadence."

Il invoque un énorme crapaud et je suis surprise à la quantité de fumée produite. Très franchement je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir des crapauds de Naruto, à part Gamabunta, le monstre géant qui a combattu Shukaku. Celui-ci est clairement plus petit, faisant à peu près la taille de Toshio en hauteur et le double en largeur. Intérieurement ravie, je n'hésite pas trop à monter sur son dos à l'invitation de Jiraiya, je suis plutôt soulagée à la présence d'une selle et m'y accroche d'une main avec Toshio à mes côtés, ainsi on bondit de branche en branche. Je suis incapable d'empêcher mon sourire ravi et à mes côtés j'entends le rire Toshio qui a le même. La nouveauté va probablement vite partir avec le vent froid qui menace de me faire perdre ma fleur, -je la range dans ma poche-, mais en attendant je profite de ce moment de ravissement.

Il nous faut pas mal d'heures avant de rencontrer qui que ce soit, mais lorsqu'on s'arrête c'est à l'avant-poste du pays du feu. Jiraiya explique brièvement la situation au Chuunin responsable de l'endroit et décide par la même occasion de faire une pause repas, quelques ninjas curieux nous rejoignent pour poser des questions à Jiraiya mais il les envoie chier assez vite.

"Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de belle kunoichi qui s'intéresse à mon art" Je ne peux pas empêcher mon rire silencieux, réveillant une petite douleur dans ma gorge. Toshio, lui, n'a pas bien l'air de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. Je sors un papier de mon sac pour écrire.

"Oh vous savez, je serais intéressée d'apprendre l'art des sceaux moi." Le vieil homme fait une grimace dégoûtée.

"Tu comptes pas toi, t'es encore une gamine."

Je hausse l'épaule alors que Toshio pique également le papier de Jiraiya pour lire mon message en me lançant un regard surpris.

"Tu veux vraiment devenir ninja aussi Machi?"

Le ton de Toshio est inquiet, la conversation devient gênante et je hausse l'épaule avec moins d'enthousiasme. Le reste du repas se passe en silence.

Il nous faut encore la journée entière plus une bonne partie de la nuit avant que l'on arrive au village de Konoha, le crapaud disparaît à l'entrée ayant l'air épuisé aussi. Jiraiya s'occupe d'enregistrer notre présence au portail alors que je retrouve sensation dans mes jambes.

À moitié endormie, et transie de froid dans la nuit, je fais à peine attention au village, ayant très hâte de me laisser m'écraser sur le premier lit qui croise mon chemin, Toshio a l'air d'être dans le même état. Au final, pour gagner du temps, Jiraiya nous prend sous ses bras et saute sur les toits pour arriver jusqu'à une auberge. Il nous dépose à l'entrée avec une petite bourse d'argent dans la main de Toshio, l'autre main de mon frère tenant la mienne.

"Prenez-vous une chambre et allez vous coucher je me charge d'expliquer la situation au Hokage."

Je n'ai même pas la force de protester et je laisse mon frère s'occuper de prendre une chambre. A peine on arrive dans celle-ci que je me laisse tomber dans le premier lit pour un long sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est pas super à mon avis, ravie de m'en être débarrassée. Bref, petit (ou long?) séjour à Konoha, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **A la prochaine!**


	8. Arc du Silence - Ch8: Village

**Ça** **fait un moment que mes chapitres ne sont plus corrigés, désolée ma bêta n'a pas trop le temps.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Village

* * *

 _It's a new dawn It's a new day It's a new life For me*_

 _Michael Bublé -_ _Feeling Good_

* * *

Le réveil se fait assez tôt le matin et Jiraiya me réveille en me secouant l'épaule. Je grogne intérieurement mais la nuit a été étonnamment reposante, les avantages d'avoir eu accès à un véritable lit j'imagine. Pendant que Jiraiya réveille mon frère, je commence enfin à observer le village par la fenêtre.

A la lumière de l'aube, les différences avec Ame sont évidentes, le village est à la fois ordonné à travers des districts distincts dans le style et les couleurs mais en même temps l'ordre de placement des quartiers est complètement chaotique et aléatoire. Au final Konoha n'est pas si différente de celle de mes souvenirs mais c'est vraiment autre chose de voir la chose en vrai avec tous les minuscules détails. Mon frère doit me rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'on aie le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner.

"Dépêchez vous avez rendez-vous avec le bureau de l'immigration."

Lorsqu'on a terminé de s'habiller avec nos vêtements de la veille, on a l'occasion de marcher à travers le village et Toshio semble tout excité mais parvient à garder les pieds sur terre en me tenant la main.

L'effervescence du village contraste fortement avec Ame où les civils étaient en minorité et restaient très prudents aux alentours des ninjas. Ici, tout le monde a l'air tellement plus confiant de marcher dans ces rues, même des enfants de l'âge de mon frère se baladent sans crainte ni supervision. Le ciel est plus clair même si la morsure du froid me rappelle la période de l'année à laquelle on arrive.

On se dirige donc à la Tour Hokage où la plupart de la partie bureaucratique se fait. Dans mes souvenirs, la tour du Hokage se trouvait juste à côté de l'académie et on a l'occasion de voir des enfants défiler en direction du bâtiment. A l'entrée de la Tour Hokage, une jolie Chuunin prend nos noms et je laisse mon frère les donner. A la question confuse de la jeune ninja au sujet de sa présence, Jiraiya ne peut s'empêcher de prendre un ton séducteur tout en nous envoyant à l'intérieur, mon frère et moi, disant qu'il nous rejoindrait.

"Tu avais raison, Jiraiya-Sama est vraiment un pervers." Murmure Toshio à mon oreille et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je soupire de soulagement à la température plus agréable des couloirs, demandant parfois le chemin à quelques Chuunin avant d'enfin trouver le bon endroit. Un ninja brun avec un masque médical blanc sur sa bouche nous accueille et prend nos noms.

"Ah effectivement, vos noms ont été ajoutés au registre depuis… hier soir? Ce n'est pas habituel mais vous pouvez estimer heureux, habituellement l'attente est de plusieurs mois. Prenez place dans la salle d'attente, on va venir vous prendre en charge."

Mon frère remercie le ninja et nous prenons place sur les chaises dans la salle d'attente, assez vite je retire mon écharpe et ouvre ma veste.

Évidemment, après quelques minutes, avec l'attente, ma nervosité monte en flèche, mes doigts se resserrent autour du tissu de mon écharpe. Même si Jiraiya fait la demande personnellement est-ce que le bureau d'immigration va accepter notre demande? On est des mineurs sans famille connue, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on repassera par l'étape de l'orphelinat? L'idée ne me plaît pas tellement mais j'essaie de me consoler un peu, au moins, on aura une meilleure éducation ici. Je sais de source sûre que mon frère ne sait toujours pas écrire correctement, n'ayant pas été forcé à apprendre à Ame. Je regrette d'avoir été trop indulgente avec son enfance pour décider qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre. Le temps passe soudainement trop vite et alors que le responsable est prêt à nous recevoir, Jiraiya n'est pas encore revenu et des mains tremblent légèrement. Je marche derrière mon frère avec nervosité, et si on refusait de nous accepter au village? Où irions-nous?

 _Oh je suis sûre que tu auras toujours moyen de vendre ton corps ou un truc du genre, si on envoie des enfants à la guerre on les envoie probablement aussi dans le lit de vieux pervers._

"Machi, tout ira bien." Je tourne mon regard vers mon frère, il a un sourire confiant. Je soupire, juste avec ces mots, Toshio parvient à apaiser une partie de mes craintes et je reprends contenance. Oui, quoiqu'il arrive on s'en sortira, au pire on vivra dans un petit village adjacent et on ne sera rien d'autre que des civils sans importance, ce ne serait pas mauvais, inquiétant pour le reste du monde mais paisible.

La dame qui nous accueille est une femme blonde aux yeux bleus-verts, elle nous invite à nous asseoir et à répondre à ses questions. Avec sa coupe de cheveux, je me retrouve à penser qu'elle ressemble pas mal à une version adulte de Ino, probablement un membre de sa famille.

"Pas parler tu dis?" Mon frère hoche la tête et je me concentre sur la conversation.

"Elle a été… attaquée par un bandit il y a quelques jours. Il lui a écrasé la gorge." Le femme a un air de pitié sur le visage et je me retrouve à détester cette expression, je le dissimule en fixant mes pieds.

"Mmh dans ce cas l'examen psychologique va être compliqué, il faudrait avancer votre examen médical, as-tu le nom du médecin qui s'est chargé d'elle?"

Toshio semble embrassé et se gratte l'arrière de la tête. Je me demande d'où il a pris cette mimique, il ne le faisait pas avant. Uta? Non il n'était pas tellement son modèle, peut-être Niji-nii.

"Eh bien, c'est Jiraiya-sama qui nous a sauvé, il était venu nous accompagner mais il a été distrait, désolé Yamanaka-san."

Ah j'ai apparemment réussi à rater le nom de la dame aussi, pas si important que ça vu que je peux pas parler de toute façon. Le visage de la blonde prend une expression plus énervée et elle sort quelques feuilles de son bureau qu'elle remplit puis qu'elle nous tend.

"Satanés ninjas qui se prétendent médecins. Vous allez vous faire vérifier tous les deux à l'hôpital pour voir si vous avez pas une infection. Non mais sérieusement ça aurait du être la première chose que auriez du faire! Vous ferez votre examen psychologique la bas aussi tant qu'à faire." Elle continue de s'énerver pendant quelques minutes puis nous met dehors.

Toshio me tire par la main et on rejoint le rez-de-chaussée où Jiraiya nous attend, la jeune kunoichi qui était à l'entrée a été remplacée par un jeune homme qui évite de regarder le blanc du mieux qu'il peut. Il s'est passé quelque chose ici, une histoire qui ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, pas comme si je peux demander de toute façon.

"Vous avez les papiers pour l'hôpital? Parfait, allons-y!"

Toshio semble confus mais je crois que je commence à comprendre, j'enroule l'écharpe autour de mon cou en sentant l'air froid.

"Ah désolé de vous avoir trompé comme ça mais c'était la manière la moins douloureuse de vous offrir un check-up gratuit à l'hôpital, vous êtes pas des ninjas et vous auriez eu toute la file d'attente de trois à six heures et je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Puis avec un peu de chance vous aurez Tsunade"

Je fixe mon frère et je hausse les épaules alors qu'on le suit en direction du bâtiment blanc à quelques rues seulement de la tour Hokage. L'hôpital est relativement massif et certaines ailes semblent fraîchement construites, sinon ça ressemble à n'importe quel hôpital normal de mon ancienne vie. Dès notre arrivée à l'accueil on se fait à nouveau séparer de Jiraiya et une infirmière nous emmène dans une chambre de l'hôpital.

"Le Docteur Katsumo va venir faire votre check-up, restez sages."

Elle quitte la pièce pour, j'imagine s'occuper d'autres patients et on reste seuls là. Nous retirons nos vestes, il fait étonnamment chaud ici, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait du chauffage électrique dans Naruto, je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'idée me semble si saugrenue.

 _T'es jamais allée en Asie, tu as une stupide image traditionnelle de leurs pays, raciste._

Un bruit dans le couloir me réveille de mes pensées. Je ne suis quasiment jamais allée à l'hôpital dans mon ancienne vie, jamais cassé quelque chose ni rien dans mes souvenirs je n'ai donc pas l'habitude de l'ambiance animée des hôpitaux, des couloirs remplis de monde, d'infirmières occupées et des cris de douleurs. Je frissonne et je réalise que mon frère doit être tout aussi dépaysé, n'ayant jamais vu d'hôpital lui-même.

Je l'observe mais réalise qu'il a l'air tout à fait à l'aise, ça m'épate, on pourrait croire qu'un environnement différent serait beaucoup plus inquiétant pour un enfant de son âge. Sa main tient la mienne et je réalise que c'est parce qu'il a quelqu'un avec lui, que je suis là qu'il reste aussi paisible. Je suis confuse, d'être un tel support pour Toshio, ça me rassure, je vais pouvoir prendre soin de lui mais c'est effrayant d'être aimée ainsi, de compter autant pour quelqu'un qui ne demande rien en retour.

Et pourtant tu t'évertues à briser sa confiance en lui mentant et en lui cachant des choses, joli travail.

Je ne remarque presque pas le médecin entrer dans la pièce, il est blond avec des lunettes carrés, il a l'air très distrait et nous regarde à peine avant de nous ausculter.

"Machi et Toshio, c'est ça? Je m'appelle Hiro Katsumo, asseyez-vous sur la table et je m'occupe de vous"

Il examine rapidement Toshio, cela ne révèle rien de problématique, juste des égratignures.

Il s'occupe de moi ensuite.

"C'est quoi le problème?"

Mon frère se charge de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et le visage du médecin prend une expression plus sérieuse. Je lui montre quand même d'abord mon épaule bandée, un problème moins sérieux que ma gorge. Il utilise quelques signes de main et une lueur verte apparaît qu'il applique à mon épaule. C'est une sensation étrange, un peu fraîche et revigorante, il hoche la tête pensivement en retirant sa main.

"Ce n'est pas trop grave, évite juste de trop bouger ton bras." Je hoche la tête alors qu'il remonte sa main luisante vers ma nuque.

"Ta gorge par contre… C'est plus problématique."

Après quelques secondes il retire sa main et enlève ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

"Les cordes vocales sont clairement touchés, il va falloir opérer mais… vous n'avez pas encore la citoyenneté de Konoha pas vrai? Personnellement, je peux rien faire, il faudrait réunir une équipe et il serait possible de réparer ça avec l'avis de Tsunade-sama, mais ce ne sera pas facile. On pourrait voir selon les circonstances de l'accident".

Il reste silencieux un moment et mes espoirs partent en fumée, je ne peux même pas écrire pour m'expliquer, je garde la tête baissée.

"Je vais voir, ce que l'on peut faire."

Il quitte la pièce et un silence lourd pèse sur nous.

"Je suis déso-" commence mon frère et je lui donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule en lui lançant un regard énervé. Non il a pas intérêt à s'excuser, il n'a rien fait de mal. Si j'avais été dans la maison j'aurais été capturée aussi…si je ne voulais pas que ça arrive il suffisait de ne pas m'en mêler, j'ai fait le choix de venir le sauver, je l'assume, je ne regrette rien.

 _Rien ne dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir avec l'aide de Jiraiya, tu n'as pas servi à grand-chose au final._

Un autre silence pesant nous tombe dessus et je lâche sa main pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je vais bien, je peux survivre sans ma voix, je n'en ai pas besoin, j'irai bien.

Un autre personne nous interrompt, c'est une autre médic, plus jeune cette fois, elle a des cheveux longs et noirs avec des yeux clairs, presque blancs, une Hyuuga probablement d'après mes souvenirs, avec son sourire doux elle a l'air très amicale. Elle porte son bandeau de medic sur son front, peut-être une membre de la branche secondaire.

Je lâche mon frère lentement, pas certaine de ce que cette femme nous veut.

"Toshio-kun c'est ça? Est-ce que tu pourrais attendre dehors s'il te plait, j'ai quelques questions pour ta sœur."

La voix est grave, c'est un homme alors, my bad. La prise de mon frère sur ma main se resserre et je le regarde d'un air calme en hochant la tête, j'irai bien, ce n'est probablement rien de dramatique

"Tu peux rester devant la porte si tu veux, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, un collègue à moi prendra soin de toi."

Avec grande réluctance, il lâche ma main et quitte la pièce, la porte se refermant derrière lui, l'homme se tourne vers moi.

"Bonjour Machi-chan, mon nom est Yasami Hyuuga, est-ce que tu peux répondre à quelques questions pour moi?" Je hoche la tête cachant mon visage derrière mes cheveux pour montrer une forme de timidité, je suis étrangement moins confiante sans mon frère et mon regard tend à partir vers la porte.

"Très bien, d'après mes dossiers tu es arrivée hier soir, et donc comment ça se passe, tu te plais ici?"

J'hésite un peu moins, la réponse est facile, je hoche la tête avec un sourire. Je remarque, derrière les mèches de ses cheveux lâchés, des veines proéminentes autour de ses yeux.

 _Cache-toi d'un byakugan avec 3 mm de cheveux, bonne idée._

Effectivement, vu comme ça, se cacher a l'air d'être une idée idiote en face de quelqu'un qui voit littéralement à travers moi. Il prend quelques notes avant de continuer.

"Bien, bien, est-ce que tu es venue ici parce que ton frère t'a demandé ou tu es peut-être celle qui a voulu? Lève la main droite pour le premier et la main gauche pour le deuxième, ni l'un ni l'autre si c'est autre chose… Tu connais bien ta droite et ta gauche pas vrai?"

Je souris un peu et je lève ma main gauche en hochant la tête.

Les questions continuent encore pendant une petite demi-heure de plus avant que Hyuuga-san décide qu'il a assez d'informations. Alors que les veines autour de ses yeux disparaissent, je me demande si ça a été particulièrement difficile de garder son dojutsu activé si longtemps ou si ces yeux ont moins de limites que je le pensais.

Dès que la porte s'ouvre je tombe sur la vision de Jiraiya en train de discuter avec un Toshio relativement confus.

Il se tourne vers moi et je lui souris d'un air qui je l'espère est rassurant, Jiraiya pose sa main sur la tête de mon frère pour lui frotter affectueusement la tête.

"Laisse un peu ta sœur respirer, c'est moins une gamine que toi." Toshio lui lance un regard noir et je lève les yeux au ciel.

Le vieil homme me tend une tablette carrée sombre ainsi qu'un morceau de craie, je le regarde avec surprise.

"Tiens, pour communiquer le temps qu'on trouve une solution." J'accepte le cadeau avec un hochement de tête.

"J'ai demandé pour votre citoyenneté et j'ai dû me porter garant pour votre comportement jusqu'à ce que vous soyez des adultes aux yeux de la loi, donc dépêchez-vous de devenirs des ninjas, ça m'évitera de la paperasse. Aussi, vous refaites pas le même coup qu'à Ame, vous aurez pas mon petit groupe d'apprentis pour vous sortir de là." Il nous lance un sourire légèrement moqueur, Toshio baisse la tête, je hoche juste la tête. Je suis surprise qu'il soit au courant mais pas tant que ça, ouais je referais pas cette erreur, je veux pas que Toshio paye encore pour mes conneries, sage comme une image.

 _Combien temps tu vas tenir avant d'échouer à la tenir cette promesse?_

"Vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour rester tout seuls à mon appart alors je vous laisserais à l'orphelinat, je vais reprendre mon voyage, je repars avant la fin de la semaine. Pas de bêtises hein?"

Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à l'orphelinat mais il semblerait que l'on ait pas le choix. J'imagine que c'est quand même un meilleur environnement pour Toshio que vivre dans la rue.

 _"Et pour ma voix?_ " Je lui demande avec l'ardoise.

"Je me charge de ça, oublie pas ta part du contrat, je compte sur toi pour me raconter ce que tu sais, ces informations sont importantes. Je veux le plus de détails que tu peux fournir, je viendrais te chercher demain ou après-demain."

Toshio nous fixe d'un air inquisiteur mais ne pose pas de questions.

On sort dehors, il doit être pas loin de midi, le soleil brille, on est restés plus longtemps que j'en ai eu l'impression. Il fait vraiment très beau dehors malgré le vent glacé, loin de l'interminable pluie de Ame, je pourrais m'habituer à ce soleil. Jiraiya pose une main sur ma tête.

"Oh et vous avez des photos à faire demain, dans la tour Hokage. D'ailleurs Toshio-kun tu pourras aussi t'inscrire à l'Académie en même temps."

Je me débarrasse de la main de Jiraiya et lui lance un regard confiant.

"Tu pourrais aussi mais… tu es encore trop jeune, je suis pas sûr que tu passes les examens d'entrée." Sa voix est joueuse, il se paye de ma tête, je me détourne d'un air offusqué, c'est un challenge que j'accepte de relever.

"Vous verrez bien là-bas de toute façon, vous pouvez vous débrouiller."

~ 0 ~

Je ne parviens pas à empêcher mon regard amer lorsque Jiraiya nous dépose aux portes de l'orphelinat à l'extérieur du village, c'était prévisible. Il nous accompagne à l'intérieur mais il doit avoir plus que hâte de se débarrasser de nous.

L'orphelinat n'a pas de nom, appelé juste Orphelinat de Konoha, il a probablement été crée pour pallier aux orphelins de rue -et possibles futurs brigands- grouillant dans les villages, puis c'est des recrues gratuites j'imagine, c'est aussi le sort qui nous attend.

Jiraiya nous a sponsorisés pour avoir la citoyenneté sous le prétexte que l'on apporterait quelque chose à Konoha. On attend donc de nous que l'on risque nos vies en devenant ninjas aussi. Au final, le statut de ninja ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose. En effet, plus tôt moi ou Toshio devenons genin, plus vite on aura le statut d'adulte et la possibilité de vivre à nos propres moyens, loin de l'influence d'étrangers. D'un autre coté, devenir ninja inclut signer un contrat sur cinq ans à partir du moment où on obtient le statut de genin. Même un genin qui se fait rejeter par le sensei va toujours pouvoir rejoindre le Corps Genin et donc travailler pour le pays pendant cinq années obligatoires, il sera payé mais il ne pourra pas refuser.

Cinq ans, je pense que je peux le faire, mon frère est également déterminé à devenir ninja mais j'ai une meilleure chance de réussir avant lui, si je deviens son gardien légal -aussi ridicule que ça peut sonner- est-ce que je pourrais le dissuader de devenir ninja?

L'orphelinat n'est pas aussi petit que celui de Ame, de nombreux enfants de tout âge courent dans tous les sens. Je suis surprise par les nonnes de l'orphelinat qui viennent nous accueillir, c'est un concept tellement occidental que je m'interroge sur la religion ici.

Les ninjas ne semblent pas croire en dieu spécifiquement mais je sais que les civils croient encore aux Oni et autres créatures comme les Yokai ce qui n'est pas si surprenant vu les miracles produits par le chakra. Sans compter les non-miracles produits par certaines catastrophes d'ennemis.

Jiraiya se retire une fois les nonnes en vue, il a déjà dû régler les affaires administratives. Je suis assez vite séparée de Toshio, une des nonnes l'emmène dans un autre bâtiment. Les filles et les garçons semblent vivre dans des ailes différentes.

L'orphelinat est pas mal peuplé et pourtant l'attentat de Kyuubi n'a pas encore eu lieu. Probablement la Deuxième Guerre Ninja qui a dû prendre son token en victimes.

 _La vie des ninja en général aurait tendance à créer des orphelins aussi._

Je suis installée dans un dortoir plus grand de celui de Ame avec d'autres filles, toutes plus âgées que moi. Je me demande où sont les plus jeunes, je me souviens que l'orphelinat du Du Nouveau Jour les gardait dans une pièce séparée mais il y en avait très peu, ils étaient adoptés relativement souvent ou mourraient juste sans présence constante à leurs cotés, c'est peut-être le cas ici aussi.

Ici, au lieu des futons on a droit à des vrais lits, la pièce est mieux éclairée je vois plus d'effets personnels ainsi que des petits casiers à serrure. Les objets personnels étant interdits à Ame, je suis soulagée. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire confisquer le kimono de Ririko.

Sœur Kimiyo, une femme jeune aux cheveux courts noirs, m'informe que l'on va me prêter un casier et une serrure mais qu'il faudra que je rembourse le prix de la serrure avec des petits travaux en cuisine ou en salle de soin. Je décide de juste hocher la tête en réponse, un air ennuyé sur le visage. Je n'ai pas hâte de repasser par le processus de socialisation, avec un peu de chance la plupart des amitiés sont déjà tissés et mon mutisme sera assez décourageant pour éviter une autre Rita.

Après que l'on ait fait le tour du dortoir et de la salle de bain commune du bâtiment. La Mère Supérieure, nommée Nonô, une femme au visage amical aux cheveux châtains et aux lunettes rondes, me fait visiter le reste de l'orphelinat. Elle est différente des autres nonnes, lorsqu'elle me donne la main, je remarque dans son chakra qu'elle sent un peu plus comme un ninja, sa réserve de chakra assez grande et son contrôle bien fluide que le mien.

La Mère Supérieure est assez jeune mais elle se trouve être à la fois la directrice et également créatrice de l'orphelinat, j'hésite donc moins à lui poser des questions et je lui demande avec mon ardoise à propos de nos études. Elle devait être au courant de ma situation parce qu'elle ne montre aucune surprise à mon mutisme. En réponse à ma question, elle prend une expression désolée qui me rend mal à l'aise.

"Tu peux demander à d'autres enfants, l'école civile de Shinno ne prend pas les enfants avant six ans Machi-chan, cela dit étant donné que Jiraiya-sama te sponsorise tu devrais pouvoir entrer à l'Académie mais attention il faut au moins que tu saches lire et écrire, ce n'est pas un talent si courant ici, tu en as de la chance."

Je fronce mes sourcils, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette école civile mais ça a du sens, je lui indique que je sais déjà lire, écrire et après un peu d'hésitation que j'ai déjà reçu un entraînement ninja basique. Son expression se bloque, toute émotion disparaissant pendant un moment me faisant reculer d'un pas, mon malaise est démultiplié et j'ai des sueurs froides. Après quelques secondes, un sourire rassurant remplace le vide et j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

"Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi Jiraiya-sama vous as sponsorisés, c'est une bonne nouvelle, cela va grandement te faciliter les choses alors!" Je n'ose plus répondre, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette femme, elle ne rate pas ma frayeur.

"Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, si tu veux tu peux me montrer un peu ce que tu sais faire un de ces jours? Qui sait je pourrais peut-être t'aider à t'améliorer."

Je n'ose pas répondre pendant quelques secondes, il n'est pas vraiment question de montrer quoique ce soit à cette femme, pas avant d'avoir une meilleure idée de ce qu'elle a en tête. Je hoche simplement la tête.

"Parfait alors! Je suis malheureusement un peu occupée cet an-ci mais on trouvera un moment, on a toujours besoin d'un coup de main dans la salle de soin."

Je hoche la tête, un peu figée, je ne sais pas quoi penser de Mère Nonô, j'ai besoin de plus d'informations.

Elle finit par mettre fin à mon malaise et me laisse dans la cour avec d'autres enfants et je cherche mon frère. Toshio est assis seul dans un coin, l'air perdu mais un sourire fend son visage lorsqu'il me voit. Je sais déjà qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cet orphelinat, il n'est pas pensable d'y rester sans en savoir plus.

* * *

* _C'est une nouvelle aube_ _C'est un nouveau jour_ _C'est un nouvelle vie_ _Pour moi_

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, techniquement on est vendredi donc je suis bien cette fois.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	9. Arc du Silence - Ch9: Devoirs

**Hey! Me revoici pour un nouveau -long- chapitre!  
** **Merci Alilium pour ta review, j'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration mais c'est revenu grâce à toi!  
** **Ce chapitre est correct d'après mes standards mais faut pas s'attendre à grand-chose (laissons les choses se calmer un peu okay?).**

 **Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Le meilleur moyen de tenir sa parole est de ne jamais la donner._

 _Napoléon Bonaparte_

* * *

Chapitre 9 - Devoirs

* * *

Je baisse le regard vers la feuille avec mon nom. Machi, juste Machi maintenant. On n'aura pas de nom de famille comme certains autres orphelins et ceci pour notre sécurité après le fiasco de Ame. Je suis un peu triste que l'on soit obligés d'abandonner le nom de Mozoshi, celui de Nagisa, notre identité, mais ça fait partie de notre intégration au village, il ne faut pas qu'on ait de racines ailleurs, il faut que notre fidélité au village soit totale.

Ce ne serait vraiment pas un problème s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire à l'orphelinat. Je n'ai pas confiance en Nonô, ni même en les autres Sœurs et obtenir notre propre logement pour mon frère et moi est plus urgent que jamais. Heureusement, je vois Jiraiya cet après-midi pour lui donner ses informations, je pourrais lui demander deux/trois petits trucs sur cette fameuse directrice, je n'ai rien contre les nonnes mais celle-ci me fait froid dans le dos.

Je rends ma feuille et je suis dirigée vers une autre pièce pour que l'on me prenne en photo, j'essaie de ne pas grimacer. C'est inconfortable, venant d'un monde où les photos sont si mondaines on penserait que ce n'est pas un problème, mais ici j'ai l'impression que l'on m'enlève une partie de moi, mon identité et mon anonymat. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute que ma photo sera scrutée et observée par des ninjas que je ne connais pas. Je ne tente même pas de sourire et c'est vite terminé.

Jiraiya m'attend à la sortie avec mon frère, Toshio est arrivé avant moi, j'ai eu du retard -je n'ai pas de montre. Il me sourit et me donne la main.

"J'ai réussi à trouver le chemin jusqu'à la tour sans toi!"

Ce serait difficile de se rater, c'est la tour la plus voyante du village… Je grimace intérieurement, je dois vraiment être d'humeur terrible pour être aussi mauvaise langue -même si c'est juste intérieurement- envers mon précieux frère. Je lâche sa main pour écrire, il enroule son bras autour de mon coude, je force un sourire après avoir fini mon message, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler seule à seul.

" _Bien joué, tu t'es aussi inscrit à l'Académie alors?_ "

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire lumineux.

"Carrément! Toi aussi je parie, ah j'espère trop qu'on sera dans la même classe." J'en doute un peu vu la différence d'âge mais on sait jamais, faudra que je jette un œil à la composition des niveaux. Je finis d'écrire puis je me penche en avant du côté de l'adulte, lui montrant mon ardoise.

" _C'est grâce à vous, merci encore Jiraiya-sama._ " Mon frère se presse aussi de le remercier, avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme cela dit, il apprécie sa générosité mais il reste protecteur envers moi. Je sais qu'il veut rester pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire mais Jiraiya n'est pas d'accord, et en réalité je ne veux pas qu'il y soit mêlé non plus, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop.

" _Est-ce que tu pourrais dire aux Sœurs que je serais en retard? Je vais probablement rater le dîner._ "

Toshio hésite, clairement dubitatif mais Jiraiya se charge de lui et lui donne un coup amical dans le dos.

"T'inquiète pas trop, je vais la nourrir, file!"

Mon frère est visiblement mécontent mais finit par me lâcher, me chuchotant qu'il viendra me voir pendant la nuit dans la cour, je hoche la tête. Je n'ai aucun doute que l'adulte a entendu mais il ne fait aucune remarque.

Nous marchons pendant à peine quelques minutes, le Sannin suivant le rythme de mes petits pas d'enfant quand un homme aux cheveux blancs passe à côté de nous et vient interpeller l'ermite. Il a l'air assez âgé, autant que Jiraiya et il a un enfant avec lui à qui il tient la main. Le garçon a des cheveux argentés et en épis comme son père, il a aussi l'air d'avoir mon âge, il se cache un peu derrière la jambe de son père. Je fronce mes sourcils, le visage de l'adulte est familier, il ressemble un peu à Kakash- Mes yeux s'écarquillent, donc l'enfant doit être…

Le gamin aux cheveux blancs ne porte pas encore le masque qu'il aura dans le futur, il regarde Jiraiya avec attention avant que son regard se porte brièvement sur moi, je détourne le regard pour écouter les adultes parler.

"Je savais pas que tu les prenais au berceau, fais gaffe aux rumeurs..."

Mon cerveau fonctionne rapidement, si c'est bien le père de Kakashi, c'est aussi le responsable du début de la troisième guerre ninja. Si cet événement clé est empêché par ma présence peut-être que… Non, je pense les choses trop loin, il faut que j'y réfléchisse au problème dans tous ses angles avant de décider si j'interviens ou pas. En soi, je suppose que si je parviens à arrêter la guerre, un grand nombre de personne survivront, et le nombre d'effets papillon imprévus qui peuvent s'ensuivre mettront en péril mon statut d'Oracle. D'un autre côté, ce nombre de victimes pourraient être évités mais rien ne dit que les poudres ne seront pas déjà là que j'intervienne ou pas en attendant une étincelle, et donc que la guerre arrivera dans tous les cas avec une autre excuse…

Je fixe Hatake Sakumo, perdue dans mes pensées, je ne connais pas cet homme, je ne sais rien de lui. Est-ce que c'est dans mon intérêt de le garder en vie? Ça sonne froid mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'écouter mon affect dans cette situation. Est-ce que ça changerait assez l'attitude de Kakashi pour que la mission de Kannabi ayant tué Obito et crée Tobi soit un succès, où ait lieu différemment de l'animé? Je suis sortie de mes pensées avec le visage de l'adulte qui se tourne vers moi à mon regard probablement insistant.

"Et la petite?" Il demande à Jiraiya, je m'empresse de sortir mon ardoise.

"Je dois juste une faveur à sa famille et depuis leurs décès, je la sponsorise, elle et son frère." C'est une excuse étonnamment raisonnable, c'est donc ça la raison qu'il leurs a sorti? Je garde ça l'esprit.

" _Je m'appelle Machi, enchantée de vous rencontrer Hatake-san._ "

"Tu lui as parlé de moi? Je suis flatté…" Il me faut toute mon énergie pour ne pas foncer vers le poteau le plus proche.

 _Bien joué la discrétion._

"...enchanté de te rencontrer Machi-chan." Finit Sakumo pendant que je panique. Jiraiya ne montre pas le moindre changement dans son expression et continue d'un ton joueur.

"Tu es populaire parmi les avortons, que veux-tu? Tu es le fameux Croc Blanc de Konoha" L'homme lui répond avec un rire flatté et je m'écrase. Mais quelle idiote, je me cache derrière Jiraiya pour éviter de proliférer plus de conneries, sortir son nom comme ça. Je lève quand même les yeux quand il s'adresse à moi.

"Ah, j'ai un fils de ton âge tu sais? Dis bonjour, Kakashi."

Le garçon hoche juste la tête dans ma direction, il a juste l'air d'un gamin un peu trop stoïque. C'est tellement étrange de le rencontrer en vrai et en aussi jeune.

"Il entre à l'Académie cette année aussi, peut-être que vous vous croiserez." Je me contente de hocher la tête timidement en baissant la tête, je vais essayer d'éviter d'agir plus bizarrement devant un adulte réputé d'être plus fort que les Sannin.

"Bonne journée à vous deux!" Les deux Hatake reprennent le chemin et on reprend le nôtre.

Jiraiya me lance un regard dubitatif, je rougis.

"Hatake-san uh? Il faut vraiment que gères cet afflux d'informations si tu veux garder tes rêves secrets..." Je griffonne rapidement sur l'ardoise.

" _Désolée, j'avais oublié. Sakumo Hatake est une personne importante._ "

Le blanc rit de bon cœur alors qu'on entre dans le restaurant. Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais de l'extérieur, la bâtisse traditionnelle est richement décorée, la seule fois où j'ai été dans un endroit aussi beau comme celui-ci, c'était pour voir Konan au sujet de mon frère. Pas un bon souvenir, je suis mal à l'aise dans cet environnement bondé. Heureusement pour moi, Jiraiya avait apparemment réservé une pièce privée. Après avoir terminé la commande de notre repas, nous montons l'escalier et je soupire de soulagement. Il s'installe sur un coussin et je l'imite, il commence à griffonner dans son carnet et nous restons dans le silence quelques minutes le temps que la nourriture arrive.

Je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir insisté que mon frère nous accompagne, je suis relativement intimidée et je n'aime pas trop ça. Il faut que je me concentre. Je ne peux pas lui dire pour la guerre, pas encore. Très certainement à la seconde où j'en parlerais à Jiraiya, il voudra empêcher ça d'arriver, il faut que je voie le pour et le contre. Si l'empêche la guerre, il y a des chances que la moitié de mes futures prédictions iront à la poubelle mais le village sera possiblement plus sûr. Toshio me vient à l'esprit mais si je pense à mon frère il n'y a pas moyen de rester rationnelle. J'ai envie d'empêcher cette guerre mais je préfère attendre d'étudier mieux la chose, au cas où de nouvelle informations que j'ai oublié surviennent.

Au final, je suis contente d'avoir rencontré Sakumo et surtout le petit Kakashi avant, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi l'aurais-je vu à l'Académie, ça m'évite d'être plus alarmée que nécessaire lorsque on rejoindra les classes après que nos papiers soient publics.

Notre repas est servi et Jiraiya raccompagne la serveuse jusqu'à la porte avec un sourire séducteur -cet homme jle jure. Il pose après son départ quelques sceaux dont je ne connais pas la nature autour de la pièce. Et les bruits du restaurant disparaissent, je suis fascinée, c'est pas loin ce qu'avait fait Konan. Il se rassoit et sort un autre carnet ainsi qu'un crayon.

Ma nervosité monte en flèche, j'ai l'impression de passer un entretien d'embauche. Est-ce que je suis supposée commencer à raconter? Par quoi je commence ? Le blanc semble remarquer mon malaise.

"Est-ce que tu préfères que je te pose des questions? Ce serait plus simple de communiquer. "

Je hoche la tête avec reconnaissance et il commence ses questions.

Je lui raconte les événements qui l'intéressent, notamment l'attaque de Kyuubi que j'avais déjà mentionné. Je réponds au fur et à mesure de ses questions me centrant autour de ce qu'il me demande, les événements de la naissance de Naruto, tout en précisant qu'avec mon arrivée au village les choses vont forcément changer et qu'il est possible que l'attaque n'arrive pas du tout ou que la différents acteurs changent -je pense à Tobito, qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas intervenir. Sans guerre, pas de tragédie du pont Kannabi, ça sonne bien en théorie, ça dépendra de ma décision.

"Kyuubi est libéré avant ou après la naissance de l'enfant?"

La question me fait réfléchir quelque secondes.

" _Je n'en suis pas certaine, ce rêve date de quelques années déjà. Ce doit être après, j'ai le distinct souvenir que Tobi avait utilisé le bébé comme appât pour kidnapper Kushina et la téléporter plus près du village pour relâcher Kyuubi._ "

Jiraiya hoche la tête pour me poser plus de questions.

"Et ce Tobi, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur ses pouvoirs."

Je grimace intérieurement alors que j'écris, ça c'est la partie qui ne va pas lui plaire.

" _Il possède un Sharingan, un truc vraiment avancé, au delà ce que vous connaissez probablement. Il est capable de se téléporter et de se rendre intouchable mais visible en allant dans une autre dimension du nom de Kamui. Mais il n'est celui dont il faut se préoccuper, c'est de son employeur._ "

"Et qui est-ce?" J'avale avec un peu plus de difficultés, ça passe ou ça casse. Je n'en ai jamais dit autant à qui que ce soit mais je suis persuadée que l'avoir en allié ne peut que m'aider.

" _Madara Uchiha. Il est très vieux mais vivant, il est parvenu à se garder en vie et il a des plans de conquête du monde plus ou moins._ "

Un long silence suit mon message, Jiraiya a une expression pensive sur le visage mais je ne peux rien dire pour tenter de le convaincre, mon mutisme joue contre moi. Après quelques longues minutes, il prend sa décision.

"Je devine que c'est encore plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, je me trompe? Dans tous les cas, on en parlera une prochaine fois, lorsque tu aurais ta voix."

Il commence à se lever et retire le sceau de la porte, les bruits du restaurant me parviennent.

 _Toi t'as oublié quelque chose._

Merde il faut que je lui demande pour Nonô! Je me lève et je lui attrape soudainement la manche pour l'arrêter.

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

Je me précipite pour écrire.

" _Il y a un problème à l'orphelinat, Nonô, la directrice est vraiment étrange. Pourriez-vous me trouver ce que vous pouvez sur elle? Et garder un œil sur elle tant que vous êtes là? Je vous en prie._ "

Il lève un sourcil, pas spécialement impressionné, je me dégonfle un peu face à son expression.

" _Juste ce que vous pouvez trouver, c'est pas si urg-_ " Je ne peux pas finir d'écrire qu'il m'attrape le poignet, fixant le mur derrière moi, son visage est sérieux, relativement sombre, son intention meurtrière ne m'est pas destinée mais elle traverse tout de même mes os, il tourne son regard vers un autre mur vierge.

"Efface ça, on en parlera plus tard."

Il lâche mon poignet et j'obéis à son ordre avec précipitation, un deuxième Jiraiya apparaît dans un nuage de fumée.

"Il te ramène à l'orphelinat, pas de détours."

Je déglutis alors que son clone d'ombre -je suppose- me prends sous le bras et ouvre la fenêtre avant de sauter. Je ferme les yeux et m'accroche à la ceinture du clone par réflexe.

De nombreuses interrogations me submergent, il a agi comme ça à cause de mes mots ou… il avait enlevé le sceau, il a ressenti quelque chose? Personnellement je n'ai rien senti du tout mais ma sensibilité n'est pas si brillante après tout. Le clone de Jiraiya me dépose au premier portail de l'orphelinat et je le tire par la manche, si c'est un clone d'ombre il transmettra le message. Malheureusement dans l'obscurité il m'est impossible d'écrire alors je lui montre mon ardoise d'un air insistant, lui signalant mon dernier message avant que l'on soit interrompus. Il interprète mal mes paroles.

"Oui oui on trouvera une solution pour ta voix dès que possible.

Je secoue la tête et lui pointe l'orphelinat du doigt puis mon ardoise, il semble confus puis son expression s'illumine.

"Ah, ça… Je regarderais, je te contacte dans la semaine."

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'assurer qu'il n'ait pas mal interprété mes paroles qu'il disparaît dans la nuit, je soupire longuement fixant la forêt dans laquelle il a disparu avant de traverser la cour jusqu'au bâtiment principal.

J'entre à l'intérieur et je ne vois personne, Toshio ne devait-il pas me rejoindre? Peut-être au niveau des dortoirs, je dois...

J'avance dans le couloir pour… Mmh, mon esprit est flou, je suis fatiguée, j'ai juste envie de me coucher, je suis épuisée au point que mes yeux se ferment presque tout seuls. Je baille et me dirige vers le bâtiment des filles, un peu maladroitement. Je baille à nouveau et m'allonge dans mon lit sans plus attendre, je suis si épuisée que je ne fais pas attention aux autres filles du dortoir endormies.

Dans la nuit j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est entré dans la pièce. Lentement, j'ouvre les yeux, ce n'est pas une présence menaçante. Je cligne des yeux, incapable de faire un son, n'ayant même pas la force de me lever. Je sens une main passer dans mes cheveux et je vois une ombre au dessus de mon lit mais je reste calme. Le toucher est doux, un peu familier, et cela calme le peu de panique que j'ai pu ressentir. Je pense à ma mère, Nagisa, je m'appuie légèrement sur cette main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la nuit, je referme les yeux. Le lendemain je pense avoir juste rêvé.

~ 0 ~

Toshio me fixe d'un air extrêmement boudeur, ses bras croisés sur son torse, nous sommes assis à une table pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

"Tu es juste allée te coucher et tu t'es pas réveillée."

 _"Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris"_

"J'ai eu méga peur pour toi, je n'ai quasiment pas dormi."

Ah ça je le crois sur parole, ses yeux sont plissés de fatigue et des poches les décorent, la culpabilité me ronge, je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Je le savais après avoir pénétré l'orphelinat que je devais retrouver mon frère dans la cour mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit, je suis confuse et énervée.

Je prends la main de mon frère d'un air désolé. Au moins, au réveil ce matin j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de courir à la cour ou mon frère attendait encore. Toshio est plus grand que moi mais il est aussi plus fragile mentalement, il le dénie encore mais je sais qu'il a développé une phobie du sang depuis le dernier incident. La couleur rouge intense le fait hésiter et l'a même fait trembler dans le cas du cadeau de Ririko. De mon ancienne vie j'ai des connaissances rudimentaires sur comment se débarrasser d'un tel traumatisme mais j'espère attendre que l'on soit tous les deux en sécurité, cette peur du sang pourrait poser un problème pour devenir ninja et je compte utiliser ça injustement à mon avantage.

Nous finissons de manger et il me donne la main pour marcher avec moi jusqu'à l'extérieur, éloignés des autres sous un arbre. Je le suis tout en me posant des questions sur ses intentions, il s'assoit dans l'herbe et m'invite à faire de même.

"Je voulais qu'on soit seuls… Je voulais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois."

Je fronce mes sourcils mais alors que je m'apprête à écrire il pose sa main sur mon ardoise.

"Juste écoute pour cette fois, s'il te plait…" Je me résigne et laisse l'ardoise, la culpabilité précédente me hante encore, c'est à son avantage qu'il en soit conscient ou pas.

"Tu gardes des secrets j'aime pas ça, tu essaies de.. de m'empêcher d'être un ninja. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire Machi"

Comment peut-il savoir? Il arrête mes mains en les prenant dans les siennes, je ne peux rien dire, je suis désemparée.

"S'il te plait écoute moi, je… j'ai besoin de devenir un ninja, ce qu'il s'est passé au village Chômei… Je ne veux plus jamais être aussi impuissant. Je savais que je pouvais faire quelque chose mais je suis juste trop faible, pas assez fort pour te protéger". Ma bouche s'ouvre sans que je puisse émettre un son et de la frustration s'empare de moi. Je ne peux rien dire.

"Tu vas continuer à essayer de m'en empêcher, je te connais, il n'y a pas plus têtue que toi mais tu es ma petite sœur, je refuse d'être laissé derrière. Si tu deviens un ninja alors moi aussi."

Un grand désarroi m'enserre et il ne faut pas. Il faut que je sois plus ferme, mais je ne peux pas lui dire directement, même si je pouvais parler. Si je vais à l'encontre de ses désirs, il ne va pas me laisser faire.

Je fixe le sol, têtue. Il attend une réaction de ma part mais je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Si seulement il savait à quel point il était important pour moi, à quel point il était en danger… Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre et en devenant un ninja de Konoha il risque tout. Il sait pas ce qu'il attend, la guerre, la douleur, il n'en sait rien et je suis incapable de lui dire.

 _Ou plutôt tu continues d'essayer de l'épargner._

"Ce n'est pas juste pour te protéger, mais aussi pour me protéger moi, je veux être fort pour toi et pour moi." Il fait un pas en avant et tente un sourire mais je ne souris pas. Je le fixe et je ne suis même plus en colère, juste triste. Rien n'a changé, il ne va pas accepter que je persiste, il ne m'écoutera pas, il est sa propre personne, précieux Toshio. Je ferais ce que je peux pour que tu deviennes ninja le plus tard possible.

"Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi pour décider mon avenir mais s'il le faut, je le ferai. Ne me force pas… ne me force pas à être contre toi" Je secoue ma tête, en le poussant avec gentillesse, je ne lui en veux pas, si seulement la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée, ce serait tellement plus simple. Aucun de nous deux aurait besoin d'être ninja, Konoha n'aurait même pas été une option. Éventuellement je pose mon ardoise, je ne peux pas argumenter muette. Il a pris sa décision, j'espérais juste avoir plus de temps pour le convaincre, peut-être si j'avais eu ma voix...

Le visage de Toshio montre une détresse déterminée. Au fond de moi, j'ai tellement envie de lui dire oui, que je suis la sœur supportive qu'il mérite mais je suis consciente de la folie dans laquelle il se lance. Je peux l'empêcher de devenir ninja trop tôt si je joue bien mes cartes, il ne va pas apprécier du tout, j'imagine déjà son expression troublée et blessée… C'est décidé, il n'est plus question de laisser cette guerre arriver.

Je me lève et lui pose un bref baiser sur son front, je ferais tout pour lui, même aller contre lui et de ses rêves. Mon sourire est triste, il reste assis alors que je pars.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe alors que je marche sans but, j'aurais bien envie de m'éloigner de l'orphelinat pour détruire quelques bûches. Reprendre l'entraînement ne ferait pas de mal, j'ai besoin de devenir forte, maintenant plus que jamais.

"Machi-chan, je te cherchais." C'est la Mère Supérieure, je l'avais presque oublié, et il y a autre chose que j'ai oublié, c'est mon ardoise et ma craie avec mon frère. Je me mords la lèvre d'un air timide et je secoue ma main pour la saluer.

"Tu as l'air triste, il s'est passé quelque chose?" Mon expression défaite a dû me trahir, je n'ai plus cœur à rien. Elle me prend la main avec douceur mais sa prise est ferme, son sourire doux sonne faux. Je ne parviens pas à m'en préoccuper plus que ça. Je sais que c'est une personne peut-être dangereuse mais j'ai besoin de… Je n'ai pas besoin de vérité, le faux me convient. C'est plaisant quand elle me prend dans ses bras je me sens bien, ma détresse oubliée pendant un instant dans sa tendresse en verre. Je décide d'être égoïste, j'ai besoin de réconfort et Mère Nonô me l'offre sans rien demander en retour.

 _Pour l'instant._

Elle me lâche et m'invite à marcher. Je suis contente de ne pas trop avoir à parler. Elle me parle un peu des autres enfants, des futures améliorations de l'orphelinat avec leurs nouveaux fonds du village. Elle me raccompagne à l'intérieur en direction de la bibliothèque.

"Je vais te présenter quelqu'un qui peut t'aider pour communiquer. Il est déjà à l'Académie mais il est très doué".

Je ne comprends pas trop ce que veut Mère Nonô, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de moi avec son affection mais là elle me délègue à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça n'a pas de sens, à moins qu'elle veut juste que je lui sois redevable plus tard…

Le garçon qu'elle me présente est pas mal plus âgé que Toshio et moi, je lui donne au moins 12 ans. Il a des cheveux très courts, bruns j'ai l'impression, et ses yeux noirs semblent ennuyés et peu intéressés en général, il hoche cependant la tête en notre direction lorsqu'on l'approche.

"Daikoku-kun, je te présente Machi, elle est nouvelle ici mais elle ne peut pas parler, tu pourrais lui enseigner un peu de langage des signes? Les bases suffiront, elle ira à l'Académie pour le reste, n'est-ce pas? Ce sera dans ton dossier." Je hoche la tête en salutations alors que Daikoku me lance un regard neutre puis hausse les épaules.

"Oui, Mère Nonô." Elle nous laisse tous les deux là après nous avoir souhaité bonne chance.

Il est visiblement en train d'étudier si j'en crois les livres et les cahiers autour de lui, cependant il a l'air seul et plutôt content de l'être. Daikoku semble décidé à me faire attendre et continue d'écrire encore quelques lignes. Le silence me convient pendant un moment et j'observe l'environnement en silence. La bibliothèque est plutôt silencieuse mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas tellement de matériel d'étude dont j'ai besoin pour l'Académie. Cependant le garçon a une pile de livres que je ne reconnais pas avec lui. Lorsque je me penche pour regarder ce qu'il est en train d'écrire il se décide à fermer son cahier puis son livre et commence son explication d'un ton monotone.

"Le langage des signes sert aux ninjas à communiquer entre eux pour éviter de se faire entendre par l'ennemi. Les bases que je vais t'enseigner contiennent environs 600 mots, il y en a plus mais en gros le reste est réservé à ceux de rang chuunin et supérieur."

Il fouille un peu dans son sac et après quelques secondes de recherche en sort un papier.

"Essaie au moins d'apprendre l'alphabet et les chiffres, enfin je m'en fiche un peu mais ce sera plus simple si tu peux au moins faire ça quand tu iras à l'école." Je regarde la feuille avec curiosité, je ne savais pas que Konoha avait vraiment un langage des signes, c'est intéressant.

Puis le garçon commence à me montrer plusieurs signes de main disant ensuite à voix haute leurs signification, des mots basiques comme manger, aide, devoirs, salle de bain, ceux qui me serviront le plus avec mes futurs instructeurs j'imagine. J'essaie de les copier et je me fais corriger dans mes gestes. Je reviens le lendemain, et le surlendemain.

Je ne démens pas que je me cache de Toshio, cette distraction est parfaite pour ne plus penser à cette histoire de ninja et ne pas penser à la trahison que je prépare dans son dos.

Cette nuit est une de ces nuits d'orage où le tonnerre gronde et les éclairs décorent le ciel. Je l'entends ouvrir la porte et pénétrer dans mon dortoir. Il dépose mon ardoise sur la table de nuit à coté de mon lit avant de s'avancer vers mon lit. Les autres filles dorment et je me redresse pour le fixer. Lorsqu'il semble hésiter à me rejoindre dans le lit, je le tire juste par la main et on dort ensemble comme on l'avait fait pendant si longtemps, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Le lendemain on se fait passer un savon mais Toshio semble être de meilleure humeur, c'est déjà ça mais mes intentions n'en sont que renforcés.

~ 0 ~

" _Demande, lire, ?_ " Je demande à Daikoku après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule, essayant de communiquer avec lui. Au bout de quelques jours, j'ai découvert que mis à part la minorité ayant eu un entraînement ninja, personne ne comprend la langue des signes, seulement deux des nonnes de l'orphelinat, Masumi ainsi que Nonô. Je décide de ne pas faire d'efforts et n'utilise quasiment plus l'ardoise, restant dans le silence.

Daikoku, lui fait partie de ces heureux élus mais seulement parce qu'il veut devenir chuunin instructeur quand il sera plus grand. Je regarde les livres qui l'entourent habituellement avec envie, sans passe de l'Académie, je suis trop jeune pour entrer dans la grande librairie du village toute seule, et la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat est limitée à des bouquins pour enfants, non merci. J'étais pourtant très fan de fiction dans mon ancienne vie, mais ici j'ai l'impression de gaspiller du temps précieux que je pourrais utiliser pour atteindre mes objectifs. C'est un changement radical de mon ancienne vie et je ne sais pas si j'aime ça. Et au final, dessiner aussi est une activité oubliée, bien que j'ai plus ou moins repris le coup de crayon ce n'est plus trop le hobby que ça a un jour été.

"T'es sûre? Il sont assez ennuyeux... Sers-toi mais tu n'as pas intérêt à les abîmer, et tu pars pas avec!" Sur ces mots, il retourne à son propre bouquin. Daikoku est souvent entouré de livres, il passe plus de temps autour de tomes poussiéreux qu'avec des gens. Ce doit être grâce à mon mutisme - _et l'ordre de Nonô surtout_ \- qu'il me tolère. Je prends le premier volume de la pile des livres qu'il a déjà finis, sur la couverture, je lis 'Histoire de Konoha - Volume 3' puis m'installe plus confortablement pour me mettre à la lecture.

Ce livre est assez vieux, jauni par l'âge et il n'y a que du texte et assez peu d'illustrations. Sans compter tous les termes que je ne connais pas encore, je ne perds pas espoir cependant, j'emprunte le dictionnaire de Daikoku et travaille dur afin d'assimiler l'information sur la fin du règne du deuxième Hokage.

Le Nidaime, Tobirama Senju est le grand-oncle de Tsunade, il est aussi celui qui a mis en place la plupart des institutions du village de nos jours, l'Académie, la police ainsi que l'examen chunin. Sa vie est plutôt fascinante et je me retrouve à dévorer les informations avec plus de motivation que jamais, c'était vraiment un homme remarquable. Je pouvais pas être née pendant cette période? Je grimace immédiatement à cette pensée idiote et reprend la lecture.

Quelques heures plus tard ma lecture est interrompue par une masse gluante me sautant sur la jambe. Je sursaute un peu avant de réaliser ce que c'est, un crapaud, avec une petite saccoche. Il dit s'appeler Gamatachi, il a un message pour moi et il veut du sucre.

Je sais dans la théorie que les grenouilles parlent ici, mais entre le savoir et le vivre il y a une différence et ça me surprend plus que je le pensais. Gamatachi demande du sucre et je le fixe pendant de longues secondes.

 _C'est une grenouille et elle parle, c'est normal, ouvre juste le foutu rouleau et arrête de la fixer comme une idiote._

" _Urgence, partir, à plus tard_ " Je signe en reposant mon livre bien entamé sur la pile de Daikoku. Il sort de sa transe, se souvenant de mon existence pour me lancer un regard ennuyé, il n'a même pas remarqué le crapaud dans ma main et retourne immédiatement à sa lecture. Je retourne à mon dortoir -ne croisant heureusement personne- et pique un bonbon dans la cachette de Haku, elle remarquera pas un de moins. Ayant reçu s récompense, le crapaud me donne mon message.

" _Monument Hokage dans 15 minutes, je quitte le village._ "

Ce n'est pas signé mais j'ai bien deviné que c'était lui avec le crapaud. Je froisse le papier dans mes mains et me lève. Non mais sérieusement, pour qui il me prend exactement? Je suis encore loin d'être une kunoichi avec des réserves de chakra infinies, l'opposé même, je sais même pas si je suis physiquement capable d'y être si vite avec le temps que j'ai perdu à payer l'amphibien.

J'enfile mes sandales, récupère mon ardoise et traverse les portes de l'orphelinat avant de monter sur un arbre pour arriver plus vite en sautant de branche en branche. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de faire un tel exercice et ça me demande pas mal d'énergie mais ce message sonne suspicieusement comme une urgence et je crains que Jiraiya serait capable de juste partir sans rien dire si j'ai le malheur d'arriver en retard.

J'arrive enfin sur place, déjà au bout de mes forces, l'arrêt de mon entraînement depuis qu'on est arrivés à Konoha n'a pas aidé mon endurance. Jiraiya est là, assis sur la tête du Troisième Hokage.

"Ah te voilà enfin, j'ai failli croire que tu ne viendrais pas."

Je grogne intérieurement, je ne peux pas exprimer mon sarcasme correctement avec le langage des signes alors que je contente de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, signe universel du mécontentement avec de reprendre avec la langue des signes.

" _Urgence, pourquoi?_ " Il a un air amusé sur le visage.

"Respectes tes aînés gamine. Je vois que tu as appris la langue des signes hein? T'es rapide, ça va te servir." Il hoche la tête avec approbation, je hausse les épaules, j'aimerais bien qu'il en vienne aux faits.

"J'ai été appelé pour une affaire et je dois partir plus tôt. Est-ce que tu peux me dire brièvement si j'ai des choses dont je dois m'inquiéter prochainement? Comme tu l'as dit l'attaque du Kyuubi sera pour quelques années encore, est-ce que il y a autre chose à savoir?"

Brièvement? Vraiment? Je vais lui en donner du bref, moi.

" _S-A-K-U-M-O, guerre, ninja, 3_ "

Il cligne des yeux et ceux-ci s'écarquillent.

"C'est ça que tu voulais dire par 'il est important'?! Bon sang Machi, il aurait fallu me le dire plus tôt!"

Je hausse les épaules, j'avais évité activement le sujet mais ce n'est pas comme si il avait posé de questions dessus. Dans les faits, je n'avais pas encore décidé si j'allais y faire quoi que ce soit. Maintenant que je suis décidée, l'aide de Jiraiya peut me servir.

" _Plan._ "

Jiraiya fronce ses sourcils, clairement pas satisfait de ma réponse et je finis par sortir mon ardoise et m'assois près de lui pour lui expliquer les circonstances de la possible mort de Sakumo ainsi que mon idée pour tenter d'empêcher ça d'arriver.

" _Il faudrait trouver un moyen de l'envoyer à la retraite plus tôt, ou un arrêt temporaire de ses fonctions, à travers son fils par exemple. Kakashi-kun que je pourrais rencontrer à l'Académie. Si on empêche pas la guerre avec ça, au moins Sakumo ne se donnera pas la mort cette fois et il pourra être un atout inestimable pour l'avenir_."

La première réaction du vieux est de rire comme un sagouin pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, je suis vexée, je vois pas ce qui a de si drôle dans ce que j'ai dit. Après quelques secondes il essuie les larmes qui ont coulé de son hilarité puis met une main sur mon épaule.

"Ecoute, tu es bien ambitieuse comme gamine mais tu n'as rien d'une grande espionne, tes émotions se lisent sur ton visage, tu ne connais rien à l'infiltration ou de comment approcher une cible discrètement alors oublie tes petits plans à la noix. Si vraiment c'est un domaine qui t'intéresse, je t'enverrai quelqu'un pour apprendre l'infiltration quand tu entreras à l'Académie, ça te va? Ce sera déjà un début. Elle arrive quand la guerre dont tu parles?"

" _Entre 2 et 3 ans je pense_ " J'écris sur l'ardoise, pas un calcul précis mais le meilleur que je peux donner. Jiraiya hoche la tête d'un air songeur.

"Je vais en parler à mes contacts, je reviendrais avant le printemps si le timing est bon, j'aurais intérêt à pas trop m'éloigner du village de toute façon. Mais si tu comptes me lâcher d'autres bombes comme celle-ci je vais te demander d'attendre que je revienne okay? Tu me donnes déjà pas mal à faire comme ça."

Je hausse les épaules, il n'aurait probablement pas bien pris celle de Orochimaru qui devient traître, on verra si j'obtiens la confiance de Jiraiya avant qu'il se fasse découvrir comme criminel.

Avant de partir il me remet une petite feuille avec une photo et les informations essentielles de Nonô Yakushi, et juste avec ce nom de famille, je sais déjà que c'est la merde. Jiraiya est déjà parti lorsque j'ai fini de lire et j'essaie de me consoler avec l'idée que Kabuto n'est probablement pas encore né, j'ai encore le temps d'empêcher ses conneries d'arriver, reste plus qu'à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé avec eux mais c'est pas du tout gagné.

* * *

 **Haha voilà!  
J'ai failli ne pas poster cette dernière partie ayant largement dépassé le quota des 5000 mots par chapitre (on est à 6500 haha) mais quand l'inspiration vous tient... **

**J'espère que la rencontre avec Kakashi a été à votre goût, vont-ils se revoir? Ou juste se croiser dans les couloirs de l'Académie? Si Machi va à l'Académie au final bien sûr. Tellement de choses sont prévues je suis toute excitée de publier tout ça. J'ai déjà genre 14 chapitre d'écrits et ohh boy le fun ne fait que commencer.**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**


	10. Arc du Silence - Ch10: Elancée

**AHHH! Je l'ai fait, j'ai terminé le chapitre. C'est incroyable comment quelques simples correction se transforment si facilement en changements drastiques pour la suite de l'histoire. Merci encore pour la review, ça fait énormément plaisir!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _And I sat alone in bed till the morning (_ _Et je me suis assise seule sur le lit jusqu'au matin)*_  
 _And crying "they're coming for me" (_ _En sanglotant "ils viennent pour moi")_  
 _And I tried to hold these secrets inside me (_ _Et j'ai essayé de garder ces secrets en moi)_  
 _My mind's like a deadly disease (_ _Ma conscience est telle une maladie mortelle)_

 _Halsey -_ _Control_

* * *

Chapitre 10 - Élancée

* * *

Le nouvel an passe et la neige tombe sur le village.

L'examen pour entrer à l'Académie a lieu dans trois mois et la rentrée à l'Académie dans quatre. Ça nous donne énormément de temps pour visiter et vivre dans le village, je me demande si c'est fait exprès, ce ne doit pas être si difficile que ça de nous intégrer dans les classes déjà en cours mais ils préfèrent attendre et c'est vrai que ça m'arrange.

Je me demande aussi si Toshio trouvera quelqu'un pour lui enseigner l'écriture, je sais que j'ai commencé à le délaisser un peu depuis notre lourde conversation. Je mange toujours mes repas avec lui mais c'est dans un silence gênant, j'attends qu'il se fasse des amis pour le laisser tranquille. Personnellement, me socialiser est la dernière de mes priorités, l'avenir va me demander d'avoir bien plus de connaissances académiques que j'en possède présentement. Daikoku y participe mais il est de plus en plus occupé avec sa fin d'année qui approche, j'évite de lui imposer ma présence avec ses révisions.

Mon apprentissage de la langue des signes a cessé probablement pour cette raison, Daikoku a estimé que j'en savais assez pour me débrouiller, je n'ai pas insisté pour reprendre un entraînement physique de mon côté.

Après deux jours, j'ai découvert qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à reprendre au final, je ne peux pas améliorer le peu de techniques que je possède, excepté en endurance et précision, pas ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'examen d'entrée à l'Académie. Cependant il y a une chose dans laquelle je n'ai pas d'expérience et c'est les armes blanches.

Il est vrai que je ne serais pas examinée pour ça à mon entrée à l'Académie, mais il faut que j'arrive à me hisser en dernière année au plus tôt pour pouvoir passer l'examen Genin et obtenir le statut ninja. Et ce n'est qu'avec des compétences exceptionnelles que l'on me laissera sauter des classes. Il faut que j'impressionne dès le début et mon manque de compétence en shurikenjutsu pourrait être détrimental à ça.

Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer les armes pour le moment, non seulement on ne laissera pas m'en acheter mais de toute façon personne n'acceptera d'embaucher une enfant de 5 ans et le peu que l'on peut gagner aux petits boulots de l'orphelinat ne sera jamais assez.

Je décide donc dans un premier temps de partir à la recherche d'armes perdues dans les différents terrains d'entraînement du village. Il m'a fallu un bon moment pour trouver ceux auxquels j'avais accès et qui étaient visitables tard le soir. En effet, les civils n'y ont pas accès mais avec le peu de compétences que je possède, je suis capable de m'introduire aux moins protégés du lot, notamment le terrain numéro 3, 6, 13 et 25. Ils semblent être réservés à des équipes génin et sont donc vides la nuit. Le loot obtenu est composé surtout d'armes relativement neuves ou cassés, rien ou presque de rouillé ou de pourri, j'en déduis qu'il arrive que ces terrains soient nettoyés -des missions de rang D probablement-. Dans tous les cas je me fais une petite collection que je dissimule dans mon sac à bandoulière que je garde sur moi en permanence.

C'est un travail relativement dangereux d'éviter les pièges oubliés mais je me retrouve à m'en amuser, ça développe mon sens de l'observation et un parchemin explosif est une motivation comme une autre de travailler dur et ne pas commettre d'erreurs.

 _C'est vrai que perdre une main vaut la peine d'apprendre une leçon._

Dans un second temps je me balade autour de l'Académie pour essayer d'espionner quelques cours de tirs à l'arme blanche. J'espionne d'abord une classe d'enfants de 5/7 ans et je finis assez vite par me rendre compte que ces cours ne sont pas tout à fait pris au sérieux. Pour des enfants utilisant des armes blanches, ils sont très détendus et voient clairement les choses comme un jeu, je comprends mieux l'utilisation d'armes en bois dans un premier temps.

Au final, l'instructeur semble passer son temps à remettre l'ordre et je n'apprends pas grand chose pendant cet après-midi là. Je tente néanmoins de commencer à prendre en main les différentes armes ramassés. Le métal est sombre et lourd, ça se voit que c'est de la fabrication de masse, certaines armes sont cependant de meilleure qualité que d'autres, un métal plus lourd, des poignées plus droites. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait différentes "gammes" de kunai et d'armes ninja. Je fais quelques pauvres tentatives pour apprendre à les lancer sans trop de succès. Je me sens maladroite et embarrassée à utiliser un outil auquel je ne suis pas habituée.

Après deux heures je remarque que j'ai des ampoules aux mains, sans compter mon dos qui est douloureux à force de me pencher pour récupérer le peu d'armes que j'ai trouvé. Je décide sagement de m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Du coup, les bandages sur les mains que j'ai toujours cru inutiles semblent être une excellente idée.

Je parviens à amadouer une des nonnes, Sœur Akao, de me soigner les mains et me fournir un peu de tissu pour un bandage. Elle est très gentille mais est de toute évidence maladroite face à une enfant si sérieuse et anormale. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer la comédie d'une petite fille blessée cette fois. C'était un rôle nécessaire à Ame mais à Konoha je veux me faire passer pour une surdouée.

Les cours d'enfants plus âgés, notamment ceux des 9/12 ans sont bien plus éducatifs, les instructeurs passent plus de temps à corriger les positions des élèves, j'observe attentivement pour retenir ce qu'il se passe. Je ne peux pas trop entendre ce qu'il se dit mais un modèle me suffit pour l'instant.

La semaine passe assez paisiblement et je continue mes entraînements le soir. Je m'améliore pas mal dans mon lancer, mais mon poignet commence à me faire souffrir à trop forcer. Cela dit je suis enfin capable de lancer les kunai de sorte qu'il touchent le rondin de bois cinq fois sur dix. Pas suffisant pour le niveau que je souhaite atteindre mais suffisant pour le moment (le temps que mon poignet dégonfle un peu).

Pour me reposer, je me contente de me remettre en forme en courant un peu autour de l'orphelinat et dans le village, essayant de découvrir les différents quartiers et reprenant les leçons de contrôle de chakra dont je me souviens de Uta-sensei.

Le village est divisé en section et est bien plus compartimenté que je l'aurais cru, l'orphelinat se trouve au nord de Konoha et le chemin normal pour y accéder passe par les portes principales -à l'est- ce qui serait juste un détour ridiculement long pour accéder à l'intérieur du village, par conséquent, je passe par les murailles en marchant dessus. En passant par ce chemin, j'arrive au Quartier des Senju, heureusement, j'ai vite réalisé que Tsunade est l'une des seules résidente de cet énorme bout de Konoha et elle est probablement trop occupée à l'hôpital pour venir m'engueuler d'empiéter sur sa pelouse. J'ai une fois croisé une petite fille brune que je n'ai pas reconnu, assise sous un arbre à lire je me suis brièvement demandée qui c'était et ce qu'elle faisait chez Tsunade avant de décidé que ça ne regardait pas.

Au début, j'ai visité une partie des infrastructures comme le cimetière -je n'ai pas accès à la morgue d'à coté et des ninjas gardent l'entrée-, l'hôpital -je suis pas restée longtemps, on m'a assez vite mise dehors- et l'Académie (pour espionner les entraînements) mais ce n'était pas si intéressant que ça. J'évite avec ardeur les quartiers de la plupart des clans ninja, je ne tiens pas à attirer d'attention. Je passe plus te temps à me balader dans les rues pour retenir la topographie de l'endroit pour travailler un peu mon endurance.

Cependant plus le temps passe, plus je réalise à quel point j'ai vraiment besoin d'un professeur pour aller plus vite. Je fais mes katas et mes exercices mais je suis incapable de dire si je fais les choses correctement. Il me faut trouver un moyen de convaincre -ou cajoler, je suis pas difficile- un ninja à me servir de professeur. L'objectif final est de parvenir à impressionner les examinateurs assez pour pouvoir avancer de quatre années de l'Académie afin de finir mes études au plus vite, il faut que mon taijutsu soit impeccable et il est bien loin de l'être.

Je décide donc d'espionner les entraînements genin sur les terrains utilisés au nord du village. Je ne suis cependant pas très bonne en camouflage, je suis plutôt sûre que ça ne tromperait pas un jounin sensei, ceux-ci sont heureusement pas toujours présents aux entrainement de leurs élèves et si je passe assez vite ils ne se questionnent pas sur ma présence, ou en tout cas ne viennent pas me chercher.

Je ne reconnais pas vraiment de ninjas parmi ceux qui s'entrainement, certes certaines familles de ninjas sortent du lot, telles que les Aburame avec leurs lunettes et leurs vestes, ou encore les Hyuuga avec leurs longs cheveux pour la plupart et des yeux pâles et sans pupille.

Il m'arrive de me faire disputer par des ninjas qui me voient passer par là mais je prétends souvent être perdue, étant muette ils sont juste inconfortables à l'idée de me punir et me laissent généralement partir avec un avertissement. Avec les kunais cachés dans mon sac à bandoulière ils n'ont pas tellement de raisons de me surveiller de près et c'est rare que deux fois le même ninja vienne m'interpeller, et il n'y a pas de raison de m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

 _C'est exactement le genre de pensée qui invoque la loi de Murphy et te met dans la merde._

~ 0 ~

Je suis encore en train ramasser quelques shuriken dans le terrain d'entraînement 6 cette nuit là, le soleil vient de se coucher et j'espère pouvoir retourner me coucher assez vite mais c'est là que je trouve un kunai spécial et je peux le reconnaître entre mille. Trois lames spécifiques et un sceau illisible sur la poignée. J'hésite à le prendre mais il faut admettre qu'il a l'air plutôt cool, qui sait je pourrais essayer de décrypter le sceau dans un lointain futur. Je range ma trouvaille dans mon sac et continue à chercher sous la neige, je dois faire le tour parce que je ne trouve plus grand chose et dans ma fatigue, je parviens à oublier l'existence du kunai jusqu'au lendemain soir.

Lorsque je m'installe au terrain d'entraînement 3, au coucher du soleil le jour suivant, je fais quelques lancers de shuriken (pas mes préférés), puis des kunai trouvés la veille. Je m'en sors vachement bien pour une fois avec un succès de 80%, 8 lancers sur 10 réussis, arriver à un 9 sur 10 serait exceptionnel. Machinalement ma main tombe sur le kunai à trois branches et je n'y pense pas plus que ça lorsque je le lance contre le rondin où les autres kunai sont déjà plantés.

Dans un bref flash jaune, un homme apparaît. Même dans l'obscurité sa tignasse est reconnaissable et je me laisse tomber sur les fesses de surprise.

"Ah! Bonjour! C'est toi qui l'avait? J'ai vraiment cru que je l'avais perdu."

Je fixe l'homme devant moi, bandeau, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, yep c'est totalement lui, Minato Namikaze.

 _Exactement le genre d'attention que tu voulais éviter._

Il ramasse son arme et l'empoche immédiatement et je le fixe comme une idiote. Mes mains au sol, pas capable de parler ni lui faire signe.

 _Okay, tu dois admettre qu'il est pas moche du tout, ce mec irradie de charisme comme personne._

Il a l'air embarrassé devant mon silence.

"Je vois que tu t'entraînes, tu es un peu jeune pour utiliser ces armes, non? Qui te les a donnés?"

Son ton est un peu suspicieux et je bug encore pendant une seconde de plus.

 _Réponds lui bon sang._

Je me redresse pour répondre avec mes mains.

" _Trouvés, terre, entraînement"_

Il a l'air surpris mais me sourit d'un air rassuré, c'est vraiment un beau sourire.

 _Je te rappelle soit dit en passant qu'il appartient à une certaine rousse Uzumaki qui serait clairement pas impressionnée qu'une gamine de cinq ans aie des vues sur son futur époux._

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre de mon rougissement, les ninjas forts et leurs charisme, urgh. Namikaze Minato -le putain de Namikaze Minato- finit par s'approcher et m'aide à me relever.

"Je suis Minato Namikaze, comment tu t'appelles?"

" _M-A-C-H-I."_ Extrêmement intimidée, je n'ose pas trop le regarder, il hoche la tête.

"Ravi de te rencontrer... Fais attention aux armes que tu trouves Machi-chan, tu n'es pas à l'abri d'un kunai armé d'un parchemin explosif."

Oh je suis au courant, j'ai eu l'occasion d'expérimenter quelques plaisantes explosions surprise. Je hausse les épaules, j'ai survécu jusqu'à maintenant, je ne me sens pas en danger. Si des Genin fraîchement sortis de l'académie peuvent survivre à ces pièges, j'ai intérêt à pouvoir aussi.

Minato regarde mon rondin criblé de kunai.

"Tu t'en sors pas trop mal, tu es à l'Académie?"

Je secoue la tête, je pourrais essayer de mentir mais face à un ninja de son calibre, je n'en ai pas envie, pas avec ce que je sais de lui, je le respecte, même si ma réponse n'a pas trop l'air de lui plaire.

"Je vois, tu n'es pas supposée entrer dans les terrains d'entraînement, j'imagine qu'aucun adulte est au courant."

Je hausse à nouveau les épaules, les ninjas qui m'avaient vu ne m'y ont pas repris donc techniquement non. Le blond soupire alors que je garde mon regard baissé, je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre de sa part.

"Bon, je vais devoir te demander de ne pas recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu sois à l'Académie mais je parie que je suis pas le premier à t'avoir trouvé vu ta réaction. C'est dangereux tu sais? Ta famille risque de s'inquiéter pour toi."

Je fronce mes sourcils et hausse mes épaules en lui donnant ma réponse, toujours aussi sincère.

" _Négatif, parents, absent, maison, enfant, perdu"_

Je connais pas le signe pour orphelinat, je ne sais même pas s'il y en a un. Mais je ne me blesse pas tant que ça, les bandages que j'ai aux mains me permettent de ne plus trop me couper, pour les exceptions explosives je m'en sors avec des égratignures et elles guérissent relativement vite.

Minato semble pensif pendant un moment, puis semble prendre sa décision.

"Je ne vais pas encourager ton comportement Machi-chan et je vais être obligé de prévenir le responsable de l'orphelinat."

Je lève ma tête d'un air surpris, c'est le premier à vouloir prévenir l'orphelinat, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, je tente de protester.

" _Négatif_ , _besoin, entraînement, s'il te plaît "_

Le blond hésite un peu mais ne cède pas et me raccompagne à l'orphelinat, ce kunai était carrément une mauvaise idée.

 _Comme quoi l'honnêteté n'a pas trop d'intérêt lorsque tu veux être ninja, oublie pas._

Je cesse de lui répondre pour le reste du trajet, ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je peux contredire, du coup je vais juste l'ignorer.

 _En gros tu vas bouder._

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et m'emmène hors du terrain d'entraînement en direction des portes du village.

"Je suis navré mais c'est pour ton bien."

Je suis même pas énervée, juste un peu déçue. Je pense que au fond de moi j'espérais avoir "l'honneur" d'être reconnue par cet homme. Vous savez le classique "il sera siiii impressionné par mes compétences qu'il se sentira obligé de me prendre comme disciple". Dans la réalité ça ne marche pas comme ça, les gens ne font pas les choses ainsi, ils les font pour leurs intérêt personnel, les gestes altruistes sont rares et compter là-dessus est ridicule. On ne sera pas "gentil" avec moi parce que je suis une petite fille sympa.

Même Jiraiya n'a pris Naruto comme disciple après qu'il ait eu la preuve qu'il valait quelque chose, au début il était juste le fils de son talentueux disciple. L'entraînement procuré avait été une excuse pour l'emmener hors du village sans protestation pour le sauver de l'Akatsuki. Le vieillard s'est peut-être attaché ensuite au blond mais avant ça, il a fallu que Naruto prouve sa valeur.

En comparaison, je ne pense pas avoir prouvé la mienne pour le moment, Jiraiya ne me garde que pour mes prédictions. Qu'en sera-t-il lorsque le futur aura trop changé? Lorsque je n'aurais plus rien à révéler. Il faut que je garde des informations pour moi, je ne peux faire confiance à personne...

Je secoue la tête, cet incident n'est rien, ça va juste me forcer à être plus créative quand je sors de l'orphelinat. Je pense pas qu'on puisse m'empêcher de sortir tôt le matin, les murs entourant le bâtiment et la cour sont ridiculement faciles à escalader avec un peu de chakra et pareil pour me faufiler au village. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on m'empêchera de m'entraîner. Je lève la tête lorsqu'on arrive à la porte du bâtiment. Je suis surprise de la personne qui est devant, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Elle nous a entendus arriver?

Le visage souriant de Nonô m'éblouit de sa fausseté incroyable, plus je passe de temps avec elle plus ce fait est devenu évident. Minato explique ce qu'il s'est passé et la Mère Supérieure prend une expression faussement surprise.

"Vraiment? Oh je suis désolée pour la petite Machi, malheureusement on ne peut pas tous les surveiller, vous comprenez Jounin-san, nous avons trop peu d'effectifs et peu de moyens, merci quand même pour l'avoir raccompagnée." Minato semble un peu confus par l'attitude de la femme.

Je ne sais pas déceler les mensonges mais je sais qu'elle ment. Les nonnes font très bien le travail et des revenus décents font tourner l'orphelinat sans problème, on manque ni de place (les nouveaux bâtiment ont fini d'être construits) ni de nourriture. Je ne m'y suis pas penchée puisque j'ai l'intention de quitter l'orphelinat mais je me demande si cela à quelque chose à voir avec Danzo et la Racine.

"Ah… je vois… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Machi-chan?" Mère pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me tirer à l'intérieur avec délicatesse, je ne regarde pas Minato et suit la nonne avec obéissance.

"Il n'y a pas de problème, je m'occupe d'elle et de sa punition, bonne soirée Jounin-san."

Minato hoche la tête et la tourne vers moi, il doit s'attendre à un au revoir. On peut m'appeler têtue, je suis toujours vexée et je lui tourne le dos pour retirer mes sandales.

 _Ouep, tu bou-_

Oui, je boude complètement et je l'assume.

La porte se referme derrière moi et mes pieds nus touchent le plancher de l'orphelinat. Nonô me parle d'une voix sereine.

"C'est donc là que tu disparaît chaque jour Machi-chan. Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller sur les terrains d'entraînement, je pensais te l'avoir dit."

Face à Nonô, j'hésite beaucoup moins à mentir, je suis sûre qu'elle était au courant depuis bien longtemps. Alors que Masumi et Akao m'ont parfois posé la question de mes activités pendant la journée. Mère ne le fait jamais alors que c'est celle qui passe le plus de temps avec moi en général. Je suis sûre que c'est celle qui rassure les autres que je ne fais rien de mal, les questions ont cessé après la première semaine. Je lui souris, c'est presque un jeu entre nous, elle ment puis je mens, une autre partie de mensonges et de prétentions.

" _Pas, savoir_ , _oublié "_

"Je vois, pour ta punition, tu aideras en cuisine pendant une semaine. Rendez-vous à 10h à la salle. Masumi-san a un peu de mal depuis que Tsuki-kun est parti pour travailler à un restaurant. C'était le plus âgé ici depuis la création de l'orphelinat, il fallait qu'il continue sa vie"

Mère éteint les lumières du vestibule et nous marchons dans les couloirs sombres jusqu'à mon dortoir. Il m'arrive d'oublier que cet orphelinat a été construit relativement récemment, à la fin de la guerre. Nous ne sommes arrivés que quelques mois après son ouverture. J'ouvre la porte de mon dortoir et salue la Mère supérieure de manière respectueuse. A ma surprise elle se penche vers moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

"Ne te fais plus attraper par Namikaze-san s'il te plait. Il risque de s'intéresser à des choses qui ne le regardent pas."

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me ferme la porte du dortoir au nez, maintenant c'est moi qui suis curieuse. Je prends mon temps pour me changer silencieusement dans mon pyjama et m'allonge dans mon lit.

Qu'est-ce que cet orphelinat peut bien cacher? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je m'y intéresse ou est-ce trop dangereux? Je m'endors, pleine de questions.

~ 0 ~

Après avoir terminé ma punition, ce midi-là, je reprends mon entrainement mais en dehors du village. Lorsque je suis retournée dans le terrain d'entraînement 3 pour essayer de récupérer les armes utilisés ce matin-là, elles n'y étaient plus. Namikaze s'en est probablement gentiment débarrassé. Par sécurité, je décide de ne plus utiliser ces terrains pour m'entraîner, me contentant d'une petite clairière en dehors du village pas trop loin de l'orphelinat. Le point positif est que je peux le faire en plein jour ici, le point négatif est que j'ai perdu mon loot de la nuit précédente et je ne pourrais pas refaire le stock pour l'instant. Il faut que je laisse la situation se tasser pour ne pas me faire voir par Namikaze à nouveau. Peu importe, j'avais déjà bien avancé de toute façon, je peux réviser mon taijutsu.

Après seulement une heure de travail, je m'arrête, essoufflée pour boire un coup de la gourde -je l'ai trouvée à un terrain d'entraînement-, je ne peux pas progresser au taijutsu toute seule. Le manque d'adversaire est une chose mais je suis incapable de dire si mes gestes sont corrects, c'est frustrant, même ce tortionnaire de Uta-sensei me manque.

Je m'assois dans l'herbe, et profite de ma pause.

La seule personne à qui je peux demander au final est Mère Nonô, il me semble qu'elle avait mentionné un passé ninja et qu'elle a un intérêt pour ma personne pour possiblement accepter. L'ennui est que ce n'est pas quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance. Yakushi… le peu dont je me souvienne de l'histoire de Kabuto est qu'il avait tué sa mère -que j'assume être Nonô- a cause des machinations de Danzo. Je ne sais pas quel est son rôle dans l'histoire, ni pourquoi il aurait eu à tuer sa mère, j'aurais aimé porter plus d'attention à cette partie du récit. Mais avec Jiraiya parti, les gens à qui je peux demander de l'aide est limitée.

Je me lève pour reprendre l'entraînement et sors de mon sac les vieux shuriken utilisables -Minato a les kunai.

Seulement six sur dix, pas aussi bien que je le voudrais, je marche vers le tronc d'arbre pour récupérer les tirs manqués quand une idée me vient à l'esprit. Si j'attache un fil sur les armes, je pourrais récupérer celles qui n'ont pas touché la cible, ça m'évitera de me casser le dos la moitié du temps, l'ennui est que le fil métallique ninja ne peut être obtenu que par des ninjas, j'en ai bien trouvé dans mes recherches de kunai mais c'était trop abîmé ou trop court pour une quelconque utilisation. Je me demande si du fil de pêche ferait l'affaire. Mes armes rangés dans ma sacoche, je m'allonge à l'ombre de l'arbre pour réfléchir.

J'entends soudain un bruit mais je reconnais son aura, c'est Toshio.

"Machi! Je te cherchais!" Je tourne ma tête vers lui mais reste étalée sur le sol.

Autre inconvénient, les enfants des l'orphelinat ont aussi moins de difficultés à me trouver, il faudra que je m'éloigne un peu plus la prochaine fois.

Il s'assoit contre le tronc d'arbre à coté de moi, je me décide à me relever pour pouvoir avoir une sorte de conversation. En effet je ne prends pas mon ardoise pour mes entraînements m'empêchant de communiquer avec la plupart des gens, y compris mon frère.

"Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'apprendre à écrire, on m'a dit qu'on en avait besoin pour se faire prendre à l'Académie."

Cette demande me surprend moins qu'elle ne le devrait et je me mets à hésiter. D'un coté je ne veux pas qu'il entre à l'Académie mais de l'autre… Son visage semble embarrassé, il ne me regarde pas et fixe le sol, je n'ai probablement pas été sa première option... j'ai déjà un plan bien ficelé pour l'empêcher de devenir genin avant moi, puis d'un point de vue général ça ne peut pas lui desservir. Je hoche donc la tête, et son visage s'illumine avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras.

 _C'est bien de le ramener près de toi pour mieux le trahir._

Je suis sûre que je trouverai un moyen d'enseigner malgré mon mutisme, après tout on apprend à écrire après d'innombrables heures de répétition, ça ne va pas lui plaire, je lui fais un grand sourire et le sien se dégonfle.

"Haha, j'aime pas quand tu fais ce sourire Nee-chan, on dirait que tu vas faire quelque chose de mal."

Vexée par sa remarque je lui donne un coup amical sur son épaule, il rit en réponse. Je me sens pas si mal, l'avenir sera probablement plus cruel mais je profite de mes moments avec lui.

~ 0 ~

Trois semaines passent et Toshio est enfin capable de lire et écrire. C'était un travail laborieux, j'ai fait une pause dans mon entrainement physique pour travailler avec mon frère et rattraper un peu de lecture académique avec Daikoku-kun. Il a accepté de me prêter quelques uns de ses vieux livres à condition que je les rende. Tout ça pour m'occuper pendant que mon frère recopie des textes incessamment. Toshio a parfois menacé d'abandonner sous la difficulté mais les Hiragana ne sont pas si difficiles, c'est la base de la base, tout ce dont il aura besoin pour être ninja et je lui ai dit exactement ça avec l'ardoise. Il a un peu râlé mais a continué de travailler ses pattes de mouche et recopier les livres d'enfant que je lui ai obtenu à la bibliothèque. A y réfléchir, je tiens probablement mon attitude implacable de Uta-sensei, il ne me laissait jamais abandonner une tâche commencée, il fallait que j'apprenne jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque je décide que Toshio est assez bon pour pouvoir entrer à l'Académie (et même plus), je décide d'arrêter mes études pour le temps donné. Il ne me reste plus que deux mois avant l'examen et sans meilleur entraînement physique, je n'irai nulle part.

Je trouve donc Nonô dans son bureau, dans le bâtiment principal où se font les repas et où se trouve la bibliothèque. Je frappe à ma porte et elle m'autorise à entrer.

"Machi-kun, ravie de te voir, laisse-moi juste finir ce document et je suis toute à toi."

Elle a retiré sa coiffe et elle porte juste la robe habituelle, il fait assez chaud dans la pièce après tout. Je m'assois devant son bureau d'un air un peu nonchalant, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entre ici. Je n'ai pas tant de gens que ça à qui faire la conversation dans cet orphelinat, et la Mère Supérieure connaît très bien le langage des signes. Je observe le bureau et remarque un cadre photo qui n'était pas présent avant, je le prends pour voir ce qui est dessus. C'est une photo de Nonô avec plein d'autres enfants et quelques autres adultes dont Masumi et Akao, d'après l'inscription c'est l'inauguration de l'ouverture de l'orphelinat. Je regarde attentivement pour voir si je reconnais des enfants. Daikoku est dans un coin à côté d'une fille rousse qui a l'air d'avoir mon âge. Je la fixe intensément avant d'arriver à une réalisation. Après quelques secondes de recherche je réalise que je ne l'ai jamais vue à l'orphelinat, elle, un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns avec des yeux rouges, et un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui lui cachent le visage. Ils ne me disent rien, et pourtant ils ont un visage reconnaissable. Je ne me suis pas tellement liée à mes pairs mais je les connais au moins de faciès, peut-être ont-ils été adoptés?

"Qu'y a-t-il?" Je retourne mon attention à Mère et repose le cadre là où je l'ai pris.

" _Bonjour, demande, entraînement, professeur, ninja, toi."_

"Mmh… Tu me demandes si je connais un professeur ou tu souhaites m'avoir comme professeur?" Son sourire est joueur, elle se paye de ma tête, je lève les yeux au ciel.

" _Toi, évidemment_ " Mère fait mine de réfléchir mais je me souviens de notre première conversation, elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur mes capacités, je pense avoir mes chances.

La jeune femme se lève et prend une boite posée sur la bibliothèque à sa droite, elle la pose sur le bureau et j'étire un peu mon cou pour tenter d'entrevoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

"C'est mon ancien équipement ninja, je faisais partie de l'ANBU, des forces spéciales." Elle ajoute au cas où je ne saurais pas ce que c'est.

"Il est vrai que j'ai plus ou moins abandonné cette perspective pour l'orphelinat mais… en réalité, ça ne m'embêterait pas d'entraîner une élève."

Je lui lance un sourire ravi mais avant que je puisse la remercier, elle lève un doigt.

"Cependant, il y a des conditions."

Je fronce un peu mes sourcils mais accepte de les entendre.

"D'abord je veux te tester. Si tu n'as pas le talent ou la motivation de travailler dur, je ne t'entraînerais pas, compris?" Je hoche la tête avec détermination, cette condition est correcte.

"Ensuite, je vais te demander de venir aider à la salle de soin. Oui je sais, normalement seuls les élèves plus âgés y sont autorisés mais je ferais une exception pour toi."

J'hésite un peu plus, ça me prendra du temps de l'entraînement. Je n'ai jamais spécialement voulu être médecin mais… apprendre les techniques de soin serait intéressant, ça a l'air d'être un domaine utile, puis soigner avec le chakra me permettrait certainement d'atteindre un meilleur contrôle de mon chakra. Je hoche la tête.

"La dernière est que ton frère n'est pas concerné par la proposition, je t'interdis de lui en parler ou de l'inviter aux entraînements ou même de lui enseigner ce que je t'apprends. S'il veut un professeur il doit venir le chercher par lui-même, pas compter toujours sur sa petite sœur."

J'écarquille un peu les yeux à cette troisième condition, mon frère voudrait très certainement que je lui enseigne ce que j'apprends. D'un autre côté Nonô a pas tord, il faut que Toshio apprenne un peu à se débrouiller tout seul. Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un professeur.

" _J'accepte_ , _merci"_ Elle hoche la tête, son sourire faux sur les lèvres.

"Parfait, nous allons commencer maintenant, attends moi au bord de la rivière dans la forêt Nara, après le pont Geta, je t'y retrouverais, tu as dix minutes pour y être."

Je hoche la tête et la salue avant de courir hors du bureau, dix minutes n'est vraiment pas beaucoup mais ma nouvelle endurance me permettra, normalement d'y être à temps. Cependant, lorsque je passe les portes de l'orphelinat, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été entraînée dans plus que je voulais. Mère a réussi à … me manipuler pour que j'accepte ses conditions et il ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit de refuser. Je me repasse la conversation dans ma tête.

 _La technique du pied dans la porte consiste à progressivement introduire une demande simple suivie de demandes plus lourdes et celles-ci seront plus facilement acceptés. Tu t'es bien faite avoir._

Non, elle n'a… je préfère lui donne le bénéfice du doute pour le moment, sa proposition m'intéresse toujours et j'ai besoin d'elle pour réussir. J'arrive au bord de la rivière, essoufflée, je suis à peine surprise de la voir déjà présente.

 _Ou tu abandonnes la perspective d'être ninja, mais de toute évidence rien ne te fera changer d'avis._

Nonô porte une tenue de combat que je n'ai vu que dans d'anciens souvenirs de l'anime, elle sourit d'un air paisible.

"Six minutes et trente trois secondes, ce n'est pas trop mal. Commençons.

~ 0 ~

Sa tenue d'ANBU complète lui va étonnamment bien, même s'il lui manque le masque. J'aurais presque préféré qu'il soit là, la dissonance avec la personne amicale dont j'ai l'habitude serait plus simple à gérer.

Ici, elle me regarde d'un air toujours aussi calme, son expression est souriante et sa voix est douce comme tout. Le visage contre le sol, j'ai bien peur de ne pas trop pouvoir apprécier tout ça, elle a passé les vingt dernières minutes à m'écraser contre le sol sans pitié et ce malgré toutes mes techniques et tentatives de me défendre. J'ai mal et je veux juste qu'elle en finisse.

"Ton taijutsu est pitoyable, tes compétences faiblardes et incomplètes..."

Je grimace, ça sonne comme un refus mais je tente quand même de me relever, à ma surprise, Nonô vient m'aider.

"Il va falloir reprendre tout ça à la base." Un sourire réveille un peu la douleur de ma joue mais je suis soulagée, j'ai enfin un professeur!

" _Merci"_

Elle m'applique les premiers soins, mon œil au beurre noir dégonfle, mon coude est remis en place, mon épaule remboîtée et en moins de cinq minutes elle me demande si je suis prête à recommencer. Je déglutis mais la douleur est derrière moi, déjà oubliée pour avancer.

" _Positif_ " Son faux sourire illumine son visage et je me remets debout.

 _Je savais que tu étais une putain de masochiste._

* * *

 _*Et je me suis assise seule sur le lit jusqu'au matin_  
 _En sanglotant "ils viennent pour moi"_  
 _Et j'ai essayé de garder ces secrets en moi_  
 _Ma conscience est telle une maladie mortelle_

* * *

 **Je risque d'avoir un peu de retard pour la suite mais je sens que je suis en train de tomber malade, c'est nul.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	11. Arc du Silence - Ch11: Chute

**Hello! Belle soirée n'est-ce pas? Mes chapitre vont enfin être corrigés c'est cool! Je remercie ma chère bêta pour ça, Kage no Sora, elle a bien bossé pour rendre mes premier chapitre supportables haha.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Need to stop feeling like my life is such a mess*_  
 _Because the world has got me in it_  
 _It's my time and I should live i_

 _Mystery Skulls -_ _The Turntable Turnabout_

* * *

Chapitre 11 - Chute libre

* * *

Daikoku Funeno n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on peut considérer comme très ambitieux. Sa mère, autrefois ninja, est morte en mission tandis que son père, charpentier, est décédé dans un accident de travail. Il s'est retrouvé tout seul et désespéré à l'âge de dix ans chez des amis de la famille et a décidé qu'il voulait être ninja pour ne plus avoir à les subir. Puis c'est juste une profession pratique, assez convoitée dans le village et il peut ainsi honorer la mémoire de ses parents. Il est soulagé qu'ils aient décidé de le laisser à l'orphelinat après son ouverture l'année dernière, il refuse de s'endetter plus auprès d'eux.

Sa passion est la lecture mais la paperasse ne l'intéresse pas particulièrement, il aurait préféré enseigner à une école mais il peut tout aussi bien être instructeur Chuunin et et il n'a besoin de rien de plus. Il se sait plus limité physiquement que sa mère -ayant hérité des problèmes cardiaques de son père, ce serait juste trop de risque de suivre la voie de Michiko Funeno. Elle était ANBU, une fière membre des forces spéciales, la fierté de son fils mais elle morte au combat dans une mission dont il ne saura jamais rien. Être ninja est dangereux et Daikoku ne tient pas à finir comme elle.

A cause de son attitude taciturne, Daikoku n'a pas eu tellement d'amis, la plupart de ceux-ci sont _partis._ Il lui reste quelques connaissances, des camarades plus jeunes de l'Académie qui viennent demander de l'aide dans leurs devoirs, cependant il préfère encore la compagnie des livres et il n'a pas de raisons de penser que ça changera.

Cet an-ci cependant, moins d'enfants viennent lui demander de l'aide depuis l'arrivée d'une certaine orpheline et avec le temps libre supplémentaire que ça lui offre, il en est plutôt reconnaissant. Honnêtement il ne sait pas trop quoi penser de la petite fille qui s'invite dans son cercle de temps en temps.

Les autres enfants l'évitent comme la peste mais en la compagnie de Daikoku, Machi se comporte bien, ne demandant que lire et étant assez agréable à vivre au final. Contrairement à nombreux, elle ne demande pas d'attention ou de surveillance, il peut lui faire confiance pour emprunter ses livres et toujours venir les lui rendre sans trop de délais. C'est peut-être son attitude mature qui lui vaut d'être ignorée mais loin de d'en offusquer elle n'a même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué l'antipathie des autres enfants. Elle vit dans son propre monde, concentrée sur des objectifs au point de ne rien voir d'autre.

Son absence récente par contre il l'a remarqué lui. Après qu'elle soit venue lui rendre tous ses livres un soir avec des remerciements, elle a complètement cessé de venir lui rendre visite. Dans un premier temps il a pensé qu'elle avait fini d'étudier et en avait marre de lui mais elle a continué à le saluer avec politesse dans les couloirs avant de disparaître tout aussi vite. Daikoku a réalisé à quel point Machi est en réalité très difficile à trouver pour quelqu'un vivant dans le même orphelinat. Jamais présente dans le dortoir avant le couvre-feu, ni même aux repas ou très rarement et il se retrouve à s'inquiéter, à se demander si elle va bien.

 _Elle était pareille, si difficile à trouver, elle lui manque._

Mais contrairement à _elle,_ il lui arrive de la voir dans les couloirs mais seulement en coup de vent, trop pressée pour le remarquer, des cernes sous ses yeux, elle a une odeur putride, de sang ou autre. Rester seul est dangereux, Machi est talentueuse et il sait ce que ça amène, ce que ça _lui_ a amené. Il est alarmé mais au final peut-il y faire quelque chose? Ils ne sont pas vraiment amis, juste camarades d'orphelinat, devrait-il en parler à quelqu'un? Il tente de se convaincre qu'elle n'est pas vraiment en danger, mais ça ressemble de plus en plus à un mensonge qu'il se raconte pour se sentir mieux, il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Le brun pense à parler à la Mère Supérieure, Nonô, mais il redoute cette expression lourde et froide qu'elle lui a donné la _dernière fois_. Il ne veut pas vraiment y refaire face. Daikoku se souvient qu'elle a un grand-frère, est-ce que lui est au courant? Lui pourrait mieux la protéger, non?

"Excusez-moi, vous pourriez me dire où je peux trouver le frère de Machi-chan?"

Les garçons sont assis en cercle, tous âgés entre 6 et 8 ans, jouant à un jeu quelconque, se regardent entre eux puis l'observent avec confusion. Un d'entre eux, un jeune aux cheveux châtains clairs lui répond.

"Oh! Tu veux dire Toshio? Il est dans la salle de jeu, il joue avec les petits."

Il les remercie alors qu'ils chuchotent entre eux, il n'a pas besoin des rumeurs que les gamins vont proliférer mais il préfère ça à laisser quelque chose de mauvais arriver.

Les plus jeunes sont généralement surveillés par d'autres enfants comme corvées, deux ou trois enfants passent la matinée ou l'après-midi à jouer avec les enfants et en échange ils obtiennent un peu d'argent de poche. Il semblerait qu'il ait été mis en binôme avec une autre fille plus âgée, Hatsu s'il se souvient bien. Toshio est un garçon ayant l'air tout à fait normal, il a les mêmes cheveux noirs que Machi mais sa couleur de yeux est différente, cependant il reconnaît leurs ressemblance immédiatement, les traits de leurs visages similaires et ils ont le même nez.

"Toshio-kun? Je suis un ami de Machi-kun, je peux te parler une minute?"

Le garçon lève la tête et son expression se change en inquiétude.

"Euh... oui, je te suis."

~ 0 ~

La première semaine de "l'entraînement" s'est surtout déroulée en salle de soin, je n'avais jamais fait une chose pareille, m'occuper de personnes blessés.

Satoshi, un civil blonds aux cheveux longs de quinze ans qui rêve de travailler à l'hôpital en tant qu'infirmier m'a rapidement expliqué les ficelles et les protocoles pour s'occuper des ninjas blessés en particulier. A l'entendre ce sont des aliens. Toujours montrer ses mains lorsqu'on les approche, leurs expliquer à chaque instant ce qu'on fait là au risque d'être blessé par accident ou par réflexe.

Apparemment cet orphelinat a été créé sur la base de cet hôpital, plus communément appelé salle de soin. Il est réservé aux ninjas qui sont de passage et ne veulent ou ne peuvent pas entrer au village pour éviter de devoir expliquer des mission secrètes.

C'est assez modeste, une salle où l'on place les malades dans des lits normaux -les mêmes que ceux de nos dortoirs- séparés par des cloisons en bois. La deuxième salle est une simple salle de bain avec l'eau courante pour pouvoir nettoyer les malades qui restent plusieurs jours avant d'être emmenés à l'hôpital de Konoha. On m'informe que deux apprentis medic-nin s'occupent souvent des malades avec Nonô j'assume que c'est l'équivalent d'un stage d'apprentissage pour eux. Il arrive que des civils, marchands ou paysans viennent pour se faire soigner et offrent ce qu'ils peuvent, du riz, quelques babioles qui seront revendues au village, mais ceux-ci ne restent généralement pas très longtemps, effrayés ou suspicieux envers les ninjas de passage.

Moi, Satoshi et Yui -une autre fille qui est apparemment absente aujourd'hui-, s'occupent surtout de nettoyer l'endroit, des bobos des enfants de l'orphelinat et faire l'entretien des deux pièces, nettoyage, lessive -pour les draps- et tout le bordel bien chiant.

"Ce ninja a eu la colonne vertébrale détruite du coup il arrête pas de pisser et de chier sans contrôle, faut le changer tout le temps. Celle-ci reste pour la nuit en attendant ses coéquipiers qui terminent la mission ou quelque chose."

Il n'y a que deux des six lits occupés mais Satoshi m'informe que les arrivants sont nombreux et ne préviennent pas vraiment avant donc il y a toujours une garde de nuit.

"T'auras pas à faire ça tant que Mère ne le permet pas, tu me suis, tu restes pas sur mon chemin et tout ira bien."

Je hoche la tête. J'ai assez vite appris que Satoshi ne parlait pas la langue des signes, ou pas assez bien pour me comprendre, il connait quelques mots basiques cependant. Je dirige donc mes questions à Nonô quand elle a le temps de s'occuper de moi.

Un soir sur deux, elle m'emmène dans la forêt pour entraîner mon taijutsu dans un premier temps.

Je rentre plus tôt que d'habitude ce soir là, Nonô-sensei a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et m'a donné la soirée libre, ce qui est un soulagement incroyable.

J'ai l'étrange impression que son entraînement concerne autant mon corps que ma résistance à la douleur. Quand elle termine de m'anéantir au combat, elle se contente de me me faire répéter mes positions, celles du le Style de la Feuille standard qu'elle a commencé à l'enseigner.

Originaire de Konoha, il sert de base à de nombreuses autres techniques taijutsu et je dois donc bien le connaître sur le bout des doigts pour pouvoir avancer et pour elle ça n'hésite pas à me faire bosser jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule d'épuisement. C'est assez éreintant d'avoir les muscles épuisés quand je ne rentre pas méga tard à cause d'un blessé surprise ou d'un malade qui demande de l'attention. Je n'ai même plus l'énergie de rejoindre les autres pour mes repas, me contentant de piquer quelques restes dans la cuisine tard le soir ou entre deux malades à midi -Nonô est celle qui m'a recommandé de faire ça vu qu'elle me garde si longtemps.

Je lui ai révélé dès le début mon objectif de terminer mon éducation au plus vite. Elle a juste sourit d'un air intéressé et m'a demandé d'une voix douce d'augmenter le rythme de mes coups. Malgré la difficulté, je suis ravie d'avoir enfin l'impression de progresser, il ne manque donc plus que le niveau ninjutsu à augmenter. Bien que Nonô-sensei ne me l'ait pas demandé, je décide de travailler un peu mon contrôle, quelque chose que je n'ai plus trop touché depuis que je travaille avec elle par faute de temps.

Je peux mettre mon chakra sans difficulté au niveau de mes pieds mais suis incapable de faire coller la feuille aussi efficacement sur une autre partie de mon corps. Après une heure de frustration je décide de rentrer et pour une fois dîner avec les autres enfants.

Je retire mes chaussures dans le vestibule quand je me fais attraper par une paire de bras familiers, je sais que c'est Toshio mais il me faut toute mon énergie pour ne pas l'envoyer par dessus mon épaule par réflexe.

"Machi! Tu étais passée où?! Je t'ai cherché partout, et Daikoku-kun m'a dit..."

Je tourne la tête vers la figure familière de Daikoku qui nous observe à distance, il a un air inquiet sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qui leurs arrive à ces deux là? Je m'extirpe de l'étreinte mon frère.

" _Je vais bien, comprends pas, situation, ?"_ Je m'adresse à Daikoku qui se gratte le menton d'un air un peu embarrassé.

"Elle dit qu'elle va bien et elle demande ce qui se passe." Mon frère me regarde d'un air frustré.

"Tu disparais tous les matins je ne sais où, ça fait trois jours que j'essaie de te trouver, heureusement que ton ami est venu me voir!"

Je cligne lentement les yeux. Quoi quoi?

" _Je vais bien, pourquoi, ?"_ Je m'adresse à nouveau à Daikoku, à la grand frustration de mon frère qui me prend la main, je le regarde avec surprise.

"Tu disparais pendant tout la journée et tu as l'air épuisée tout le temps... on ne te voit plus très souvent. Je voulais... éviter que quelque chose de... grave t'arrive." Murmure mon avis, évitant mon regard.

Je fronce mes sourcils, mon comportement était peut-être un peu suspicieux, je me suis beaucoup isolée. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me reprendre avec un rire silencieux.

" _Désolé, frère, désolé, D-A-I-K-O-K-U"_ Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, que mon frère s'inquiète, c'est normal, je me sens bête, je réalise que je ne lui ai plus vraiment parlé depuis ses leçons d'écriture.

" _Je vais bien, entrainement, Académie, examen"_

"Tu… n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant si tu veux entrer à l'Académie. Pour la première année c'est juste..."

Je baisse les yeux, et il a l'air de comprendre mon idée.

Je sens la confusion de Toshio et la voix incrédule de aikoku me fait lèver la tête.

"Tu veux réussir l'Académie en avance, pourquoi?"

Je grimace, j'espérais qu'il ne dise pas cette partie à mon frère, celui-ci me lance un regard plein de ressentiment et d'inquiétude puis il lâche ma main. Je passe mon regard entre Toshio et Daikoku.

"Et moi? Tu crois que je veux pas réussir à devenir ninja aussi? Tu veux me devancer pour me prouver que tu es plus forte que moi? Pourquoi tu me l'as caché?"

Je me tourne vers lui, l'air surprise et… blessée, je ne pensais pas qu'il en viendrait à une telle conclusion. Son ressentiment est visible dans ses mots, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait une telle image de moi.

Je secoue ma tête avec force.

" _Négatif, négatif, protéger, professeur, secret."_ Je lance un regard implorant à Daikoku qui a l'air assez désemparé d'avoir été impliqué dans une dispute familiale.

"Elle dit, non, que c'est pour protéger? Que son professeur a voulu garder les choses secrètes."

Je hoche la tête d'un air attristé, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu enseigner à Toshio en cachette, mais… mais c'était trop risqué, puis j'étais tellement contente d'avoir enfin progressé, je n'ai plus une seule seconde à moi je ne peux pas trouver de temps pour moi alors enseigner à mon frère aurait été juste impossible.

 _Comme les choses sont bien faites, maintenant tu auras encore plus de temps pour t'entraîner._

Je commence à croire que c'était volontaire de la part de Mère Est-ce qu'elle essaie de me séparer de mon frère…?

La rancœur que je lis dans le visage de Toshio est blessante, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, communiquer est toujours autant une catastrophe depuis que je suis muette. Je n'arrête pas de m'éloigner de mon frère. Je fixe mon frère alors qu'il part de son coté, je ne l'arrête pas.

"Euh… ça ira?"

Je lève les yeux et je hoche doucement la tête en direction de Daikoku avec un léger sourire forcé.

 _C'est un peu de sa faute mais hey c'est ça de se faire des amis, ils vont t'embêter avec leurs "inquiétudes"._

Il propose de me rester avec moi pour le dîner et j'accepte sa proposition avec assez peu d'hésitation et une bonne dose de soulagement. Je lui filerais mon dessert pour m'excuser de l'avoir mêlé à ça, je ne pensais pas que lui aussi… tenait.. à… moi.

 _C'est bien de t'en rendre compte beaucoup trop tard._

Je secoue la tête, me parler à moi-même ne me mènera à rien, je vais… accepter son amitié, et pas seulement parce que mon frère va probablement plus me parler mais parce qu'il mérite de la reconnaissance pour son aide, vraiment.

~ 0 ~

Je n'ose pas trop retourner voir Toshio le jour suivant, je pense qu'il a besoin de temps pour lui. Je ne peux pas l'aider dans mon état et je ne sais pas quand la demande de Jiraiya pour restaurer ma voix avec une opération sera acceptée malgré ce qu'il me l'a assuré (ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles). Je suis dans la salle de soin et je passe la serpillière dans la salle de bain quand Satoshi m'appelle depuis la salle principale.

"Machi! On a besoin de désinfectant et de bandages, tu les as mis ou?"

Je suppose que de nouveaux ninjas sont arrivés, je me rince les mains et je viens à son aide.

À ma surprise, je reconnais l'un des deux ninjas qui sont présents, c'est Namikaze. Je retiens une grimace et indique à Satoshi dans quel placard j'ai rangé le matériel. Le jeune homme brun dont il s'occupe semble souffrir d'une coupure à l'épaule et d'une entorse vu comment il boite.

Je décide d'ignorer le blond en faveur d'aider Satoshi à panser la blessure et poser une attelle sur la cheville du jeune homme.

"Ravie de te revoir aussi Machi-kun. Est-ce que ce travail fait partie de la fameuse punition?" Il s'adresse à moi et je me sens obligée de réagir même si je réponds pas vraiment. Sans le regarder je hausse les épaules. Oui je suis toujours salée depuis les événements de la dernière fois.

Satoshi semble remarquer mon malaise et vient à mon secours, quel gentleman.

"Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ninja-san? Si vous ne l'êtes pas, je vous demanderais de sortir s'il vous plaît."

"Juste une égratignure." Il montre son bras entaillé et saignant légèrement, je lève les yeux au ciel, saleté de ninjas. Minato insistera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la possibilité de me parler, je ne peux pas plus aider Satoshi de toute façon, autant en finir avec la conversation que je ne veux pas avoir. Je lui pointe du doigt l'enclos en bois, le lit d'à côté est libre.

" _Soin"_ J'aurais cru que à ma manière de donner l'ordre, il refuserait de m'écouter mais il y va sans discuter. Je hoche la tête du côté de Satoshi qui regarde la scène avec hésitation.

" _Tout va bien" c_ e signe fait bien partie de son maigre vocabulaire, avec " _j'ai mal"._ Il hoche simplement la tête. Je ne m'habituerais jamais au fait que certaines personnes sont instinctivement protectrices envers moi, c'est probablement dû à mon âge apparent mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être gênée par ça et je travaille dur pour qu'on ne me voie pas comme une chose sans défense.

Je pars prendre la trousse de soin puis j'arrive derrière l'enclos pour voir Namikaze patienter calmement. Je soupire et m'installe en face de l'adulte assis, très concentrée par la couleur des draps et tend ma main.

" _Montre, blessure"_

Il obéit me montrant son poignet, ça n'a pas l'air très profond, je commence par nettoyer la blessure avec un peu de coton et de l'eau avant de sortir le désinfectant.

"Ça fait un moment que tu travailles ici?" Je hoche la tête, toujours sans le regarder, très concentrée sur la blessure. Je termine de désinfecter, vu la tête de l'entaille il a dû se faire ça en se prenant une branche à haute vitesse.

"Et personne ne te force à faire ça." Je lève les yeux au ciel.

" _Négatif"_

"Mmh, je n'aurais pas cru que ton intérêt était dans la médecine."

Je soupire et jette le coton dans la poubelle.

" _Soin, utile"_

"Pas ton ambition alors…" Je commence à avoir sérieusement l'impression de passer un foutu entretien d'embauche.

"Est-ce que c'est pour ton frère?"

 _Il sait taper les sujets sensibles, lui._

Je le regarde enfin et lui jette un regard noir puis devant ses orbes bleues, je détourne immédiatement mon regard.

" _Pas, toi, affaire, arrête, questions"_

Après que j'aie fini d'appliquer la crème cicatrisante je me risque de jeter un œil à son expression, et ce sale blond a un sourcil haussé et il sourit d'un air content et stupide.

 _Aussi terriblement magnifique mais on ne va pas s'attarder sur ce genre de détails._

"Jounin-san." Je sursaute à la voix, je ne l'avais pas sentie arriver. La Mère Supérieure est là et sa voix est aussi lisse et coupante qu'une lame de rasoir, je vois Satoshi-kun derrière elle, il me regarde avec hésitation.

"Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Machi-kun, je te remercie, tu peux prendre ta journée, je me charge du reste." Je hoche la tête et sors de là sans demander mon reste, et sans saluer Namikaze. Satoshi me suit.

"On pourrait croire que quelqu'un qui a accès aux soins d'une _Sannin_ , ne prendrait pas la peine de…"

Nous sortons de la salle de soin et je pars retirer mon tablier dans la buanderie pour la mettre à laver. Satoshi semble nerveux, il n'ose pas me regarder, il y a quelque chose d'inquiétant et je décide de le suivre. Nous marchons pendant quelques mètres puis il se retourne d'un air nerveux.

Je le fixe calmement en attendant qu'il trouve ses mots.

"C'est euh… Mère est celle qui… elle m'a dit de l'appeler si un Jounin blond aux yeux bleus venait te voir et…"

Je comprends mieux l'arrivée soudaine de Nonô.

" _Tout va bien_ "

Et je parviens facilement à m'en convaincre.

~ 0 ~

La journée suivante à la salle de soin a été beaucoup plus longue et éreintante que précédemment. Nous avons eu deux ninja avec des membres cassés dans la matinée, deux coéquipiers issus de la même mission. Le premier a été endormi par des anti-douleur dès qu'il est arrivé pour qu'il n'embête pas les autres patients avec ses cris et Satoshi s'occupe de mettre une attelle à sa jambe. L'autre s'appelle Kamoto et vient du clan Uchiha. C'est la première fois que je vois le sharingan dans cette vie, c'est difficile de rester professionnelle et de ne pas le fixer. Apparemment il n'a pas la moindre difficulté à garder son dojutsu activé en permanence. Je suis assise près de lui pour lui bander le bras d'une entaille et je peux sentir le chakra siphonné par ses yeux au contact de sa peau, cependant sa production excède son utilisation ce qui explique qu'il puisse garder son sharingan activ-

"Machi." Je sursaute et lève la tête vers Satoshi qui me fixe les bras croisés.

"Ça fait cinq minutes que tu lui fais un nœud sur son bandage, va en préparer d'autres pendant que je termine ça."

 _Excellente première impression._

L'Uchiha ne dit rien et je sens mon visage chauffer sous l'embarras, je n'ai pas réalisé que je suis restée immobile si longtemps. Je me courbe devant le ninja pour m'excuser et me dirige vers le tas de tissu sec imbibé d'antiseptique. Je sors une petite paire de ciseaux -une utilisée pour les chirurgies parce que une paire de ciseaux normale est juste ridiculement trop grande pour mes minuscules mains- et m'attarde à l'ennuyeuse tâche de découper des bandes de tissu et les enrouler.

Un soupir m'échappe alors que je finis d'enrouler le huitième rouleau de bandage quand je sens plus que j'entends Mère apparaître dans mon dos. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je la salue d'un mouvement de la tête avec hésitation. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier je crains des remontrances -alors que ce n'est absolument pas ma faute- et à la place je suis soulagée de voir qu'elle me sourit juste.

"Tu savais que l'antiseptique qu'on utilise est fait d'une pommade à base de chakra? Regarde."

Elle prend un des rouleau que j'ai terminé et fait passer du chakra dedans, tout le bandage prend une lueur verte, mes yeux s'écarquillent.

"C'est moi-même qui fait ce travail, tous les matins je viens ici avant tout le monde pour envoyer Yui se coucher et je vais préparer cette pommade et l'imbiber de mon chakra. Ce n'est pas la méthode la plus efficace ni la plus facile mais c'est tout ce qu'on peut se permettre avec les moyens que l'on a, malheureusement… moi et mes techniques de soin ne sommes pas toujours là pour les malades."

J'écoute ces informations avec attention, Mère n'est effectivement là que pour les cas les plus graves, ce procédé lui permet donc de s'occuper de l'orphelinat pendant qu'on soigne les cas moins graves avec les bandages et la pommade.

"Cependant… je suis de plus en plus occupée avec le travail et je pense que tu es prête pour essayer d'apprendre la Technique de la Paume Mystique."

Toute la fatigue que j'ai pu ressentir jusque là s'envole et je fixe Nonô d'un air surpris. Elle rit un peu, un rire dénué de son habituelle fausseté et elle pose une main sur ma tête, je peux pas empêcher mes joues de se réchauffer.

"C'est un peu spécial mais tu es assez douée pour devenir une bonne medic-nin plus tard si tu le souhaites, je peux t'entraîner ici."

 _Bonjour, tu veux faire du travail gratuit pour moi?_

Mon enthousiasme se voit un peu refroidi quand ses réelles motivations s'éclairent dans mon esprit, c'est donc ça qu'elle veut, que je continue à travailler à l'orphelinat après mon admission à l'Académie. Ce ne serait pas vraiment un problème, ça m'intéresserait vraiment d'apprendre de vraies techniques pour une fois. Je hoche la tête avec un sourire. Pas assez convainquant mon sourire apparemment parce que son expression se referme un peu.

"Ecoute, je ne peux demander à personne d'autre, Satoshi-kun veut rester civil et les apprentis ne sont pas autorisés à utiliser leurs chakra pour ça ici, j'ai besoin d'aide pour gérer les grands blessés et faire de la pommade, c'est ça qui fait tourner et finance l'orphelinat, et on a besoin de toi."

 _Nonô, ninja, ex-ANBU et manipulatrice professionnelle._

C'est malin de sa part de me donner l'impression que le sort de mes camarades est sur mes épaules pour me donner envie de les sauver et d'être héroïque. Ça marcherait sur n'importe quel enfant et… oui ça marche un peu sur moi. Avec le rejet de Toshio, je ressens du vide, j'ai besoin de me sentir utile quelque part, j'ai besoin d'être acceptée, je me demande si Nonô le sait, si elle a prévu ça dès le début.

 _Oh certainement, des chances que ce soit depuis qu'elle t'a trouvé après ta dispute avec ton frère, tu te souviens?_

Je commence à en être consciente, mais je ne trouve vraiment pas de raison de dire non. Je lui lance un sourire un peu plus convainquant que tout à l'heure, essayant de le faire monter jusqu'à mes yeux.

" _Positif_ "

Je suis incapable de dire si le sourire de Nonô est réel cette fois ou pas mais je suis contente de sentir ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi malgré tout, affection artificielle ou pas.

~ 0 ~

"Je m'appelle Kinoto."

Je suis en train de manger mon petit déjeuner, Daikoku est assis à côté de moi en train de lire un de ses livres et totalement ignorer l'existence de tout le monde pendant que ce garçon apparaît de nulle part et me sort ça.

Depuis que mon entrainement de medic-nin a commencé, je me retrouve avec plus de temps pour manger vu que mon entraînement physique a été mis en pause et Mère insiste pour que je prenne le temps d'assimiler mes leçons -quoi que ça veuille dire-. Les petits déjeuners libres signifient juste que je vois Toshio plus souvent, de très loin. En réalité, il m'évite encore et ça me déprime juste plus qu'autre chose. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller le chercher et me recevoir plus de rejet que je peux en supporter, je vais attendre de voir comment la situation évolue. Je fais rapidement quelques signes au garçon devant moi.

" _Pas, intéressé, au revoir_ "

Je n'ai pas mon ardoise, je n'assume pas qu'il puisse comprendre le langage des signes et je ne suis pas d'humeur à me socialiser de toute façon. Je retourne à mon repas.

"Je vais être clair, je suis là pour être ton ami." Je lui jette un autre coup d'œil, il ne doit pas comprendre ce que j'ai dit, j'essaie de lui faire le signe universel du -va voir ailleurs si j'y suis- sans être vulgaire mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Puis il fait un truc qui me surprend.

" _Établir, contact, nécessaire"_ Il connaît la langue des signes, curieuse je l'observe avec plus d'attention. C'est un gamin nouveau à l'orphelinat, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Il a des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux noirs fades, rien de bien exceptionnel, il a l'air d'avoir à peu près mon âge -peut-être un ou deux ans de plus- et il est habillé comme les autres orphelins mais contrairement aux autres enfants… J'ai l'impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

 _Pas beau, jeune, et particulièrement collant, tu attires vraiment le mauvais type._

" _Négatif"_ Et je décide de l'ignorer complètement même quand il s'assoit en face de moi et Daikoku sans manger. Celui-ci le remarque enfin et me lance un regard interrogateur, je hausse juste les épaules et ignore obstinément le garçon. Je n'imagine pas que ça va plus loin qu'un défi ou un pari que ses amis lui ont lancé, il va se lasser, probablement.

Cependant, même à la fin du repas, il est encore là à me suivre jusqu'à la salle de soin, au pire je laisserais Satoshi se débarrasser de lui. Il s'arrête cependant à l'entrée du bâtiment et je lui jette un dernier regard avant de me mettre au travail. Quel gamin bizarre.

La journée passe comme d'habitude, je rate le déjeuner et je n'ai juste pas envie d'aller dîner avec les autres enfants. Heureusement pour moi, Yui-chan vient nous amener des bento aux légumes aux environs de quatre heures, ça m'évite de passer par la cuisine. Lorsque la cloche sonne six heures, j'enfile mon manteau et salue Yui -qui commence la garde de nuit- et Satoshi -qui est retenu par l'un des patients- et sors dehors. Devinez qui est là pour me recevoir.

"Bonsoir, Machi-chan." Je le fixe pendant dix longues secondes avant de réitérer mon rejet précédent.

" _Pars, pas, intéressé"_ Je passe à côté de lui sans le toucher et j'entends ses pas raisonner derrière moi, je soupire et me mets à l'ignorer pour enfin retourner dans mon dortoir. A ma grande contrariété, Kinoto est plus grand que moi et donc parvient à marcher à côté de moi sans difficultés.

"C'est très important Machi-Chan, je veux vraiment avoir une relation amicale avec toi."

Une relation amicale? C'est la manière la plus ridicule que j'aie jamais entendu quelqu'un demander ça, je retiens mon rire.

" _Motivation?"_ À ce simple signe je le vois hésiter puis s'arrêter et je ne l'attends pas. Je ne m'assure pas non plus qu'il me suit encore lorsque j'atteins le bâtiment des dortoirs des filles au risque de l'encourager, mais c'est avec satisfaction que je ne le vois plus nulle part une fois que j'ai retiré mes chaussures et je m'applique à complètement oublier son existence.

Le dortoir est bruyant mais ça ne va pas durer, ce soir est l'heure du bain des filles, je n'aime pas vraiment la pratique de bains communs et je ne rejoins pas les autres filles avec les autres Soeurs, Mère non incluse, -trop occupée avec la paperasse ou quelque chose. Elles ne se plaignent pas trop, ça leurs fait une charge en moins à s'occuper, puis je peux me préparer et chauffer l'eau par moi-même si nécessaire. Ce n'est pas tellement par pudeur mais plus parce que j'aime d'avoir l'illusion de paix et de tranquillité pendant que je me lave, c'est pourquoi j'irai après que les autres aient fini. Elles quittent enfin le dortoir et je soupire de soulagement, je vais utiliser ce temps de paix de la meilleure manière que je le puisse, en m'entraînant.

Je m'assois les jambes croisés par terre et prends un grande inspiration. Séparer mon chakra en ses deux composants physiques et spirituels et ne surtout pas laisser une partie filtrer dans l'autre. Les yeux fermés, je passe au moins une heure ou deux à travailler dessus avant d'entendre la porte coulissante s'ouvrir. C'est tôt, je ne pensais pas que les autres filles étaient déjà revenues de…

C'est Kinoto, il a ouvert la porte et il me fixe de ses yeux vides comme s'il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être là. Je me relève immédiatement pour le pousser hors du dortoir et l'engueuler.

" _Toi, présence, homme, interdite, bâtiment_ " Je lui fais signe avec énervement, et si j'avais été en train de me déshabiller? C'est pas comme s'il avait pris la peine de frapper.

 _Tu sais ce qu'on dit, la puberté commence de plus en plus tôt chez les jeunes._

"Désolé, -il a l'air tout sauf désolé- Je dois vraiment être ton ami."

J'aurais grogné si je pouvais, ce gamin a un sérieux problème, je prends une longue inspiration. Je ne dois pas juger, les maladies mentales affectent tout le monde, il ne faut pas s'énerver et apprendre à vivre avec.

" _Parler, plus tard, occupé"_

"Je me dois d'insister Machi-chan."

A ce moment là, j'entends un fille crier au meurtre -devinez qui revient de son bain et qui a vu Kinoto au bout du couloir- et je décide que je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlée à une autre histoire d'intrusion depuis Toshio et d'être encore punie pour avoir 'invité' un autre garçon dans mon dortoir. Je m'approche pour prendre Kinoto par le poignet et le faire entrer -fermant la porte derrière lui- et je cherche un endroit pour le cacher alors qu'il continue dans son délire.

"C'est vraiment important pour moi d'être ton ami, Machi-chan."

Je grogne silencieusement et lui pointe la fenêtre, avec un peu de chance ça me débarrassera de lui.

" _Saute, ensuite, toi, ami"_ Il me fixe d'un air vide alors que j'entends du bruit dans le couloir puis sans hésitation il saute à travers la fenêtre ouverte, je ne m'y penche pas pour voir s'il s'en est sorti et la referme immédiatement, s'il s'est tordu la cheville tant pis pour lui. Je prends le livre posé sur ma table de nuit d'un air tranquille et lorsque Soeur Akao en kimono, suivie d'une fille scandalisée ouvre la porte coulissante en trombe, je suis l'exemple même de l'innocence.

 _J'espère que tu comptes pas prendre pas un bain ce soir après que coup que Kinoto t'a fait hein?_

* * *

 _*Besoin de cesser de pense que ma vie est un bordel_  
 _Parce que ce monde a moi dedans_  
 _C'est mon moment et je devrais le vivre_

* * *

 **Voici voici, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (même en anonyme hein).**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine!**


	12. Arc du Silence - Ch12: 360

**Devinez qui qui est encore malade, au moins ce n'est pas pendant les fêtes.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _So take it in, don't hold your breath *_  
 _The bottom's all I've found_  
 _We can't get higher than we get_  
 _On the long way down_

 _Robert DeLong - Long Way Down_

* * *

Chapitre 12 Trois cent soixante degrés

* * *

Je ne peux pas y échapper, je me suis trouvé une nouvelle Rita mais en plus chiant parce que celui là ne m'offre même pas de beignet aux haricots.

Kinoto est vraiment bizarre et même Daikoku finit par me faire remarquer mon choix étrange en compagnons. Je ne peux même pas lui expliquer ce que ce gamin me veut, puisque je ne le sais pas non plus. Au moins Kinoto est silencieux, et il se contente de m'accompagner entre mes différentes activités de la journée sans aller au delà. Que ce soit aux repas, ou à la salle de soin, ou entre les entraînements de Nonô. Je me demande si ce gamin a une vie, vraiment. Au moins il me laisse à l'entrée et je n'ai pas à endurer sa compagnie, enfin… je crois. Des fois j'ai l'impression d'être observée et l'augmentation du contrôle de mon chakra et donc de ma sensibilité ne font que confirmer ça. Saleté de gamin.

Le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas dire d'où il sort, il a l'air d'être un nouveau de l'orphelinat mais quelque chose cloche. Je pense immédiatement à demander à Mère un soir même mais celle-ci me dénie la requête.

"Ignore-le juste, tu ne veux pas savoir." Je grogne intérieurement, évidemment que si et plus le temps passe et plus ça devient suspicieux. Au moins ça me met les choses au clair. Nonô est toujours une connasse frigide, je ne peux toujours pas lui faire confiance, il faut trouver par moi-même.

 _Je l'aurais pas dit mieux._

Plusieurs jours passent et la routine avec Kinoto qui me suit partout continue mais aujourd'hui Nonô n'est pas à la salle de soin et semble avoir annulé notre entrainement. Je décide d'aller la voir à son bureau et… enquêter un peu. J'esquive Kinoto en passant par la sortie intérieure et on va voir si Nonô est effectivement absente. Les lumières sont éteintes, je n'entends rien et je ne sens personne non plus.

La porte de son bureau est ridiculement facile à crocheter avec une aiguille et un bout de cuillère tordu. Je n'allume pas la lampe et utilise la lueur de la lune pour étudier la photo que j'avais vu sur le bureau de Mère. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour retrouver celui que je cherchais, Kinoto est bien sur la photo, c'est l'un des enfants que je n'avais pas reconnu. Ses yeux sont cachés par ses cheveux mais sa coupe ébouriffée et sa peau pâle sont caractéristiques. Où était-il pendant tout ce temps, pourquoi réapparaître maintenant? Mes suspicions prennent un tournant un peu effrayant lorsque j'entends quelqu'un ouvrir la porte.

Mon souffle se coupe et je repose précipitamment la photo là ou je l'ai prise avant de m'apercevoir que c'est Kinoto, ce n'est pas un soulagement.

"Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici." Il murmure d'une voix aussi plate comme crêpe qui a un peu trop traîné. Mon esprit fonctionne à toute allure et mon souffle se relâche.

" _Important"_

Je le fixe silencieusement et il ne répond pas.

" _Positif, secret, important"_ Je m'avance vers lui pour pouvoir mieux voir son visage, il ne montre toujours aucune émotion, je lui prend la main et me délecte de l'étincelle de surprise dans ses yeux.

" _Ami, secret, silence"_ Je souris innocemment et Kinoto cligne des yeux une fois avant de hocher la tête et de me laisser passer, je me retiens de courir et retourne doucement à mon dortoir, il ne faudrait pas réveiller les autres nonnes. Je décide d'attendre demain pour assumer mes actes.

Les autres filles sont endormies et je me sens un peu malade. Je n'ai pas entendu Kinoto arriver du tout, il était aussi silencieux que… Pas de jugement précipité j'essaie de me convaincre que j'ai simplement baissé ma garde et que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Le lendemain… il n'arrive absolument rien. Kinoto vient me suivre comme à son habitude mais Mère ne vient pas me convoquer pour me poser des questions. Soit elle a décidé de garder ça secret pour l'utiliser contre moi plus tard -ce qui n'est pas très plausible, elle n'a pas besoin d'excuse pour ne rendre la vie dure si elle veut. Soit… Kinoto a gardé le secret et je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser. Il m'accompagne en salle de soin sans un mot et je passe une bonne partie de la matinée à fabriquer des bandages. Ça arrive que ce soit calme comme ça, le peu de patients qu'on a sont KO et il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Ce serait le bon moment pour échapper à sa surveillance.

Je mime le geste de manger à Satoshi et celui me fixe pendant quelques secondes pour hoche la tête.

"Essaie de revenir avant ce soir, on doit encore se préparer la salle d'opération."

Je me glisse par la porte de derrière et pars pour la cafétéria, à mon soulagement, je ne vois pas l'ombre de mon stalker habituel. Après avoir pris un bol de soupe je me dirige vers la personne que je voulais voir.

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Daikoku pour le saluer, il lève la tête et la hoche en réponse, je m'assois à côté de lui et lui fais signe.

" _Question, important"_

Il lève un sourcil mais j'ai son attention.

" _Qui, K-I-N-O-T-O, toi, connaît"_

Je ne m'attendais pas à l'expression mi-honteuse mi-effrayée qu'il me sort.

"Je… je ne peux pas trop en parler, c'est…"

Je continue de le fixer et il soupire.

"Kinoto est… son prénom c'était Kazu, il a été trouvé dans la rue et ramené comme pas mal d'autres. Il est parti pendant quelques mois et il vient de revenir en Kinoto. Je ne sais rien d'autre…" Il regarde autour de lui et se mord la lèvre.

"Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais… trois autres qui avaient tendance à traîner seuls sont aussi… partis et ils ne sont pas revenus. C'est pour ça que je… Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, mais je ne sais rien d'autre."

Il ne dit plus rien et je pose une main sur son épaule et hoche la tête.

" _Merci"_

Je garde une façade calme alors que Daikoku reprend sur un sujet moins sensible et je réfléchis à toute allure. Des orphelins qui disparaissent est plutôt alarmant, connaissant Mère, c'est probablement Danzo derrière ces disparitions. J'ose croire qu'elle ne laisserait pas ses orphelins devenir des spécimens de Orochimaru -a moins qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. Dans tous les cas, c'est pas bon, je ne peux en parler à personne. Il faut au moins que Toshio… je vais essayer de lui en parler.

Après le repas, je vais chercher mon ardoise et approche mon frère -qui aide à nettoyer la salle du repas- en lui demandant sur le bout d'ardoise de discuter seule à seul. Il me regarde brièvement d'un air froid, en colère et me tourne le dos pour retourner en cuisine. Je suis complètement sur le cul. Ça fait mal, ça m'énerve, ça me fatigue et… ça me terrifie, si Toshio ne veut plus de moi je… Je n'ai plus la moindre raison de continuer.

 _Même s'il veut pas de toi toi tu l'aimes toujours et tout ce qui importe tu peux toujours l'aider de loin. Il reviendra à la seconde où il aura besoin de toi, je te le garantis_.

Je devrais retourner en salle de soin mais c'était calme aujourd'hui, Satoshi ne m'en tiendra probablement pas trop rigueur si je rentre plus tard. Puis Nonô est encore occupée aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu la confirmation d'un entraînement pourtant tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de frapper quelque chose.

Je retourne à ma chambre pour repose l'ardoise et ma main passe sur ma sacoche d'armes un peu abandonnée. Ce serait tentant de me lâcher les nerfs avec, puis il ne faudrait pas que je manque de pratique. Lorsque je sors dans la cour cependant, je me souviens d'un léger problème. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vides est toujours à mes basques.

" _Toi, partir"_

Kinoto me fixe de son air vide et ma frustration monte en flèche, je m'éloigne de lui en marchant plus vite mais il refuse toujours de me lâcher, ça me met particulièrement sur les nerfs maintenant.

Je me retourne sans prévenir pour lui faire face et pointer mon doigt contre son torse.

" _Arrête, suivre, moi, problématique"_

"Les amis font des choses ensembles" Kinoto répond comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et avec toujours aucune expression.

" _Faux, négatif, amis, espace, respirer"_ Je soupire et abandonne la bataille perdue d'avance et laisse ma main retomber. Je n'ai plus envie de lutter, je veux juste me débarrasser de toute cette frustration et...je ne vois qu'une solution à ce problème, lui casser la gueule dans un entrainement amical.

 _Quoi de mieux pour te débarrasser de tes envies de violence que plus de violence._

" _Combat, ami, entraînement, ?"_ Les yeux de Kinoto s'ouvrent un tout petit peu plus et il me fixe d'un air nouveau.

 _On dirait que tu as vraiment son attention pour une fois._

Kinoto ne bouge pas et je décide de le traîner par la main jusqu'au portail ouvert, je prends plus trop la peine de partir discrètement, vu que je travaille un peu plus officiellement pour Mère, évoquer le nom de la directrice suffit à me balader un peu partout sans questions et j'en abuse absolument.

Il a encore neigé la nuit dernière et nos pas laissent une traînée facilement traçable, cela dit deux amis qui se baladent dans la forêt pour jouer n'a rien de suspicieux. La petite clairière où je m'arrête est assez grande, je peux presque apercevoir sous la neige le rondin que j'avais utilisé pour entraîner mon shurikenjutsu, ça sera pour une autre fois. Je me tourne vers mon "ami".

Kinoto a toujours cette expression surprise, comme si je l'avais surpris à faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas, il refuse encore de bouger et je croise mes bras.

" _Combat, ami, entrainement_." Je redemande sans réaction de sa part. Il est peut-être temps de sortir mon arme secrète.

" _Combat, entraînement, ami, K-A-Z-U"_

Ses yeux s'écarquillent pendant un très court instant puis il me fixe d'un air particulièrement effrayant, froid et colérique. Enfin aussi colérique qu'un enfant de son âge a le droit de l'être.

 _Bingo._

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

Je lui lance un très léger sourire narquois.

" _Combat, entraînement, ami"_

L'expression de Kinoto se relaxe un peu et il hoche la tête l'air exaspéré et mon sourire devient plus amical alors que je jette mon sac à bandoulière sous un arbre.

Il se penche en avant pour me saluer avant de prendre une stance que je ne connais pas. Je prends celle classique de l'Académie que Nonô m'a enseigné, je ne le salue pas, on m'a jamais indiqué que c'était nécessaire.

Un court silence et il ne fait rien, à moi de commencer alors, je lui fonce dessus. Il y a de bonnes chances que Kinoto soit meilleur que moi et je veux essayer de le prendre par surprise pour lui porter au moins un coup. Il ne montre qu'un clignement d'yeux en réaction et il esquive mon poing avec agilité, je tente un coup de pied et celui-ci est paré. Kinoto est moins rapide que Uta ou Nonô mais il a l'habileté qui lui permettrait de combattre mes deux professeurs et survivre. Je vaux pas grand chose en comparaison mais au moins je peux me montrer créative vu que Kinoto semble décidé à ne pas passer à l'offensive. Avec un coup de chaussure je lui envoie de la neige dans la figure et en profite pour lui mettre un coup de poing sur le ventre, touché. Il se plie légèrement en eux mais ne fait pas le moindre son. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de lui.

Prends moi sérieusement j'essaie de lui dire avec mon expression, je n'espère pas gagner mais l'adrénaline coule dans mes veines comme de l'électricité. Je peux enfin porter un coup contre quelqu'un, j'ai enfin un adversaire à ma taille.

Son expression reste absolument la même et c'est son tour de passer à l'attaque.

Le coup de pied le plus évident est assez facile à esquiver mais son coude contre ma joue est trop rapide pour que je l'esquive, je ne laisse pas la douleur me distraire et passe en contre attaque mais il évite mon genou avec l'aisance de l'expérience. Alors que son pied allait toucher mon torse, je parviens à le parer mais je sens la puissance de son action raisonner dans ma cage thoracique, il tape beaucoup plus fort que moi. Kinoto fait une pirouette pour reprendre de la distance et m'observe avec attention. Je m'en sors pas si mal, à part ma joue lancinante je ne sens pas d'autres blessures. Je suis tentée d'aller chercher les armes de ma sacoche pour m'entraîner sur une cible mouvante mais je retiens mon geste, il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas lui donner une raison d'utiliser des armes supplémentaires qu'il sait utiliser mieux que moi.

Je lui fonce à nouveau dessus un léger sourire sur mon visage. Il se contente d'esquiver avec plus attention cette fois, la neige ne marchera pas deux fois alors je redouble d'efforts. Après quelques coups bloqués je me glisse dans la neige devant lui et je parviens à le surprendre avec un mouvement improvisé avec coup de pied au visage, et immédiatement, il ignore totalement la douleur qu'il a probablement dû ressentir de mon coup et contre-attaque, me coupant le souffle avec un coup de genou dans le ventre. Je tombe sur le sol sous la violence du coup et Kinoto reste debout à attendre.

C'est très Pavlovien de sa part, Kinoto sait mieux se battre que moi mais il ne fait que me rendre les coups que je lui donne pour essayer de m'encourager à cesser le combat. La base du conditionnement de Pavlov. Mais contrairement à ses espérances, à chaque fois que je parviens à le toucher c'est une victoire qui vaut la peine de souffrir ensuite, Nonô s'est assurée que la douleur n'était plus une barrière pour combattre de toutes mes forces.

Je me relève, essoufflée et je me remets en position. Je ne serais pas capable de vaincre Kinoto, pas au combat et ce n'est pas Nonô, il ne viendra pas panser mes bobos après m'avoir massacrée mais une partie complètement folle de moi s'en fiche. J'ai besoin de continuer, d'exprimer mon mécontentement envers le monde entier. Je m'élance avec moins d'aisance qu'auparavant et il se défend plus ardemment cette fois-ci. J'accumule probablement pas mal de bleus pendant les minutes qui suivent et éventuellement, alors que je parviens à lui porter un coup à la jambe, il me le rend avec un solide coup de pied dans le dos. Je tombe au sol et la neige amortit ma chute. Après celui-la je ne me relève pas, me retournant sur le dos et respirant l'air froid à pleins poumons. Je me sens calmée, épuisée, je n'ai juste plus envie de continuer.

"Fini?" Il demande avec la même voix inexpressive, cependant je peux entendre un léger essoufflement dans sa voix, une satisfaction comme une autre.

Un léger rire étouffé m'échappe, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de rire et Kinoto me regarde avec ébahissement.

" _Positif"_ Je lui réponds entre deux éclats silencieux, ça fait un bien incroyable de relâcher un peu de pression hors de l'orphelinat, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais stressée, tendue par tout ce qui m'entoure. Entre, le départ de Jiraiya, l'Académie, Nonô, l'entraînement, la salle de soin et mon frère, j'ai emmagasiné plein d'émotions négatives que ça fait plaisir de sortir. Kinoto ne s'en rend probablement pas compte mais il m'a permis de sortir, de souffler, d'évacuer la pression, après tout le garder dans le coin ne serait pas si mal. Espion ou pas.

Je regarde le ciel gris et après quelques secondes une main vient entraver mon champ de vision, c'est la main de Kinoto qui m'aide à me relever. Je ne m'attendais pas à un geste amical près que je l'ai basiquement forcé à se battre. J'accepte la main sans hésitation.

" _Merci_ "

On retourne à l'orphelinat en montant sur l'un des murs du terrain -je suis négativement surprise de l'habileté de Kinoto à monter sur le mur sans ses mains- et on passe à la salle de soin pour piquer un peu de pommade et retourner dehors pour l'utiliser. Satoshi semble heureusement occupé ailleurs.

Dehors, Kinoto m'aide à appliquer de la pommade sur ma joue et mon ventre, les autres bleus partiront d'eux mêmes. Évidemment, j'insiste pour m'occuper de lui aussi, il ne proteste pas. Je finis d'appliquer la pommade sur sa joue et m'assois à côté de lui.

" _Combat, garder, secret,?"_ Je lui demande avec hésitation, s'il a gardé le secret avant pourquoi pas maintenant? Qu'il le garde au moins secret des nonnes et de Mère si pas Danzo, je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'attention que j'ai déjà de cet homme à travers Kinoto. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'il peut facilement devenir un ennemi. Kinoto me fixe et referme la pommade.

" _Positif_ " Il me fait signe et je lui fais un sourire hésitant.

" _Merci, ami_ " J'ajoute en me levant, il va bientôt être l'heure du couvre-feu et je devrais tourner en salle de soin pour préparer la salle de bain en salle d'opération pour un de nos patients, ce sont Mère et les apprentis qui s'en chargeront demain.

Kinoto hoche simplement la tête, j'ignore son expression satisfaite, et je retourne à la salle de soin pour trouver un Satoshi fumant.

"Où étais tu passée? Je t'ai cherché partout!" Après ces mots il reprend.

"Attends tu t'es battue? Laisse-moi…"

" _Je vais bien"_ Il fronce ses sourcils à mon refus et soupire d'épuisement.

"Dans ce cas, au travail, et la prochaine fois que tu arrives en retard comme ça tu prépareras la salle toute seule. Je ne veux plus passer vingt minutes à te chercher dans tout l'orphelinat."

Je hoche la tête et me remets en tenue, la soirée ne fait que commencer.

~ 0 ~

Je ne revois plus Toshio qu'entre deux couloirs de l'orphelinat, je ne tente plus de l'aborder depuis la dernière fois. Je sais qu'il s'est fait quelques amis de son côté, au moins il n'est plus seul.

Kinoto continue de me suivre de manière régulière mais je ne lui en tiens plus trop rigueur. Je le vois moins comme une gêne qu'un bonus dans ce monde de brute. Je sais qu'il n'a pas dû avoir de véritable enfance avec Danzo et j'essaie de lui en offrir une, en lui offrant des sucreries -qu'il n'a apparemment jamais goûté-, lui montrant des paysages que je trouve beaux. Et j'en profite moi aussi, quelque chose que je ne m'étais pas vraiment autorisée avant. Au final je découvre que les poèmes sont un peu plus son truc que l'art ou la nourriture. Il a fini de lire tous ceux de la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat et il faut que je pense à demander à Daikoku s'il pourrait m'en ramener de celle de la librairie du village.

Je sais qu'il y a des rumeurs moqueuses que le garçon bizarre sort avec moi mais honnêtement je n'ai que faire de l'opinion de gamins sur ce genre de choses. Je me doute déjà pas que ma mésentente avec mon frère a fait le tour de l'orphelinat mais je n'ai pas d'énergie à mettre dans la mise en place d'une bonne réputation, on verra ça à l'Académie.

C'est assez triste à dire mais si tout se passe bien, d'ici la fin de mes études à l'Académie, je ne verrais ces enfants que dans la salle de soins où je pense continuer à travailler. Ça ne me rapporte pas tant d'argent pour le moment -j'ai insisté pour me faire payer comme les autres- mais Mère m'a promis que lorsque je saurais faire la technique de la paume mystique chez les humains, je recevrais plus d'argent.

Ça n'empêche pas qu'il me faut un mois entier de plus pour savoir passer le chakra Yin dans mes bras sans m'épuiser puis une fois que j'y parviens, j'apprends à ne pas éviscérer tout ce que je touche avec la technique. Mère me dit qu'il me manque de la pratique mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me faudrait autant de contrôle pour pratiquer ce jutsu sans risques.

 _Contrôle parfait, tu te souviens?_

~0 ~

"Et tu as fini par t'habituer à lui tu dis?" Je hausse les épaules, refermant le livre que je viens de terminer.

Depuis mon dernier interrogatoire, Daikoku agit un peu plus amicalement, je me demande pourquoi. Il est plus ouvert me demandant comment je vais, si j'ai besoin d'aide et je ne vois pas de raisons de ne pas lui rendre la pareille.

" _Amical, aide, bonne, personne_ " Je considère que Kinoto est celui qu'il faudrait que j'aide, et en parlant de ça...

" _Amener, livres, poésie, ?"_

"Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était ton truc la poésie." Je secoue la tête.

" _K-I-N-O-T-O, aime, poésie_ " Daikoku me lance un sourire que j'aime pas tellement.

"Pour Kinoto, hein? On pourrait presque croire que tu es amoureuse…" Je suis encore incapable d'empêcher mon visage de rougir de surprise mais je donne un coup de poing à l'épaule de Daikoku.

" _Faux, toi, garçon, bête, K-I-N-O-T-O, ami"_ Daikoku rit à ma réaction, je connais bien sûr les rumeurs des filles de notre dortoir, je n'aurais jamais cru que Kinoto avait un fanclub si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Et il est juste beaucoup trop jeune pour moi, malgré mon âge physique je ne me sentirais jamais capable d'avoir une relation avec une personne ayant moins de 18 ans, et encore. Pas parce que j'ai un code moral particulièrement ancré mais parce que c'est juste dégeu à imaginer.

" _Toi, aime, Y-U-I, silence"_

C'est au tour de Daikoku de prendre une expression embarrassée. Depuis qu'il a pris l'habitude de venir me rendre visite en salle de soin pour poser des questions aux apprentis medics, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me m'interroger sur Yui. Même si je travaille avec elle, je ne la connais pas bien, vu qu'elle fait souvent les gardes de nuit -Mère prétend qu'elle préfère travailler la nuit- je ne la vois que certains soirs et on ne parle pas tellement. Je sais juste qu'elle aime les fleurs, c'est elle qui en met sur les tables de nuit des patients de longue durée, c'est certainement pas le truc de Satoshi.

Je repose le livre sur la pile et m'allonge sur le tatami, les yeux fermés, j'ai fait le tour du programme des quatre années ou plutôt "classes" de l'Académie -ils sont plus classés par talent que par âge. Je ne connais bien sûr pas encore toute la théorie de toutes les matières par cœur mais la vue d'ensemble me permettra déjà de prendre de l'avance pendant mon temps libre. Je suis motivée, j'ai envie de réussir au plus vite mais… Mon frère me manque, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour revenir en arrière, il est toujours autant en colère contre moi et refuse encore de m'adresser la parole.

Je sens quelqu'un de nouveau entrer dans la pièce, il me faut quelques secondes pour reconnaître à qui appartient cette aura, j'ouvre les yeux et une main apparaît dans mon champ de vision. J'attrape cette main et Kinoto m'aide à me relever. Daikoku l'observe avec prudence mais le salue quand même poliment.

" _Promenade, au revoir"_ Je ne sais pas si Daikoku y croit vraiment, il a dû remarquer comment nous disparaissons dans la forêt pour revenir contusionnés. Il n'a pas commenté cependant, n'a pas posé de questions non plus et j'en suis reconnaissante, je lui lance un sourire et pars avec Kinoto.

Il est déjà habillé pour se balader dans la neige mais moi pas alors je passe à mon dortoir pour récupérer des vêtements chauds. J'essaie de lui raconter l'incident qui est arrivé ce midi où Kinoto n'était pas là. Deux gamins se sont disputés et ça a engendré une énorme bataille de nourriture.

Kinoto semble intéressé mais particulièrement distrait, je me demande où il était toute la matinée.

" _Où, toi, matin, ?"_

"Promenade" Il me répond avec un petit sourire suffisant, j'ai la possibilité de voir de plus en plus d'expressions sur son visage, ce doit être bon signe. Cela dit sa réponse est plus que suspicieuse, on sait tous les deux que c'est un mensonge. Je ne l'interroge pas plus, ça a toujours été un non dit de ne pas poser trop de questions entre nous, ça nous convient mieux ainsi. On monte dans les arbres pour s'éloigner de l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'on arrive dans notre habituelle clairière je décide de l'interroger sur d'autres compétences.

" _Savoir, faire, technique, soin ?"_ Il secoue la tête.

" _Négatif"_

Dommage mais d'un autre côté, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un arsenal de techniques différent du sien. J'aimerais pouvoir le combattre un jour sans qu'il aie besoin de se retenir, il n'a encore jamais utilisé d'armes ou de ninjutsu, or je suis plutôt sûre qu'il doit connaître les deux.

" _Savoir, faire, technique, ninjutsu, ?"_

Je l'observe hésiter, il n'est probablement pas autorisé à les partager avec qui que ce soit.

" _Technique, facile, Académie"_

Ce serait bien s'il pouvait m'en apprendre d'autres plus intéressantes mais si je connaissais les trois techniques indispensables pour graduer ce serait déjà incroyable.

" _Positif,_ tu connais celle de substitution?"

Je hoche la tête, Uta me l'a enseignée, même si j'ai un peu perdu la main avec.

"De métamorphose?" Je secoue la tête et m'éloigne un peu pour le laisser faire sa démonstration. Il fait les signes du chien du sanglier et du mouton avant de se transformer en moi dans un nuage de fumée. C'est donc à ça que je ressemble vu de l'extérieur, je me rapproche et l'observe de tous les côtés, et c'est tellement précis. Je reconnais mon visage rond enfantin, mes yeux sombres et même mes cheveux qu'il faut que je pense à recouper.

C'est assez incroyable de pouvoir faire ça avec le ninjutsu. Je le touche au bras pour voir la stabilité de la technique et je peux la sentir tout autour de lui, comme une barrière cachant son corps. Il annule la transformation, me fixant patiemment. Je fronce mes sourcils et me recule un peu pour me concentrer et essayer de me transformer en lui. Je ferme les yeux et fais les signes qu'il a montré. Je peux sentir le chakra prendre forme mais… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de l'apparence exacte de Kinoto et je suis obligée de la modifier un peu. Il me regarde sans expression mais son sourcil est très légèrement froncé d'un coté.

"Tu m'as donné des formes trop... féminines et je suis un peu plus grand que ça" L'aurais-je vexé? Je recommence après l'avoir mieux observé, il porte un pull noir et une veste bleue marine par dessus, son pantalon est noir et il porte des sandales fermés bleues.

La transformation a l'air un peu mieux cette fois.

"Tu as oublié mes sourcils, et mon nez est… différent, recommence" Il soupire avec dépit.

En rétrospective ce serait peut être mieux de s'entraîner devant un miroir.

Après quelques minutes de transformations incessantes il admet mon succès, je lui lance un grand sourire avec son propre visage, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ça.

"Cette technique requiert de reproduire une personne que on a rencontré à la lettre, il faut être capable de faire la métamorphose correctement sur quelqu'un que l'on vient de rencontrer. Un défaut est aussi la perte de contrôle à la moindre inattention ou rupture du flux du chakra."

Pour prouver son point il me met une pichenette au front et cela suffit à rompre ma transformation.

"Essaie quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que tu connais bien, sur le bout de tes doigts."

Je pense immédiatement à Toshio et entame la transformation, je me souviens très bien de son apparence habituelle, après pas plus de deux minutes ou Kinoto m'observe de tous les côtés ma transformation cesse sans prévenir après quelques secondes et je tente de la renouveler.

"C'est pas mal, il faudrait que tu puisse la garder pendant plus longtemps, il faudra t'entraîner de ton coté."

Je laisse tomber ma deuxième tentative et acquiesce avec un soupir, c'est plus difficile que je le pensais. Puis je lui lance un sourire de défi.

' _Combat, ami, ?"_ Il me rend un sourire bien moins grand mais il a l'air d'être tout aussi content que moi de participer et nous nous mettons en position.

~ 0 ~

"Tu as réussi! Bravo Machi-kun." Mère me tapote la tête et je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire de fierté. Oh ma technique de la paume mystique n'est pas parfaite, je ne vais pas pouvoir ressouder des os ou refermer des plaies ouvertes de sitôt mais c'est déjà un début. Un début qui m'a pris énormément de travail mais j'ai réussi, je ne peux que progresser maintenant!

Je continue d'y travailler pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, étudiant les différents animaux que Mère me ramène, dont des poissons. Je dois réussir à les faire respirer en dehors de l'eau, j'y passe tout le reste de la matinée, poisson après poisson incapable de les sauver. Je me sens pas mal douloureuse à un moment sans savoir pourquoi et Mère finit par venir m'arrêter et m'explique ce qui ne va pas.

"Il ne faut pas pousser comme ça, laisses le temps a tes vaisseaux de chakra de guérir de la tension que tu leurs fait subir."

Apparemment mes vaisseaux sont toujours en train de se construire et les surchauffer va juste les abîmer voire les détruire de manière irrémédiable. Je prends donc son conseil à la lettre lorsque je revois Kinoto cet après-midi là.

Au lieu de m'aider avec mon ninjutsu comme il l'a fait ces derniers jours je lui propose une partie de cache-cache après lui avoir expliqué que je suis interdite de ninjutsu. il n'a pas l'air très motivé à l'idée.

"Mais c'est pour les enfants…"

" _Enfant, positif, toi, moi, enfant"_ Je parviens à le convaincre que ce serait une bonne manière de travailler à la fois nos talents de dissimulation et de traque. Je suis la première à me cacher, j'ai une minute entière mais il me trouve presque immédiatement, apparemment je respire trop fort.

Lorsque c'est son tour, il me faut au moins cinq minutes pour trouver sa position, même avec ma sensibilité au chakra. Il était dissimulé et s'est transformé en souche, il a fallu que je marche dessus pour remarquer que le chakra venait de la branche.

" _Triche, moi, pas, ninjutsu"_

"Tu n'as pas dit que c'était interdit" Son sourire suffisant est plus large que d'habitude et malgré ma frustration je suis contente de voir qu'il fait des progrès dans ses émotions.

"Tu as entendu ça?" Il me murmure d'un coup alors que je regarde autour de nous, je n'entends rien mais il a une meilleure ouïe que moi. Je me concentre sur ma sensibilité au chakra, et en effet on dirait que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Immédiatement, on monte dans un arbre pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Je peux sentir des présences devant nous, je ne suis toujours pas capable de voir mieux qu'un brouillard de chakra à plus de deux mètres mais je connais leurs direction générale. On avance dans les arbres silencieusement, s'approchant d'eux pour les observer. Je suis celle qui sursaute à leurs vue, ils portent un uniforme ninja que je ne reconnais pas, leurs bandeau indique Kiri, ils sont bien armés, de kunais et d'épées dont je ne reconnais pas le type, pas de bonnes intentions donc. Kinoto me tapote l'épaule, il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre.

" _Faux, ninja, pas, chakra, trop, bruyant, bandit_ " C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très discrets, et à y regarder avec attention, ils n'ont pas l'air très agiles non plus, avançant sur le chemin sans faire gaffe à leurs alentours. Cependant ce sont six adultes, plus grands, plus forts et plus nombreux que nous, je voudrais éviter prendre de le risque. C'est à mon tour d'attirer l'attention de mon camarade.

" _Danger, retraite, prévenir, supérieur, N-O-N-O"_ Kinoto me fixe comme si j'avais poussé un troisième œil, au début il était très difficile à lire mais en passant autant de temps avec lui, c'est plus facile.

" _Moi, engage, toi, prévenir, supérieur"_ Je fronce mes sourcils.

" _Danger, pas, abandonner, ami_ " Même s'il est secrètement un super ninja, je suis supposée être une adulte, même si c'est que mentalement, je ne peux pas en bonne conscience l'abandonner ici à combattre autant d'ennemis seul. Kinoto me fait un très léger hochement de tête en acceptation et s'avance toujours dissimulé devant les faux ninjas et je le suis.

De nulle part, Kinoto sort une sorte d'épée sans pointe dont je ne connais pas le nom, il faudrait que je jette un œil aux armes utilisés par les ninjas la prochaine fois. Heureusement que j'ai gardé mon sac d'armes avec moi, je sors un simple kunai pour l'instant. Kinoto saute en premier sur le dernier ennemi lui coupant la gorge sans hésitation, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur sa nature de ninja avant, je n'en ai certainement plus. Il vient tuer quelqu'un, de lui retirer la vie est-ce que ça vaut le coup? Et si...

 _Plus tard! Concentre-toi sur ce que tu dois faire! Tu veux l'aider non?_

Oui, je dois restée concentrée sur mes objectifs. Pendant que les faux ninjas se retournent tous vers Kinoto, je m'attaque à celui en tête de file. C'est le plus grand, peut-être le chef du groupe mais je n'hésite pas à sauter, lui tombant sur les épaules. Il est déséquilibré et n'a pas le temps de réagir, j'en profite pour lui envoyer une vague de chakra yin dans la tête, probablement plus que nécessaire mais mon contrôle est moins bon dans le cœur de l'action. Je sens une vague douleur dans mon bras, il y avait probablement une bonne raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas supposée utiliser de chakra.

Généralement ça a pour effet de faire perdre conscience aux animaux sur lesquels je m'entraîne, et heureusement ça a l'air d'avoir le même effet sur lui. Tout cela n'a pas pris plus qu'une seconde et Kinoto s'occupe déjà d'un deuxième ennemi, je n'y prête pas plus d'attention, essayant d'incapaciter un deuxième faux ninja de la même manière mais je n'ai pas le temps d'atteindre sa tête. Lorsuqu'il me voit, il fait un geste de son bras pour m'envoyer au sol. Je me relève et prends une position de combat et je commence à échanger des coups avec lui. Il est vraiment lent mais il sait se défendre un minimum et mettre de la force dans ses coups. Je lui envoie soudainement un kunai au visage et alors qu'il esquive l'arme volante je lui donne un bon coup de pied pile entre les jambes, c'est le meilleur moyen de mettre KO n'importe quel adulte mâle. Alors qu'il se plie en deux de douleur je lui envoie aussi une décharge de chakra yin sur le front et il tombe sans plus bouger.

Je sors un autre kunai, prête à rebondir pour m'apercevoir que Kinoto a déjà fini les quatre autres ennemis. Je prends une inspiration calmante et j'essaie de me remettre du choc. Kinoto n'aurait pas besoin que je craque stupidement et que je l'accuse de meurtre, ça gâcherait tout le progrès qu'il a fait.

"Ce ne sont que des bandits. Je vais aller faire..." Il referme sa bouche et me fixe pendant quelques secondes silencieusement puis essuie simplement son arme avec un bout de son tshirt.

"2, _Ennemis, vivants"_ Je lui fais signe, je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer leurs assoupissement pour être honnête et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de les laisser là. S'ils se réveillent Kinoto va... je ne veux pas qu'il tue aussi ceux que j'ai épargné.

Le garçon a l'air hésitant, et perdu, il fixe les bandits puis moi et je tiens toujours et je ne sais pas quel est le problème. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi confus, est-ce ses premiers meurtres? Il a eu l'air de le faire si naturellement mais là il n'a pas l'air complètement perdu. Je me mords la lèvre alors que son regard se porte sur les bandits vivants.

" _Emmener, bandits, village, interrogation"_

Kinoto relève les yeux vers moi puis hoche lentement la tête, nous n'avons pas de corde mais je sors du fil de pêche que j'utilise pour m'entraîner aux kunai de mon sac et je laisse Kinoto leurs attacher les chevilles et les poignets, je ne sais pas comment faire ça correctement. On réalise assez vite que les porter est impossible et on les empile tous les deux l'un sur l'autre.

"Bouge pas et surveille les bandits... Je vais chercher du renfort." Je fixe les bandits et hoche la tête sans regarder Kinoto. Je ne veux pas qu'il sente plus de malaise émaner, il n'a besoin de mes yeux accusateurs. Je le sens juste alors qu'il part dans la forêt.

Lorsque son aura a disparu au loin, je m'autorise enfin à m'écrouler contre un arbre et commence à hyper-ventiler. Kinoto a tué des gens, il les a tués sans le moindre scrupule, j'ai envie de vomir.

Ils sont encore là, je peux les apercevoir de là où je suis. Ils ne nous ont pas attaqués, ils se sont juste défendus. On ne connaît même pas leurs intentions -bien qu'il soit dur d'imaginer qu'ils peuvent en avoir eu de bonnes déguisés en ennemis ici.

Kinoto a tué quatre personnes grâce à ses capacités et je ne peux plus sentir leurs… Si, je peux en sentir un, l'un d'entre eux est encore en vie. Je me relève et trébuche vers l'un des corps. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, Kinoto l'a éventré. J'observe l'homme se vider de son sang, il ne respire quasiment plus et à moins d'un miracle il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir ici. Je l'observe avec la curiosité morbide d'un enfant.

Ce n'est pas pareil que la salle de soin, la mort est inévitable mais tu sais que tu as fait de ton mieux. Ce n'était pas pareil au village de Chômei, les gens par terre étaient… Je ne les ai pas vus, j'étais trop préoccupée par la survie, je voulais juste sauver mon frère et survivre. Ici… Ici ils sont morts pour rien, rien du tout.

Le chakra de l'homme commence à disparaître et je le ne lâche pas du regard, alors que la vie quitte ses yeux, je serais le dernier souvenir qu'il aura de ce monde. Je me demande s'il avait de la famille, des amis, il était peut-être marié, il avait peut-être un enfant, il aurait pu avoir un avenir, c'était peut-être pas son choix d'être ici. Il l'a peut-être fait sous la menace, pour survivre, pour ne pas… Un sentiment étrange m'étreint et je ferme les yeux avec force. Lorsque je les ouvre le monde entier est brumeux et je suis persuadée de n'avoir rien vu d'autre que ces cadavres.

 _C'est incroyablement naïf de ta part, as-tu oublié que les ninjas tuent? Que ça fait partie de la profession?_

Mes yeux sont encore humides quand j'entends et sens plusieurs personnes atterrir derrière moi dans un bruit sourd. Je me retourne de frayeur avant de reconnaître le bandeau de Konoha sur les quatre ninjas. Je reconnais l'un de ces hommes. Namikaze, encore lui. Génial. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, quelles étaient les chances que ce soit lui? Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller à ma vue, je baisse la tête et m'empresse de sécher mes larmes avec ma manche.

"Machi-chan? Kinoto-kun nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'es pas blessée?" Je dois toujours avoir les yeux rouges mais je relève la tête fièrement et secoue la tête, si je n'utilise pas de chakra mes vaisseaux n'auront pas à subir plus de pression, la douleur passera.

"Je vais te demander de lâcher ce kunai." Je cligne des yeux, je n'avais pas réalisé que je le tenais encore en main, j'obéis à son ordre sans problème. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.

"Vu que tu vas bien je vais te demander de me suivre. Il ne va rien t'arriver de mal, d'accord?"

Je ne comprends pas ses tentatives de me rassurer, il doit penser que je suis sous le choc, le suis-je? Mon esprit est plutôt clair, limpide même, je n'ai jamais vu le monde aussi clairement que maintenant.

 _Tuer ou être tué._

* * *

 _*Prends tout en toi, ne retiens pas ta respiration_  
 _Le fond est tout ce que j'ai trouvé_  
 _On ne peut pas aller plus loin qu'on arrive_  
 _Sur le long chemin de la descente_

* * *

 **Un peu une fin en cliff-hanger mais rien de si excitant que ça (pour l'instant).** **Okay, un peu plus de build-up était prévu pour Kinoto mais euh du coup ça viendra plus tard. J'ai fini décrire cet arc mais oh boy qu'on a en a pas fini avec tout ce bazar de Danzo, c'est juste le début.**

 **C'est moi ou les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus long par accident? Désolée? J'essaie de faire une transition progressive mais je pense quand même m'arrêter éventuellement à 10 000 mots par chapitre, pas plus.**

 **Doucement mais certainement je rattrape mes chapitre écris alors il est possible que les délais entre les chapitres augmentent bientôt.**

 **Bye!**


	13. Arc du Silence - Ch13: Conséq I

_Well you look like yourself *  
_ _but you're somebody else_  
 _Only it ain't on the surface_

 _flora cash - You're Somebody Else_

* * *

Chapitre 13: Conséquences I

* * *

" _Positif_ " Je lui fais signe et accepte de lui prendre la main.

Le soleil brille haut dans la ciel, le bruissement du vent me distrait et j'observe le ciel, c'est une magnifique journée et nous sommes encore entourés des cadavres tués par Kinoto et de deux formes encore inconscientes à mes pieds.

"J'emmène la petite avec moi, occupez-vous de nettoyer tout ça, code Beta 56" Minato ordonne aux autres ninjas, ceux-ci acceptent ses ordres sans la moindre hésitation, il doit vraiment être un Jounin respecté. Je me demande pendant un instant que signifie le code Beta 56 avant qu'une sensation des plus désagréables me parcourt. Comme si mon corps était réduit en morceaux puis reconstruit. Je ne peux pas respirer et je ferme les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvre, je réalise que nous ne sommes plus au même endroit, il a dû utiliser sa fameuse technique de téléportation. Je me sens trop malade pour me sentir honorée.

Je me concentre sur la scène autour de moi, toujours sonnée, nous sommes arrivés dans une cuisine, les murs sont beiges et il n'y a qu'une table et une chaise. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit, je suppose que c'est l'appartement de Namikaze ou une sorte de maison de secours. Le vague paysage derrière la fenêtre m'indique le côté est de Konoha. Je ne vomis finalement pas mais suis cependant encore essoufflée par le voyage et le blond me tapote le dos en attendant que je me remette.

Lorsque je peux me mettre debout, il m'invite à m'asseoir sur la chaise et s'il s'agenouille devant moi. Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et il semble chercher ses mots pendant quelques secondes. Le monde s'étire et s'étend, mes mains sont gelés, agrippant mon t-shirt.

"Je sais que nous ne sommes pas partis de bonnes bases mais je t'ai gardé à l'œil depuis la dernière fois." Ses mots s'adressent à moi et ce seul fait provoque un déclic, je n'ai pas la possibilité de rester sous le choc, je ne suis pas la seule impliquée. Kinoto compte sur moi pour... pour... J'espère que Kinoto va bien, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait ce que je pense, qu'il n'est pas retourné chez Danzo.

Je soupire et relève le regard avec méfiance, pourquoi voudrait-il me garder à l'œil pour quelque raison que ce soit… Oh, Jiraiya. Je me détends, lâche mon t-shirt, et lui réponds enfin dans la langue des signes.

" _Est-ce que, sensei, demande, surveillance, moi, ?"_ Minato sourit légèrement et pour une raison ou pour une autre je me sens soudainement mieux.

 _Ce n'est pas exactement le moment de remarquer_ _que son sourire a une_ _adorable fossette tu sais_.

"Plutôt maligne, hein? Oui, il m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu allais bien de temps en temps, il a dit que le danger avait tendance à graviter autour de toi. Je ne l'ai pas trop écouté au début, mais de toute évidence il n'avait pas tord. Je ne sais toujours pas grand-chose de ta situation mais je veux t'aider et pour cela il va falloir me faire confiance"

Je soupire et hoche la tête avec réluctance, je vais écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

"Ton ami, Kinoto-kun m'a trouvé un jour en train de vous surveiller, il a tenu sa promesse de ne rien te révéler on dirait. C'est lui qui est venu me voir pour vous sortir de cette situation, il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé mais, j'aurais besoin de ta version des faits. Je peux de donner une feuille pour plus de précisions mais dis moi ce qui s'est passé."

Son ton est plus froid, accusateur envers Kinoto et je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi. Une autre information me parvient. C'était donc lui que j'ai senti me surveiller, pas Kinoto. Au final le gamin est resté fidèle à lui-même, j'avais tort de l'accuser.

C'est trop d'un coup, si Kinoto travaille pour Danzo, pourquoi irait-il voir Minato? Pourquoi aurait-il gardé le secret, tous les secrets que je lui ai confiés. Je lève la tête vers Minato, je n'ai pas envie de mentir, malgré le mauvais coup qu'il m'a fait la dernière fois je ne peux pas en vouloir à un homme qui ne faisait que son devoir, mais j'ai besoin de m'assurer que Kinoto n'est et ne sera pas en danger d'abord.

" _Kinoto, sécurité, protection, toi, promesse"_ Le blond semble surpris par ma requête mais cède avec hésitation, il risque de déchanter et j'ai besoin de sa promesse avant.

"Promis, je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le garder en sécurité en attendant que cette situation est réglée." Je hoche la tête, ce n'est pas parfait mais c'est suffisant pour le moment, je décide de croire sa parole. Cet homme est ma seule constante fiable maintenant, je n'ai pas toutes les pièces du puzzle, mais je ferais ce qu'il faut pour les obtenir.

" _Papier, s'il te plaît"_

Je lui explique sincèrement la situation du mieux que je peux, il lui arrive de m'arrêter pour poser des questions mais il n'a pas l'air de mettre ma parole en doute.

"Et tu n'es pas celle qui a tué ces hommes, c'était Kinoto, c'est ce que tu me dis."

" _Positif, K-I-N-O, ninja, doué"_

"Ça explique peut-être comment il m'a trouvé…"

Minato se relève et m'offre un mouchoir pour me vider le nez et quand je jette le papier dans la poubelle à côté de moi une vague de fatigue me submerge. Le combat avec les bandits n'était pas la partie compliquée en soi, c'est tout ce qui a suivi, Minato, Kinoto, Danzo…

Est-ce que Minato est au courant pour Danzo? Il se lève et mets de l'eau à chauffer. Il me propose du thé et j'accepte. Le silence est apaisant, c'est sympa de sa part de me laisser absorber les événements. Je prends une première gorgée de thé brûlant et il reprend la parole.

"Ce que vous avez fait tous les deux est… inédit. Des gens vont vous poser des questions, vont s'interroger sur lui et toi. Je faudrait que tu… Je veux que tu mentes sur ce qui est arrivé. Pour ta sécurité et celle de Kinoto."

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand puis j'y réfléchis à nouveau. Deux enfants civils qui se débarrassent de six adultes armés, ça attirera la mauvaise sorte d'attention, c'est certain.

" _Toi, savoir, quoi, K-I-N-O-T-O, ?"_

"Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, je me doutais qu'il… était plus que ce qu'il prétendait mais en échange de sa promesse de ne pas me révéler à toi, je ne lui ai pas posé de questions sur lui. Ça ne m'a bien sûr pas empêché de jeter un œil à son dossier et… Il n'y a rien, c'est un fantôme, pas de famille, pas d'identité et... ce n'est pas si surprenant. Son dossier est exactement le même que celui de ton frère et le tien seulement le nom du sponsor est différent. Son nom est Danzo alors que le votre est Jiraiya."

Je baisse les yeux, je ne suis pas supposée être blessée ni surprise par la révélation. Kinoto est un espion pour Danzo, Kinoto n'est probablement même pas son vrai nom, je le sais, je l'ai toujours su mais… je ne pouvais pas dire non à ces yeux inexpressifs. Si je l'avais refusé après mon combat et la découverte de ses capacités... il aurait probablement disparu à nouveau et je n'aurais pas eu la moindre chance de l'aider. Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour ça? Est-ce que je peux encore faire quelque chose? Si Kinoto a collaboré avec Minato, cela signifie-t-il qu'il a trahi Danzo ou est-ce que ça fait partie du plan du vieillard? Je relève mon regard et fais face à Minato, prête à raconter tout ce que je sais de Danzo s'il le faut. Mais avant, il faut que Kinoto soit en sécurité, je ne sais même pas ou il se trouve.

" _Trouver,_ _K-I-N-O, danger, urgent, aide, s'il te plait, explication, avec, ami"_ Minato m'observe, surpris par ma demande et montre de l'hésitation évidente à mon idée. Je n'abandonne pas.

" _Toi, promesse, protection, ami"_

Minato hoche la tête mais son visage préoccupé ne change pas.

"J'ai un signe de lui dans le village mais, c'est assez loin sous terre, c'est étrange… je vais te demander d'attendre ici, tu n'as pas l'air de pouvoir supporter un autre voyage." Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il disparaît dans un flash jaune et je fixe le vide pendant quelques secondes.

 _Que feras-tu si Kinoto est déjà mort?_

~ 0 ~

Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps est passé, pourquoi est-ce que ça prend aussi longtemps? Quelques minutes? Des heures? J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose et je me concentre sur mon chakra pour essayer de me calmer mais c'est inefficace avec mes nerfs à vif. L'ouvre les yeux pour voir la neige tomber derrière la fenêtre. Le village enneigé est beau mais j'arrache assez vite mon regard de ma contemplation et je cache mon visage dans mes bras contre la table. C'est injuste.

 _C'est surtout injuste comment tu t'es encore attachée à quelqu'un imprévu, c'était pas toi qui voulait vivre pour Toshio et personne d'autre?_

Un bruit sourd résonne et deux auras de chakra familières apparaissent.

"M-machi? " Je relève ma tête, c'est Kinoto, sa voix est rauque et il est incroyablement pâle. Il est d'un coup pris de soubresauts et il retourne sa tête dans le coin de la pièce pour… vomir.

 _Charmant._

Il est là, il est vivant, il n'est pas mort ou prisonnier mais il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. J'ignore l'odeur putride et m'approche de lui lorsqu'il a terminé pour lui donner ce qui reste de mon thé froid lentement pour ne pas le brusquer, remarquant son visage légèrement tuméfié et son bras droit qu'il ne laisse pas toucher le sol. Kinoto reprend sa respiration lentement et me fixe comme si j'étais un alien, je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur.

Je fais les signes du bœuf et du tigre et me concentre sur la technique de la Paume Mystique. Mes vaisseaux de chakra n'apprécient pas mais je n'arrive pas à en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Mon jutsu n'est toujours pas parfait mais je suis au moins capable de diagnostiquer les plaies et je n'aime pas du tout ce que je découvre. Son bras est cassé, c'est une cassure assez nette qui pourrait guérir rapidement avec une attelle mais l'hôpital ferait clairement un meilleur travail que moi. Je passe ma main luisante sur son visage, je peux au moins soulager un peu son visage et diminuer le gonflement. Kinoto ne résiste pas mais ne dit rien alors que Minato nous observe tous les deux.

"Je veux des explications Kinoto-kun." Il le regarde d'un air alarmé puis me fixe moi avant qu'il prenne une expression triste. Je réalise qu'il ne peut pas, il ne peut rien expliquer à cause du sceau de silence.

Minato attend, il ne dirige pas d'aura menaçante envers nous, mais son regard est déterminé, il aura ses réponses d'une manière ou d'une autre, je déglutis et réponds à sa place.

" _K-I-N-O, membre, groupe, Konoha, R-A-C-I-N-E, chef, D-A-N-Z-O"_ Je suis obligée d'épeler la Racine car je ne le connais pas l'équivalent en langue des signes, mais Minato lui a l'air de le reconnaître vu son expression.

"S _ceau, secret, bouche, langue, si, ami, parle, lui, mort"_

Minato se relève et marche jusqu'à s'accroupir devant nous, il fixe Kinoto. Celui-ci a les yeux grands ouverts, il me fixe moi puis Minato avec stupeur mais au delà de ça je suis rassurée de voir qu'il ne montre pas d'expression pas trahie par mes informations.

"Si elle dit vrai, est-ce que tu peux me montrer ce sceau."

Kinoto ferme les yeux, s'essuie la bouche puis il lui montre sa langue.

Je n'ai jamais vu un sceau pareil, c'est très différent de Konan ou Jiraiya qui avaient un style similaire entre eux -pas trop étonnant venant d'un maître et de son élève- mais ça c'est… C'est carrément une autre langue si je peux me permettre le jeu de mot.

 _Tu perds complètement la tête, tu le sais ça?_

"Très bien, j'ai compris, c'est... J'en ai entendu parler mais de ses propres mots, la Racine ne devrait pas… pas si jeune. Quel âge as-tu?" Le brun répond plus timidement que précédemment, vraisemblablement ébloui par le charme de Minato.

"Sept ans."

Cette fois-ci je peux sentir son aura pour de vrai, juste une intention colérique générale dans la pièce.

Minato n'a pas l'air de grand-chose, il est amical, patient, gentil avec les enfants mais j'aurais bien vécu le reste de ma vie sans jamais ressentir autant de force venant d'une aura, c'est comparable à Nagato. Mais pas la même chose, pas le même _goût_ d'émotions. Je ne remarque pas mon corps trembler jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête.

"Désolé." dit le blond, son ton est las, épuisé et triste. Il lève sa main pour se frotter les yeux comme pour essayer d'enlever cette réalité de son regard. Je n'ose pas bouger et appuyé contre moi, Kinoto n'a pas l'air de vouloir non plus.

"Est-ce qu'il a autre chose que tu peux me dire... non ça va pas le faire. Je t'envoie à l'hôpital, on va faire cette foutue opération pour te rendre ta voix et après on parlera et tu me diras tout, compris?"

Je hoche simplement la tête, il ne me vient même pas l'esprit de dire non. Je cligne les yeux, alors que la réalisation me tombe dessus comme une enclume, est-ce que je vais pouvoir reparler?!

"Kinoto-kun, toi tu ne vas absolument plus rien dire d'accord? On ne va pas prendre de risque, je vais appeler une collègue et… on se chargera tous les deux de s'occuper de toi et te retirer cette... chose, compris?"

Kinoto hoche la tête comme je l'ai fait et fixe Minato d'un air impressionné.

 _J'en connais un qui a gagné un fanboy._

"Ne parle absolument de ce qui a transpiré ici Machi-kun, d'accord? Je t'amène juste à l'hôpital pour faire un check-up et je ferais en sorte qu'on s'occupe de ta voix."

" _Positif"_ Je parviens à faire le geste cette fois et il semble satisfait par ma réponse et crée un clone de… quelque chose, dans une bourrasque de vent. Le clone me prend dans ses bras et nous disparaissons à nouveau dans le néant pour réapparaître à l'hôpital.

~ 0 ~

"J'invoque l'urgence Beta 5, il faut que l'opération soit faite avant ce soir."

"Tu es sérieux?! Regarde-là Minato. Rien d'urgent là-dedans, et de toute façon je pourrais pas la faire parler avant plusieurs jours, ces choses prennent du temps"

Je n'aurais jamais cru assister à une dispute entre Tsunade, -la putain de Tsunade Sannin- et Minato Namikaze -le putain de futur Hokage. J'essaie de me faire aussi petite que possible, et me contente de rester sur ma chaise en silence alors qu'ils continuent s'envoyer des arguments comme dans un match de tennis.

C'est difficile d'imaginer ces deux futurs hokage discuter pourtant ça a pas mal de sens, Jiraiya était le coéquipier de l'une et le professeur de l'autre, il ont clairement l'air d'avoir passé pas mal de temps ensemble vu leurs familiarité.

"Est-ce que le grand Namikaze peut au moins me dire ce qu'il en ressort exactement?" Le clone de Minato fronce ses sourcils et il regarde du côté de la porte. Les spectateurs sont nombreux, infirmières et patients et d'un coup de vent Minato la leurs ferme au nez ainsi que la porte de la fenêtre dans une même bourrasque. Tsunade n'a pas l'air plus impressionnée que ça par son habileté, les bras croisés elle regarde Minato se poser devant la porte et y placer sa main. Un sceau apparaît après quelques secondes et la pièce devient d'un coup très silencieuse. Le double cercle est familier, quasiment le même que celui de Jiraiya mais vu comment il l'a placé… C'est vraiment impressionnant , il faut j'apprenne à faire ça.

"Tsunade-sama, Shimura Danzo est allé trop loin, cette fois il emploie des enfants pour les briser… J'ai vu la salle de torture. Je ne peux pas croire que Sarutobi… pardonne ça. Je sais ce que tu penses des enfants ninjas… " Il me jette un œil et je baisse mes yeux.

"...Je ne peux en parler à personne, mais je ne peux pas laisser ça continuer, orphelins ou pas. On a un de ses membres, un garçon d'à peine 7 ans, il est avec Kushina et le Minato original. Ils s'occupent de lui retirer un sceau de silence parasite sur sa langue. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Tsunade soupire longuement et me pointe du doigt.

"Elle aussi elle vient de la Racine?" Je les regarde tous les deux, alarmée.

"Je n'en ai pas l'impression, je ne sais pas d'où elle sort mais elle n'a rien sur sa langue. Par contre, elle sait trop de choses qu'il faut qu'elle explique. Et Jiraiya-sensei est probablement responsable."

Attendez quoi quoi? Quand est-ce qu'il a vu ma langue lui? Et qu'est-ce que Jiraiya a à voir là-dedans? Je fixe le clone de Minato avec les yeux ronds mais il ne me regarde même pas. Tsunade, elle, a l'air pensive.

"Même si je ne te garantis pas qu'elle sera guérie avant plusieurs jours? Cette opération est normalement faite avec… tu sais que je ne peux pas la faire moi-même et je n'ai que Eiko-chan de disponible. Et j'ai d'autres patients bien plus importants." Elle tourne son regard vers moi et je déglutis, détournant le regard. Je réalise que Tsunade a peut-être déjà développé sa phobie du sang et Minato lui demande d'opérer sur moi. Ça ne passera jamais.

"Je te le demande comme un service au nom de… tu sais qui."

Le silence règne et je lève la tête timidement, le visage de Tsunade est d'une pâleur alarmante quand son expression se change en détermination.

"Très bien, je m'en charge."

"Merci Tsunade-sama, je n'oublierais pas." dit simplement le clone.

"Ne me remercie pas encore, après ça, je ne te dois plus rien et je veux tout savoir sur les ressortissants de cette histoire."

Minato hoche la tête à sa réponse puis part retirer le sceau de la porte, un brouhaha de bruit me parvient du couloir et le clone de Minato disparaît dans une bourrasque de vent.

"Change-toi, je te prépare pour l'opération" Elle me donne une robe d'hôpital et je n'hésite pas à retirer mes vêtements, on dit pas non à Tsunade lorsqu'elle montre une aura aussi farouche.

Minato l'a totalement convaincu avec un argument inconnu, une partie de moi veut savoir quel est le nom qu'a invoqué Minato, son petit frère? Le défunt époux? D'un autre côté...

 _Tu tiens trop à la vie pour te mettre Tsunade à dos._

Ma robe mise, elle m'assoit sur une chaise roulante et ouvre la porte pour dissiper les infirmières curieuses puis elle m'emmène à travers les couloirs dans le silence. Je ne vois pas son expression. On arrive dans une salle sombre avec quelques lumières éclairant le lit d'opération. Tsunade et Eiko, une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et yeux noirs sortent pendant quelques minutes, je ne sais pas de quoi elles peuvent bien parler, de l'opération probablement

Lorsque Eiko revient c'est avec une expression de pitié et je retiens mon agacement, pendant qu'elle commence à m'expliquer ce qui va m'arriver comme à une enfant -que techniquement je suis.

"On va remettre tes cordes vocales en place. Tu ne vas rien sentir du tout, tu vas te réveiller et tout ira bien d'accord?"

Tsunade vient me placer sur le lit d'opération et Eiko se lève et va enfiler le bon vieux uniforme de chirurgien qui me rend super nerveuse. La blonde m'approche et du coin de l'œil je vois Eiko arriver avec une machine reliée à un petit masque.

"Tu iras bien." dit Tsunade d'une voix calme, ça sonne comme un des mensonges de Mère. Or, je sais qu'elle a probablement une phobie du sang, est-elle si inquiète à ce sujet ou il y a autre chose? Avant que j'aie le temps de m'interroger là-dessus, le masque est placé sur mon visage, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand mais je ne peux rien faire et le monde disparaît.

~ 0 ~

J'ouvre les yeux, l'odeur et la surface confortable me confirme que je suis à l'hôpital. Je sens quelqu'un à côté de moi mais je reconnais quasi-immédiatement de qui il s'agit. Je suis rassurée de voir qu'il va bien, il dort, à moitié écroulé sur le bord de mon lit.

Je suis un peu endolorie et je sens du chakra étranger recouvrir en une couche ma gorge, m'empêchant de bouger mes cordes vocales, c'est probablement l'œuvre de Tsunade ou d'un autre médecin, l'opération à dû bien se passer, enfin je l'espère.

Je me laisse retomber contre le lit et observe Toshio dormir, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je suis surprise de voir que c'est lui qui est resté pour la nuit. Je passe affectueusement une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour m'assurer qu'il est bien réel et il grogne un peu dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Machi? Tu es réveillée?"

Je hoche légèrement la tête.

"J'étais si inquiet, comment se fait-il que l'opération s'est passée si vite ?! On a rien voulu me dire, c'était pas prévu pas vrai ? Tout s'est bien passé mais c'était pas du tout prévu."

Il est plus intelligent que j'ai tendance à présumer, je hoche lentement la tête et il me prend la main, sa voix est bouleversée, en colère. Je serre la sienne pour essayer de le rassurer mais sans voix ce sera toujours limité.

Il reste avec moi à me raconter un peu sa vie pendant notre 'séparation', sans mentionner le sujet de notre dispute. Il s'est inquiété, il voulait me voir, ça me convient comme explication.

Toshio s'est fait deux meilleurs amis Aoba et Okimoto -surnommé Oki. Le premier est arrivé peu après nous, un orphelin de parent ninja et le second a été pris en charge par sa grand-mère jusqu'à sa mort puis a vécu dans la rue avant que l'orphelinat ne soit créé et qu'il y soit amené. Tous deux veulent devenir ninjas et ont apparemment été impressionnés que Toshio sache marcher sur les murs avec son chakra.

"Oki déteste le sucre, tu t'en rends compte?! C'est un véritable sacrilège. Aoba ,lui ,adore le chocolat mais c'est assez rare d'en trouver et je crois qu'il en vole quelque part, je ne sais pas trop où."

Je ris silencieusement et tente de lui faire passer un message. Je pointe mon torse puis mon œil.

"Tu veux voir? Oh tu veux les voir?" Je hoche la tête, je voudrais bien rencontrer ses amis, et lui présenter Kinoto aussi, vu qu'il connaît déjà Daikoku.

Je l'écoute raconter sa vie pendant au moins une heure de plus, il m'avait manqué, je suis heureuse qu'il soit de retour. Je sursaute en sentant une aura familière apparaître, celle de Minato et celui-ci entre dans la pièce. Immédiatement, je me redresse et lui demande des nouvelles en langage des signes. Mon frère le regarde curieusement.

"Nous gardons Kinoto en... sécurité pour le moment mais il est en vie et va bien." Je souris soulagée, je ne manque pas l'expression mécontente de mon frère mais j'y penserais plus tard.

"A propos des bandits, d'après le survivant, ils allaient attaquer l'orphelinat pour le tenir en otage et demander une rançon, le reste est classifié mais nous avons eu de la chance…-Il jette un œil à Toshio- … d'avoir été dans été dans le coin avant qu'ils vous fassent plus de mal"

Je hoche la tête puis cligne des yeux et la réalisation me tombe dessus comme une pierre dans un étang.

" _1, bandit, ?, vivants, 2"_

Minato grimace puis soupire d'un air las.

"Un d'entre eux a été blessé pendant l'attaque et a perdu… quelques facultés. Il est mort sur la table d'opération."

Il me faut toute ma force mentale pour ne pas réagir trop violemment, Toshio est là et Minato compte sur moi pour garder les choses secrètes. Je hoche juste la tête en essayant de mettre la pensée d'avoir commis un meurtre de côté. Ce n'est pas un succès mais j'utilise les techniques de Nôno, je ne peux pas permettre de perdre mon calme si la vie de quelqu'un est en jeu, ici je refuse que Toshio soit impliqué.

"Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu es Toshio-kun c'est ça? Ravi de te rencontrer." Il sourit à mon frère qui lui serre la main avec hésitation mais le sourire de Minato le fait fondre après quelques secondes.

"Je pense qu'il faut laisser ta sœur se reposer, d'accord? Vu qu'elle est encore civile, elle va devoir expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à la police de Konoha cet après-midi. Tu peux encore revenir demain."

Mon frère hésite puis revient pour me poser un baiser sur le front comme je l'avais fait, je lui réponds par un sourire fatigué, je suis au bord du gouffre.

Lorsque je sens l'aura de mon frère disparaître, mon sourire fond comme de la neige au soleil et je me cache le visage, mes gestes sont contrôlés mais la réalisation de mon meurtre me revient.

Les émotions sont soudainement trop fortes et je pleure silencieusement, horrifiée. Même si ce n'était pas fait exprès, la culpabilité me dévore comme jamais et j'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux. Mes ongles pénètrent la peau de mes joues, c'est trop fort, la douleur est… Je me concentre sur la sensation de brûlure et ma respiration, je refuse d'avoir une autre attaque de panique.

 _Bienvenue dans le monde ninja, c'est comme ça, maintenant._

Ma respiration se calme progressivement mais j'ai très mal aux joues maintenant. J'active la technique de la paume mystique et je me concentre pour régénérer les cellules de mon visage. Ce n'est pas très profond, c'est un bon exemple de pratique. Lorsque la douleur est minimale quelques bonnes minutes plus tard, je tente de me lever pour regarder mon visage sur le miroir de l'éviter. Je trébuche un peu sur mes jambes faiblardes mais une application contrôlée de chakra règle le problème.

Il y a un peu de sang que je nettoie et mes joues semblent un peu irrités à l'endroit ou j'ai guéri mais au moins il n'y a pas de traces évidentes, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

Je retourne dans mon lit et ressens une grande fatigue, je ne sais pas si c'est un épuisement émotionnel ou physique dû à l'usage du chakra mais je ferme les yeux et m'endors sans problème.

~ 0 ~

Les trois policiers Uchiha venus m'interroger sont pour le moins… incompétents. Ils sont relativement arrogants mais de manière évidente ils n'en ont rien à foutre de la gamine qu'ils sont venus interroger ni de cette affaire en général et deux d'entre eux discutent ouvertement de leurs jours de congés alors que je réponds à l'écrit -parce qu'ils parlent même pas la langue des signes- aux questions du troisième.

Autant dire que leurs mentir est un jeu d'enfant, ce ne sont pas des ninjas et ça se voit bien qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir reçu un entraînement minimal mais à peine assez pour pouvoir gérer les civils.

Je me demande aussi pourquoi ils sont trois, un seul aurait suffi mais c'est peut-être juste qu'ils cherchaient une excuse pour aller se balader ensemble ou bien c'était un ordre de plus haut, j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Lorsqu'ils sont partis, l'ennui revient et je n'ai plus sommeil. Je décide que j'ai envie de me laver de la crasse du combat, de mon meurtre. On m'a probablement nettoyée pendant mon sommeil mais je ne me sens pas propre puis les salles de l'hôpital sont probablement meilleures que les bains communs de l'orphelinat.

Il n'y a pas grand monde dans les couloirs, ça me surprend un peu, je ne sais même pas quel jour on est. Peut-être je suis dans une aile plus isolée. Je finis par trouver une salle de bain avec une baignoire et après avoir piqué une serviette propre et robe supplémentaire pour adulte -faute d'en avoir trouvé taille enfant- dans le placard d'une buanderie tout aussi vide. Pour la première fois dans cette vie je me fais couler un vrai bain chaud. Je trempe dans l'eau pendant plusieurs heures et alors que je me laisse flotter à la surface, je pense à beaucoup de choses. Je pense au meurtre que j'ai commis, est-ce que je serais capable de recommencer? De retirer des vies quand je serais ninja? Est-ce que préserver l'histoire et sauver des vies en vaudra le coup? Pour Toshio oui mais le monde entier? Est-ce que je peux intervenir? Ne serait-ce pas mieux de tout déléguer à Jiraiya et disparaître avec mon frère dans un petit village quelconque? Je ferme les yeux et je pense à Toshio.

 _Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais quitter ta vie maintenant, même pour ton frère. Tu es égoïste, tu ne peux pas rester sans rien faire même quand c'est la meilleure solution._

Dans mon ennui, je lui ai raconté ma vie passée, puis je l'ai entraîné avec moi alors que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit ninja, maintenant il veut vraiment le devenir et je suis en train de l'en empêcher alors que je vais en devenir une kunoichi.

 _Égoïste, hypocrite. Va plutôt l'encourager, qu'il puisse réaliser ses rêves à lui, tu veux qu'il soit heureux non?_

"C'est là que tu étais passée, les infirmières se sont inquiétés."

J'ouvre grand mes yeux, je ne l'ai pas entendue entrer, c'est Nono. Je me relève et la fixe avec appréhension. Elle doit être au courant de la disparition de Kinoto, comment y réagit-elle ?

Nonô ne monte pourtant pas d'attitude négative, elle prend une éponge avec du savon et commence gentiment à m'aider à me laver.

" _Chambre, vide, silence"_ Je supportais plus d'y rester, ma réponse fait sourire Mère.

"Effectivement, pourtant tu n'y serais pas si tu ne t'étais pas mêlée de ce qui ne te regarde pas." Je fronce mes sourcils avec force, même en prenant en compte de mon mensonge, je n'ai rien eu à voir avec tout ça.

" _Bandits, pas, faute, moi, ninja, Konoha, sauver"_

"Vraiment?" La prise sur mon poignet se fait plus forte mais je ne montre pas d'inconfort, je continue de la fixer avec détermination.

" _Pas, faute, moi"_ J'insiste et sa prise se relâche et elle laisse mon poignet pour me nettoyer le torse.

"En effet, tu ne le sais pas encore. Les financements du village ont cessé. L'orphelinat va devoir se débrouiller pour obtenir des fonds."

Je la regarde d'un air alarmé.

" _Pourquoi, ?"_

 _Parce que Nono travaille probablement encore pour Danzo et c'est le vieux qui finançait l'orphelinat._

Elle me regarde d'un air triste mais doux, je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

"Ce que tu as fait aura des conséquences négatives sur tout le monde, Kinoto-kun le savait mais il l'a fait quand même, tu sais pourquoi?"

Je la fixe avec encore plus de confusion et elle pose sa main libre sur ma joue.

"Parce qu'il t'aime énormément, tu lui as offert plus qu'il n'a jamais rêvé et c'était une erreur parce que maintenant tout sera perdu."

Je cligne des yeux, sans l'orphelinat, où irions-nous? Où ira Toshio? Est-ce que Jiraiya… Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand alors qu'elle me lâche pour chercher de quoi me laver les cheveux. J'attends qu'elle revienne avec frustration, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir retrouver la parole. Elle se tourne vers moi avec du produit dans la main et commence à me frotter la tête.

" _Moi, parler, J-I-R-A-I-Y-A,_ _ou bien, M-I-N-A-T-O trouver, solution"_ Je ferme les yeux alors qu'elle me rince les cheveux et j'entends à peine sa voix avec l'eau.

"Tu es une jeune fille gentille, mais tu es beaucoup trop naïve, personne ne se préoccupe du sort d'orphelins."

Je frotte mes yeux et lui réponds avec détermination.

" _Négatif, toi, gentille, personne"_ Et j'y crois, elle a créé cet orphelinat parce qu'elle le voulait, je ne pense pas que Danzo l'y a forcé, même si elle a dû sacrifier certains enfants elle veut que la majorité d'entre eux réussisse, comme Daikoku, ou Tsuki, l'un des premiers à partir, sans elle il n'aurait probablement pas réussi à se construire une vie. Et pleins d'autres vont suivre, il le faut.

Mère ne dit rien cette fois, un air neutre sur le visage alors qu'elle rince le reste de mon corps. Je me sens mal à l'aise d'être à nue devant elle ainsi mais c'est Nôno, je n'arrive pas à monter ma garde plus que ça. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, elle prend la serviette et commence à me sécher la tête.

Je me suis toujours lavée seule à l'orphelinat, étant l'une des seules enfants de mon âge à en être capable et ayant plein d'autres enfants à s'occuper les nonnes n'ont jamais insisté. Cependant Nonô ne s'occupe pas des bains, elle ne le sait peut-être pas.

" _Pourquoi, toi, venir?"_ Je demande parce que c'est en réalité une très bonne question.

"Je viens te ramener à la maison bien sûr." Je m'immobilise, son visage est figé et j'y vois une expression qui ne me plaît pas du tout. De la peine, du regret, pourquoi ?

" _Rester, ordres"_ Nono sort quelques uns de mes vêtements du sac et commence à m'habiller.

"Je pense que nous pouvons les ignorer cette fois-ci, tu as l'examen d'entrée dans trois jours, tu le sais?"

 _Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un excellent argument._

Je laisse tomber mes mains le long de mon corps, dit comme ça… Il faut que je retrouve les manuels de Daikoku, il faudrait aussi que je m'entraîne au shuriken un peu plus et…

"Vous l'avez trouvée, merci beaucoup Yakushi-san."

C'est Tsunade, de longues poches sous les yeux et un air terriblement glacé, je la fixe les yeux ronds et déglutis. Si Tsunade dit que je reste, effectivement j'irai nulle part, je regarde Nono avec hésitation. Celle-ci termine de me mettre mon t-shirt et sourit à la blonde d'un air affable.

"Ravie de vous voir Tsunade-sama. Je voulais vous demander l'autorisation de la ramener à l'orphelinat." La blonde fronce ses sourcils.

"Elle requiert encore des soins, ils faut garder un œil sur sa gorge que les choses se cicatrisent bien." Elle me regarde d'un air sévère et je baisse les yeux.

"J'ai des connaissances en soin… De plus Machi-kun voudrait entrer à l'Académie et l'examen d'entrée est dans trois jours…"

J'entends un soupir, Tsunade fixe Mère d'un œil méfiant pendant quelques secondes puis donne sa réponse.

"Je la garde quelques jours de plus en observation. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne rate pas son examen." Nonô semble accepter ses arguments et penche en remerciement.

"Très bien, Tsunade-sama." Puis Mère me prend la main et me raccompagne à ma chambre, l'œil méfiant de Tsunade ne la quitte pas une seule seconde et nous quittons la pièce. Mère a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme, elle m'ouvre la porte de ma chambre.

"Il semblerait que l'on ait pas le choix. Dans ce cas, je te revois bientôt Machi-kun, bonne soirée à toi." A ma surprise, elle me pose un baiser sur le front me rappelant de celui de Toshio, je suis toujours incapable de dire ce que cette femme pense.

Tsunade est à la porte et attend qu'elle s'en aille puis me jette un dernier œil. Je tente de m'adresser à elle dans la langue des signes mais elle referme la porte. Un peu de ma dignité blessée, je retourne dans mon lit, me sentant plus propre mais également beaucoup plus confuse et méfiante.

* * *

 _*Eh bien tu parles comme toi-même_  
 _Mais tu es quelqu'un d'autre_  
 _Seulement ce n'est pas à l'extérieur_

* * *

 **Hey, me revoici! Je retravaille un peu mes chapitres précédents du coup le rythme de parution va être un peu aléatoire mais je vais essayer de poster au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	14. Arc du Silence - Ch14: Conséq II

**Bonjour à tous! J'ai fait très officiellement la réécriture entière de cette fic que j'avais prévu, c'était surtout des problèmes d'orthographe et de cohérence à quelques exception près.** **Donc je recommande à ceux qui suivent l'histoire avant ce beau début de décembre 2018 de la relire depuis le début ou si vous en avez pas envie juste aller rapidement voir en fin de chapitre pour voir la plus grosse modification de l'histoire qui peut nuire à votre compréhension.**

 **Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _When I was a child I heard voices*  
_ _Some would sing and some would scream_

 _Hozier - Arsonist's Lullaby_

* * *

Chapitre 14: Conséquences II

* * *

Je suis incapable de dire ce qui m'a réveillé. Dans un premier temps, je pense que c'est la douleur, ma nuque entière est en feu, et j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer mais mes poumons se soulèvent et je suis en vie. Je palpe mon visage pour remarquer un masque respiratoire. Je vais bien, l'opération a apparemment été un succès. Je commence à me relaxer mais quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne vois rien de la pièce où je me trouve, elle est couverte d'une fumée grise et en me baissant, je remarque Eiko, la medic qui s'est occupée de moi, au sol et elle ne bouge pas.

Je comprends enfin ce qui m'a vraiment réveillée, je ressens trois auras différentes autour de moi mais je suis toujours incapable de les voir. Aveuglément, j'essaie de trouver un bouton pour appeler de l'aide mais avant que je ne puisse bouger ma main, quelqu'un attrape mon poignet et me retire mon masque respiratoire de force. Je tousse, la fumée a une ignoble odeur et un goût écœurant, je ne veux pas respirer la fumée mais mes poumons demandent de l'air, la dernière vision que j'ai avant de perdre connaissance à nouveau est celle d'un masque blanc de lièvre.

~ 0 ~

"Ajoutez plus de sérum."

Mon corps est lourd et j'essaie de m'affoler, de m'énerver mais mon esprit demeure calme. Une nouvelle vague de fatigue me submerge et j'observe d'un air détaché la femme portant un masque blanc de lièvre changer la poche de liquide clair pendant au bord de la plate-forme sur laquelle je suis allongée.

"Elle est réveillée." Sa voix est douce, je ferme les yeux lentement et les rouvre alors que j'entends une autre personne approcher.

 _Oh non..._

"Nous allons commencer l'interrogation, tu peux disposer, Lièvre." Elle hoche la tête et disparaît hors de mon champ de vision.

"Quel est ton nom?" demande le masque de Coq et ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule, j'ai envie de répondre, j'ai besoin de parler.

"M-machi Mo-" C'est à peine un chuchotement, mais j'ai l'impression que ma gorge brûle, je ne peux pas faire la moindre syllabe de plus, des larmes me montent aux yeux, je tousse alors qu'une sorte de grognement rauque m'échappe, j'ai horriblement mal.

"Anesthésiant" Une autre personne arrive une brève douleur passe dans mon poignet, après quelques secondes seulement, la douleur disparaît complètement, ne laissant qu'un vague soulagement.

"Quel est ton nom?"

"Machi Mozoshi" C'est toujours un chuchotement rauque mais je n'ai pas mal cette fois, je me sens bien. Je suis récompensée par la réponse correcte que j'ai donné, c'est si plaisant.

 _Tais-toi, tu vas le regretter._

"Connais-tu un individu du nom de Kinoto?"

"Ou-oui, c'est mon ami" les mots sortent presque tout seuls, j'ai à peine le temps de les penser. Une autre vague de sensations me submerge, ça fait du bien.

 _Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer, il faut que tu t'arrêtes!_

"Où est Kinoto?"

"Il est avec Namikaze-san".

 _Ça_ _suffit!_

"Je vois." Un court silence s'ensuit et je lamente un peu de parler, j'ai tellement envie de donner d'autres bonnes réponses, ça fait un bien fou.

"Pourquoi Jiraiya s'est-il intéressé à toi?" La réponse est simple et elle glisse entre mes lèvres comme du miel.

"Je viens d-…"

 _ **SILENCE!**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand alors que j'ai l'horrible impression d'être ouverte de l'intérieur, je n'ai pas mal mais j'ai la sensation d'avoir été déchirée en deux comme un simple bout de papier.

Lorsque je suis à nouveau capable de bouger, je réalise plusieurs choses. La première est que je ne sais pas où je suis, je me sens bizarre, comme si je retrouvais lucidité après avoir été dans le brouillard.

La deuxième est que je ne ressens rien, je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir un corps et je n'ai pas besoin de respirer.

Le décor autour de moi est sombre et des lumières flottent dans le... ciel? J'entends un écho et je vais vers les voix au fond d'un couloir. J'avance mais je n'ai pas la sensation de marcher, juste de flotter, une sensation bien étrange et confuse.

" _... se réveille pas. Envoyez un choc électrique_."

Je cligne des yeux et tout le monde autour de moi s'illumine comme un soleil, mon corps tremble puis le monde redevient sombre comme si de rien n'était. Après quelques secondes je vois une lumière dans l'horizon découvrant un décor étrange, je ne comprends pas, j'ai l'impression de regarder un film à travers une vitre. Je secoue ma tête et l'écran bouge avec moi, je suis incapable de ne pas le regarder, alors j'observe essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

" _Elle a ouvert les yeux."_

Il y a une ampoule au plafond et au bord de l'image, un homme masqué apparaît et disparaît.

" _Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire? Répète ce que tu allais raconter"._

" _ **Oh, je voulais juste annoncer à quel point c'est une idée absurde, un sérum de vérité sur une gamine de cinq ans? Offrez-lui un beignet, elle vous crache tout ce qu'elle sait et vous devenez son meilleur ami.**_ "

Cette voix est bien plus forte, comme si elle provenait de l'intérieur de...ma tête.

" _Quoi?"_

" _ **Vous êtes des ordures, ohh ça fait du bien de pouvoir le dire à voix haute, des vrais enculés, des trous du-**_ "

L'écran est retourné à grande vitesse avec le son d'une claque et ce n'est pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il s'est passé.

" _Qui es-tu?"_

" _ **Qui suis-je? Où vais-je? Qu'est-ce que l'existence? N'est-ce pas la question dont tout le monde veut la réponse? Est-ce que je suis réelle? Suis-je un rêve ou en train de rêver?"**_

" _Envoyez un autre choc."_

Le voix masculine est aussi paisible que précédemment, quelques secondes plus tard le monde devient noir avant de s'éclairer comme une énorme soleil. J'entends une hurlement, un rire qui résonne de partout.

" _ **Q-qu-quel imbéc-cile, il d-ddonne un anes-anesthésique puis i-il envoie d-des ch-chocs élec-triques"**_

Le rire résonne à nouveau, c'est une voix familière je réalise, je la connais, je ne l'ai pas entendue depuis des mois. C'est ma voix, elle est rauque, brisée.

" _Pour qui travailles-tu? A qui va ta loyauté?"_ Un fois encore, le rire raisonne.

" _ **M-ma loyauté e-elle… L'engagement à une cause dépend de la situation d'une cible et non pas de ses choix ou de s-sa personnalité bien qu'elle puisse être rationalisée par la d-dite cible pour éviter de la**_ **dissonance cognitive** _ **, dans ce sens là, moi en tant q-que personne ne suis loyale à personne-"**_

" _Choc"_

Un autre éclair illumine la pièce et la vision de l'écran est floue et un peu rouge puis tout devient noir à nouveau. Les lumières dans le ciel bougent comme les lucioles et je me demande si ce que je viens de voir était réel.

 _ **Oh tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel.**_

 _Qui a parlé?_

Je ne vois rien, juste une voix dans le vide.

 _ **Oh ne t'inquiète pas trop de moi pour le moment, il nous faut un plan pour sortir de là. Minato pourrait venir te chercher probablement lorsqu'il aura réalisé que tu as été kidnappée.**_

 _Tout ça, ce que j'ai vu, c'était la réalité._

 _ **Ouep, et c'est grâce à moi, t'as failli tout cracher, heureusement que j'étais là.**_

 _Euh, merci, je crois. Qui es-tu?_

 _ **Je suis pas trop étonnée que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, après tout tu as déjà oublié mon nom… Il va falloir m'en trouver un nouveau j'imagine.**_

Une figure sombre apparaît dans le vide, ce n'est pas humain, c'est comme une tare, une tâche dans le fond vide, ça ne bouge pas naturellement.

 _ **J'ai complètement oublié ce à quoi je ressemblais avant, c'est ta faute, quand tu m'a oublié c'était déjà trop tard pour me retrouver. Attends je vais essayer d'avoir l'air plus humaine.**_

La fumée noire prend mon apparence, ou une version déformée de moi, des cheveux verts et une peau grise et elle porte des lunettes dorées.

 _ **Il me faut un nom, l'inverse de Machi? Ihcam? Icham? Ça sonne mieux, j'aime bien, comme le prof de danse, tu te souviens de lui?**_

 _C'est familier mais je ne peux pas dire que je sais qui c'est._

Ce nom sonne étrange et j'ai du mal à le prononcer.

 _ **Parce que tu as oublié comment parler français, n'y pense pas trop, tu me comprends et je te comprends, c'est l'essentiel.**_

 _Tu es moi, avant de changer de monde, mais d'où tu sors? Je croyais que j'étais… que tu avais disparu pour toujours._

Icham secoue la tête, ce n'est pas un mouvement complet, le visage est figé comme un film auquel il manque des images.

 _ **Tu ne pouvais pas gérer les souvenirs et il ne fallait surtout pas les perdre, il y en avait trop et… je sais pas trop comment je suis apparue, d'un coup j'étais là et je savais qu'il fallait que je gère le bazar dans ta tête. J'ai commencé par les souvenirs de l'anime mais pour ceux du monde réel c'était déjà trop tard. Tu as oublié le nom de mes… de nos sœurs. Tu- Je les aime plus que tout au monde, pourquoi? Comment est-ce arrivé?**_

Son visage est déformé par la tristesse, par une sorte de colère, comme si elle voulait pleurer mais ne pouvait pas.

 _Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée._

Je me demande pourquoi je ressens le besoin de m'excuser, mais la réponse n'est pas difficile à deviner, ses émotions raisonnent avec les miennes, je peux presque littéralement ressentir sa peine.

 _ **Peu importe maintenant, il va falloir que tu retournes dans le monde bientôt. Namikaze…**_ -elle fait un geste dans le vide comme pour trouver ses mots- _**-san devrait pouvoir te retrouver. Le tag qu'il a posé est sur ton épaule, tu te souviens?**_

Une lumière parmi des milliers dans le ciel descend sur sa main et un mini film joue une scène familière, comme un hologramme, c'est celle de ma rencontre avec Minato. Je revois sa main se poser sur mon épaule, j'étais totalement distraite par ma déception, je n'ai rien remarqué à l'arrière de mon épaule. La lumière retourne dans le ciel parmi les autres, c'est épatant.

 _ **Tu aimes ce que j'ai réussi à faire ici? Ça m'a pris littéralement une année de travail, toutes les nuits quand tu fermais les yeux.**_

L'idée est aussi fascinante qu'elle est confuse. Je reprends sur la trame de pensée précédente.

 _Donc Minato va pouvoir venir me sauver, comment je fais pour l'appeler?_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi? Envoie du chakra dans la marque ou quelque chose? Je n'en sais pas plus que ce que ton corps a vécu tu sais? Si je n'avais pas vu le souvenir de Minato après coup je n'aurais jamais remarqué la marque.**_

Icham est capable de revoir des souvenirs que j'ai vécu. Je ne m'en sens pas aussi embarrassée que je le devrais. Icham est quelqu'un dans ma tête qui a accès à toutes mes pensées et peut même me posséder si elle le veut. Pourquoi je n'en suis pas dérangée ? J'y réfléchirais plus tard.

 _Que fait-on maintenant?_

 _ **Tu vas reprendre contrôle de ton corps, tant que tu es là il ne produit pas d'énergie spirituelle et si c'est moi qui y revient je vais finir de disparaître parce que ma réserve à moi est limitée. Je vais devoir me reposer un moment pour revenir à la normale.**_

 _Et… je fais ça comment?_

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Icham, plus large, plus effrayant que je n'ai jamais vu mon propre visage faire, un peu trop alarmant à mon goût.

 _ **Comme ça!**_

Elle me pousse et je me sens tomber dans le vide et je garde les yeux fermés alors que mon corps se réveille, je peux sentir le processus en entier, c'est si étrange. Ma respiration s'accélère et ça fait un bien fou de pouvoir ressentir des sensations corporelles à nouveau, aussi désagréables soient-elles. Je n'ai toujours pas de sensation de douleur par contre mais mon esprit est plus clair. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et prends quelques secondes pour me souvenir de ma conversation avec Icham, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir rêvé.

 _ **Eh ben non, la petite Icham est toujours là.**_

C'est donc sa voix que j'entendais tout ce temps.

 _ **Ouep, on en parlera quand tu seras sortie de la. Hop hop hop au travail.**_

Je tente de bouger mais aucun muscle ne me répond malgré mes efforts, même ceux de mon visage sont lourds et difficiles à bouger, je dois encore être droguée.

 _ **Ton chakra.**_

J'obéis et concentre mon chakra sur mon épaule, il me faut plusieurs tentatives et soudainement je sens un autre chakra répondre à la sensation. Dans un éclair jaune, Minato apparaît à côté de moi pour observer autour de lui, son regard tombe sur moi et il écarquille les yeux.

J'ai n'ai pas l'air d'être si mal en point que ça, si? Il retire l'aiguille de mon poignet et appuie sur un panneau de commande hors de mon champ de vision. Mes poignets et mes jambes sont libérés, c'est si étrange, je sens son toucher mais rien d'autre, ni température ni douleur, c'est fascinant. Le blond me prend dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée sans fils.

"Qui t'as fait ça?" Il demande et je ne peux pas bouger donc j'essaie juste de murmurer pour répondre.

"M-masque, ANBU, Racine" J'ai la voix rauque d'une fumeuse de cigarette à dix paquets par jour, Tsunade ne va pas apprécier.

"D'accord ne dis plus rien, on va s'occuper de toi."

Je me sens transportée à nouveau et le monde devient très très flou. Il tourne à une vitesse inquiétante, j'ai la nausée.

"-dure! Comment ose-t-il voler mes patients sous mon nez!" Je vois brièvement un visage au cheveux blonds m'approcher.

"Ki-Kinoto?" J'essaie de demander.

"Ah non, tu vas devoir arrêter de parler tout de suite avant d'empirer les choses. Dors"

Une main passe sur mon front et je perds connaissance.

~ 0 ~

"Ils ne te demanderont rien de plus pour la dernière année normalement."

Je hoche la tête alors que j'observe les titres de la pile de livres avec attention.

Je n'ai pas réussi à rester consciente pendant plus de quelques minutes après mon premier réveil, le temps que les drogues sortent de mon système a dit Eiko-san, apparemment à part une petite bosse elle s'en est bien sortie. J'aurais aimé que ce soit mon cas aussi.

Deux jours avant mon examen de l'Académie je suis parvenue à rester éveillée plus de deux heures et Icham m'a un peu tenue au courant de mes visiteurs, parmi eux, mon frère. On lui a apparemment raconté que j'avais attrapé une bactérie à l'hôpital et que j'avais besoin de me reposer. Un bactérie hein? Mon temps d'éveil a malheureusement été assez court mais avec l'aide d'Icham, je parviens à ne pas retourner au pays des songes, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait exactement dans mon esprit, mais ça fonctionne.

J'ai en effet pas mal de chance que Daikoku soit venu ce matin, mon examen aura lieu demain et les révisions de dernière minute ne feront pas plus de mal que ça. J'ai déjà lu la plupart des livres qu'il m'a amené mais les précisions de Daikoku sont inestimables. Lorsqu'il termine son exposé je me décide enfin à lui poser une question qui se trotte dans l'esprit.

" _N-O-N-O, demande, toi, venir, ?"_ Daikoku semble un peu surpris mais pas outré par ma supposition.

 _ **Je pense toujours que la femme au masque de lièvre était Nonô, que tu me croies ou pas.**_

 _Bingo, je ne te crois toujours pas, pas de preuve pas de sa culpabilité._

"Pas… vraiment… J'avais envie de te rendre visite et elle m'a donné la possibilité de venir aujourd'hui. Elle m'a juste parlé de l'examen d'entrée et… oui je suis venu de mon plein gré, ne t'inquiète pas."

 _ **J'ai reconnu sa voix et je suis sûre que toi aussi si tu n'étais pas aussi têtue.**_

Je lui souris avec reconnaissance et le tire par la main pour le prendre dans mes bras en ignorant Icham. Je ne le mérite pas et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il ait pu venir. Je le lâche après quelques secondes.

" _Merci"_ Son visage est un peu rouge et il hoche la tête.

"D-de rien Machi" Je souris à l'absence de suffixe.

Nous discutons encore un peu mais un infirmière vient nous interrompre pour nous dire que l'heure du repas approche, elle semble surprise de me voir éveillée. Je le salue et alors que Daikoku quitte la pièce, je sens mes paupières se refermer.

 _ **Time's up.**_

Lorsque je me réveille il fait sombre dehors et j'ai très faim, je trouve l'énergie de récupérer les fruits que m'a ramené Daikoku pour les manger. J'ai de la lecture à faire et une longue journée m'attend demain, ou plutôt aujourd'hui d'après l'horloge, je n'ai pas hâte.

~ 0 ~

Je suis vraiment chanceuse que Tsunade ne soit pas à l'hôpital car elle ne m'aurait probablement pas laissé sortir pour tout l'amour du monde. Une partie de moi a envie de croire qu'elle a fait exprès pour me permettre de passer mon examen mais ma partie cynique me rappelle sa froideur envers moi, pas possible.

Icham est apparemment capable de reproduire les effets de certaines drogues que j'ai reçu sur demande, notamment l'anti-douleur et un autre produit probablement un stimulant puissant, supposé me garder consciente (je ne savais pas que je l'avais celui-là jusqu'à ce qu'elle me le dise).

 _ **Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux te garder éveillée, d'après les tests de la dernière fois je dirais qu'il nous reste six heures mais probablement moins, alors ne force pas trop.**_

 _Noté._

Je sais que je suis inscrite à l'examen, j'espère donc que les instructeurs ne remarqueront pas que je suis supposée être à l'hôpital, les vêtements que j'ai trouvé ne sont pas tout à fait à ma taille mais ça me suffit pour l'instant, je suis arrivée à l'Académie et c'est tout ce qui importe.

D'ailleurs celui qui m'a remarqué tout de suite, c'est mon frère. Avec un léger sourire je secoue ma main quand il me voit et il délaisse ses amis pour venir me voir.

"Machi ! Je… Je pensais pas que tu serais sortie déjà, tu vas bien ? "

"Oui, sortie juste pour… l'examen" Je parviens à murmurer d'une voix encore fragile.

"Tu as retrouvé ta voix !? C'est génial !"

"Pas encore… doucement…"

Toshio me prend quand même dans ses bras et à part la sensation d'être serrée et d'être un peu faible en comparaison, je ne ressens pas trop son toucher, c'est vraiment confus, je ne sais toujours pas comment un stimulant et un anti-douleur peuvent fonctionner en même temps.

 ** _Pas de questions, apprécie juste la faveur._**

 _Oui Madame._

"Je euh…" Il se tourne vers ses amis de l'autre côté de la cour et je le pousse gentiment vers eux.

"A tout à l'heure. » Je lui murmure avec un sourire et il me le rend avec hésitation et me laisse m'éloigner pour m'asseoir. Mon corps est déjà essoufflé.

 _ **Parler avec des gens stresse ton corps étonnamment, évite de trop te socialiser.**_

J'accepte les conseils d'Icham et la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, l'examen va commencer.

Je suis assise avec de nombreux enfants qui ont l'air d'être de tout âge, le plus âgé ayant l'air d'avoir au moins douze ans. Mon frère est assis au fond de la salle alors que je suis devant. Je ne trouve pas le jeune Hatake et ne le cherche pas vraiment. Je me concentre sur les paroles du professeur, un certain Kurosagi-sensei. Il est un homme massif, bronzé avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Me concentrer me permet de ne pas laisser mon corps se laisser s'endormir.

 _ **Ce serait dommage**_ _**avant même que l'examen commence.**_

Après que les copies soient distribués, je réalise que les questions sont encore plus faciles que je l'imaginais, le niveau n'étant pas plus élevé que celui d'école primaire avec des calculs ridiculement simples. Malgré mes difficultés physiques, je termine l'examen dans les dix premières minutes. Kurosagi-sensei fixe ma feuille pendant quelques secondes avant d'appeler un des trois surveillants ninja de la salle et lui donner la feuille.

"Envoie-là dans la classe 33-B, pour les examens écrits de troisième année." Il hoche la tête et je me lève avec soulagement -être assise me rend encore somnolente- et je suis le jeune homme jusqu'à ladite classe. Celle-ci est remplie d'étudiants un peu plus âgés, pas moins de 9 ans à priori.

"On a une nouvelle candidate." Le professeur, une femme aux cheveux blonds-Gris et aux yeux noisettes me regarde avec suspicion puis lit rapidement ma feuille et elle soupire.

"Je m'appelle Jino Suzuki, Suzuki-sensei pour toi. C'est toi l'un des enfants que Jiraiya-sama a ramené, hein? Bon l'examen de troisième année n'est pas seulement à l'écrit mais aussi avec de la pratique cet après-midi, tu penses que tu peux le faire?"

" _Positif"_ Son expression vaut largement le coup d'utiliser le langage des signes, je retiens un sourire satisfait.

"Très bien, assieds-toi avec les autres."

J'entends quelques murmures surpris mais Suzuki-sensei les rappelle à l'ordre, je m'assois dignement sur une chaise vide et on me distribue ma copie. Je lis la feuille avec attention, même si je commence à cligner des yeux de plus en plus souvent. Je me pince et me souviens que je suis toujours anesthésiée.

 _ **Si tu finis ton examen assez vite, tu pourras faire une petite sieste ensuite, au travail.**_

Je secoue ma tête, le niveau est effectivement un peu plus élevé, fin primaire début collège je dirais. Mais au final, ma seule difficulté porte sur les questions d'histoire que je ne connais toujours pas par cœur, je réponds néanmoins du mieux que je le peux. Je suis plutôt sûre que je me suis endormie pendant la dernière question mais lorsque j'entends la sonnerie qui sonne la fin de l'épreuve et me lève et rends ma feuille avec les autres enfants.

 _ **Ils ont remarqué que tu dormais mais ont décidé de rien dire.**_

"Bien, l'examen pratique est pour cet après-midi." dit Suzuki-sensei avant de quitter la pièce. Un des surveillants vient me voir.

"L'examen est pour treize heures, tu auras besoin d'aide pour trouver la cour?" Je le fixe pendant quelques secondes puis réponds mécaniquement.

" _Négatif"_

"Quoi?" Il ne connaît pas la langue des signes apparemment. Je me contente de secouer la tête.

Il me fixe, doutant clairement de ma réponse puis hausse juste ses épaules et je suis les autres enfants dehors.

Je hoche la tête et sors dans la cour avec les autres enfants. Nous sommes les seuls à être sortis je remarque. Les enfants sont dans la même classe pour la plupart, ils se connaissent déjà et les groupes d'amis sont déjà formés. Je m'installe tranquillement dans mon coin, évidemment que je n'ai pas pensé à me prendre de quoi manger, et je ne vois pas la classe de mon frère non plus, j'espère qu'il s'en est bien sorti quand même.

Je me demande aussi comment s'en sort Daikoku, il passe son examen pour être genin. Une petite partie de moi égoïste aimerait qu'il échoue pour pouvoir profiter de sa présence, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il quittera l'orphelinat dès que possible après avoir gradué. Mais je serais heureuse pour lui s'il réussit, triste mais fière il a travaillé dur pour être le meilleur de l'année. Comme il me l'a expliqué lui-même, les enfants de clans sont largement avantagés et il veut leurs prouver qu'il est meilleur, au moins dans la partie théorique.

 _ **Si tu restes assise à penser tu vas t'endormir et je suis pas sûre de pouvoir te réveiller à l'heure sans stimulus extérieur.**_

Je me lève pour marcher un peu et observer les autres enfants. A part une jeune Hyuuga, et un possible Uchiha je ne reconnais pas tellement d'enfants venant de clans dans la classe. Sur 15 élèves c'est relativement peu, comparé à mes souvenirs de Naruto où la classe avait presque autant d'héritiers que d'élèves dans la même année que lui.

 _Est-ce que les clan se synchronisent pour faire naître leurs rejetons en même temps ou un truc tordu comme ça?_

 _ **Peut-être... Ou bien c'est le traumatisme de l'attaque de Kyuubi qui a poussé les parents à pondre plein d'enfants pour compenser les pertes.**_

 _Qui sait…_

Dans un coin je vois cinq élèves, dont la Hyuuga, échanger quelques notes tandis que la plupart des autres trouvent le moyen d'organiser un jeu, je les observe pour me distraire.

Je remarque la fin de l'heure lorsque le groupe qui étudiait se lève pour retourner en classe, je me lève et les suis silencieusement, je ne possède pas de montre pour savoir quand rentrer.

Après que Suzuki-sensei nous ait comptés, elle nous emmène dans une autre cour de l'Académie et nous explique le déroulement de la première partie de l'examen pratique. Nous serons divisés en quatre groupes de quatre et allons montrer nos compétences les uns après les autres en compétition avec les autres groupes élèves. Pas la joie joie, je peux à peine sentir mes doigts, ça va être marrant de viser.

 _ **Tu t'es assez entraînée pour avoir une bonne mémoire de travail du geste, tu t'en sortiras.**_

Au moins, le choix d'armes est le kunai et j'en suis soulagée, j'ai encore du mal avec les shuriken. Les groupes se font au hasard et les autres enfants de mon groupe semblent plus que déçus d'avoir une étrangère avec eux, je baille et les suis sans un mot.

"Ne fais pas tout rater." Me dit un garçon plus âgé, je hausse les épaules en réponse.

Nous nous mettons en file indienne et je suis placée en dernier.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ils s'en sortent à peu près aussi bien que moi dans mes entrainement habituels. Ce n'est pas grand chose, tirer sur une cible immobile n'a rien de prodigieux mais j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour qu'on me laisse passer.

Lorsque mon tour arrive je souffle pour calmer mon corps, si je le stresse trop je vais juste bêtement perdre connaissance et tout faire rater, ce serait dommage. Je ne suis pas généralement quelqu'un de timide ou de nerveux en public mais avec autant de regards sur moi je ne peux pas empêcher mes nerfs de jouer contre moi. Je me mets en position et attend le signal.

"Prêts? Tirez!"

Je lance mes kunai les uns après les autres et touche à chaque fois ma cible mais aucune n'arrive au centre, la ratant de quelques centimètres à peine à chaque fois, je suis assez déçue, je garde espoir de passer quand même.

"Parfait, dans 5 minutes on passe au taijutsu. Un combat de deux minutes avec un partenaire de votre choix. Vous avez passé l'année ensemble alors essayez de vous trouver quelqu'un de votre niveau pour montrer le meilleur de vous mêmes d'accord?"

Suzuki-sensei me jette un œil brièvement puis elle doit décider que ce n'est pas son problème parce qu'elle retourne à ses notes. Elle ne peut pas vraiment m'aider, elle ne connaît pas mon niveau et pour être honnête, moi non plus. Je me retrouve avec une fille à l'air un peu frêle, elle me tend l min pour me saluer.

"J-je m'appelle Taiko e-et toi?" Je la fixe d'un air un peu vide après lui avoir serré la main. De toute évidence, d'après son chakra elle n'a pas plus de force qu'une civile, ça ne va pas être simple de montrer mes talents. Ça m'étonnerait aussi qu'elle connaisse le langage des signes. Je soupire ramasse un bâton pour écrire dans la poussière, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de gâcher ma voix pour ça.

" _Machi."_ Elle semble surprise de me voir écrire mais est apparemment capable de lire sans difficultés.

"O-oh tu es… tu peux pas parler?" Je secoue la tête en réponse et efface mon message. Nous restons dans le silence alors que les premières paires passent une par une. Après deux combat c'est plutôt clair pour moi que je suis mieux entraînée que la plupart d'entre eux. Même dans cet état pathétique je pourrais probablement vaincre la plupart des élèves si je suis assez rapide, ils retiennent leurs coups. Excepté peut-être la Hyuuga qui défonce sa partenaire en 5 secondes. J'aurais aimé être face à elle, au moins ça aurait pu être intéressant. Je ne dis pas que Taiko est une personne que je ne voudrais pas côtoyer mais elle est loin d'être idéale pour montrer ce que je sais faire.

Lorsque vient notre tour, j'imite les précédentes paires avec un sceau de réconciliation et me mets dans la position de base de l'Académie. Le sol sous mes pieds n'a pas vraiment de subsistance et je me sens inconfortable. Une fois encore confrontée au regard des autres, j'aime pas vraiment être observée, il faut que j'apprenne à surmonter les regards. Le combat est très bref, Taiko n'a pas la chance de réagir que je la mets à terre avec rapidité.

J'entends des murmures parmi les élèves et attends le verdict de Suzuki-sensei. Elle semble hésitante à me proclamer victorieuse mais elle le fait et j'aide Taiko a se relever.

"Elle s'est totalement laissée faire, pfft quelle gamine." Mon œil tique un peu à ces remarques mais je me force à rester calme, moins de stress mieux c'est.

"C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vos parents vous attendent probablement à l'entrée, vous aurez vos résultats demain matin. Bonne soirée."

Elle disparaît et le peu d'énergie que j'avais pu réussir à préserver s'écrase comme un oiseau sur le sol. Je m'assois sur une marche d'escalier devant l'académie et passe une main sur mon visage. Ma vision est un peu trouble déjà.

 _ **Tu n'as clairement pas assez de force pour retourner à l'hôpital, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?**_

 _Je sais pas, peut-être…_

Une main se pose soudain sur mon épaule et je sursaute, c'est Suzuki-sensei.

"Tu as de la chance que je ne l'ai pas su avant, tu sais que tu n'étais pas supposée quitter l'hôpital? On te recherche dans tout le village, j'espère que tu es fière de toi." Je cligne des yeux et je ne me trouve pas trop la force de lui donner une réponse et hausse légèrement l'épaule. J'ai l'impression que mes oreilles sont bouchés.

"Ecoute, les enfants de ton âge sont…"

"Suzuki-sensei" dit une voix, je trouve plus l'énergie de me retourner, je fixe juste le vide alors que la voix d'Icham m'accompagne.

 _ **C'est fini, je ne peux pas te garder plus longtemps mais tu as de la chance on dirait...**_

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle peut vous entendre…"

 _ **...c'est Minato qui t'a trouvé, tu peux partir.**_

 _Et c'est exactement ce que je fais._

* * *

 _*Quand j'étais petit je pouvais entendre des voix  
_ _Certaines chantaient, certaines criaient_

* * *

 **Modification principale: Shin devient Kinoto, ce n'est plus un OC! Yay!** **En gros c'est tout, le reste est en gros que du nettoyage en masse.**

 **A plus!**


	15. Arc du Silence - Ch15: No surprises

_A heart that's full up like a landfill*_  
 _A job that slowly kills you_  
 _Bruises that won't heal_  
 _You look so tired, unhappy_  
 _Bring down the government_

 _Radiohead - No surprises_

* * *

Chapitre 15: No surprises

* * *

La fenêtre est sale, des traces noires sur l'un des carreaux ont retenu son attention lorsqu'il est entré dans la pièce et maintenant il ne peut plus l'ignorer. Il meurt d'envie de se relever de sa position agenouillée pour aller l'essuyer mais il ne peut décemment pas se lever devant son supérieur pour essuyer un carreau. Il pourrait faire ça plus tard.

"...rapprocher de ta cible, compris?" Il hoche la tête, malgré ses pensées distraites il n'a rien raté de ses ordres. Se rapprocher amicalement de sa cible et récolter des informations à son sujet, surveiller Nonô Yakushi, trouver de potentielles recrues talentueuses et solitaires. Comparé aux entraînements, cette mission sonne étonnamment simple, il suspecte qu'il y a autre chose en jeu, un objectif caché, ou un test. Il ne va pas discuter cela dit, il penche la tête en avant, son bras droit croisé sur son torse.

"Compris, Danzo-sama."

Kinoto se relève et utilise un shunshin pour sortir de la pièce et rejoindre Coq, son tuteur temporaire qui lui donne son sac afin de se faire passer pour un nouvel orphelin. Coq le dépose devant l'orphelinat et disparaît sans avoir rien dit.

Yakushi sait, dès l'instant où il apparaît devant la nonne, qui il est et pour qui il travaille. L'expression de la femme est tendue, son sourire forcé, lui ne laisse rien transparaître, il ne ressent rien. Il est très doué à ça, tellement doué qu'il n'a rien laissé transparaître à la mort de Ko, son frère. Il suspecte que c'est la raison de cette mission-test.

Il est mort en mission qu'on lui a dit, il a fixé Cheval sans rien dire, c'était triste mais il n'y a rien qu'il aurait pu y faire. Tout le monde meurt un jour, crier ou pleurer serait vain, il a d'autres choses à penser, des choses sur lesquelles il peut agir. Ses chaussures devenaient trop petites, il fallait qu'il demande un nouvel uniforme et c'est ce qu'il a fait, Cheval lui a demandé s'il voulait parler de sentiments mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Ko était doué, il l'aimait bien, il est parti pour l'autre monde, tant pis.

Après quelques minutes de plus, Cheval lui a ramené ce qu'il avait demandé, Kinoto était à nouveau satisfait. Le lendemain il était convoqué pour sa première mission officielle et l'a accepté comme un autre événement inévitable de sa vie.

Kinoto pose son sac à dos contre le bureau et s'attaque à la feuille devant lui, _Kinoto_ est son nom, son nouveau nom, son nom de ninja, il le voit ainsi.

Ses parents sont décédés dans une attaque de bandits lorsque Kazu avait six ans et sa petite sœur Makoto a suivi de près. Elle était déjà faible de base, et les rues sont hostiles, pas tellement propices à la survie. Il l'a tenue dans ses bras gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne. Kazu était triste de sa mort mais Kinoto a réalisé plus tard que c'était mieux ainsi, lorsque lors d'une mission d'entrainement, il a découvert ce que les gens de la rue faisaient aux petites filles.

L'orphelinat était plaisant mais fondamentalement pas tellement mieux que la rue. Mêmes luttes de pouvoirs avec plus d'acteurs. En y revenant, trois ans plus tard, rien n'a changé, plus grand mais les mêmes murs vides, mêmes rumeurs hystériques.

Il avait fui l'orphelinat et allongé dans la forêt, il avait pendant un instant désiré la paix. Une vie sans surprises, un travail qui l'occuperait et le tuerait, peut-être une famille s'il était chanceux, une vie simple. Il fuyait certes l'orphelinat et ses habitants mais il n'avait pas besoin de gens pour se sentir bien, les gens sont fatigants, les enfants sont bêtes. Il préférait rester dans son coin et rien faire, parce qu'il n'avait envie de rien. Kazu vivait au jour le jour, chacun plus court et terne que le précédent.

Un jour la Racine est apparue pour lui tendre la main, il l'a saisie avec curiosité, qu'avait-il a perdre? Puis il a découvert que oui, il y avait encore des tas de choses a perdre mais il les a offertes sans lutter. On lui a tout enlevé de Kazu, sa sérénité, ses émotions, ses souvenirs et… Kinoto est apparu, il s'est adapté, et a appris à gérer son nouvel environnement. Pour le bien du village, pour Konoha.

Il aime bien être Kinoto, Kinoto est fort et n'a pas peur de l'orage, ni du noir. Kinoto n'a jamais eu aucun problème avec les ordres, il n'a jamais eu de problème avec tuer. Kinoto est fort comme Kazu ne l'a jamais été.

Il faudrait qu'il retourne au bureau un de ces jours, cette tâche ne m'enlèvera pas toute seule.

~ 0 ~

Sa cible est bizarre, se coiffe bizarre, s'habille bizarre avec des vêtements trop grands, elle ne parle pas -c'est bizarre-, et elle prend cette expression bizarre quand elle le voit. Il ne sait pas trop ce que c'est, son entrainement lit de la pitié et de la colère, il ne comprend pas. Il continue de la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise oui, c'est ses ordres, sa mission.

" _Motivation, ?"_ La question l'arrête dans ses pas, effectivement c'est une question qui vaut la peine d'être jaugée. Pourquoi devenir son ami, quelle serait la motivation des ordres données par Danzo? Quel est l'interêt de cette fille dans la lutte de pouvoir? C'est juste un enfant, comme lui, peut-être qu'elle est comme Kazu l'a été. Il lui faut récupérer des informations, parce que sa cible est une curiosité aux yeux de Danzo, et ses ordres sont loi. C'est pour Konoha.

 _La rivière suit son cours_ _Chemin creusé sanglant_ _Tranquille dans son parcours_ _Eau claire mêlée de sang_

Il le fait parce qu'on lui a demandé, parce qu'il n'a pas de raison de ne pas le faire. Il n'a pas besoin de logique ou d'explications. Il est Kinoto. Il rejoint sa cible dans sa chambre, il faut qu'il insiste, il ne voit pas d'autre solution.

"Désolé, je dois vraiment être ton ami." Son ton est plat, dénué d'émotion, c'est plus difficile qu'il l'aurait imaginé.

~ 0 ~

Sa cible n'est pas comme lui, elle ressent, elle réagit, elle lutte, elle n'accepte pas les événements. Elle ne va pas vivre longtemps si elle continue, et malgré son insistance, elle continue de se battre.

Lorsqu'il entre dans le bâtiment pour la trouver il se sait silencieux, indétectable. Ce qu'elle fait elle n'est pas difficile à entendre, elle fait tellement de bruit avec ses pas. Si son entrainement ne l'avait pas biaisé il aurait presque applaudi le silencieux rythme répétitif, elle marche sur la pointe de ses pieds, c'est un son sourd et le vieux plancher ne grince pas une seule fois, mais lui qui utilise son chakra ne fait pas le moindre son et en comparaison, il l'a trouve tellement bruyante. Elle doit le sentir arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre parce qu'elle repose quelque chose sur le bureau, quelque chose de solide.

"Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici." Il murmure, il n'est pas supposé être ici non plus et n'a pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende, elle se relève et fait signe.

" _Important"_

Il réfléchit à ce qui pourrait bien être important pour sa cible, il sait que son frère est important, que devenir ninja est important, que la nourriture sucrée est importante, quoi d'autre?

" _Positif, secret, important"_ Elle s'avance vers lui soudain avec les mêmes pas étouffés, _tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._ C'est un son tellement singulier, il ne peut pas se l'enlever de l'esprit, il ne sursaute pas lorsqu'elle prend sa main. La main de sa cible est minuscule, lui rappelant le souvenir de la mort de Makoto, il ne devrait pas. Son entraînement est supposé lui avoir enlevé ça, il n'est pas Kazu.

" _Ami, secret, silence"_

Il hoche la tête bêtement et la laisse passer. Il était supposé l'interroger, lui poser plus de questions pour Danzo-sama, il aurait dû la stopper mais son toucher a… Il écoute ses pas sourds s'éloigner et se diriger dehors. Le vent masque ses autres sons mais il assume qu'elle retourne à son dortoir. Il rationalise ses actions. Ce n'était pas Kazu, il a juste perdu l'esprit pendant un petit moment et c'est revenu. Rien à signaler, tout va bien.

Il n'oublie pas de refermer la porte du bureau et la verrouiller à nouveau, c'est un secret, Machi a raison, les amis gardent les secrets.

~ 0 ~

" _Combat, ami, entraînement, ?"_ Kinoto la regarde étrangement, Machi est bizarre. Pourquoi voudrait-elle le combattre? On ne l'a pas interdit de se défendre mais il préférerait garder sa couverture. Mais elle ne lui donne pas de temps. L'orpheline est trop rapide, trop empressée, elle ne peut pas se calmer un peu? Elle le fixe avec une défiance qu'il ne reconnait pas.

" _Combat, entraînement, ami, K-A-Z-U"_

Son silence est froid, il se sent froid. Il n'est plus Kazu, il était faible, Kazu est mort. Elle n'a pas le droit de connaître son existence, elle n'a pas le droit de savoir.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

Kazu, il ne veut plus jamais entendre ce nom, c'est pour ça qu'il accepte. Elle n'a pas le droit, personne n'a le droit de l'utiliser ainsi. Parce qu'il ne veut pas l'entendre, trop de souvenirs, d'efforts, trop de malaise. Et elle veut un combat, elle l'aura. Il la met facilement à terre comme il le faisait avec Ko, son frère était meilleur que lui, plus fort, plus ferme, ses coups étaient puissants et inévitables. C'est le tour de Kinoto, il lui fait une faveur, il la sous-estime une fois, deux fois, trois fois et elle ne se relève pas. Il craint lui avoir cassé quelque chose, ce serait difficile à expliquer, il n'était pas supposé la blesser.

"Fini?"

Puis Machi commence à rire, un son étouffé et silencieux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rit? Elle devrait avoir mal, il s'en est chargé.

" _Positif"_ Il n'a jamais été aussi confus, les gens ne rient pas quand ils ont mal, les gens qui rient sont fous. Machi est-elle folle?

Une autre chose retient son attention, quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à l'appeler Machi au lieu de 'cible'?

Elle fixe le ciel et ne fait aucun geste pour se relever, une superposition désagréable avec un mauvais souvenir l'incite à agir, il lui propose sa main pour se lever. Après quelques secondes, elle l'a prend et il ne peut pas étouffer une sensation victorieuse envahir son corps, c'est nouveau ça.

" _Merci_ "

Les émotions que Machi lui montre sont nouvelles, il n'y a pas de pitié dans ses soins, juste une demande de réciprocité. Bien que ses blessures à lui sont superficielles, elle insiste pour l'assister. Elle porte cet air victorieux lorsqu'elle voit ses rougeurs disparaître un peu sous la pommade, elle le regarde avec un petit sourire, il la fixe sans rien comprendre de ses agissements. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? Quels sont ses désirs? Son grand-frère à elle l'a abandonné, comme Ko l'a fait, est-ce pourquoi elle agit ainsi?

" _Combat, garder, secret,?"_

Kinoto ne peut pas empêcher d'être déçu, tout ça pour un secret? Ce n'est rien, c'est stupide, il soupire.

" _Positif_ "

" _Merci, ami_ " Et cette fois, il est incapable d'empêcher une légère chaleur de se répandre dans son corps, c'est plaisant, il se sent léger.

Lorsqu'elle disparaît de son champ de vision la chaleur s'éteint et une colère qu'il n'avait jamais connu s'empare de lui. Il est en train de redevenir Kazu et il refuse, il ne laissera pas ça arriver! Il faut qu'il abandonne la mission, maintenant sinon… Sinon Machi va… Elle va se trouver un nouvel ami pour le remplacer, son frère à elle reviendra, elle ne sera plus à lui.

Tout compte fait, il va peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps.

~ 0 ~

Le soleil se lève et l'horizon prend une légère couleur violette qu'il fixe sans comprendre. Elle est venue le chercher pour une fois, avant même que le soleil se lève et bien ce soit elle qui le guide et il est bien plus vif et silencieux que la jeune fille.

La neige semble avoir déjà fondu par endroits et malgré les efforts de Machi pour ne pas faire de bruit, ses résultats sont limités, le bruit de la neige l'insupporte très vite.

"Si tu mets du chakra dans tes pieds, juste avant de le poser, ça étouffe complètement le son de tes pas, cette technique est Le Pas de Chat qu'utilisent les chuunin." Une suggestion amicale qui ne lui coûtera rien, et lui évitera de rester si concentré sur le son des pas qui le rendent si nerveux.

Ce ne sera pas trop difficile pour elle, Machi peut déjà marcher sur les surfaces planes, c'est même plus facile mais aussi une question de timing.

C'est une question qu'il se posait avant, où a-t-elle appris ses techniques? Qui les lui a enseignés? Mais tout comme elle n'a jamais posé la moindre question sur son entraînement à lui, il ne parvient pas à se trouver le courage de lui demander ça, ce serait briser une glace si parfaitement placée entre tous les deux que la briser trop tôt pourrait tout ruiner et faire échouer sa mission.

En réalité, Kinoto ne déteste pas cette situation, les secrets c'est rassurant, s'il garde ses secrets, elle gardera les siens, c'est un un équilibre plaisant.

Il lui faut pas mal de temps pour apprendre à ne plus faire de bruit, il peut encore entendre le léger son de ses pas mais il se sent étrangement réjoui qu'elle fasse ça pour lui. Qu'elle fasse cet effort pour s'accommoder, même si ce n'est pas l'objectif initial. Lorsqu'il sortent de la forêt elle parvient à ne quasiment plus faire de bruit, il est plutôt fier.

" _Silence, mais, bruit, chakra_ " Il suppose que c'est en rapport en la sensibilité de chakra de la jeune fille, un ninja capteur pourrait les détecter.

Le ciel est d'une couleur violette, rose et une pointe de orange se pointe à l'horizon. Machi s'assoit sur le rebord de la falaise du monument Hokage et l'invite à s'installer à côté d'elle. Ce n'est pas dangereux avec ses aptitudes, mais il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il fait ici, il suit son regard dans l'horizon. Les nuages blancs gris deviennent presque noirs sous l'intensité de la lumière. Le sommet des arbres est bientôt illuminé, lui rappelant un brasier, comme si le ciel entier s'enflammait.

Il se sent heureux et triste à la fois, même dans ce monde, dans son monde sombre et gris, il a encore le droit de voir ça. Comme s'il était un simple civil lui aussi, comme tous les enfants qui ont encore une famille, ceux qui jouent dans les parcs sans regret et sans guerre. Le ciel est juste et se montre à tout le monde, humble et égal.

Bientôt, la lumière se répand sur le village de la feuille et des maisons sont allumés de la même lueur orange qui illumine bientôt tous les toit et les arbres comme une fleur. Il la voit s'élever et le ciel bleu apparaître il ne peut pas s'empêcher de plisser les yeux. Il les ferme et observe la transition des couleurs, fasciné. Il a envie de s'exprimer et d'écrire, il sait déjà ce qu'il écrira en rentrant.

 _Pardonne les pensées d'un pêcheur_ _Déesse rouge au grand oeil pourpré_ _Espérant qu'il lui pousse un_ _cœur_ _Charmé par la belle rouge_ _clarté_

Le ciel est déjà bien bleu au dessus de lui lorsque Machi lui secoue l'épaule.

" _Travail, retard"_ Il hoche la tête et la suit, elle ne fait plus aucun bruit en marchant et ils ne disent rien.

~ 0 ~

Le blond et le brun se fixent en chien de faïence.

"Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici?" demande finalement Kinoto d'une voix inquisitrice. C'est la première fois qu'il a été capable de repérer cet homme et le voir pleinement. Il n'en est pas à sa première tentative et ne sait pas comment l'autre parvient à disparaître si vite. Plus vite qu'aucun shunshin qu'il n'a jamais vu.

"Ah, je ne pensais pas que tu me remarquerais. Je m'appelle Minato et toi?"

Il fronce ses sourcils, c'est un ninja de Konoha, il cherche dans sa mémoire, il fait en effet partie de la liste de Danzo, un des ninjas star de cette génération. Le blond a pourtant l'air inoffensif, mais Kinoto est plus malin que ça. C'est ceux-là ont il faut se méfier.

"Kinoto. Pourquoi vous surveillez Machi-chan?"

Il sourit d'un air gêné.

"En fait c'est assez compliqué… Mon sensei a sponsorisé cette petite pour l'Académie et… m'a demandé de garder un œil sur elle."

Kinoto pense qu'il devrait en parler à Danzo-sama, c'est certainement une information qu'il voudrait avoir.

"Hey, ne lui dis rien d'accord? Si elle est au courant il faudra que j'arrête et je ne pourrais plus la garder en sécurité, tu comprends?"

Kinoto le regarde étrangement, pour sa sécurité?

"Mais je la garde en sécurité déjà, c'est ma… c'est ce que je fais." Minato rit, un rire joyeux et lumineux, Kinoto dénie son rougissement, ce n'est pas arrivé, non.

"Ah bon? C'est ton amie alors?" Kinoto fronce ses sourcils et il répond avec une petite voix.

"Non, pas vraiment."

"Tu dis ça mais ton expression dit le contraire, écoute on va passer un marché. Tu ne lui dis rien à mon sujet, et en échange…"

Il prend quelque chose dans son sac, et Kinoto se met sur ses gardes, est-ce une arme? C'est un kunai avec d'étranges symboles sur la poignée. Il se détend un peu, lorsque Minato le lui tend côté poignée, Kinoto l'accepte avec hésitation.

"... c'est quelque chose de très précieux. Si jamais un jour tu te retrouves en danger ou que tu as besoin d'aide, lance le et je viendrais au plus vite d'accord?" Kinoto hésite mais finit par accepter le présent, c'est une très jolie arme après tout.

"Je compte sur toi." Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Kinoto et disparaît dans une bourrasque de vent.

Lorsque vient l'heure de son rapport, il range le kunai sous son matelas, mais ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va faire de cette information. Va-t-il le révéler ou... Le garder au cas où?

Il revoit l'homme deux fois alors que Machi travaille en salle de soin. Il dénie s'ennuyer mais la compagnie est plaisante.

"Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, sinon tu as tout le temps l'air confus avec tes sourcils." Le taquine Namikaze, oui il le taquine, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un le taquine, c'est étrange. La main ébouriffant ses cheveux l'est aussi, c'est vraiment étrange. Il ne sait pas quoi penser.

~ 0 ~

"Je vois... J'attendrais le reste de ton rapport sur mon bureau avant la fin de la semaine. Si tu ne découvres rien d'intéressant d'ici là, tu peux éliminer ta cible, elle ne nous est d'aucune utilité."

Kinoto croise son poing droit contre son torse.

"Oui, Danzo-sama"

Son expression est vide mais son cœur est lourd. La tâche sur la fenêtre est toujours là, toujours aussi entêtante, tout ce qu'il veut c'est partir d'ici. Machi a dû s'inquiéter.

Les mots de Namikaze lui reviennent à l'esprit.

" _Tu sembles tellement déterminé à prétendre qu'elle ne représente rien que peut-être tu crains juste ne rien représenter à ses yeux."_

~ 0 ~

Les bandits sont des cibles faciles, même un groupe de genin aurait pu tous les vaincre sans trop de difficultés. Ses habitudes lui reviennent aussi facilement que sa lame glissant sur le cou du premier bandit. Le sang coule et assez étrangement il se sent dans son élément. Les exclamations de surprise, son tantô souillé du sang d'ennemis de Konoha. Il tourne sa tête vers Machi et la voit terminer un deuxième ennemi avec un mouvement qu'il ne reconnaît pas. C'était facile, trop facile, il est presque déçu.

"Ce ne sont que des bandits. Je vais aller faire..." un rapport à Danzo-sama il a envie de terminer mais il sait pourquoi c'est impossible. Kinoto est tellement bon à ignorer ses problèmes, qu'il a réussi à ignorer la réalité. Kinoto n'a toujours rien obtenu de Machi et il ne peut pas la tuer, il en est incapable. S'il est chanceux, Danzo l'écoutera et elle sera récupérée par la Racine. Ce serait honorable de l'avoir comme camarade mais d'un autre côté… Il sait que c'est complètement impossible.

Machi est sentimentale, c'est ce qui la fait avancer, ça et son amour pour son frère, elle ne réussirait pas à tout mettre de côté pour le bien du village. Dans ce point là, elle pourrait même être un danger si Konoha faisait quelque chose à Toshio. Danzo le sait d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est pour ça qu'il la veut morte.

Il ne peut pas aller faire de rapport mais ces corps, ce sang il… Il range son arme voyant Machi le regarder avec inquiétude, ses yeux ne reflètent pas de jugement pour ses actions mais… Elle sent la peur, il la voit sur son visage et sa posture.

"2, _Ennemis, vivants"_ Elle signe, elle n'a pas tué les bandits. Elle est encore innocente, il ne sait pas quoi en penser. C'est la langue des signes, pourquoi imagine-t-il un ton accusateur?.

" _Emmener, bandits, village, interrogation"_ C'est une réponse efficace, empressée, il voit Machi-kun trembler, elle tient encore mais elle ne va pas tarder à s'écrouler. Il faut qu'il s'en aille pour… pour aller chercher un ninja de Konoha, un ninja qu'il connaît assez bien. Il pourrait sortir Machi de cette situation, Son seul espoir... Il hoche la tête hésite devant les bandits inconscients, s'ils se réveillent... Machi sort du fil de pêche de son sac, problème réglé. Il s'attarde à attacher prudemment les hommes, il ne voudrait pas qu'ils puissent d'échapper. D'où l'intérêt de les tuer habituellement.

"Bouge pas et surveille les bandits... Je vais chercher du renfort." Après qu'elle ait acquiescé, il se met en route et alors qu'il arrive enfin au mur du village il réalise une chose. Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité de l'arrivée d'autres bandits dans la forêt. Il s'arrête et hésite pendant une seconde avant de continuer au village, plus vite il aura trouvé le jounin, plus vite Machi sera en sécurité.

Un entre dans son dortoir et attrape le kunai à triple pointes par le manche. Il ne devrait pas le lancer dans la chambre alors il utilise un shunshin pour sortir de l'orphelinat. Un fois de retour dans la forêt, il lance l'arme contre un arbre. L'arme se plante contre le bois et rien ne se passe pendant quelques secondes. Une main se pose sur son épaule et il sursaute.

"Kinoto-kun? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Ses yeux s'écarquillent, comment ne l'a-t-il pas entendu arriver?

"B-bandits, dans la forêt… On s'en est chargés mais il y en a peut-être d'autres."

Minato le regarde d'un air plus sérieux.

"J'ai d'autres ninjas avec moi. Où est Machi-kun?" Le regard est sombre.

"Nord-Est, à coté de la rivière… Elle… garde les bandits" Minato disparaît alors qu'il a à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, il a juste vu un flash jaune.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire, il le sait et c'est inévitable, aller tout expliquer à Danzo-sama et accepter sa destinée, comme il l'a toujours fait. Sans surprises.

~ 0 ~

Le vieil homme décrète que Kinoto a trahi la Racine, qu'il est trop sentimental, qu'il devrait terminer son entraînement proprement, mais avant il sera puni.

"Oui, Danzo-sama" dit-il sans peur et sans honte. Ça valait le coup de tenter de sauver Machi de ses griffes, même si il doit revenir ici, il ne regrette pas sa décision.

Après quelques heures cependant, il se retrouve à avoir soudainement très envie de ne plus être ici.

Sous terre c'est si sombre, la surface lui manque, il voudrait du soleil à la place de l'ampoule jaune, de la verdure à la place des murs de béton gris, il veut il veut il veut et ça lui était jamais autant arrivé avant. Il ne pleure pas parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de pleurer, les ninjas de la Racine ne ressentent rien parce que s'ils le faisaient ce serait trop difficile à supporter.

 _Racines cachés dans la terre noire_ _Interdits de mots et interdits d'espoir_ _Car si un jour une fleur fleurit_ _Sous terre sans astre, elle fane, pourrit_

Une brève lumière jaune et un visage familier entrent son champ de vision. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

"Étrange, nous sommes encore dans le village, sous le village mais… je t'avais laissé à la forêt et je ne reconnais pas cet endroit." L'horreur le submerge, il n'a pas la moindre idée comment il l'a trouvé mais...

"Il faut pas rester ici! Allez-vous en! S'il vous plaît! On va revenir pour ma punition!"

"Qui?" demande Minato d'une voix plus grave que précédemment et il peut entendre des ninjas arriver. Ce doit être à cause de Minato, il a dû sonner l'alarme avec son jutsu.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici." Dit Coq, il est grand, des cheveux bleus dépassent des côtés de son masque, sa voix est monotone. Oui aussi monotone que quand il lui a brisé le bras, avec calme, presque douceur. Coq connaît bien le corps humain, il a passé des années à l'étudier.

"ANBU? Non, vous n'êtes pas de l'ANBU." Les deux ninjas aux côtés de Coq attaquent. Kinoto sait bien que contrairement aux apparences Coq est le plus fort, Rat et Cheval ne font que tester les eaux pour lui, ce sont des éléments moins importants, sacrifiables.

Kinoto est inquiet pour Minato mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Lorsque le kunai le traverse pour se planter contre le mur Kinoto ne sait pas si c'est un genjutsu ou s'il a juste été plus rapide. Coq dévie un kunai sortant d'absolument nulle part et Kinoto réalise que le niveau est juste trop élevé pour lui et il ne peut voir que des flash jaunes et des bruits métalliques.

Soudainement une main se pose sur son épaule et tout disparaît. Sa tête tourne alors que le décor d'une cuisine lui apparaît. C'était donc bien un jutsu spatio-temporel il a envie de dire mais à la place d'autres mots sortent de sa bouche.

"M-machi?"

Il se sent nauséeux, confus et ne peut pas s'empêcher de vomir sur le plancher. Il boit le thé que lui amène son amie avec soulagement, sa gorge le brûle et il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle fait là mais il décide que ce n'est pas important, elle va bien et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait n'est-ce pas?

~ 0 ~

"Ow, désolée Kinoto-kun, la médecine n'est vraiment pas mon truc, je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et c'était pendant la guerre et… ouais tu n'as probablement pas envie d'entendre ça haha"

La jeune femme rousse ne cesse pas de parler, il en est reconnaissant autant que ennuyé. Il aime bien le silence, les instants ou il peut absorber sa situation au lieu de saturer. L'attelle est mal mise, il le sait mais il ne voudrait pas vexer la femme, il l'a vue donner un violent coup de poing à Namikaze pour dissiper le clone, tellement rapide que s'il vit cligné des yeux il l'aurais raté. Kinoto se demande ce qu'il en est du vrai.

"Il y a des restes de _Tsukimi udon*_ si tu veux, ce sale Namikaze s'est encore esquivé et n'a pas mangé son plat." Il peut sentir la présence intimidante de la jeune femme, elle pose un bol sur la table et il s'empresse de s'installer devant pour ne pas la fâcher davantage. Il n'aime pas beaucoup l'œuf en général mais il fera exception.

Uzumaki, comme elle s'est présentée est en train de activement frotter le comptoir de la cuisine en se plaignant encore de Minato. Il ne dit rien, comme le Namikaze lui a ordonné, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution pour le sceau. Il sait se retenir de dire des bêtises mais c'est plaisant de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois, il n'y est pas habitué. Il ne se souvient plus vraiment de ses parents depuis le programme d'habituation à la douleur.

Lorsqu'il a terminé son udon, Uzumaki semble s'être calmée et récupère l'assiette avec un sourire.

"Maintenant que tu as l'estomac bien rempli on va pouvoir passer au travail, tu veux bien?"

Il hoche la tête et elle le guide jusqu'à une bibliothèque couverte de nombreux livres qui semble mener jusqu'aux caves de la maison avec encore plus de rouleaux et livres sur des étagères. Sur les murs, il voit des sceaux complexes, espacés, qu'il est incapable de comprendre malgré ses connaissances rudimentaires en la matière. Ils arrivent finalement dans une grande pièce faisant au moins la circonférence de la maison, les murs sont également couverts de rouleaux et de livres mais une aura étrange de mystère plane dans l'air. Des rouleaux et papiers éparpillés ainsi que des pinceaux oubliés dans tous les sens. De l'autre côté, séparé par un muret en bois il y a un sceau sur le sol avec une chaise par dessus.

"Ahh! Désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à ranger! Assied toi sur la chaise, je vais m'occuper de toi tout de suite."

Il observe la jeune femme s'affoler avec énergie pour ranger le plus de rouleaux possible et pendant un instant se demande s'il va survivre.

* * *

 _*Un cœur rempli comme une décharge  
_ _Un travail qui te tue à petit feu  
Des bleus qui ne guériront pas  
_ _Tu as l'air si fatigué et malheureux  
_ _Fais tomber le gouvernement_

 _**Tsukimi udon: "kitsune udon" (udon au tofu) servis avec un œuf cru sur les udon._

* * *

 **Je poste à mon rythme.**

 **A la prochaine**


	16. Arc du Silence - Ch16: Smile

**Merci à la review incroyable de 'anonymous', tes circonstances sont géniales et félicitations pour ta petite pepette qui doit voir deux semaines maintenant!**

* * *

 _Smile, the worst is yet to come.*  
_ _We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun_

 _Mikky Ekko- Smile_

* * *

Chapitre 16

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux sur un mur rosâtre, contrairement à ce que j'ai d'abord imaginé, il n'y a pas l'odeur d'antiseptique si caractéristique de l'hôpital ou les auras frémissantes dormant dans la même pièce que moi donc je sais aussi que je ne suis pas retournée à l'orphelinat. Je me relève doucement, il n'y a personne dans la pièce et en réalité je ne suis pas capable de sentir d'autres auras que la mienne. Je n'aime pas cette sensation de vide, je suis habituée à explorer mon environnement en captant les aura des autres, c'est déroutant de ne plus posséder ce sens.

Mes pieds touchent le sol et j'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir passé mon examen de l'académie, on ne devait pas obtenir les résultats aujourd'hui?

 _ **Vu la hauteur du soleil à la fenêtre, c'est mort.**_

Je suis soulagée d'entendre cette voix, Icham peut peut-être me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?

 _ **Pas vraiment, je sais juste que c'est Minato qui t'a récupéré et t'as téléporté ici, il est reparti et personne d'autre n'est entré ici de la soirée, ni de la nuit.**_

 _Merci._

Je me mets debout avec moins de difficultés que je ne le pensais, j'ai du me remettre des effets des drogues d'Icham. Je m'approche de la porte et ce n'est qu'à ce moment la que je remarque une sorte de bruit de chakra tout autour de la pièce. En touchant la porte je peux sentir les différents dessins et symboles dessinés sur les murs et le plafond mais rien du reste de la maison, c'est assez étrange, dérangeant et impressionnant.

J'ouvre la porte avec hésitation, m'attendant presque à ce qu'elle soit verrouillée mais à ma surprise elle s'ouvre sans problème et je peux soudainement sentir bien plus de choses. Je passe la tête dans l'encadrement pour observer le décor et c'est différent de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent. Un mélange d'architecture classique et moderne, certains murs sont faits de papier mais d'autres murs sont plus… occidentaux, plus solides, en plâtre et le couloir comporte quelques cadres de peintures de nature. Le sol est fait d'un beau bois sombre, mais il est lisse au toucher, contrairement à celui de l'orphelinat il a été bien verni.

Je suis capable de sentir trois auras en dessous de moi, en bas de l'escalier. Celles familières de Kinoto et Minato, et une troisième que je ne connais pas. Je suis certaine de ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée, elle est très… remarquable.

J'avance doucement dans le couloir, utilisant mon chakra pour ne pas faire de bruit comme me l'a appris Kinoto, les petites décharges de chakra étouffant le moindre bruit.

"Je crois qu'elle est réveillée!" J'entends un bruit de chaise et alors que descends l'escalier et des pas qui s'approchent. Une femme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus prune apparaît. Je cligne des yeux et ça ne me prend pas trop longtemps pour la reconnaître. Elle porte une robe rouge sombre et un apron jaune, ses cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval haute derrière elle. Au moins je parviens à ne pas trop réagir à l'information alors que la jeune femme commence soudainement à me parler à un rythme rapide.

"Tu dois être Machi n'est-ce pas? Je suis Uzumaki Kushina, mais tu peux m'appeler Nee-san. Ah tu es tellement mignonne! Viens, on va faire la surprise à Kinoto!" Elle m'attrappe la main pour me guider vers la cuisine et je sens son chakra vibrer d'excitation. Sans surprise, je suis incapable de sentir la présence du Kyuubi, mais comme pour lorsque j'étais dans la chambre, je peux sentir un vide dans son chakra. Je me concentre, ça s'étend entre la porte du mal et celle de la blessure*, un sceau qui dissimule ce qui s'y cache. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus lorsque j'aperçois Kinoto, debout, fixer Minato les sourcils froncés alors que le blond est le parfait exemple de l'innocence.

"Ta-Da" S'exclame la rousse et perplexe, je salue tout le monde présent.

" _Bonjour"_

Je pourrais probablement parler, ma voix m'élance beaucoup moins, mais le réflexe du signe prédomine encore. Kinoto me lance un sourire figé que je lui rend alors que Kushina lui demande de se rasseoir.

"Nous étions en train de déjeuner, tu veux nous rejoindre?"

Je fixe Kinoto avec hésitation, évidemment la rousse prend mon absence de réponse comme un oui et me mets une chaise à côté de Kinoto. Elle part ensuite me chercher une assiette. Je finis par m'asseoir, pas très sûre de moi, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je remarque au moins que son visage est guéri et que son bras n'est pas en attelle, simplement bandé d'une manière peu conventionnelle mais apparemment efficace puisqu'il semble pouvoir manger avec sans difficulté.

"Bonjour Machi-kun, j'espère que tu as bien dormi." Son ton est doux mais son regard rancunier, je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. L'assiette de Minato est vide et il ne porte pas son bandeau protecteur. Je devine qu'il a dormi ici, ses vêtements sont froissés et trop légers pour être considérés comme autre chose qu'un pyjama.

Je finis par acquiescer en réponse puis, me souvenant que oui je suis maintenant capable de parler me racle la gorge dans l'espoir d'avoir une voix compréhensible.

"Où.. où sommes nous?"

C'est effectivement la maison la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais visité, les murs sont vibrants de chakra et je n'ai pas manqué le nombre de livres et rouleaux dans le couloir.

"Ah, c'est la maison familiale de Kushina-san, je t'ai amené ici étant donné que mon appartement a… eu un accident depuis que tu t'es enfuie de l'hôpital et t'es mise inutilement en danger."

Je suis légerement frustrée mais je décide d'ignorer la partie sur ma fuite.

"C'est pour ça que c'est aussi… bruyant ici" Minato acquiesce avec un son et Uzumaki arrive avec un bol de nouilles comme celui de Kinoto, je ne suis pas aussi surprise que je le devrais.

" _Hakata rāmen!_ Bon appétit à toi!"

 _ **Hakuna matata à toi aussi**_

…

 _ **Je n'ai pas pu résister.**_

Je retiens un rire nerveux, il faut que je m'habitue à avoir une voix dans ma tête maintenant, je ne vais certainement pas pouvoir m'énerver sans raison ou éclater de rire à une blague stupide.

 _ **Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu as déjà oublié tes bons vieux classiques Disney.**_

 _Je m'en souviens mais ce n'est pas le moment._

 _ **C'est toujours le moment pour le Roi Lion.**_

Je baisse ma tête pour dissimuler mon expression amusée, un peu plus relaxée que précédemment malgré la tension de la pièce. La nourriture sent plutôt bon, je n'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion de manger des nouilles dans cette vie, les stands sont généralement pas chers mais j'ai toujours préféré économiser, je me garde de le mentionner

"Merci pour ce repas." Je murmure et commence à manger, Kinoto semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais change d'avis. Le silence règne pendant un moment, entrecoupés par le bruit de mes ramen et ceux de Kinoto. C'est un silence tendu, inconfortable, ça me surprend à peine que ce soit la rousse qui le brise.

"Il parait que tu t'es enfuie de l'hôpital pour passer ton examen d'entrée à l'Académie? Haha, je n'ai pas vu Minato être aussi vulgaire depuis un moment!"

 ** _Ça_** _ **c'est du brisage de silence niveau 100.**_

Je note aussi l'absence de suffixe alors que mon visage rougit un peu, dit comme ça...

 _ **Il n'y a rien de mal à admettre ses erreurs de temps en temps.**_

 _"J'ai quand même travaillé pendant des mois pour passer ce foutu examen, il fallait que je la tente. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il en est mais ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de demander."_

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça aussi près après ton kidnapping, ça ne leurs a pas pris longtemps pour réaliser que tu t'es enfuie de l'hôpital" dit simplement Minato, la voix un peu froide.

Sentant le regard insistant de la rousse, je prends une autre bouchée de nourriture.

"Ils sont d'abord venus chez moi pour voir si tu ne t'y étais pas réfugiée et ont… disons rencontré mon système de sécurité. Ça leurs a pris plusieurs heures pour le contrecarrer, ça nous a fit gagner du temps et j'ai pu parler au Hokage de notre problème… Nous avons eu un désaccord sur certaines choses." Kushina avance derrière lui pour poser une main sur son épaule. Ces informations donnent plus d'implications à sa frustration, ce n'est pas juste parce que je me suis enfuie mis à cause de ce que ça engendré. Je baisse la tête.

"Tu as de la chance qu'ils ne sont pas venus te chercher à l'Académie avant moi, je pense que quelqu'un d'autre est à remercier… Dans tous les cas, cette prise de risque était complètement inutile puisque tu n'as pas été acceptée à l'Académie."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je veux protester mais le ton las du blond me freine.

"Ce n'était pas un mauvais plan, tu aurais été à l'abri en tant que pupille de l'Académie mais il semblerait que le vieil homme a de l'influence là bas aussi, il y a peu de gens en qui nous pouvons faire confiance concernant Danzo même le hokage est… biaisé."

Je finis d'avaler ma bouchée avec difficulté, je ne connaissais pas cette règle mais je ne vais pas être celle qui lui révèle ça. Ma rancœur envers Danzo est démultipliée, il commence vraiment à me faire chier, d'abord il me kidnappe sans raison et maintenant il m'empêche d'être auprès de mon... Je me relève.

"E-et mon frère? Danzo s'en est pris à lui?!" Ma voix est encore rauque mais je n'ai pas trop de mal à ignorer la douleur.

"Il a été accepté en deuxième année, félicitations à lui d'ailleurs maintenant qu'il est un enfant de Konoha il est en sécurité. Ils prendront soin de lui à l'Académie."

Je me rassois, mon souffle court, Toshio va bien, il ira bien… Je veux désespérément le voir et lui parler.

"Est-ce que ça serait possible que je lui rende visite?" Je me mords la lèvre, je ne m'attends pas à une réponse positive.

Le blond soupire.

"Tu ne peux pas aller le voir, pas pour l'instant, si tu as le malheur de quitter cette maison… Il risque d'être mis en danger aussi, tant qu'il ne sait rien c'est pour le mieux. Tu n'es plus qu'une civile sans valeur que Sarutobi ne va pas protéger."

Kinoto pose soudainement une main sur mon épaule, et je réalise que je tenais le bord de la table au point que mes doigts deviennent blancs, je lâche le bois, la circulation leurs rendant de la couleur.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'elle peut faire?" Kinoto demande pour moi et son support est inestimable pour ne pas m'effondrer.

"Pas vraiment, je peux te proposer de trouver une famille dans une petite…" Je lui lance un regard noir, l'insinuation que je laisse Toshio derrière est presque insultante.

"...ferme. Sinon nous pouvons simplement attendre le retour de Jiraiya. Je lui enverrais un message mais… il est assez difficile à contacter quand il ne veut pas être trouvé."

 _ **Tu devrais éviter de te mettre à dos le seul mec qui te protège de la Racine.**_

Je me mords la lèvre et relève les yeux plus calmement, Icham a raison.

"Désolée de mon comportement. -il hoche la tête- Est-ce que vous êtes sûr, Namikaze-san, que Toshio n'est pas en danger? Je veux au moins le prévenir que… que je ne serais pas là."

"Ton frère veut devenir ninja, il faut que tu acceptes ça. Mais de la part de Danzo, non, il ne craint rien. Pour ce qui est d'un message…" Minato regarde Kushina, celle-ci a un sourire rassurant.

"Je peux faire passer un message, je connais deux trois personnes qui ont des enfants à l'Académie."

"Écris lui une lettre d'accord? N'y mets rien de compromettant ou de dangereux bien sûr, dis lui simplement que tu vas bien et que tu… pars en voyage pour… tu trouveras bien une excuse"

Un lettre, oui, je peux faire ça. Ça va devoir suffire pour l'instant.

"Merci." Je dis simplement, réfléchissant déjà à ma lettre et termine mon repas.

~ 0 ~

Minato me prend à l'écart de Kushina et Kinoto après notre repas. La chambre de Kushina est immense, son lit simple ne prend presque pas de place mais le décor crème est un peu surprenant, plus serein que je l'aurais imaginé de la jeune femme pleine d'énergie. Je m'assois sur le coussin près du kotatsu -la table/bureau chauffante- en face de là où Minato s'installe. Je ravale ma nervosité, la pièce est grande mais je m'y sens renfermée, les sceaux bloquent tous les sons et les auras de la cuisine. Je sursaute presque à la voix du blond.

"Je suis ravi que tu aies fini par retrouver ta voix, mais je ne pense pas que tu ne veux pas que Kinoto entende ce que tu sais, pas tant que son sceau n'est pas retiré."

J'avale un peu difficilement et acquiesce, je n'y avais pas pensé mais ça a du sens. Mes pensées filent à toute vitesse, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas ce que je peux lui dire. Pourquoi Jiraiya ne m'a pas donné plus d'indications?

 _ **Il est occupé, tu es une adulte responsable, tu peux décider de toi-même ce que tu dis ou non.**_

Je relève mon regard vers celui bleu de Namikaze, son sourire est patient, paisible. Loin du futur héro de guerre dont je me souviens. Sa bataille contre Obito me revient, une fois encore je fais face à quelqu'un que je compte laisser mourir. J'avale difficilement.

 _ **Arrête de faire la martyr, pour ce que t'a déjà changé ça n'arrivera peut-être jamais, dis-lui juste ce qu'il veut entendre. Tu pourras voir le reste avec Jiraiya.**_

Je suis presque surprise à la sagesse dont fait preuve Icham, je hoche la tête.

 _ **Je ne peux pas te montrer des images, il faut t'en souvenir toi-même, que tu viennes les chercher avec tes mots.**_

Je prends une longue inspiration et commence à parler, ma voix toujours cassée mais compréhensible.

"Danzo est le seul et unique maître et dirigeant de la Racine, bien que le Hokage soit au courant de son existence, les membres de la Racine obéiront à Danzo en premier, ils n'écoutent pas les ordre du Hokage si ceux-ci sont contraires à ceux de Danzo."

Comme l'a prédit Icham, les souvenirs remontent au fur et à mesure, je trouve de plus en plus de choses à dire, c'est étonnamment facile et je ne m'arrête surtout pas. Cet homme est dangereux et il faut que je le fasse comprendre à Minato. Celui-ci a une expression plus sérieuse, il ne me coupe pas et m'écoute juste pour le moment.

"Son objectif principal est de faire ce qu'il doit être fait pour le bien du village et éliminer tous les potentiels ennemis de Konoha avant qu'ils puissent apparaître. Cependant il est… il a une ambition, celle de devenir Hokage, que ce soit après le règne du Sandaime ou... un autre."

 _ **Tu as failli lâcher une bêtise.**_

 _Je sais, je fais attention._

"Je ne sais pas d'où viennent les anciennes recrues mais les jeunes membres sont souvent des orphelins ou bien… et c'est juste une suspicion de ma part, des enfants orphelins d'autres villages. Ils sont formés à effacer toutes leurs émotions en s'entraînant avec un 'frère', un autre initié à la Racine auquel ils vont s'attacher. Il doivent tuer ce frère dans un combat à mort afin de faire disparaître tout possible attachement émotionnel."

Ce n'est pas une partie où mes souvenirs sont nombreux, l'histoire de Sai ne m'avait pas tellement touché à l'époque, lorsque cet animé n'était qu'une histoire à la télévision. Ma gorge est sèche, j'ai du mal avec ma voix mais l'expression de Minato m'encourage à continuer. Je peux sentir son aura s'agiter mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose pour moi.

"Danzo ne recule devant rien pour accomplir ses objectifs, déguisant certains de ses membres en ninjas d'autre villages pour créer des tensions qui mettraient Konoha et le Hokage plus sur ses gardes. Il prévoit prochainement de…"

 _ **Il est peut-être temps d'arrêter?**_

 _Je finis juste cette phrase, si Jiraiya est impliqué avec Nagato c'est le meilleur moment._

"... il veut s'allier avec Hanzo la Salamandre du pays de la Pluie afin d'obtenir son aide pour devenir Hokage _._ "

Le silence qui suit est lourd mais je ne dis plus rien, je me sens émotionnellement épuisée après avoir sorti ces informations. Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout dit mais ça semble suffisant pour l'instant. Je crains juste qu'il décide qu'il serait mieux de me tuer que de laisser Danzo savoir que j'en sais autant. Et malgré l'absence de menace de la part du blond des souvenirs lointains d'un interrogatoire avec le trio de Ame me refroidit encore à ce jour, j'ai un peu la nausée.

 _ **Minato est différent, il faut y croire.**_

"Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas te croire sur parole pour le moment."

Sa voix est plus douce que son aura me l'indique, après mon hochement de tête cependant je peux la sentir s'apaiser un peu.

"Je te remercie pour tout ça, tu seras en sécurité d'accord? Je veux que tu restes ici, que tu ne sortes pas de la maison en attendant que je mette cette histoire au clair".

Je soupire avec un soulagement palpable et accepte à condition qu'aucun membre de l'ANBU ou de la Racine ne vienne me trouver chez l'Uzumaki, aucune envie de me faire kidnapper à nouveau. S'ils parviennent à entrer, je vais fuir, avec Kinoto de préférence. Il ne semble pas surpris par ma réponse et nous nous levons tous les deux. Avant que je puisse quitter la pièce cependant, il pose sa main sur mon épaule avec un clin d'œil. Cette fois ci je sens le sceau prendre forme sur ma peau.

"Si ça peut te rassurer tu peux m'appeler mais je t'assure que ne connais aucune bâtisse aussi solide que la résidence Uzumaki, ils n'entreront pas sans y perdre des plumes". Son toucher est chaud, le soulagement de ses paroles me donne un effet euphorique. Embarrassée, je hoche la tête, un peu rougissante et Icham se paie encore de ma tête, classique.

 _ **Faudrait arrêter de fantasmer sur les beaux ninjas qui te viennent en aide, tu as toujours cinq ans.**_

Je soupire intérieurement, lui répondant avec sarcasme et une touche d'humour, ça fait du bien.

 _Heureusement que tu es là pour me le rappeler._

Nous retournons dans le salon où Kushina semble être en train d'étudier le sceau de Kinoto -celui-ci a la bouche grande ouverte- avec une sorte de loupe. Je remarque que le sceau est différent, est-ce que Kushina a fait quelque chose? Alors qu'on arrive, elle repose son outil et indique à Kinoto que c'est terminé pour l'instant. Je demande un verre d'eau à Minato et il me dit de me servir dans la cuisine.

"On va devoir redessiner le sceau cet après-midi, prépare toi et garde ton chakra" Kinoto hoche la tête sans expression et après avoir eu mon verre d'eau et en avoir pris un pour Kinoto -il doit avoir soif après son examination- , je m'installe sur une chaise à côté de lui. Pendant ce temps les adultes discutent et j'essaie pas du tout discrètement de les écouter.

"...vais repartir, j'ai besoin de voir Tsunade-sama, elle a des informations que j'ai pas, elle pourra me confirmer les choses."

Je découvre aussi que Kushina nous a tous les deux écoutés à travers ses sceaux, j'essaie de ne pas me sentir trahie, elle mérite de savoir aussi après tout.

 _ **Tu n'as rien dit de compromettant heureusement.**_

Lorsque Namikaze nous a salués et est parti, je finis mon verre d'eau et Kinoto m'accompagne vers la chambre où il loge. En parcourant les couloirs, je me demande ce qu'il est advenu de cette immense maison dans le canon, peut être détruite par le Kyuubi ou tout simplement annexée par le village après la mort de Kushina. C'est probablement une pratique assez commune chez les ninjas. Récupérer la résidence vide de la famille d'orphelins et en échange de ce "loyer" garder les enfants à l'abri, c'est plus ou moins ce qui nous est arrivé à Ame. On a certainement pas vu la couleur de l'argent de Nagisa ou Kei.

La chambre où réside Kinoto est une petite pièce peinte dans des tons beiges et bleus qui vont étonnamment bien ensemble. Malgré le lit installé contre la fenêtre il y a, au pied de celui-ci, un futon défait qui semble avoir été utilisé récemment.

"Je sais que tu es dans une autre chambre d'invités mais tu veux bien venir dans la même chambre que moi?"

Je cligne des yeux en fixant son expression vide. Ça ressemble à un geste amical mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander...

"Si tu veux. Pourquoi?"

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir tout seul, et j'utilise pas le lit."

Ça ressemble à une réponse raisonnable, je ne pense pas qu'il avait une chambre individuelle à la Racine, et s'il dormait seul ce devait être en cellule ou quelque chose du genre. Puis ça ne me dérangerait pas globalement, j'ai toujours dormi avec des gens dans cette vie aussi. Entre Nagisa, Toshio et les filles de mon dortoir, je n'ai jamais vraiment été seule la nuit, si on ne compte pas l'hôpital et la Racine qui ne sont pas de très bonnes expériences.

"D'accord, si ça ne dérange pas Kushina-san."

Je vois son soupir de soulagement et nous quittons la pièce pour aller demander à la rousse si c'est possible, celle-ci ne semble pas avoir de problèmes avec ça.

Au final, je passe la matinée à suivre Kinoto et à faire avec lui des tâches ménagère dans toute la maison. Kinoto vit ici depuis un moment, depuis que Minato la ramené en fait et il connaît bien les lieux. Il m'explique que le sceau qu'il a sur la langue ne peut être enlevé facilement et par conséquent Uzumaki lui en a ajouté un autre, temporaire qui ne le met pas en danger et empêche Danzo de le trouver. Tout comme moi, il reste coincé chez elle en attendant de pouvoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet et qu'elle ait fini d'étudier ce style de scellement si différent.

Allongé sur le sol de la cave de l'Uzumaki, il a un air vide alors qu'elle dessine à la craie tout autour de lui, 'pour placer les repères' m'a-t-elle dit alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé.

 _ **Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à Sai?**_

Il me faut quelques secondes avant de savoir ce que Icham veut dire.

"Erm… Si Danzo meurt, le sceau disparaîtra aussi" Je murmure simplement.

Kushina et Kinoto me fixent tous les yeux d'un air étrange et je baisse les yeux.

Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de le dire comme ça mais je veux aider à Kinoto du mieux que je peux et la rousse me répond avec un enthousiasme imprévu.

"Tu es sûre de ça? Ce n'est pas si évident avec l'infrastructure du quatrième lien… C'est effectivement possible, comment tu l'as deviné?"

Kushina est quelqu'un qui est très amical, il n'y a pas de problème là dessus mais elle peut aussi être excessivement agressive, et le pire est qu'elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Elle se penche vers moi, envahissant mon espace personnel, ses yeux brillants de curiosité, j'en perds presque mes mots. Elle est vraiment une personne intense, je ne pensais pas que Rita existait sous une forme adulte.

"Je le sais juste..." Je réponds avec une voix étouffée. Elle continue de me fixer de ses yeux violets pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de se retirer. Elle hausse les épaules et commence son design avec de l'encre cette fois. Je soupire intérieurement de soulagement.

Elle a l'air de travailler sur un sceau plus compliqué que je l'imaginais, je suis juste incapable de le comprendre quoique ce soit. Je peux juste lire certains mots, ' _Ciel'_ , ' _Libre'_ , et ' _Est'_ , dans trois des côtés et je me contente donc d'observer ce qu'elle fait distraitement.

Le sceau de Kinoto est apparemment renouvelé tous les quelques jours, il a tendance à s'effacer avec le temps. Il prend aussi du temps à être dessiné mais globalement à la vitesse à laquelle va Kushina, c'est terminé en une vingtaine de minutes.

" **Technique de Scellement: Influence Brisée de la Déesse** " Elle murmure, ses cheveux flottent derrière elle sous la pression et je peux sentir son incroyable chakra exploser dans ses mains posées au bord de son design, se répandant dans tout le sceau avant que l'encre et le chakra se mettent soudain en mouvement, disparaissant à grande vitesse dans la bouche de Kinoto.

 _ **D'accord, je m'en fiche de combien de temps ça peut bien te prendre pour atteindre ce niveau mais il faut que t'apprennes à faire ça.**_

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer mentalement en observant l'expression de Kinoto se muer en grimace mais sans faire de son. Lorsque c'est terminé, le chakra imprègne l'air, presque visiblement, l'odeur de l'encre ayant aussi envahi la pièce. Kinoto aussi se relève et je m'empresse d'aller le voir pour l'assister, il sourit devant mon expression inquiète.

"Ah, l'encre n'a pas très bon goût." Je ris un peu et Kushina nous envoie commencer la préparation du dîner.

On s'assoit au bord de la terrasse, un bol de légumes d'un côté, des épluchures de l'autre alors que Kushina s'affaire dans la cuisine. Je suis surprise qu'elle semble si facilement habituée à notre présence, presque comme si on était pas les premiers enfants qu'elle hébergeait.

 _ **Pourquoi ne serais-ce pas le cas? Et je te parle pas d'enfants Uzumaki, avant la construction de l'orphelinat ceux-ci n'avaient probablement nulle part où aller.**_

Je cogite sur cette pensée alors que Kinoto attire mon attention.

"C'est dommage pour l'examen." Je hausse les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas si grave, je sais que je peux entrer à l'Académie si on me donne l'occasion de réessayer maintenant que je connais mieux l'examen." J'hésite à un peu à lui confier ça mais je ne vois pas qui cette information pourrait bien intéresser.

"Entre nous, je me sens un peu plus... libre sachant que je ne suis pas encore sous l'influence de Konoha, techniquement je pourrait même aller voir dans un autre village, tu crois que Kumo prendrait une pauvre orpheline perdue avec plein de potentiel?" Je continue sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

"Je crois qu'il y a trop de chances qu'ils te mettent dehors à la seconde où tu ouvres la bouche, tu sonnes vraiment comme une vieille dame." Il me répond avec un ton faussement sérieux, je lui donne un coup de coude dans le bras et je vois son sourire se tracer sur ses lèvres. Malgré les mots de Minato au sujet de son sceau, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir plus détendue avec Kinoto. Je me demande où ça me mènera.

Alors qu'on épluche les légumes en plaisantant, pendant un moment je me vois presque avoir cette existence paisible avant que l'image de mon frère ne revienne à la charge, ravivant ma détermination. La lettre.

Après que l'on ait fini, on s'installe pour manger. Kinoto et moi échangeons un regard.

"Namikaze-san ne vient pas?" Demande Kinoto et je vois Kushina finir sa bouchée à une vitesse alarmante avant de lui répondre.

"Il est de garde à la frontière du village cinq fois par semaine, enfin s'il ne part pas en mission." La rousse soupire, clairement pas plus contente que nous à ce sujet.

Après le repas, Kushina me propose de m'installer dans sa chambre et à son bureau pour écrire ma lettre pour Toshio, Kinoto nous suit et avec tout ça, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi écrire. Je fixe le papier vide pendant un moment, avant que Kinoto prenne la parole.

"Tu devrais lui dire que tu vas bien. Qu'il te manque." Je lève la tête et la hoche après une brève hésitation, ça devrait être facile. Je rature un peu la feuille mais parviens à un résultat satisfaisant.

 _Toshio_

 _Tu me manques énormément mais je vais bien._ _Comme tu dois le savoir,_ _j'ai échoué à mon examen pour entrer à l'Académie_ _. Le pourquoi du comment n'est pas important mais le fait est que j'ai échoué à la tâche que Jiraiya nous a confié. Cependant j'ai obtenu une nouvelle opportunité pour peut-être réussir autre chose mais je ne peux pas trop encore t'en parler (je ne veux pas te décevoir si ça ne marche pas). Je vais donc être hors du village un moment, je te recontacterais si j'ai des nouvelles._

 _Ta petite sœur qui t'aime_

 _Machi_

Je sais que Toshio n'appréciera absolument pas mon histoire. Il n'est pas stupide en sait assez sur mes compétences pour savoir que j'aurais dû réussir l'examen au moins aux années inférieures mais que clairement quelque chose à mal tourné. De plus, il me connaît bien et je peux espérer qu'il soit capable de lire entre les mots l'urgence de la situation. Il faut que je lui fasse confiance pour rester sage et aller voir Minato en cas de problème. En supposant qu'il se souvienne assez de lui.

De base, je n'aime pas l'idée de lui envoyer un message avec mon écriture, et je ne l'aurais pas fait si je ne savais pas à quel point Toshio y est familier à travers ma vieille ardoise oubliée dans un coin de l'orphelinat. Le problème réside vraiment dans l'existence du sharingan qui permettrait à n'importe quel Uchiha l'ayant débloqué, de reproduire facilement mon style, ce qui signifie qu'il va être urgent que je puisse le changer. Kinoto n'hésite d'ailleurs pas à me donner des conseils là dessus, par dessus mon épaule. La dernière partie de la lettre est complètement inspirée du voyage d'entrainement de Naruto avec Jiraiya que Toshio connait, j'espère sur ce point au moins il se souviendra de mes vieilles histoires.

Alors que je termine la deuxième version de ma lettre, Kinoto semble hésiter à parler et je pose mon pinceau pour l'écouter.

"Mon frère... est mort en mission." Il commence et je le fixe un peu surprise mais je le laisse continuer sur sa lancée.

"Il s'appellait Ko, et… Il était… -il soupire- Même si c'était mon frère je ne le connaissais pas très bien avant sa mort, je ne l'ai jamais...Jamais vraiment aimé, pas comme toi et Toshio. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un proche mais… Je crois que je comprends maintenant, ce que tu voulais dire avant." Je le fixe, comprenant qu'il fait reference à une de ces conversations à sens unique que je tenais. Comme quoi, il écoutait ce que je disais dans le vent.

"Pourquoi je suis devenu ton ami après… Après qu'on s'était battus pour la première fois. Je crois que… je n'avais pas entendu quiconque rire avant ça. Même si tu pouvais pas…" Il rougit un peu, semblant essayer de retrouver ses mots et je commence à comprendre à où il veut en venir.

"Je… Je te souhaite que tu puisses retrouver ton frère Machi. Parce que… je suis ton ami, et je veux t'aider du mieux que je le peux."

Ses révélations sortent un peu de nulle part mais ça importe peu pourquoi il les a sorties. Kinoto... cherche à s'ouvrir, à me montrer ses sentiments et je suis certes touchée mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

"Ah- Euh… D'accord, je suis vraiment ravie que tu acceptes mon amitié Kinoto mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je… Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?" Je suis assez alarmée d'un coup, c'est beaucoup d'informations que je ne sais pas commence considérer.

 _ **Si ça aide, ça sonne un peu comme une confession amoureuse mais version amicale.**_

 _Ça_ _n'aide pas du tout._

"Je veux juste... restes toi-même d'accord? Sois Machi et laisse-moi juste t'accompagner." Je cligne des yeux et hoche la tête.

"C'est euh… ça marche." J'ai la gorge un peu serrée et Kinoto me sourit d'un air satisfait avant de se lever.

"Kushina nous appelle pour faire la vaisselle."

Je ne l'ai pas entendu, je suis toujours autant épatée par l'ouïe de Kinoto, je me lève à mon tour, prenant ma lettre pour mon frère.

Je ne suis pas tout à faire certaine d'avoir compris en quoi consistait cet échange mais… je suis contente de l'avoir eu. Je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire s'étaler sur mon visage et le suis pour faire vérifier ma lettre par Kushina, au cas où j'aurais lâché une information compromettante.

La vaisselle se passe dans un silence confortable que l'Uzumaki amusée ne s'empêche pas de gâcher.

"Vous êtes adorables mais va pas trop falloir tarder à aller dormir, Minato risque de venir tôt demain!

Son enthousiasme est assez épuisant, c'est difficile de lui tenir tête quand je me sens actuellement fatiguée par cette journée, ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Kinoto de se coucher plus tôt.

"Bonne nuit Uzumaki-sa-" Son expression change du tout au tout et elle me donne une violente 'petite tape' dans le dos qui me fait perdre mon souffle.

"Machi-chan! Ne t'avais-je pas dit de m'appeler Nee-san?" Elle l'a effectivement fait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir d'embarras. C'est aberrant comment elle est capable de briser toutes mes barrières sans le moindre effort. Je peux sentir le regard amusé de Kinoto, je ne trouve pas ça si marrant, je me racle la gorge.

"D'accord… Bonne nuit, Kushina-neesan" Ça sonne vraiment étrange mais je reste digne, j'imagine qu'il va falloir m'habituer. Elle peut se monter tout bonnement terrifiante quand elle le veut et Kinoto m'imite d'une voix docile, répétant mes mots. Je réalise le respect que mon ami semble avoir pour Kushina, il a une voix presque révérende. J'imagine que si elle a le même effet que Danzo sur le garçon on devrait être en sécurité.

~ 0 ~

On apprend le matin suivant, au petit déjeuner que Minato est déjà passé et a déposé des vêtements pour nous mais qu'il a dû repartir sans attendre.

"On l'envoie en mission maintenant de tous les moments possibles..."

La rousse semble assez fortement préoccupée par ce fait. Je réalise qu'elle me regarde d'un air nouveau ce matin, un air un peu inquiétant. J'espère que c'est ce que j'ai dit à Minato qui l'incite à me prendre plus au sérieux et pas autre chose. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me croit responsable des peines de son probable amant.

 _ **Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est toi qui est allée raconter à Danzo que c'est Minato qui avait Kinoto.**_

 _Je ne l'ai pas exactement fait exprès. Tu penses que Danzo cherche à se débarrasser de lui?_

 _ **Je n'en sais rien, tu as pas mal changé l'histoire comme ça tu ne penses pas? Tout peut arriver, il peut mourir en mission et tu ne peux rien y faire.**_

 _Tu peux dire les choses comme ça mais si je n'avais pas bougé, on serait morts Toshio et moi. Est-ce que c'est si mal de vouloir que les personnes qui comptent pour moi survivent en priorité?_

Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette pensée et je soupire me penchant vers Kinoto pour lui demander d'aller voir la bibliothèque par laquelle nous sommes passés pour aller à la cave.

"Oh, si tu veux." Kinoto se lève et me prend par la main -je n'arrive plus trop à en être surprise- pour m'emmener dans la salle à côté de la chambre de Kushina, au rez-de-chaussée qui est une bibliothèque. Elle est pas si grande mais en me souvenant de tous les documents sur le chemin de la cave utilisée pour le sceau de Kinoto, je me doute que celle-ci s'étend jusqu'à la cave.

"Kushina-neesan m'a dit que je pouvais toucher à ces trois étagères là, si on en tente une autre on risque de se recevoir un choc désagréable."

Je cligne des yeux, si Kinoto dit que c'est "désagréable" ça m'étonnerait pas que ce soit un choc limite mortel. Ce n'est pas si surprenant vu ce que je sais de ce monde. Mais c'est tout bonnement incroyable ce qu'on peut faire avec des sceaux, certaines choses sont clairement hors de toutes les limites, me rappelant non sans raison de la magie.

Je regarde les titres des livres et je suis déçue de voir des contes pour enfant, je continue de balayer du regard les ouvrages. Kinoto lui a déjà pris un bouquin dont je ne peux pas lire le titre et s'est installé sur le tatami devant une table basse pour lire. Après quelques minutes de recherche je trouve enfin ce que je chercher dans la seconde étagère.

' _Sceaux et Mystères des Sceaux: Tome 1_ '. Entre Konan, Jiraiya, Minato et Kushina, je suis plutôt hypée pour apprendre et pas seulement dans le cadre de mon apprentissage du combat. Soyons clairs, la plupart des techniques que j'ai emmagasiné jusqu'à présent étaient dues à la nécessité. Soit pour me défendre comme à Ame, ou à passer l'examen de l'Académie qui me permettrait d'obtenir l'indépendance plus tôt. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne totalement la possibilité d'être ninja, après tout je ne veux pas passer les 10 prochaines années sous le contrôle, ou la garde de quelqu'un d'autre, Jiraiya y compris.

Mais les sceaux sont différents, je trouve ça… beau. En tant qu'ancienne fan d'art (je n'ai jamais été assez douée pour pouvoir me déclarer une vraie artiste), je trouve l'idée de symboles traduisant des idées dans la réalité plus que fascinant. J'ai eu étonnamment beaucoup de plaisir à apprendre à lire et à écrire le kanji vu à quel point c'est une discipline symbolique. Et j'ose croire que les sceaux ne seront pas bien différents. Je sais utiliser mon chakra et un pinceau, le monde n'attend plus que moi.

 _ **Je suis plutôt certaine que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.**_

 _Shhh, ne gâche pas mon enthousiasme._

Je me mets donc à la lecture de l'ouvrage, m'installant à côté de Kinoto.

* * *

Fin de l'arc du silence

* * *

* _Souris, le pire est encore à venir  
Nous serons chanceux si nous voyons un jour le soleil_

* * *

 **Un tout petit peu de retard mais hey, ça fait deux semaines!  
** **Ça me perturbait de voir les sceaux de Danzo détruits si facilement dans la plupart des fanfictions, du coup j'ai fait ma version. Si c'était aussi simple c'aurait déjà été fait pour Sai avant la mort de Danzo à mon avis.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	17. Arc de la Tempête - Ch17: Le mur

Arc de la Tempête

* * *

 _you drive me crazy *_  
 _push me to the edge_  
 _i'm tryna keep my cool_  
 _but you got me losing my damn head_

 _PatrickReza - The Wall_

* * *

Chapitre 17: Le Mur

* * *

Nos journées sont globalement passées à la bibliothèque lorsque Kushina doit s'absenter et quelques combats d'entraînement amicaux dans le salon en repoussant les meubles sur le côté. La seconde fois, Uzumaki nous as surpris et nous a proposé d'aller faire ça dans la cave puis nous as promptement rejoints avant de nous casser joyeusement la gueule à tous les deux juste à la force de ses poings (elle n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre).

"Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligés de ruiner mon parquet" Heureusement j'ai pu soigner nos bobos après-coup mais d'une manière étrange, c'est devenu une routine.

Nous avons continué ces petits entraînements à la cave et la jeune femme se faisait un plaisir de nous rejoindre de temps en temps pour nous donner des conseils et/ou nous apprendre à mieux nous battre en équipe en… la combattant elle. Kinoto a pu lui donner un ou deux coups lorsqu'on travaille ensemble mais à ce jour je n'ai pas pu la toucher à aucun de ces entraînements, ce qui est hautement frustrant. Pour se reposer on passe généralement la journée suivante à nous remettre de nos efforts et nous soigner avant de reprendre l'entraînement le lendemain.

Minato rentre lors d'un de ces jours de repos, nous ne sommes pas encore couchés pour une fois, Kushina ayant négligé de nous envoyer au lit comme des enfants désobéissants. Il ne neige plus mais je ressens l'aura familière du blond un peu avant la morsure du froid de l'extérieur. Je pose mon livre et sors de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre tout le monde à l'entrée. Kinoto est déjà là, soutenant le blond pour l'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche.

Un poids tombe dans mon estomac à la vue de Minato, il est couvert de crasse et de sang mais n'a pas l'air de souffrir outre mesure malgré un kunai toujours planté dans son épaule. J'observe Kushina ramener une trousse de soin avec des bandages et du désinfectant, je déglutis et m'approche à mon tour pour essayer de lui fournir de l'aide. Je me concentre et compose les signes pour la technique de soin.

" **Technique de Paume Mystique"** Je murmure à mi-voix, la gorge encore serrée et essaie de ressentir avec mon chakra à quel point l'arme est profondément enfoncée. Il semblerait que seuls ses muscles soient touchés mais si on enlève l'arme ça peut se mettre à beaucoup saigner. Je n'ai jamais eu à prendre ce genre de décisions avant, ça a toujours été Nono ou les apprentis qui décidaient.

"Ravi de te revoir Machi-kun, un message pour toi." Minato murmure d'une voix amusée mais essoufflée. Il sort un rouleau de sa veste mais je secoue la tête.

"Après." Je dis simplement et Kushina apparaît derrière le blond, lui retirant l'arme de la chair sans prévenir, mettant fin à mon dilemne.

 _ **Au moins c'est efficace.**_

Minato grimace et même moi je suis surprise par l'action et je me précipite pour arrêter le saignement en essayant d'aider les plaquettes à se coaguler sur la plaie.

"Comment ça se fait que tu t'es fait blesser? Je croyais que ta super technique était infaillible Namikaze?" L'aura de la rousse est très irritée et entièrement destinée au pauvre blond.

"Konoha ne devait pas être impliquée."

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, l'aura colérique de Kushina se dissipe et elle le prend dans ses bras. Il lui rend l'étreinte me confiant le rouleau. Je n'ai pas pu finir de le soigner mais je n'insiste pas et accepte le message. Et là, debout, je me sens soudain mal à l'aise d'assister à cette scène si intime. Je déglutis et recule pour rejoindre Kinoto dans la cuisine, il prépare du thé. Je reste debout là, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

"Le sang qui est sur lui n'est pas le sien." Me dit simplement Kinoto sans prévenir et une tension que je n'avais pas remarqué avoir disparaît. Minato ira bien, il ne va pas mourir par ma faute.

 _ **Espérons-le.**_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Il demande d'une voix curieuse et je fixe le rouleau. Ravie de la distraction, je lui réponds.

"Je ne sais pas, Minato-san a dit que c'est un message pour moi."

Je l'ouvre avec hésitation et je sais immédiatement que c'est un message de Jiraiya, il y a que lui qui pourrait me donner un surnom aussi ridicule. Je lis le message.

" _À Uranai-chan**_

 _Félicitations pour avoir réussi à t'attirer plus d'emmerdes que j'aurais jamais espéré de ta part. Félicitations à ton frère cela dit, je suis sûr que de grandes choses l'attendent lui aussi quand il sera ninja."_

 _ **J'apprécie autant l'ironie que toi, Toshio va devenir ninja après tous tes efforts pour d'éviter cette possibilité.**_

J'ignore Icham et continue ma lecture.

" _Je dois quand même admettre que tes problèmes tombent bien, j'ai besoin que tu viennes à Ame Sud-Est pour régler deux trois soucis…"_

Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

" _... et également te mettre en sécurité en attendant que les choses se tassent à Konoha du côté des anciens (je t'ai déjà dit qu'un bordel de cette proportion est légendaire?). Mes élèves te passent le bonjour, ils ont hâte de te revoir._

 _A très vite_

 _Le grand, le suprême Ermite_."

La dernière partie me fait tiquer, ça m'étonnerait que Nagato ait envie de me revoir de près ou de loin et je soupire à voix haute. Je ne veux pas y aller, retourner à Ame sans Toshio serait… Je n'ai pas envie de faire face à ce à quoi on a échappé.

Je relève la tête, rencontrant le regard curieux de Kinoto et après réflexion, ne voyant pas de raison du contraire je confie le rouleau à celui-ci, il ne se dérange pas de le lire. Alors qu'il lit une voix m'appelle.

"Machi!" C'est Kushina et je laisse le rouleau à Kinoto alors que je me lave rapidement les mains, je me doute que c'est pour aller aider à soigner Minato.

Ils sont dans le salon, le blond est torse nu, son épaule est déjà bandée, sa jambe est posée sur la table.

 _Pas de commentaire._

 _ **Je n'ai rien dit.**_

La blessure part de sa cheville à son genou, Kushina s'affaire à retirer des lambaux de pantalon de sa jambe gauche et je grimace intérieurement, le tissu a l'air d'être collé contre la peau à vif et malgré l'expression neutre de Minato, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser que ce n'est pas douloureux.

"Sa jambe a été brûlée par un katon, est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose?"

Je cligne des yeux, j'aurais cru que Kushina pourrait utiliser une technique de soin mais après réflexion et le souvenir d'un certain renard je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas possible. Je hoche la tête, utilisant les signes à nouveau pour examiner cette blessure.

" **Technique de la Paume Mystique."** Il me faut à peine quelques secondes pour faire mon bilan. La brûlure est effectivement juste ça, une brûlure. On en a soigné souvent à l'orphelinat, le pays du feu tient bien son nom et des blessures par brûlure sont courants. Celle-ci est de deuxième degré au moins, c'est assez grave, mais la sensation est inhabituelle. Avec ma technique je peux presque sentir un chakra résiduel continuant d'infecter de manière étrange la blessure, je peux heureusement le repérer et le dissiper sans difficulté.

"Je peux enlever le chakra, et soulager la douleur mais pas forcer une régénération." Je n'en suis pas capable sans le mettre en danger, même si j'aide la régénération, le risque qu'il y ait une infection et trop grand.

"Il faut nettoyer la blessure avant dans tous les cas." Je me mords la lèvre, il peut s'en remettre mais as-t-on au moins les bons médicaments ici?

"Pourquoi ne pas aller à l'hôpital?" Je demande aux deux adultes, c'est Kushina qui me répond, enlevant une autre bande de tissu noir.

"Mission secrète. Habituellement c'est les ANBUs qui s'en occupent mais le Hokage continue de vouloir tester Minato. L'hôpital serait obligé de laisser des traces de toute façon, ce n'est pas une option." Je lance un regard curieux à Minato.

"Et Tsunade-sama?" Je demande et le blond grimace.

"Elle travaille à l'hôpital, elle ne me soignerait pas sans me forcer à y rester." Je hoche la tête et prends une paire des ciseaux de la trousse de soin pour aider Kushina.

On passe une partie de la soirée à s'y affairer, Kinoto nous rejoint après que Kushina lui ait demandé une bassine d'eau pour soulager la douleur de la blessure. Il est resté à nous observer pour le reste de la soirée. Je perds une bonne partie de mon chakra à retirer le chakra étranger et stabiliser sa jambe. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Kushina a son lot de médicaments et d'autres poisons à la couleur intéressante. Ceux-ci achèvent de mettre Minato K.O. et je soupire de soulagement, l'horloge indique trois heures du matin.

"Merci pour ton aide." Me dit simplement Kushina, je suis un peu jalouse, elle et Kinoto ont toujours l'air d'être en parfaite forme malgré l'heure et je ne peux pas empêcher mes bâillements. Je hoche la tête et me lève pour aller me débarbouiller, Kinoto me suit.

Il m'aide à me mettre au lit avant de se coucher lui-même.

"Bonne nuit" Je lui murmure et j'entends à peine sa réponse avant de perdre conscience.

~ 0 ~

Je fronce mes sourcils et retire mes mains, coupant l'arrivée de chakra. La blessure est à un stade de guérison avancé, non seulement elle ne s'est pas infectée mais elle guérit à une vitesse effarante, même plus rapidement que ce à quoi je me suis habituée de la part des ninjas à la salle de soin. Je ne me ferais jamais à l'avantage du chakra dans la guérison.

"Sans complications, et avec une semaine de repos, vous êtes bon." Je me relève et Minato repose sa jambe pour reprendre ses béquilles.

"Merci Machi-kun. Je vois que tu t'es habituée à vivre ici. Tu as l'air plus à l'aise que lors de ton arrivée" Je suis un peu surprise par le commentaire mais je hoche la tête. Kushina est partie ce matin pour chercher des médicaments et du gel pour la brûlure.

"Tu as lu le message de Jiraiya-sensei?"

Je me tends, c'est le sujet que j'essayais d'éviter. J'essaie de répondre avec calme en lui ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, Kinoto semble avoir éteint les fourneaux de la soupe de Kushina. Il est assis avec un livre.

"Je l'ai bien reçu, mais pourquoi aurait-il besoin de moi? S'il a des questions il peut me les poser par lettre, ou revenir à Konoha lui-même. Et je ne veux pas laisser mon frère derrière." Je veux toujours de ses nouvelles, surtout si je dois apparemment quitter le pays.

"Jiraiya a ses raisons, il ne te convoquerais pas si ce n'était pas important."

Il a dit convoquer, comme si j'étais une servante à son service.

 _ **Jiraiya a quand même intégré Toshio au village, même si ce n'est pas juste pour tes beaux yeux. C'est peut-être l'occasion de le repayer une bonne fois pour toute et sortir de son influence?**_

Je me mords la lèvre et Minato continue.

"Kushina est sortie voir s'il y a eu une réponse mais comme je te l'ai dit, il est en sécurité à l'Académie, toi par contre tu ne l'es pas. Tu devrais partir ne serait-ce que pour ta sécurité. Prends ça pour des vacances ou tu vas visiter de vieux amis".

Je n'aime pas ça, pas du tout.

"Je suis recherchée, comment je peux faire pour le rejoindre de toute façon? Je ne connais pas le chemin. Même avec Kinoto, on échappera pas à la Racine."

J'ai envie qu'il accepte mes arguments, qu'il me dise que je peux rester plus longtemps. Pourquoi sortir du village sans Toshio m'embête autant?

 _ **Parce que tu ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté depuis ta naissance.**_

"Je peux vous faire sortir incognito sans trop de difficultés, plusieurs pistes sont disponibles. Danzo est certes puissant mais il ne peut pas surveiller toutes les entrées et les sorties du village."

Le sentiment de frustration monte en flèche, je ne veux pas faire ça, pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas?

"Et Kinoto? Le problème de son sceau n'est pas arrangé."

Je grimace en entendant la voix de Kinoto rejoindre la conversation.

"En effet, je préférerais vraiment venir avec Machi, peut-être que Jiraiya-sama peut m'aider? Il est un grand maître également."

Le sourire de Minato grandit, deux contre un, je perds. Kushina passe le perron à ce moment là.

"Qu'en penses-tu Kushina? Kinoto veut venir avec Machi pour le Pays de la Pluie."

Elle referme la porte avec une force palpable, les murs tremblent légèrement, elle retire son manteau et l'accroche avant de venir faire face à Minato. Je me sens défaite, si même Kushina s'y met, je ne peux pas dire non. J'espère que Toshio pourra me pardonner, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

"Minato, tu ne comptes quand-même pas les laisser y aller seuls?" Minato prend une expression innocente.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent prendre soin d'eux-mêmes. Puis si tu ne peux pas aider Kinoto-kun, Jiraiya-sensei le peut peut-être?"

Kushina n'est pas du tout impressionnée, Minato prend une petite expression coupable.

"Si tu voulais te débarrasser de moi, tu pouvais juste le dire" grogne Kushina et Minato soupire.

"Pour le moment, ils ont plus besoin de toi, et tu seras en sécurité là-bas aussi." Il murmure d'une voix douce, prenant la main de Kushina, je peux encore sortir sa colère mais elle a l'air légèrement plus apaisée par son toucher.

Avec un soupir défait, je prends Kinoto par la main pour nous tirer de là, il me fixe d'un air confus et nous sortons de la cuisine. Il semble remarquer mon humeur morose.

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

Je le fixe pendant un moment, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris la situation mais je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir, je lui souris.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, laissons juste le couple tranquille."

"Ils sont en couple?" Kinoto me demande et je me retrouve à hésiter.

"Je crois? En tout cas s'il le sont pas il vont pas tarder à l'être…" J'espère juste que je ne suis pas en train de ruiner ça aussi.

"Mais… j'ai faim aussi." Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire à la remarque, c'est tellement Kinoto. Mon anxieté retourne au second plan, ce n'est pas si terrible. Aller à Ame, répondre à ses questions et revenir, ce ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça, si?

 _ **Je vais même pas commenter ça.**_

"On attend juste qu'ils aient terminé leurs discussion et on ira les rejoindre quand ils auront fini de parler." Il hoche la tête et reprend son livre et je passe chercher le mien dans la chambre. Une heure et quelque plus tard, Kushina nous appelle.

~ 0 ~

Le soir même, après le repas, la décision semble avoir été prise, je n'ai plus eu mon mot à dire mais je me suis résignée. Kushina s'adresse à Kinoto et moi.

"Je change le sceau de Kinoto ce soir. Demain matin, un marchand quitte le village pour rejoindre une caravane à Yomote . Celle-ci sera escortée par des ninjas de Konoha pour le Pays du Vent. On vous déguisera pour que vous ressembliez à d'autres enfants et lorsqu'on sera sortis des frontières du pays du feu on quittera la caravane pour Ame."

Elle nous explique un peu notre trajet sur une carte, nous irons tout seuls Kinoto et moi par le chemin le plus long. Minato nous attendra à la frontière, celui-ci reprend l'explication du plan.

"Danzo s'attendra à ce que l'on tente de sortir discrètement pas à ce que l'on fasse appel à des ninjas. Vous vous ferez passer pour deux garçons, le marchand d'appelle Gatashi Natsumo et vous serez ses neveux Hako -il pointe Kinoto- et Taro -il me montre du doigt. Ces deux garçons existent alors ne faites rien d'incriminant d'accord?"

Kushina me pose une main sur l'épaule.

"On va peut-être devoir te couper les cheveux pour l'occasion, est-ce que ça te convient?" Je hoche la tête, ce sera limite une bénédiction, je n'ai pas tellement le temps ni l'envie de m'en occuper. Minato reprend.

"Ne vous faites surtout pas remarquer, stabilisez votre chakra et ne gardez surtout pas d'armes suspectes sur vous, d'accord? Vous pouvez être sujets à des fouilles."

Après quelques dernière recommandations ils nous demandent si on a des questions.

Je me mords la lèvre, il me faut un peu plus de temps et de courage pour pouvoir m'exprimer.

"Est-ce que je peux demander une faveur ?" Je dis d'une petite voix un peu trop étouffée, trois paires d'yeux me fixent. C'est au cas où, juste au cas où je ne reviendrais pas.

"Vas-y" Me dit Kushina avec un sourire.

"Vous pouvez surveiller l'orphelinat? Juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferme pas et… que les enfants et... mon frère aussi aient un endroit où aller? Je sais qu'il était déjà en danger avant à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, il faut juste qu'ils puissent continuer à y vivre."

N'avais-je pas dit à Nonô que je signalerais les problèmes de l'orphelinat?

 _ **Je te rappelle que c'est toujours une traîtresse qui nous a envoyé à Danzo.**_

 _Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, je ne veux pas un autre remix._

Minato et Kushina se regardent et je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

"Nous garderons un œil dessus." Je souris de soulagement, et nous passons la soirée à nous préparer, la journée de demain sera longue.

~ 0 ~

"Dépêche-toi Taro, on a pas que ça a faire."

Je redresse la boîte en bois dans mes bras et accélère ma cadence pour la ranger dans la charrette, Kinoto a terminé avec la sienne et m'aide à déposer ma charge.

Gatashi est un marchand barbu avec un chapeau lui couvrant la majorité de son visage. Sa charrette est assez petite, couverte par une toile pour protéger la marchandise de la pluie. Il vend surtout des épices et des médicaments, qui semblent valoir assez cher vu qu'il peut se payer une monture. Sinon l'homme a une cinquantaine d'années, des cheveux gris/noirs et a un ventre proéminent qui indique peu d'activités physiques en général. Il semble ne pas être tout à fait content de notre présence et n'hésite pas à nous reléguer tout le travail qu'il n'a pas envie d'accomplir. Étant la plus courte de ses "neveux" j'ai l'impression de prendre bien plus cher que Kinoto. J'essaie de voir ça comme un entraînement et essaie de ne pas trop m'imaginer l'étrangler à mort alors qu'il aboie ses ordres.

"Oui, ojisan"

Lorsque je la force à être un peu plus enfantine, je remarque que ma voix a presque complètement guéri, je sonne moins comme une petite grand-mère et plus comme une enfant. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu le timbre normal de ma propre voix, je crois que j'ai réussi à l'oublier et l'entendre à nouveau est incongru mais bienvenu.

Kinoto, loué soit ce gosse, amène mon dernier colis et nous montons tous les deux dans la charrette.

"Puisque tu es si lent tu resteras à l'intérieur jusqu'à Yomote, reste hors de mon chemin, pigé Taro?"

Il était convenu depuis le départ que j'y reste pour éviter que l'apparition de deux enfants nous ressemblant soit trop évidente. C'était convenu mais je n'aime pas le ton qu'il emploie. Mes nerfs sont étonnamment tendus, peut-être est-ce parce que nous allons illégalement quitter le village, parce que je laisse Toshio derrière ou parce que Kinoto est bien plus stoïque et silencieux que je ne l'ai vu depuis un moment. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette régression, est-ce parce qu'on a quitté le domaine Uzumaki? Je ne peux pas le dire mais je n'aime pas ça du tout.

 _ **Calme-toi un peu, dans tous les cas ce n'est pas le moment d'adresser ce problème, concentre-toi pour être silencieuse et avec un peu de chance tout se passera pour le mieux.**_

 _Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde._

 _ **Moi non plus, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, calme ton chakra avant d'alerter la moitié du village.**_

Rester sereine est particulièrement compliqué lorsqu'on arrive aux portes du village pour rejoindre notre caravane à un village voisin. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me crisper lorsque j'entends une voix inconnue demander à Gatashi ce qu'il y a dans sa charrette.

"Juste des épices et des médicaments avec mes deux neveux."

Un court silence s'ensuit. Mon sang se gèle lorsque le ninja ouvre la toile pour nous regarder. Je baisse les yeux mais je ne suis plus cachée par mes cheveux. La coupe courte est similaire à celle de Kinoto. Nerveusement, je salue le ninja d'une vague de la main et celui-ci se recule.

"Ils ne sont pas notés dans les documents d'arrivée."

"Bien sûr que non, ils rendent visite à leurs grand-père, il était temps que quelqu'un leurs apprenne les bonnes manières."

"Très bien mais ça sera noté dans vos papiers, Gatashi-san. Bon voyage"

Le vieil homme ne répond pas et la charrette reprend son chemin. Malgré la tension disparue, je ne me relaxe pas, je peux même sentir les choses empirer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce l'expression troublée de Kinoto qui me met si mal-à-l'aise? Il évite mon regard et fixe le sol.

"Ki- Hako?" Je demande d'une voix douce qui n'exprime pas du tout l'anxiété que je ressens.

J'ai le pire pressentiment lorsqu'il me lance un regard tendu. Il essaie de le cacher, il est assez bon pour ça mais depuis le temps que je le côtoie je sais lire à travers ses mensonges. Il a peur, il craint que quelque chose nous arrive. Je prend sa main et avec un sourire essaie de le rassurer.

"Hako, tout ira bien. Quoiqu'il arrive, on… on le surmontera ensemble d'accord?"

Je sens sa main se resserrer contre la mienne et je le sens se détendre un peu. La sensation funeste ne part pas mais je me sens déjà un peu plus capable de gérer ma crainte. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de récupérer quelques heures de ma nuit perdue à anticiper ce voyage.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux quelques heures plus tard, je me sens un peu léthargique. J'ai dormi -et bavé- sur l'épaule de Kinoto. Celui-ci a toujours l'air aussi éveillé mais quelque chose m'intrigue.

Je me frotte les yeux et jette un œil derrière un trou dans la toile. Le soleil est haut, ne devrions nous pas avoir rejoint la caravane? Je ne sens , ni n'entend pas d'autres civils autour de nous. Je me tourne et vers Kinoto et celui-ci me fixe d'un air mi-coupable mi-terrifié. Je veux me lever et il m'attrape la main.

"Fais-moi confiance." Il murmure et je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser.

La charrette s'arrête et dans le silence j'entends la voix de Gatashi.

"Ils sont tous les deux là dedans Danzo-sama."

~ 0 ~

En rétrospective je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'aurais peut-être dû plus protester devant Namikaze, ou lorsqu'ils m'ont expliqué leurs plan ou encore d'agir avant d'entrer dans la charrette. La forêt défile devant moi mais je ne me retourne pas, je continue de traverser les bois espérant que l'on ne me suive pas.

Danzo était là, je n'ai rien vu de lui dans un premier temps, juste sa voix lorsqu'il a ordonné la mort de Gatashi avec une voix désintéressée. Je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix de l'anime, ça date de trop loin mais je savais que c'était lui, ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre.

Le visage de Kinoto était calme, stoïque, préparé. Il savait que cette situation allait arriver et il n'a rien dit, il ne m'a rien dit.

Je m'arrête pour m'appuyer contre un arbre, le ciel est gris mais il ne pleut pas. L'air est juste froid, un peu humide mais je pleure quand même, me mordant la main pour étouffer mes cris de rage. Comme une idiote trop émotionnelle, même Icham ne dit rien, je ne lui demande rien, j'ai besoin de…

Je veux juste comprendre, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'a rien dit?

Kinoto est sorti de la tente, j'ai senti son aura se rapprocher de celle du vieillard. Je n'ai pas bougé, tétanisée.

"A vos ordres Danzo-sama."

C'était la voix de Kinoto, froide, traîtresse. Et j'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il nous avait trahi. J'étais prête à sortir de la charrette, prête à me battre à mort. Parce qu'il n'était pas question de me faire kidnapper et torturer à nouveau j'aurais préféré être morte. Et j'ai sorti le kunai de mon sac, que j'ai gardé malgré les recommandations de Minato.

J'ai vu Danzo, dans toute sa splendeur, pour la première réelle fois. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et ses deux bras semblaient intacts malgré le long manteau noir qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Mais son aura m'a écrasé immédiatement, lorsque je l'ai sentie, je voulais fuir, crier, mourir. Je ne voulais plus me battre, ou lui faire face, je voulais me planter le kunai dans la gorge et en finir, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai senti des auras apparaître tout autour de nous. Les autres ANBU de la Racine l'ont senti aussi et se sont retournés pour faire face à leurs nouveaux adversaires.

Je n'ai pas vu ce qui m'a poussé dans la charrette mais j'ai vu un flash de cheveux blonds avant de retomber dans l'obscurité.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi furieuse de ma vie. Ce n'était pas un sauvetage, c'était prévu. Ils avaient prévu cette attaque, ce piège pour la Racine et on ne m'a rien dit! On m'a sciemment laissé me mettre en danger. Et même Kinoto, ce gosse supposé être mon ami ne m'a rien dit!

Je reprends une longue respiration et fixe le ciel, ma rage diluée par l'épuisement.

Gatashi était encore en vie et caché derrière la charrette lorsque je suis sortie par l'autre côté. Le cheval paniqué était encore en train de s'exciter dangereusement, et malgré sa blessure à l'épaule, Gatashi m'avait ignoré et essayait de le faire avancer, tenant les rennes de ses mains sanglantes. Je m'étais mise debout pour voir la situation et ai dû contrer deux kunai m'étant destinés avec le mien et c'est à ce moment là que la charrette est partie et je m'étais laissée tomber à côté de vieillard alors que le combat s'éloignait derrière nous. Le vieil homme était blessé, saignant toujours dangereusement mais ma rage venait juste de s'allumer encore claire, enflammée, brûlante. Je l'avais menacé avec mon kunai.

"Vous saviez? Que c'était un piège?! De quel côté êtes-vous?!" Le vieil homme était un civil, il semblait terrifié, je l'aurais plaint s'il je n'étais pas si enragée. Il ne répondait pas mais j'ai pris cette absence de réponse pour une confirmation à la première question.

J'ai sauté de la charrette en marche et malgré le chakra, me suis quand même égratigné le genou mais ce n'était pas important, plus rien ne l'était. J'ai couru pendant longtemps sans m'arrêter, espérant m'échapper. Je ne veux plus faire ça, faire face à tous ces secrets, qu'on ne me dise rien. C'est trop, je croyais pouvoir faire confiance, que c'était le bon coté! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit?!

Je m'attends presque à une remarque d'Icham mais je la sens étrangement absente, je n'entends pas sa voix et j'ai mal à la tête.

Les minutes -heures?- passent et je reprends mes esprits petit à petit. Le soleil est bas dans le ciel et je me sens épuisée.

 _ **Ravie de t'avoir de retour parmi les vivants. Tu t'es calmée?**_

Je fixe le ciel rouge, j'aimerais bien qu'il pleuve mais le ciel reste clair de nuages et l'air reste froid. Ma rage semble être partie.

 _ **Si tu y tiens, on pourrait fuir pour Suna, tu es encore assez jeune pour te faire enrôler à l'Académie là-bas. On sait que dans le show Suna a toujours plus ou moins été alliée à Konoha, c'est le seul endroit d'ailleurs. Ta meilleure chance de revoir ton frère. Jiraiya est le maître de Namikaze, donc aller le voir serait contre productif pour éviter le blond. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir été trompée non plus, mais reste rationnelle, à moins de complètement changer d'identité échapper à ces deux-là sera compliqué.**_

 _Namikaze meurt dans les dix prochaines années, je ne pense pas que le grand Jiraiya aura quelque chose à foutre de moi à ce moment-là. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'alliés nulle part._

Cette réalisation est froide et douloureuse. Si seulement je pouvais revoir mon frère, je sais que ça a été compliqué avec lui cet an-ci mais je l'aime toujours de tout mon cœur.

 _ **Et s'il meurt pas? Tu comptes-**_

Je sens et je l'entends atterrir près de mon arbre presque simultanément, et dans le même temps, je perds complètement l'esprit et l'attaque avec fureur.

Celle-ci n'est jamais partie, simplement mise de côté, j'avais oublié ce foutu sceau. J'ai envie de l'arracher de ma chair pour le faire disparaître mais il ya plus urgent, massacrer Minato Namikaze et avec peu d'espoir le tuer, si seulement j'étais capable d'empoisonner mes armes j'aurais une chance. Il esquive mes coups de kunai et mes piètres coups de taijutsu sans effort mais étonnamment ne me neutralise pas immédiatement. Il esquive et dévie mes coups mais me laisse frapper, comme s'il avait prévu cette situation aussi, et ça n'aide pas du tout à me calmer. J'utilise ma Paume Coupante improvisée pour tenter de le toucher mais il ne fait que reculer et je m'arrête. Je fixant avec hargne. Je dois pas avoir l'air de grand chose, une gamine de six ans en larmes et armée d'un kunai faisant la taille de son avant-bras.

"Kinoto était d'accord avec votre stupide idée? Est-ce qu'il est vivant au moins?! Ou est-ce que vous avez réussi à le tuer aussi dans votre idée brillante?"

Minato me fixe avec un calme résigné que je n'apprécie pas, il a une stance prudente, les mains ouvertes devant lui, comme si j'étais un animal sauvage qu'il fallait calmer. La lumière du soleil nous teint de rouge, ma fureur ne cesse pas.

"Kinoto est en vie, il a essayé de tuer Danzo lui-même et s'est pris un kunai dans le rein mais il survivra." Mes mains tremblent légèrement, et je me déteste pour ça, d'hésiter ainsi devant quelqu'un qui m'a sciemment menti et trahi. Je prends une inspiration et reprends d'une voix froide.

"Dans ce cas pourquoi vous êtes venu me chercher? Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez non? Foutez-moi la paix maintenant, vous avez assez joué avec moi."

Je commence à en avoir assez, d'être jouée comme une poupée par tout le monde en qui j'ai fait confiance. D'abord Jiraiya, puis Nonô, maintenant Minato et je parie que Kushina est dans le coup aussi. C'est quoi cette manie dans ce monde de traiter les autres, et -notamment des putain d'enfants- comme des outils?! C'est méprisable, je réalise à quel point je déteste ça, que je ne veux plus être impliquée dans tout ce bordel.

Minato me fixe et à ma surprise il s'assoit soudainement et je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça. Je reste debout, prête à l'attaque ou à fuir à la moindre menace.

"J'ai été un orphelin, tout comme toi. Je n'ai pas connu mes parents, j'ai juste été abandonné dans les rues du Pays de l'Eau très jeune, et je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose d'autre que la survie à cette époque."

Son histoire me prend complètement de court et je le fixe en silence, estomaquée. J'entends à nouveau la voix d'Icham.

 _ **Ca explique l'absence de famille du côté de Namikaze pour Naruto.**_

"Jiraiya-sama est celui qui m'a découvert et ramené à Konoha. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vu en moi, mais je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir sorti de cet enfer."

J'essaie de comprendre sa logique, essaie-t-il de s'attirer ma sympathie?

"C'est pour ça que je ne le supporte pas… ce que Danzo faisait aux orphelins. J'ai cru que j'étais en sécurité à Konoha et pourtant ça a failli m'arriver. J'ai failli finir dans ses griffes lorsque mon talent a été révélé avant que j'entre à l'Académie. J'aurais pu être comme… comme Kinoto-kun. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'autres enfants comme lui, ce n'est pas acceptable. Et je sais que tu es d'accord avec moi et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit."

Je cligne des yeux, je n'aurais jamais accepté de mettre Kinoto en danger mais pour moi…

 _ **Il a parlé de Danzo au passé.**_

"Où est Danzo?" Ma voix est tremblante, je suis encore sous l'effet de mes émotions.

"Il est mort, Kushina a -sa voix est douce, pleine d'affection- planté un kunai dans son cœur, on ramène son corps au Hokage ce soir."

* * *

 _*tu me rends folle  
_ _me pousse à bout  
_ _j'essaie de rester calme  
_ _mais tu me fais perdre l'esprit_

 _**petite divination_

* * *

 **J'ai succombé à une terrible blessure au nouvel an (devinez d'ou vient l'inspiration du bobo de Minato) et là je suis tombée malade et j'essaie désespérément d'achever ce chapitre dans le sang et les larmes. Mais il est sorti! Enfin là! Je réussis encore à poster (presque) à temps!**

 **Les reviews sont ma subsistance, à la prochaine!**


	18. Arc de la Tempête - Ch18: Le corps

**JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE DU RETARD!**

 **Voila maintenant que ça c'est sorti, on peut passer à la lecture. Pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait un chapitre plus long, j'espère que ça vous plaira! J'explique tout en fin de chapitre!**

 _I could begin to open up and risk desire*_

 _For I move slower and_

 _Quieter than most_

 _I grew up too quick and I still forgive too slow_

 _Oh I wish there was another way_

 _Ex:Re - Romance_

Chapitre 18: Le corps

POV Toshio

Je n'ai plus de nouvelles, ça fait deux semaines entières que je ne sais pas où est ma sœur. Mon ventre se serre, elle s'est probablement encore mise dans des emmerdes plus grandes que l'univers mais je ne sais pas quoi faire à ce sujet. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas à ses cotés, pour la guider ou juste l'écouter. Je suis son grand frère, je devrais au moins être capable de faire ça.

Je suis défait, aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, l'excitation des premiers jours à l'Académie ternie par la disparition inexpliquée de ma sœur et… d'autres choses.

Je me sens terriblement seul, en deuxième année tout le monde se connaît et moi... Je ne connais personne, je n'arrive pas à m'insérer. Okimoto n'a pas pu entrer à l'Académie et Aoba n'est qu'en première année. Je les revois à l'orphelinat mais ce n'est pas pareil, j'ai été le chef du groupe je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas leurs admettre que ça se passe mal, j'aime bien être le héro qu'ils me pensent être, leurs modèle. Alors les mensonges sortent tout seuls, tout va bien, je m'entends bien avec les autres, je suis bon élève. Combien de temps je peux continuer comme ça?

Aoba s'est fait pleins de nouveaux amis cools, et je regrette tellement de ne pas être avec lui. Je n'aurais pas pu être normal? Comme les autres, et pas un "petit génie" comme s'est amusé à m'appeler Mohiro-sensei lorsque je n'ai pas su répondre à sa question sur la Première Guerre Ninja. Je n'ose même pas parler la plupart du temps, je ne veux plus qu'on me juge. Qu'on rit, qu'on chuchote sans que je sache de quoi il s'agit, est-ce qu'on raconte plus de rumeurs? Est-ce qu'on rit de moi?

Ils disent que je ne suis pas passé par mon propre talent mais que j'ai réussi grâce à Jiraiya-sama, et je n'arrive juste pas à leurs faire comprendre que c'est pas vrai. Jiraiya m'a même pas entraîné, il m'a à peine adressé un mot. C'était tout pour Machi, c'est Machi qui devrait être là, à ma place. Mais elle n'est pas là, pourquoi n'est-elle pas là?

Ce matin, dépité, je suis allé voir Nôno-san, la directrice de l'orphelinat pour demander conseil et… ça n'est juste pas passé. Je ne sais pas comment faisait Machi pour la supporter. Elle m'a juste fixé, écoutant mon histoire avec son sourire rassurant. Je me suis senti mal-à-l'aise, d'habitude m'exprimer sur mes sentiments aide mais pas cette fois. J'ai détesté son regard vide, elle faisait un effort pour paraître attentive mais ça devenait de plus en plus clair qu'elle pensait à autre chose, m'écoutant à peine. L'impression de parler à un mur n'aide probablement pas et après quelques minutes seulement Nonô m'a interrompu. _Travaille plus_. _Tu verras que ça passera tout seul._ Et qu'es-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça. J'en suis encore vexé, blessé, et absolument aucun de mes problèmes sont résolus.

Je n'aurais pas cru que ce serait aussi difficile, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de là, j'aimerais que Machi m'aide. Ou au moins me confirme qu'elle est encore en vie ou qu'elle ne s'est pas juste enfuie sans moi. Qu'elle ne m'a pas abandonné à mon sort.

~ 0 ~

POV Kinoto

Je fixe la toile d'un air vide, ce son de frottement est insupportable. A la légère brise du vent, la toile de la tente se soulève et retombe à un rythme imprédictible. Ce frottement subtil me rappelle la sensation de la lame m'ouvrant la peau du ventre, ma peau se déchirant doucement, comme si je n'étais qu'un animal dépecé. J'aurais voulu me relever et retenter le coup mais Kushina-san est celle qui est intervenue. Je n'ai pas pu bouger alors qu'elle a combattu Danzo, et je me sens si vide.

Après la brève bataille, on m'a emmené au camp, près d'un point de ralliement hors du village. Les nouvelles ne se sont pas encore répandues. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu autant de chance qu'on a prétendu, les autres blessés étaient soit juste égratignés ou n'ont pas survécu. Moi, j'ai eu de la chance qu'un spécialiste des poisons ait trouvé un remède contre le poison de la canne de Danzo à temps. Je ne regrette pas mes actions, je suis confiant que j'aurais pu tuer Danzo moi-même. Mais j'ai commis une erreur fatale, j'ai regardé Machi dans les yeux. Danzo l'a immédiatement su, j'ai vu l'expression froncée du vieil homme capter mon hésitation. A partir de là tout s'est passé très vite, le tanto libéré de ma manche a glissé naturellement vers la gorge de Danzo, comme il l'avait fait de si nombreuses fois sur les si nombreuses victimes commandés par le vieil homme. Au final, j'ai entretenu l'espoir que le conflit se finisse ainsi, rapidement, sans douleur, comme arracher un pansement accroché à une plaie d'un coup. Évidemment c'était trop tard et je n'aurais jamais dû sous estimer mon ancien mentor, la canne de Danzo cachait une lame empoisonnée et je l'ai sentie s'enfoncer dans ma chair pour la première fois. Ironique lorsque il m'avait expliqué comment fonctionnait l'arme toutes ces années plus tôt.

" _Sur cette lame j'ai placé un poison très spécial, contrairement à ceux habituels il est très lent, son but n'est pas tant de tuer mais surtout d'affaiblir. Il liquéfie les organes les uns après les autres et lorsqu'il atteint le cœur, c'est terminé. Une arme cruelle sans contre poison pour le moment, la victime ne meurt qu'après quelques heures de souffrances."_

Danzo aimait parler de ses exploits, les élèves qui le rendaient fier -comme Coq- et ceux qui l'avaient déçu, -comme Ko-. Je n'ai pas été assez fort pour tuer mon mentor moi-même, il ne m'a même pas regardé une seule fois après avoir arraché son arme de ma chair. J'étais déjà mort a ses yeux. Et je ne devrais pas être aussi dépité par sa mort a lui… , je le pleure comme si on avait tué mon père. Kushina-san a eu beau m'expliquer que la culpabilité était normale, que ce sont les retombées de l'endoctrinement que j'ai subi pendant ces trois dernières années qui font encore effet. Danzo était tout pour moi, mon créateur, mon Dieu, un Dieu injuste certes mais toujours un Dieu et Dieu est mort. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie maintenant. Je n'ai vécu que de ses ordres jusqu'à maintenant.

 _Entraîne-toi, tue l'ennemi, entraîne-toi, remplis les objectifs de la mission, protège Konoha, protège Danzo avec ta vie, tue-le, tue-les, tue… détourne l'attention_ de _Danzo s'il réapparaît._

Et il est réapparu, comme Namikaze-san l'avait prévu. Les plans de contingence étaient mis de côté et j'ai obéi aux ordres. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me sentir aussi mal, j'ai trahi le monde entier, me suis trahi, ai trahi Danzo et trahi Machi en même temps. Je n'ai lu que confusion et désespoir dans son regard et seuls les ordres de Namikaze-sama m'avaient figé sur place. Je regrette un peu de ne rien lui avoir dit, mais dans le même temps… C'était les ordres, je ne suis plus aussi sûr qu'elle comprendrait. Moi, je ne me le pardonne pas, l'attachement est encore là, intact. Après tout c'est Danzo, celui que je considère encore comme un vieil ami, celui qui m'a sauvé et m'a offert une alternative. L'homme qui m'a rendu plus fort et pour une cause noble, protéger la population depuis l'ombre. Et je l'ai trahi parce que mon monde avait changé et je ne pouvais pas tuer Machi. Et je me déteste pour ça, elle est ma faiblesse et j'aurais aimé faire plus pour être digne de ma première amie, me relever et me battre malgré mon empoisonnement. J'aurais aimé faire honneur à ma conviction jusqu'au bout mais la volonté n'y était plus, je n'ai même pas pu honorer mon mentor, je ne lui ai même pas eu la décence de mourir.

Minato est apparu en face de Danzo alors que Kushina est sortie par derrière, des chaînes dorée sortant de son dos s'élançant sur Danzo. Celui-ci est parvenu à se substituer à une branche laissant une légère trace de sang derrière lui.

" _...la substitution est l'une des techniques les plus importantes et les plus sous-estimés par les shinobi…"_

Il a été percé à son épaule, mais enchaînait déjà les signes pour un ninjutsu. L'explosion de flammes m'a illuminé et je ne dois mon salut qu'à une main blanche qui m'a tiré de là.

Je pouvais sentir la douleur de ma plaie se transformer en agonie. Un masque blanc de Chien a recouvert ma vision, il n'y avait, à ma connaissance pas de Chien à la Racine, ce devait être un allié mais je ne pouvais même plus m'exprimer à cause de la douleur mais je ne parvenais pas à perdre connaissance non plus. J'ai laissé mon corps être traversé par les sensations, j'attendais ma juste, lente mort. Chien a retiré son masque...

" _...si tu es blessé et que tu n'as pas la décence de mourir, essaie au moins d'être un bon appât pour l'ennemi_..."

Une femme entre dans la tente sans prévenir, me tirant de mes pensées. C'est une vieille dame, une que je ne se souviens pas d'avoir rencontré auparavant. Ses cheveux sont gris, attachés en chignon et elle porte des vêtements assez riches mais également déteints par le temps. Elle est assez petite mais a une prestance qui ne me donne pas envie de me mesurer à elle, elle pourrait me mettre au tapis, sans aucun doute. Son visage est pourtant familier, loin dans mes souvenirs, parmi les centaines de dossiers que j'ai étudié sur les dirigeants de Konoha. Koharu Utatane, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle fait ici. Est-ce à moi qu'elle veut parler?

Mon hypothèse est confirmée lorsqu'elle s'avance vers le rebord de mon lit et prend place sur le tabouret placé là, elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment et je reste silencieux, la dévisageant. Elle relève la tête, me fixant de ses yeux perçants et prend enfin la parole.

"La fille de ma décédée sœur est morte il y a trois ans dans une attaque de bandits au village de Tsuchiyo, ses deux enfants ont à l'époque disparu sans trace ni explication."

Ses petits yeux noirs me dévisagent froidement et je suis mis à nu.

"Le corps de la petite Makoto a été retrouvé et identifié trois mois plus tard, morte de froid et de faim et Kazu, son frère survivant a été placé à l'orphelinat. J'ai fait en sorte que orphelinat ait les moyens de s'occuper de lui et je l'ai laissé là."

Je fixe la vieille femme avec tension mais je retiens mes émotions. Je ne veux plus entendre ce qu'elle a à dire, je ne veux pas entendre ce nom. Je sais que ma famille est décédée, cette femme est prétendument ma grande tante. Et alors?

 _La sensation d'être trahi, abandonné, est ignorée. Par fierté et pour éviter l'apparition d'un autre mal, l'espoir._

"Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants, j'ai perdu l'habileté d'en avoir il y a longtemps. Tu es à priori le seul mâle descendant de la famille, tu peux avoir le nom d'Utatane et l'héritage si tu le souhaites. Je n'ai pas voulu te récupérer à l'époque et tu en as payé le prix aux mains de mon confrère." Danzo, ils ont travaillé ensemble, je me souviens de cette pièce d'information.

"Evidemment, ce qu'il a fait n'était pas honorable." Elle se lève, sa canne en bois fait un bruit métallique, je réalise qu'elle cache probablement aussi une arme.

"Je te présente officiellement mes excuses, Kazu Utatane, ce titre et ces biens seront ta compensation." Elle se penche brièvement posant un rouleau sur le rebord de mon lit puis se relève.

"Cependant tu es un ninja aux yeux de Konoha comme les autres anciens membres de la Racine, un adulte qui peut se débrouiller seul. Je te souhaite bonne chance, petit neveu".

 _Je veux qu'elle s'en aille, je voudrais qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle meure._

L'expression de Utatane ne change pas d'un centimètre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut lire mes pensées traîtresses. Elle doit vraiment être douée mais je n'ai _toujours rien à lui dire_.

C'est beaucoup d'informations, il me faudra du temps pour les digérer. Elle se lève et quitte la tente, j'écoute les bruits de toile à nouveau. J'ignore le rouleau et maudis ce bruit plus que tout. J'aurais vraiment préféré que cette femme ne vienne pas me parler. Un sentiment de manque dont je n'admettrai jamais l'existence m'étreint. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai besoin de revoir Machi, j'espère qu'elle va bien.

~ 0 ~

POV Machi

La lumière de la clairière passe d'un orange aveuglant à un rouge profond, sombre alors que la nuit tombe.

Danzo est mort.

 _Est-ce si étrange que je n'y croie pas une seule seconde._

 ** _Ton pessimisme est aberrant, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? Changer le monde pour le mieux? Et contribuer à la mort de ce gars va totalement à la case des bonnes actions._**

 _Mais ce n'est pas… je n'ai rien fait pour-_

 ** _Tu veux bien écraser ton ego pendant une minute? Ton existence à permis sa mort, ne peux-tu pas te contenter de cet achèvement et être satisfaite?_**

"Est-ce que je peux voir son corps?"

Je n'écoute pas le son de frustration mental que fait Icham et je reviens à la réalité. Je suis encore drainée mais je n'ai toujours pas l'impression que ses mots étaient réels, qu'ils signifient quoique ce soit. J'y croirais quand je le verrais, quand je confirmerais avec mon chakra que ce n'est pas une feinte ou un genjutsu. Pour le moment sa phrase n'a pas le moindre sens, des mots vides et creux.

Son silence en dit long et une grimace agitée déforme mon expression avant que mon visage reprend une expression plus lisse.

"Je viendrais à Ame, pour de vrai cette fois, c'est une promesse." Mes émotions se coincent dans ma gorge, et j'essaie de les écraser à coup de massue. Pas très sain on va me dire mais je n'ai pas d'autre alternative qui ne me fera pas chialer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive - _pourquoi ne peut-on pas juste me dire la vérité. J'ai essayé de faire confiance, vu où ça m'a mené je n'ai plus envie de rester._

 ** _J'entends bien mais tu n'iras nulle part avec ton garde du corps, tu auras besoin de te débarrasser du sceau et même avec ça tu n'échapperas pas à un traqueur expérimenté._**

 _Ce n'est pas seulement ça._

Si ce n'était pas pour son histoire, sur les confessions de Minato, je n'aurais de toute façon pas écouté. Il m'a caché des choses mais pas sciemment menti, je ne pense pas que ce qu'il a dit n'était pas réel ou était insincère. Et il y a aussi...

Le langage corporel du blond est plus détendu, il se relève et me propose sa main, je l'ignore et fixe l'homme en silence. Avec une voix douce, il répond à ma requête.

"Je te laisserais voir le corps, et je crois que Kinoto voudrait probablement te voir aussi."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder un instant de plus. Les cernes sous ses yeux en disent long sur la préparation de la journée d'aujourd'hui. Et malgré ça, malgré tout ça ce salaud à l'audace d'avoir l'air aussi éclatant et magnifique que jamais. Saleté de bons gènes. Je dois baisser mon regard et admettre ma défaite.

"Vous avez raison, je n'aurais jamais accepté votre opération si vous m'en auriez parlé avant." Je pose ma petite -si minuscule- main dans celle de l'adulte.

Nous disparaissons sans un son.

Nous apparaissons ailleurs dans la forêt, pas un endroit que je reconnais. C'est un énorme campement composé de quatre installations de tentes de couleur verte, la plus éloignée est décorée d'un drapeau comportant une croix rouge sur un fond blanc pour indiquer l'infirmerie.

"Namikaze-san!" un chuunin vient le rejoindre et commence à lui parler à voix basse mais avant qu'il puisse faire une phrase complète, le blond le coupe et se tourne vers moi.

"Restes ici, je vais faire les préparations de… notre arrangement."

Il me laisse là, à côté d'une tente et après quelques secondes, je m'installe sur le sol, le mouvement ravivant la douleur de mes muscles fatigués et mes égratignures, il serait peut-être temps de m'occuper de ça. Quelques ninjas pressés passent par là mais peu me prêtent attention dans ce campement.

 ** _Tu as vraiment un problème, qu'est-ce la vue de son cadavre va bien pouvoir apporter? A part un trauma te marquant à vie -un de plus-. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait des yeux Uchiha à ce bras si tôt dans l'histoire._**

Les égratignures sont assez faciles à gérer, je désinfecte du mieux que je peux avec mon chakra et accélère simplement la cicatrisation jusqu'à ce que la blessure ne soit qu'un bout de peau légèrement rougeâtre. Pour les muscles, ce sera plus compliqué mais ça peut-être un exercice pratique intéressant de retirer les amas d'acide lactique dans les muscles, ça me permettra certainement de récupérer plus vite.

 _Kinoto a failli mourir, il a été blessé par Danzo, je n'aime pas ça._

Et cette admission me coûte, je n'ai en réalité pas spécialement envie de voir le cadavre de Danzo mais je veux juste… pouvoir faire face à Kinoto, lui qui est la victime principale de tout ce bordel. Je veux qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre doute que son cauchemar est terminé et lui sourire sans regrets.

 ** _Tu es encore trop émotionnelle, ça va te coûter plus tard._**

 _Probablement._

Je termine mon jutsu un peu essoufflée, débarrassée d'un bon quart de mon chakra restant. C'est surtout un exercice de concentration plus qu'autre chose, le degré de précision et de contrôle demandé est énorme mais je pense avoir fait assez pour le moment. Je lève la tête.

Des ninjas partent et viennent, certains encore blessés mais occupés à servir de coursiers quand même, portant des documents et des rouleaux. Certains ANBUs tiennent la garde, j'en aperçois que deux à travers les arbres essayant d'être discrète dans mon observation. Ce doit être plutôt cool de pouvoir disparaître de la vue de gens aussi efficacement. Si je trouve le temps, j'essayerais d'apprendre à être invisible dans l'ombre aussi.

A ma surprise un des ANBU m'approche lors d'un changement de garde. Il s'agenouille devant moi et m'observe, notant probablement mes vêtement légèrement ensanglantés, de blessures déjà guéries par mes soins. Ses mains brillent de chakra bleu-vert -sans signes de main, impressionnant- son attention part probablement d'une bonne intention mais elle n'est pas la bienvenue.

"Je ne suis plus blessée". Je dis simplement d'un ton ennuyé, son masque est celui d'un chien cachant des cheveux argentés et je tique un moment sur leurs forme familière. J'essaie de le sentir avec mon chakra et sans prévenir il pose une main sur mon épaule et je sursaute. J'aime pas trop ça, des étrangers qui me touchent sans prévenir.

Le flux de son chakra est étrangement lent, comme ralenti par quelque chose, je suis incapable de déceler la moindre de ses émotions.

"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ainsi, un shinobi sensible pourrait croire que tu es en train de l'attaquer."

Sa voix est plus lisse et aiguë que celle de Sakumo sénior, à y réfléchir c'est aussi peut-être une perruque pour cacher ses vrais cheveux. Au moins il a l'air sympathique, et je le regarde avec curiosité.

"Un telle maîtrise du chakra est rare pour cet âge, tu as beaucoup de talent." Un désagréable frisson me traverse l'échine.

"Si tu souhaites tester la signature de quelqu'un tu le fais plus discrètement, est-ce que tu peux sentir ça?"

Une fine brume de chakra sort de sa bouche alors qu'il respire, c'est léger, je ne peux pas la voir et à peine la sentir. Sans y payer attention, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Je hoche la tête mais lorsque la brume se répand autour de mon visage, j'ai un sentiment désagréable. Son chakra est là, je le sens et le respire, il touche mes sens et je ne peux pas l'ignorer maintenant que je sais qu'il est là.

"Je peux tout voir, ta signature de chakra, ton état émotionnel, et même le mouvement de tes muscles avant qu'ils se réalisent." Je peux entendre son sourire et je cligne des yeux, totalement mal-à-l'aise.

"Chien?! Où t'es passé encore?!." C'est une voix de femme, elle sort de la tente, elle est rousse et porte un masque de Chauve-souris.

"A la prochaine petite." Je peux sentir son sourire à travers ses lèvres et la sensation de gêne augmente malgré son départ. Je me vente du chakra intrusif avec ma main.

Cette technique semble pourtant intéressante, comme un mélange de technique diagnostic et de genjutsu.

 ** _Tu veux bien parler de ce qu'il vient d'arriver?_**

Je cligne des yeux, pourquoi j'ai cet ignoble sentiment qu'il était en train de flirter? Vraiment? Flirter? Avec une fille de 6 ans?

 ** _J'aimerais te dire que tu te fais des idées mais il avait l'air de vouloir te plaire, quoique ça veuille dire. Après, pas de raison de pas avoir de pervers pédophiles dans ce temps et âge, reste prudente._**

 _Oui. Je ne peux pas en parler à Minato par contre. Ça va juste lui prouver encore plus que je suis une fillette incapable. Oublie pas aussi que j'ai plus que vingt ans mentalement, pour ce qu'on en sait, Chien pourrait ne pas être laid._

 ** _Oui mais il le sait pas que t'as vingt ans et c'est dégueulasse._**

 _Exactement, et nous savons toutes les deux l'exemple d'innocence que je suis aussi._

"Machi-kun?" Je n'ai pas entendu Minato revenir, je me relève et va le rejoindre à l'entrée de la tente. Mes jambes sont bien moins courbaturés, ravie de savoir que j'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

"Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir vérifier son corps, une autopsie va être faite maintenant par un medic-nin afin de vérifier le réalisme du cadavre et étudier ses blessures."

Il s'arrête et soupire.

"Tu es toujours certaine de vouloir venir?" Je hoche la tête sans hésitation, il semble chercher une faille dans mon expression mais n'en trouvant pas il semble accepter ma décision à contre cœur.

"Puisqu'il paraît que tu sais utiliser la Technique de Transformation tu vas te transformer en ANBU. Gardes à l'esprit que c'est interdit et puni en temps normal."

Je cligne des yeux et hausse mes épaules, il me mène plus loin dans le camp, à l'opposé de la tente d'infirmerie, à l'ombre des arbres Minato me donne le signal.

" _Maintenant_." Je me concentre et me transforme en ANBU, j'ai encore à l'esprit l'homme au masque de chien et je lui emprunte partiellement son masque en le tournant en celui d'un loup, tout en me donnant des cheveux noirs en épis comme ceux de Daikoku. Minato me juge pendant un petit moment puis hoche la tête.

"En aucun cas tu fais quoique ce soit, tu observes et c'est tout."

J'ai presque envie de protester, d'expliquer que je veux le sentir par moi-même avec mon chakra mais au final je décide de ne pas pousser ma chance. Je veux voir ce qui arrivera et je suis Minato dans le silence.

 ** _Enfin une décision raisonnable._**

Nous passons à côté d'une vieille femme, une vision étrange dans ce camp militaire, elle salue Minato d'un hochement de tête. Elle m'a l'air quelque peu familière mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus. J'entre dans la tente à la suite du blond pour découvrir deux ANBU, Chat et Chauve-souris, ainsi qu'un medic aux cheveux blancs nous tournant le dos. Chat est un homme brun et Chauve-souris, une femme rousse, probablement celle de tout à l'heure. Cependant je commence à réaliser que leurs couleur de cheveux n'indique rien en particulier sur leurs identité, peut-être des perruques, peut-être pas.

Puisque je vais être obligée d'observer seulement j'essaie d'utiliser la technique que l'on vient de m'apprendre et relâcher une buée de chakra. Je découvre que pour moi c'est plus simple à faire à travers mes mains, probablement parce que je les ai spécifiquement entraînés pour mieux conduire le chakra et le concentrer là. Cependant je n'ai pas l'impression d'aller très loin, la fine brume n'allant pas au delà d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Je suis déçue mais je persévère silencieusement. Cette technique me permettrait de dépasser la limite de ma sensibilité de chakra qui l'oblige à toucher la personne pour avoir des informations précises.

Le médic-nin se détourne de son outillage et je suis surprise de reconnaître le masque, celui d'un chien, l'originaire de la fameuse technique, mêmes cheveux et masque. Il ne nous prête pas la moindre attention, concentré sur l'observation du rouleau qu'il a en main. A l'envers je parviens avec difficulté à lire le kanji CORPS.

Faudra que je demande à Minato les détails du combat vu qu'on y est, s'il y a un corps il n'a probablement pas pu utiliser sa technique de suicide, je ne me souviens pas des détails mais il a essayé de prendre Sasuke avec lui dans l'histoire et n'a échoué que face à la prévention Tobi.

Minato semble un peu excédé par son comportement et l'interpelle.

"Chien, au rapport."

Celui-ci daigne enfin de reconnaître notre présence. C'est étrange d'entendre Minato avec une voix aussi autoritaire, alors qu'il faisait tout pour me soulager avec une voix très douce il n'y a pas une demi-heure.

"Les six membres de la Racine n'ont rien révélé, le sceau de leurs langue a effectivement disparu post-mortem comme les survivants."

 ** _Le sceau a…_**

 _Ça_ _ne change rien._ Je la coupe, encore déterminée à pousser plus de chakra, je ne couvre pas une grande zone et à la place étire ma zone de chakra en long filament brumeux. Cette fois-ci je suis prudente à ne pas toucher de ninja et considère atteindre la table. A ce moment là, Minato se retourne vers moi et son regard vexé rompt ma concentration, mon fil brumeux se diffuse et je réalise la quantité de chakra que je viens de perdre dans l'air, faudra que je garde ça à l'esprit quand je l'utilise. D'ailleurs comment a-t-il fait pour savoir ce que je faisais? C'est senseur lui aussi ou je suis juste trop mauvaise à cette technique? A creuser.

L'expression de Minato s'adoucit et il hoche la tête, passant à côté de moi pour atteindre l'entrée et déposer un sceau de privacité très similaire à celui dont je me souviens de Jiraiya.

Minato se détourne enfin pour se mettre devant la table, je ne bouge pas de ma position, déçue de ne pas pouvoir voir les choses de près, les instructions de Minato ont été claires. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher d'anticiper ce moment.

"Parfait, dans ce cas Chien, si tu veux bien t'y mettre?" L'homme dépose le rouleau et le déroule sur la table. Le silence devient lourd, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Les signes sont tous utilisés en moins d'une seconde et je n'ai rien vu d'autre que celui du tigre à la fin, c'est à ça que ressemble une parfaite maîtrise des mudras? Moins étonnant que le Sharingan soit aussi important dans ce monde s'il permet de lire des mouvements aussi rapides. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'une explosion de fumée blanche révèle l'apparition d'un corps. Peu importe comment je le regarde, ça ressemble bien à Danzo. J'ai plus de temps pour l'observer cette fois, son manteau est absent et les bandages sur son bras droit apparents, son œil droit est caché par des bandages également et bien que je sache qu'il ne peut possiblement pas avoir volé l'œil de Shisui si tôt dans l'histoire, la perspective de voir l'œil d'un étranger là dessous est relativement terrifiante. C'est effrayant d'avoir une armée personnelle aussi grande et dangereuse que dans l'anime, c'est terrifiant d'avoir pu tuer un clan entier sans avoir de répercussions pendant de longues années après l'acte. Je veux bien croire qu'il ait eu de très bonnes motivations pour faire ce qu'il a fait. Peut-être que mon regard pacifiste ne peut possiblement pas comprendre l'idée derrière ces actions mais il devait être quelqu'un de bien sombre pour avoir pu faire ce qu'il a fait -ou plutôt _aurait pu faire_ dans le futur.

Mon regard se tourne vers ses nombreuses plaies, surtout sur la plaie au centre de sa poitrine -la blessure de kunai dont m'avait parlé Minato- sans compter de nombreuses plaies et lacérations encore saignantes. Il n'est pas parti sans se battre. Heureusement que mon travail à l'hôpital de l'orphelinat m'a désensibilisé devant toutes ces blessures et tout ce sang, je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour rester ici sans vomir sinon.

 ** _Oui, la première fois tu n'en pouvais plus juste à l'odeur de pourriture, la gangrène était si avancée qu'il a fallu lui couper le bras et tu as essayé de faire la courageuse et t'a immédiatement vomi dans l'évier._**

 _On ne va pas penser à ça, les odeurs ont toujours été mon point faible._

Ici cependant je ne sens rien d'autre que l'odeur de sang, certainement forte vu la quantité mais rien d'insupportable. Cela dit, il a été tué il y a quelques heures déjà mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait de rigidité cadavérique, est-ce que le sceau l'a super bien préservé ou y a-t-il une technique qui a permis ça? J'adorerais poser la question mais je peux probablement pas me le permettre.

J'essaie de déglutir silencieusement alors que le medic-nin commence son inspection, un scalpel à la main, il semble vouloir retirer les bandages du mort.

Très soudainement, plusieurs choses arrivent avant que j'aie le temps de réagir. La main de Minato me pousse en arrière - ** _déjà-vu-_** , et je remarque qu'un kunai qui m'a été lancé au visage, troue la toile derrière moi. Il venait de la direction des deux ANBU mais le contact du sol suite à ma chute interrompt ma transformation et j'entends successivement un contact entre deux lames puis le bruissement mouillé d'une lame s'enfoncer dans de la chair. Le spectacle qui s'ensuit me retourne l'estomac. Chien a paré le tanto de Chat avec un kunai et du masque de Chien est sortie une longue lame, celle-ci est enfoncée dans le visage de Chat. Celui-ci lâche son arme et s'écroule par terre, le son écœurant de l'arme sortant de son orbite me donne la nausée.

L'épée de Chien se rétracte, retournant dans sa bouche vu le bruit de déglutition et son masque finit de se briser, malgré la perruque toujours en place je reconnais ce visage. En dépit du fait que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré dans cette vie, ses traits sont vraiment uniques. Peau blanche, yeux fendus, marques violettes aux coin de ses yeux, cet homme est sans nulle doute Orochimaru. Et il vient de tuer un homme dans le temps d'un clignement d'yeux.

 ** _Meilleure première impression, 30/20._**

Je fixe le spectacle d'un air horrifié, j'ai un haut-le-cœur et je passe de longues secondes à fixer le corps jusqu'à ce que Minato me cache la vue et m'aide à me relever. On dirait que j'ai raté une bonne partie de leurs conversation avec mon petit moment et j'enfonce avec violence mes émotions négatives - _il est mort, il est mort si vite_ \- pour pouvoir écouter ce qu'il se passe. Je veux encore assister à l'autopsie. Le serpent a enlevé sa perruque et ressemble à celui de mes souvenirs plus que jamais.

"Minato-kun, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu allais nous ramener une petite enfant à l'autopsie. Il fallait que je profite de l'occasion de l'autopsie pour déterrer un ou deux membres loyaux en plus." La voix de l'homme est différente de précédemment, plus lisse et sifflante, a-t-il modifié sa voix avec un jutsu ou de la pratique?

 ** _Est-ce que tu veux bien te dépêcher de réaliser que c'est putain de Orochimaru? Parce que si tu veux paniquer c'est le bon moment, personne n'interprétera ce moment de faiblesse autrement que quelqu'un étant tué devant toi de manière dégeu._**

Je m'autorise à lever mon regard sur Orochimaru - _putain de Orochimaru_ \- et les souvenirs de celui-ci trahissant le village sont là, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire à ce sujet? Je ne peux certainement pas me trahir et crier au traître maintenant, ce serait certainement mal vu.

"Chauve-souris, je suis ravi de t'annoncer que tu as réussi le test, malgré ton passé à la Racine je pense que nous pouvons te faire confiance… pour le moment."

J'entends un bruit métallique et mon regard se tourne vers Chauve-souris qui range son tanto dans son étui.

"Je ne suis loyale qu'à Konoha." dit-elle et sa voix est douloureusement jeune, les femmes de petite taille ne sont pas si choquantes mais je réalise qu'avec le timbre de sa voix elle ne peut pas voir plus de 15 ans.

Mon regard est à nouveau attiré vers le corps sur le sol, quel âge avait cet ANBU? Le sang coule encore mais le gore est dissimulé par une moitié de masque ensanglanté, j'ai un bref frisson de dégoût mais je me maintiens sur mes pieds cette fois.

"Je conçois que ta méthode est efficace mais je souhaiterais être prévenu la prochaine fois pour éviter ce genre de situation."

Pendant qu'ils discutent encore je tente de reprendre contenance, d'autres personnes sont en train d'arriver, mais trop vite pour que j'aie le temps de me retransformer. La tente s'ouvre et deux personnes entrent, une avec un masque de Cigogne -je crois- et une autre sans.

"Minato? O-Orochimaru-san? Que faites-vous ici?" Ça ne me prend pas longtemps pour reconnaître celui sans masque, c'est le père de Kakashi, Sakumo Hatake, je l'avais rencontré il y a quelque mois, peu après mon arrivée au village. Je croise son regard et il fronce ses sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que..?"

"Sakumo-san tu tombes bien" Minato fait un vague signe vers moi. "Si tu voudrais bien la prendre avec…"

Je le coupe alarmée, il n'est pas question qu'on me sorte d'ici si tôt. Dans la périphérie de ma vision, Cigogne avance vers le corps au sol.

"Je vais nulle part, l'autopsie n'est pas terminée, c'était notre accord."

Je sens sur moi un regard qui me donne froid dans le dos, Orochimaru m'observe avec attention, je le sais et c'est particulièrement inconfortable. Même en sachant que je lui ai parlé casuellement quand il était encore Chien. Au moins ça explique partiellement la partie flirt de notre échange, c'était Orochimaru.

"Tu as vu le corps, c'était notre accord, ça suffit".

 ** _C'est peut-être le moment d'abandonner?_**

"Je… J'ai des connaissances médicales! Je peux aider, je ne suis peut-être pas une medic reconnue comme tel mais…"

"Vraiment?" Une partie de moi, soutenue par les mots de Icham regrette d'avoir insisté. Pour la première fois Orochimaru lui-même s'incruste dans notre conversation. Sa voix est plus froide et je sens son intention meurtrière brièvement, comme si elle pénétrait mes os, prête à les briser. Ce n'est pas comparable au désespoir de Danzo mais semblable à l'intention meurtrière de Nagato. Je n'avais pas besoin de _ce_ flash-back, mais je suis lancée sur la pente glissante, je ne peux plus reculer. Je remarque distraitement que le corps de Chat et l'ANBU Cigogne ont disparu.

"Oui, j'ai travaillé à l'hôpital de l'orphelinat pendant quelques mois." La main de Minato se resserre sur mon épaule et je peux sentir son exaspération avec son aura.

"C'est apprentie de Jiraiya n'est-ce pas?" Il s'adresse à Namikaze cette fois. "Tu ne vas quand même pas lui épargne une expérience si enrichissante?"

Juste pour insister, avant que Minato ait le temps de prendre une décision pour moi, je réponds.

"Je reste." J'entends un son satisfait et un frisson désagréable me parcourt.

 ** _Toi et tes idées de merde._**

"Dans ce cas, tu es libre de venir m'assister, petite. Après tout, ni Minato-kun, Sakumo-san ou Chauve-souris ont la moindre formation en médecine."

A ma surprise, Minato ne dit rien, son visage est de marbre mais il m'observe avec inquiétude mais je ne laisse pas ça m'influencer. Je lui en veux encore pour m'avoir menti. C'est peut-être pour ça que je décide de me libérer de sa prise pour m'avancer.

 ** _Voir le corps en premier lieu n'était pas indispensable. Orochimaru n'a rien d'une blague._**

 _Je ne suis pas stupide, est-ce si mal de vouloir voir ce qu'il peut faire de près? Il n'essaiera pas de me tuer sans raison, il ne trahira pas Konoha pour une raison aussi stupide._

 ** _Ton arrogance n'a pas de limites._**

Je n'ai rien à répondre et j'étouffe mes doutes et ma frayeur. Je veux faire ça, pouvoir faire face à Kinoto après ce qu'il a vécu. Pouvoir confirmer que Danzo est mort pour de vrai.

En passant je me retiens de toucher le corps ou sa signature de chakra et me pose simplement à côté du serpent.

 ** _On vient de se débarrasser de Danzo pour tomber sur Orochimaru, et toi tu lui fonces dans les bras._**

 _Ce n'est que cette fois, rien ne dit qu'on va le croiser à nouveau, on part pour Ame et j'espère ne pas le revoir jusqu'à ce qu'il trahisse Konoha._

 ** _Et s'il ne trahit pas avec la mort de Danzo?_**

Je trébuche intérieurement mais reste sur mon idée, s'il ne trahit pas alors l'histoire aura beaucoup plus changé que prévu. Après quelques secondes de doutes, je pose la question avec tout le courage que je peux rassembler.

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire?"

~ 0 ~

POV Minato

Voir un enfant pratiquer une autopsie n'est pas loin d'être une des choses les plus dérangeantes que je n'ai jamais vu. Qu'on soit clair, j'ai eu ma part d'horreurs en mission, perdu trop de camarades dans des conditions atroces, ai été chanceux plus d'une fois que le ninjutsu m'étant destiné ne m'ait pas touché et de survivre quand j'en ai été victime. Pourtant il y a quelque chose de fondamentalement dérangeant dans le vue d'une petite fille, les mains couvertes de sang et enfoncés dans les entrailles d'un ancien camarade. Je suis incapable de dire si sa moue légèrement dégoûtée sur son visage plus pâle que la normale aide ma culpabilité ou l'empire - _est-ce que ce serait pire s'il y avait rien?_ \- Je n'ai qu'une envie, de m'arracher à ce spectacle et Sakumo-sensei semble l'avoir senti puisqu'il est celui qui m'accompagne dehors.

"Je me charge de la petite lorsque ce sera terminé, on peut compter sur Orochimaru pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Va visiter Kushina, je sais que tu n'attends que ça, je me changerai de la surveillance du corps jusqu'à ce soir."

Je hoche la tête avec un rire nerveux, me grattant l'arrière de la tête, Sakumo a ce talent incroyable de savoir ce que pensent ses amis avant qu'ils aient le temps de s'exprimer. Ça fait de lui un coéquipier absolument incroyable mais aussi un peu frustrant à fréquenter. On ne peut rien lui cacher.

"Merci, je te revaudrais ça." Il tapote mon épaule et je le salue avant de disparaître. J'apparais au perron de la porte de sa maison dans le silence, j'attends quelques secondes pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de ninjas de Sarutobi avant d'entrer et je me dirige vers la bibliothèque.

J'aurais pas cru que ça se finirait ainsi. Ce devait être une arrestation, pas un combat mais ni moi ni Kushina avons été assez pessimistes à ce sujet. Je sais que Kinoto ne pensait pas compliquer autant les choses mais lorsque la canne épée de Danzo l'avait traversé, c'était déjà trop tard pour discuter. Douze membres de la Racine sont venus défendre le vieil homme, nous avions treize chuunin -six pertes- et huit jounin -une perte-. Chacun d'entre eux étaient volontaires pour une raison pour une autre.

Je descends l'escalier dans le silence, la cave est relativement froide le soir, il faudra que je trouve de quoi la réchauffer.

Le problème lorsqu'on creuse les conséquences d'une organisation comme la Racine, est que plus on cherche, plus on trouve de victimes brisés. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer plus d'une centaine de citoyens du village de Konoha désespérés de se venger du vieil homme avant de commencer mes recherches. Des enfants volés, des lignés éteintes, des familles brisés, je refuse encore de regarder ce qu'il a bien pu faire dans les autres villages craignant le pire.

Je pose ma main sur la porte pour défaire le sceau que j'ai posé, une précaution inutile probablement mais je me sentais mieux de laisser au moins ça avant de partir.

Je suis conscient que je ne peux pas tout mettre sur le dos de Danzo, peut-être que certains châtiments étaient mérités, peut-être que des guerres ont été évités mais ce jugement ne devrait pas être fait par une seule personne, pas ainsi, pas dans le noir, pas avec son armée silencieuse.

Pourtant le vieil homme était plus qu'assez dangereux par lui même, un adversaire redoutable malgré ses blessures initiales, manquant de m'atteindre avec ses ninjutsu à plusieurs reprises, cet homme était loin du vieillard qu'il montrait dans sa façade, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Nous n'avions pas prévu de le tuer, mais plus nous continuions le combat plus il devenait évident à quel point chaque seconde comptait. Et nous avons gagné, Danzo s'est pris un sceau de trop et au lieu de se rendre, comme nous l'avions espéré, il en a décidé autrement.

J'entre dans la cave protégée sans un bruit, ma précieuse Kushina allongée à même le sol et recouverte de symboles. Elle dort paisiblement.

Au bord de la défaite Danzo s'est révélé être plus dangereux que jamais. Le sceau d'immobilisation de Kushina ne pouvait l'empêcher d'utiliser cette technique et Danzo a actionné son jutsu suicide, la **Technique inversée du sceau des quatre éléments**. Tout s'est passé trop vite, la zone de l'orbe de scellement continuait de grandir. Je n'aurais pas pu sauver les autres combattants de la zone mais j'étais prêt à nous téléporter au loin, juste pour sauver Kushina, mais celle-ci avait une autre idée. Son talent est aussi terrifiant qu'impressionnant, toujours un domaine où elle me surpassera. Elle m'avait demandé de la téléporter sur une des marques que j'ai placé sur Danzo et je n'ai pu que lui faire confiance. Le temps était limité et je pouvais au moins être certain que le démon renard ne laisserait pas son hôte mourir si facilement.

Je m'assois doucement à ses cotés, prudent de ne pas toucher à l'encre et reste juste là pour tenir sa main et observer ma compagne. Elle respire lentement et sa main est froide, mais elle est vivante, elle ira bien.

Son idée désespérée avait été d'utiliser un sceau dont elle avait à peine mentionné le nom auparavant, une technique interdite de Uzushio, oubliée et dangereuse c'est un sceau qui invoque un esprit -un kami- et lui offre une vie en échange d'un service. Ce type de sceau avait été mentionné dans certains écrits anciens mais je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille à l'oeuvre. Kushina est apparue derrière Danzo avec vitesse et détermination et de lui a glissé un kunai en plein dans le cœur, avant que la technique du vieil homme n'ait le temps de l'atteindre.

Je replace une de ses mèche de cheveux rouges derrière son oreille, comme elle préfère l'avoir d'habitude, sa peau est encore froide, je me lève pour trouver de quoi la recouvrir.

Sa voix a chanté le nom de la technique, **Technique des Sceaux: Triple Toile du Tsuchigumo** et je n'ai pu qu'en constater les conséquences. Elle semble avoir complètement nullifié le sceau de Danzo, une étrange toile remplaçant celle-ci et se concentrant sur le kunai. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre les prix à payer, je n'ai jamais vu Kushina aussi bas en chakra, elle a tout utilisé, bien plus qu'un jounin standard ne pourra jamais posséder d'un coup dans toute sa vie.

Je recouvre son corps d'une couverture en laine blanche et je regrette un peu mon geste, ça ressemble à un linceul et je réajuste le tissu.

 _C'est dangereux, ça n'a jamais été aussi dangereux..._

Le second sacrifice a été Danzo, ses restes de chakra entièrement absorbés par la toile, ne laissant qu'une étrange marque autour de son cœur transpercé.

Je détache mon regard de Kushina et observe les sceaux de confinement et protection posés à la demande de ma compagne. Etre aussi bas en chakra n'est pas seulement dangereux pour elle mais également pour le village entier, si le Renard serait libéré maintenant cela mettrait non seulement fin à sa vie mais également de centaines de villageois, elle a refusé de prendre ce risque.

Kushina ne s'est pas réveillée, elle ne se réveillera pas avant d'être stabilisée, et une chose pareille pourrait prendre des jours peut-être semaines ou des mois. L'attente va être une torture mais j'accepte sa décision bien qu'elle soit douloureuse. Je m'assois à coté d'elle à nouveau, je ne veux plus jamais être aussi proche de la perdre.

 _*Je pourrais commencer à m'ouvrir et désirer_

 _Car j'avance plus doucement et_

 _Plus silencieusement que la plupart_

 _J'ai grandi trop vite et je pardonne encore trop lentement_

 _Oh j'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un autre chemin_

 **Voilààà!**

 **Le retard est entièrement dû à une réécriture partielle de quelques chapitres. En effet j'ai découvert un peu par hasard des tas d'incohérences au niveau des âges des personnages. Donc pour enfin mettre les choses au clair je vais mettre les âges de tout le monde impliqué dans ce moment T de l'histoire et je referais ça quand il y aura des changements et nouveaux personnages.**

 **Machi - 6 ans**

 **Toshio - 9 ans**

 **Kinoto - 9 ans**

 **Minato - 17 ans**

 **Kushina - 17 ans**

 **Sakumo - 32 ans**

 **Orochimaru - 31 ans**

 **Jiraiya - 31 ans**

 **PS: vous noterez aussi que j'ai changé le résumé. En mieux? En pire? qui sait**

 **A la prochaine!**


	19. Arc de la Tempête - Ch19: Point de vue

**Bonjour, je vous offre ce chapitre enfin! J'ai dû corriger des tas de choses et je pense que je ferais une rapide réécriture à la fin de cet arc mais d'ici là je vais essayer d'accélérer la cadence un peu. Navrée que ça ait pris autant de temps et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _They own this town*  
_ _Maybe that's why we get no ground  
We could go if we don't it's a pity 'cause  
I could tell you it'll change but it never does_

 _flora cash - They Own This Town_

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Point de vue

* * *

Kinoto POV

J'ai du m'endormir pendant quelques heures et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux c'est plus tard dans la nuit. Il fait sombre mais j'entends des bruits d'éclaboussures à l'autre bout de la tente. Je n'entends personne d'autre dans les alentours et pendant un moment, j'envisage de sortir mon tantô malgré ma blessure mais je finis par réaliser que c'est Machi. Son ombre est à peine reconnaissable dans l'obscurité mais sa taille la trahit. Elle semble se laver les mains et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que sa respiration est saccadée, nerveuse. Je l'interpelle.

"Machi."

J'essaie de parler d'une voix calme, je sais qu'elle m'a entendu, sursautant légèrement et faisant tomber son chiffon. Elle le ramasse et finit de s'essuyer avant de se retourner. Je ne vois pas son visage mais de ses vêtements émane une odeur de sang. Je me demande d'où ça vient, à qui appartient-il mais je n'ose pas demander, j'ai autre chose en tête. Faut-il que je lui demande pardon? Si oui, comment s'excuse-t-on à ses amis?

"Kinoto" répond-t-elle en retour d'une voix lisse, faussement sereine alors qu'elle se rapproche. J'allume la lampe a côté de mon lit et je peux voir le sourire tracé sur son visage, un sourire tremblant, un sourire fatigué. Je suis confus à son expression mais également soulagé. Si elle sourit, même si c'est un peu forcé, c'est qu'elle ne m'en veut pas tant que ça. Mais je me demande si c'est suffisant, si notre relation va revenir à ce qu'elle était avant. Je ne sais pas comment réagir à pied égal avec ma seule amie.

Elle s'assoit sur le rebord de mon lit et pose sa main sur la mienne, la sienne est froide.

"Je…" Ma voix se coince dans ma gorge et dans mon moment d'hésitation elle me coupe.

"Minato-san m'a raconté." Sa voix est étouffée et je ne sais pas ce que je peux répondre à ça. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir discuter dans l'immédiat, elle a les yeux baissés. Après quelques longues secondes de silence, je réalise que ça devra attendre demain.

Elle me lâche et retire ses vêtements tâchés de sang, se contentant d'un t-shirt sans manches et de son sous-vêtement. Ses mains tremblent et hésitent sur la boule de tissu ensanglantée avant qu'elle ne les balance à l'autre bout de la pièce _._ Machi ouvre ensuite les couvertures pour s'installer à côté de moi, sa peau est très froide. Le lit pliant est pathétiquement petit mais suffisant pour nous deux. Elle se rapproche mais évite soigneusement la zone de mon thorax et mon ventre. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur le lit au niveau mon épaule.

La scène est familière, dormant l'un à côté de l'autre comme nous le faisions encore chez Uzumaki-san mais ici c'est différent. Je suis d'habitude celui qui cherche la présence de Machi, c'était moi qui avait toujours besoin d'elle. On ne dormait jamais seuls à la Racine, si on était seuls c'est qu'on était en mission… ou punis.

Le silence de la chambre que m'avait assigné Kushina était insupportable, les sceaux sur les murs offraient un calme absolu et j'avais l'impression de devenir fou, ma paranoïa redoublée - _n'importe quoi, il peut se passer n'importe quoi dehors et je ne le saurais pas-._ Avant l'arrivée de Machi je m'installais souvent devant l'entrée avec le fin bruit du vent derrière la porte pour me distraire. Je pouvais dormir mais c'était un sommeil de mission, forcé et désagréable. Kushina n'a pas su m'aider. C'était une aubaine lorsque Machi est arrivée, son souffle, les légers mouvements dans son sommeil et le frottement du tissu contre les couvertures me permettaient de trouver le sommeil.

J'ai l'impression que la situation s'est inversée de manière inattendue, elle a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas ignorer ses tremblements et je prétends ne pas remarquer ses sanglots suspicieusement silencieux - _comme si elle avait l'habitude de pleurer en silence, qu'elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois-_

Ma combinaison devient un peu humide à mon épaule mais je ne fais rien parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je peux juste être présent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux et demain prétendre que ce n'est jamais arrivé parce que c'est probablement ce que je voudrais si j'étais à sa place.

Quelques minutes passent avant que le souffle de Machi ne ralentisse et je peux sentir mes muscles se relaxer - _quand est-ce qu'ils se sont tendus?-_ elle s'est enfin endormie _._

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois le rouleau qui traîne de l'autre côté de mon lit et le prends avec délicatesse pour ne pas la réveiller. J'envisage de juste le brûler à la première heure demain mais en fixant la silhouette allongée à mes côtés, je me dis qu'il y a peut être autre chose à faire. Un clan, ce serait quelque chose qui pourrait servir à Machi, je ne suis pas étranger au fait que les clans ont de bien meilleures ressources que les orphelins. Je pose le rouleau sur la table de nuit et éteins la lumière.

Plus tard dans la nuit, au delà des différents gardes et ANBUs qui se baladent dans le campement, je peux sentir une présence, un regard invisible sur nous, une sensation désagréable qui m'aurait réveillé s'il elle n'avait pas duré moins de quelques secondes. Je retourne assez vite dans les bras de Morphée.

~ 0 ~

POV Minato

Je laisse Kushina avec regret aux alentours de minuit pour retourner au campement. Après avoir eu le rapport de la soirée de Cigogne, je l'envoie chercher Sakumo, ça va bientôt être l'heure. Je pars rejoindre Orochimaru au point de rendez-vous. Ce soir nous allons présenter le corps de Homura au Hokage.

J'aperçois l'homme sortant de la tente hôpital, il a dû raccompagner Machi. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit arriver.

"Comment est-elle?" je demande distraitement, encore inquiet pour la gamine.

"Bien bien Minato-kun, mais je suis déçu." me révèle-t-il. Je lui offre ma meilleure expression ennuyée et attends qu'il reformule. Je ne lis pas encore dans les pensées. Sans ciller, il continue.

"Le sceau dont tu m'avais parlé n'est présent nulle part et le corps en lui-même n'a rien indiqué de promettant." Je fronce mes sourcils, confus par cette information. Les sceaux laissent toujours des traces à moins qu'ils n'aient une fonction d'auto-destruction ou dissipation spécifique, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire à mettre en place. La voix du Sannin montre une froide contrariété, comme si je l'avais déçu mais je ne me laisse pas avoir par la manipulation et lui retourne la faveur.

"Peut être s'est-il dissipé. J'avais espéré que tu sois capable m'en dire plus jusqu'à ce que Kushina se réveille. Nous savons qu'il y a encore des tas de choses à voir dans le linge sale de Danzo." Mon regard monte sur la la pleine lune, haute dans le ciel atteignant l'angle tant attendu.

"Dans tous les cas, nous verrons ça plus tard, il va être l'heure."

Le Sannin fait un simple son dérisif et se détourne pendant que j'observe les étoiles. Cigogne finit par arriver accompagné Sakumo, je peux sentir quelques ANBUs se déplacer mais ils gardent heureusement leurs distances. Le chakra d'Orochimaru est agité, pas nerveux mais anticipateur, il attend ce moment depuis longtemps. Personnellement je ne suis pas aussi confiant que je le prétends, Danzo faisait partie du cercle fermé de Sarutobi et celui-ci n'appréciera certainement pas nos actions contre l'ancien système.

Je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir fait appel à Orochimaru sous les recommandations de sa coéquipière. Tsunade a eu raison, contrairement à elle, il est plus qu'heureux de remettre son sensei à sa place et m'a fourni bien plus de sources sur Danzo que j'aurais jamais pu trouver par moi-même. En soi, ce seul fait est suspicieux mais ce n'est pas le moment de tomber dans la paranoïa, j'ai encore besoin du Sannin.

Lorsque Cigogne et Sakumo apparaissent avec le Shunshin, la **Technique de Déplacement instantané** , le Sannin enfile son masque et sa perruque avec un air moqueur dans ma direction que j'ignore avec l'habitude de la pratique. Je suis celui qui a demandé à ce qu'il soit déguisé lorsqu'il m'accompagne dans le village. Sarutobi suspectait déjà quelque chose après notre dernière conversation et me faisait surveiller. Je ne voulais pas spécialement lui donner de vraies raisons de s'inquiéter -bien qu'elles soient au final légitimes-.

Sakumo pose un rouleau dans ma main et je lis le message codé. Sarutobi est déjà au courant qu'il est arrivé quelque chose et est sur ses gardes. Pas une bonne chose mais j'imagine que c'est le moment de lui donner des réponses. Après un signe silencieux de confirmation, nous sommes tous partis pour la tour du Hokage.

~ 0 ~

POV Machi

Une brève douleur à la poitrine me réveille et je me recroqueville brièvement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. J'observe mon environnement d'un air fatigué, j'ai pas bien dormi et j'ai plutôt faim. Au moins je me sens un peu plus stable émotionnellement après mon petit show d'hier. Kinoto a déjà les yeux grand ouverts et il fixait le plafond de la tente jusqu'à ce que son regard se tourne vers moi à mon réveil, il reste cependant sagement allongé, probablement pour éviter d'empirer sa blessure. Je pense que je l'ai assez fait attendre.

"Bonjour" Je murmure en me relevant, un bâillement m'échappe. Je n'ai pas eu une bonne nuit mais j'ai certainement comaté longtemps. Le soleil a l'air haut dans le ciel et nous sommes toujours seuls dans la tente, j'ai cependant l'impression qu'il y a pas mal de commotion dehors si j'en crois les différentes auras se déplaçant rapidement dans tout le campement.

"Bonjour Machi" me répond Kinoto avec une voix neutre.

Je laisse sortir un fin soupir et laisse un peu de ma frustration s'échapper.

"Je suis encore en colère contre toi." Son expression est très lisse mais je peux voir quelque chose s'affaisser, je continue avant qu'il se fasse de mauvaises idées.

"Je ne te blâme pas pour m'avoir menti, même si j'aurais préféré que tu me dises la vérité. Je suis en colère pour autre chose." Je baisse lentement ma main vers la blessure, effleurant le bandage avec mes doigts.

"Tu savais que tu aurais pu mourir mais tu as foncé dans le tas sans penser à ta santé, sans penser à moi." Ses yeux s'écarquillent très légèrement mais je sais que pour Kinoto cela signifie qu'il est très surpris.

"Tu étais supposé venir avec moi à Ame, avec ça tu iras certainement nulle part espèce d'idiot." Je lui donne une pichenette sur le front et il reste silencieux pendant un moment. Je me sens soulagée, au moins il a l'air de se sentir un peu coupable, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il recommence. Si je dois jouer avec la "dette" qu'il semble penser avoir envers moi, je le ferais. Il semble réfléchir et j'en profite pour m'étirer les bras et le jambes. On dirait que mon travail d'hier a été plus utile que prévu, je n'ai que des douleurs minimales, je m'attendais à bien pire.

"Je m'excuse." Il murmure d'un air mi-soulagé, mi-coupable, au moins le message est passé et je hoche la tête en réponse avec un petit sourire.

J'utilise ma technique de diagnostic pour voir les dégâts, le souffle d'Orochimaru est assez utile pour le coup, faudra que je lui demande le vrai nom de la technique et s'il y a des moyens de l'améliorer.

 _ **Mais oui, retourne encore lui demander conseil, on a besoin de plus d'attention du serpent.**_

 _Au point ou j'en suis je devrais profiter de ses connaissances avant qu'elle ne soient plus disponibles. Tu vas pas dénier que l'on a beaucoup appris avec l'autopsie d'hier._

 _ **Je suis pas convaincue que tu avais besoin d'apprendre à faire ce que tu as fait hier si tu veux mon avis.**_

 _Au point ou j'en suis, je prends ce que je peux avoir. Je vois pas de ninjas faire la queue pour m'enseigner des techniques de sitôt._

Elle ne me répond pas et je coupe l'arrivée du chakra avec un soupir de fatigue, j'ai vraiment besoin de manger pour régénérer plus de chakra, je relève mon regard vers Kinoto.

"Tu as faim? Moi je crève la dalle, je devrais aller nous chercher quelque chose." Un sentiment de flemme m'envahit, il va falloir que je demande où se trouve la bouffe et je n'ai pas envie de passer toute la matinée à chercher. Puis il y a une priorité à avoir, il me faut des vêtements, j'aperçois un sac de linge dans la tente, j'y trouverais bien quelque chose. Je me glisse hors du lit mais Kinoto m'attrape la main.

"Il est vraiment mort?" Il me demande d'une toute petite voix, il a un air triste, un peu désespéré sur le visage, je me demande ce que cela signifie. Je me mords légèrement la lèvre et hésite un peu avant de lui dire la vérité, il mérite au moins ça.

"Kushina s'en est chargée, j'ai vu le corps, c'était définitivement Danzo, pas de doute là-dessus." Il lâche ma main et je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je lis sur son visage - _déception? soulagement? tristesse?_ -, je suis sur le point de lui demander pourquoi il pose cette question lorsqu'une kunoichi entre dans la tente, une femme brune avec le bandeau de Konoha autour de sa taille. D'après sa veste c'est une chuunin, elle nous jette un œil et se retourne vers l'entrée de la tente.

"Il nous faut quelqu'un pour transporter le blessé!" Elle retourne à l'extérieur. Sans trop attendre je quitte le lit et pars fouiller le sac à linge que j'avais remarqué plus tôt. Tout est évidemment trop grand mais je ne me vois pas me balader en t-shirt et sous-vêtements au mois d'avril, il fait encore trop frais dehors. J'enfile une sorte de combinaison noire probablement supposée être moulante, l'odeur est moyenne, il faut que je retrousse les manches mais ça fera l'affaire. Je pique un veston trop long mais qui me tiendra chaud quand trois autres ninjas entrent dans la tente. Je reconnais l'un d'entre eux comme Hatake père, je me lève et le salue d'un hochement de tête.

"Bonjour, Machi-kun. On retourne au village, tu avais d'autres affaires sur toi?" Son ton est très calme, casuel. Je n'ai pas cette impression si caractéristique d'être traité comme une gamine. Ce gars me prend au sérieux avec l'aisance de la pratique et je me sens assez soulagée de le découvrir.

 _ **Il doit avoir l'habitude avec son fils.**_

Je secoue ma tête alors que les ninjas -deux chuunin- déplacent Kinoto sur une civière et l'emmènent en dehors de la tente. Je lui lance un regard appué, faudra que je lui rende visite absolument.

Sakumo m'offre une barre de rations que j'accepte -c'est pas terrible mais mieux que rien- et il m'accompagne ensuite dehors. J'y assiste au spectacle d'une quinzaine de ninjas s'occupant efficacement de ranger et de plier chaque tente et son contenu avant d'étaler d'énormes rouleaux recouverts de sceaux et les faire disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

L'adulte parle à quelques chuunin, j'essaie discrètement d'entendre ce qu'ils racontent sans résultat, est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen d'augmenter mon sens de l'ouïe avec le chakra? Ça peut être le moment d'expérimenter. Lorsqu'il revient il a un air fatigué, il pose un genou pour être à ma hauteur et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ecoute, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec toi. Je sais que Minato m'a demandé de te ramener à l'orphelinat et d'attendre son retour, est-ce que ça te va?"

A l'orphelinat? Je me rigidifie, autant que j'ai très envie de croiser mon frère, je n'ai pas envie de revoir Nonô, pas après…

 _ **Il n'y a rien de mal à admettre ses erreurs.**_

Je prends une longue inspiration et je secoue la tête, parlant pour la première fois. Dans mon esprit une question se pose, Minato ne me laisserait pas dans la nature à moins qu'il n'ait pas le choix, pas après ma tentative de fuite. A moins que je me serais trompée sur ses intentions? Normalement ce serait Kushina qui… Où est Kushina?

"Je veux rester avec Kinoto, c'est mon ami et je veux être sûre qu'il ira bien." Mon ton est aussi faussement confiant et calme que je peux le simuler. J'ai bien appris mes leçons.

L'adulte semble vouloir rejeter immédiatement ma proposition mais je reste prête à contrer ses arguments. Au final, l'expression de l'adulte fait quelque chose de compliqué entre l'exaspération et le soulagement et un sourire fatigué se trace sur ses lèvres.

"Ah, têtue comme une mule hein? J'imagine que je vais devoir te laisser faire comme tu veux..." Il se relève et s'éloigne de quelques mètres pour approcher un autre chuunin en train de sceller du matériel. Il est assez jeune, aux alentours de 15 ans, il a des cheveux bruns avec des lunettes rondes noires et un bandeau blanc autour du bras. Je force mon chakra dans mes oreilles et fais une petite grimace, trop, trop fort mais je suis capable de déceler ce qu'il lui dit.

"Aburame-san, fais bien en sorte qu'elle arrive bien à l'hôpital. Tu pourras ajouter une mission à mon compte dans la paperasse" Je coupe l'arrivée de chakra, c'est moins confortable que prévu. Le brun me jette un œil et semble accepter avec grande réluctance et Sakumo me souhaite bonne chance avant de disparaître. Mon nouveau babysitter me demande simplement de le suivre en silence, grognant sous sa barbe qu'il n'a pas que ça à faire.

Ce chuunin dirige apparemment un groupe de shinobi qui sont chargés de transporter les caisses de rations de nourriture jusqu'au village. Dû à leurs charge relativement lourde, nous rentrons à une vitesse civile. Cela prend une bonne heure mais au final, le voyage est étonnamment rapide, nous n'étions probablement pas si loin de Konoha. Sur le chemin nous sommes dépassé par d'autres groupes sur le même chemin que nous et j'aperçois ce que j'assume être des créatures invoqués -une tortue et une taupe géante- en train de transporter de grands rouleaux et d'autres bagages en direction du village. Je ne vois pas tellement d'ANBUs cela dit, soit ils ont retiré leurs déguisement soit ils sont déjà rentrés à Konoha.

Le voyage me permet de laisser mon oreille traîner parmi les chuunin et d'entraîner mon ouïe améliorée, pas une grande augmentation mais j'y travaille. Mon oreille interne ne semble pas apprécier une trop grande quantité de chakra mais pas assez de chakra n'a aucun effet, il faut que je le contrôle mieux que ça. J'apprends que l'Aburame se prénomme Wasano et a perdu quelqu'un dans la bataille si je me fie aux condoléances que certains ninjas lui adressent. C'est étrange de voir ces personnes, qui n'étaient que des personnages secondaires un temps, discuter, se socialiser entre eux, comme des personnes réelles le feraient.

 _ **Oui, parce que ici ce sont des personnes réelles.**_

 _Certes._

D'un autre côté on me prête absolument pas attention, même Wasano me surveille à peine, se retournant juste de temps à autre pour s'assurer que je suis encore là. Ça me démange pas mal de quitter le groupe pour rendre visite à Toshio mais à cette heure-ci il est probablement à l'Académie.

 _ **Fais gaffe, il t'a probablement tagué avec un scarabée que t'as juste pas remarqué.**_

Je frissonne un peu à l'idée, je n'ai pas spécialement peur des insectes en général mais j'aime pas trop l'idée d'avoir une bestiole invisible sur moi. D'un autre côté, tant que je la vois pas j'ai pas de raison de paniquer donc je ferais mieux d'oublier.

Lorsqu'on passe les portes du village, Wasano me confie à un autre groupe, celui d'un trio de genins avec leurs Jounin-sensei qui me donne juste une trousse de soins -assez grande pour couvrir mes deux avant-bras- pleine de médicaments à transporter. Apparemment les genins sont venus tôt ce matin pour une mission de rang D, ils doivent ramener le matériel jusqu'à l'hôpital. Le jounin lui ne porte rien, c'est un homme à l'apparence d'un ninja des plus classiques, le veston vert, son bandeau autour du front, des yeux et des cheveux bruns des plus normaux si ce n'est attaché en queue de cheval avec deux mèches encadrant son visage. Il ne m'a pas l'air faible au "gout" de son chakra, au contraire, mais si je l'avais croisé au coin d'une rue, je n'aurais probablement pas reconnu comme un jounin. Cependant malgré son air blasé, je peux voir qu'il est très attentif à son environnement, ses yeux observant les alentours d'un air casuel mais prudent.

"T'es qui toi? T'es une fille ou un garçon? Tu sens bizarre." demande une des genin.

Ils sont largement plus âgés que moi, entre dix et treize ans. La jeune fille est assez grande comparée à ses camarades présentant un bon embonpoint, quelque chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir très souvent. Ses cheveux châtains sont longs et attachés dans son dos. Ses yeux noirs m'observent avec curiosité et sans retenue.

"Hey calme-toi Chinoe, tu vas l'effrayer." ajoute un autre garçon à la peau hâlée aux cheveux courts noirs.

"Moi c'est Asuma Sarutobi, elle est Chinoe Akimichi et le petit dernier est Masa Târo." Ce dernier est pâle aux cheveux quasiment rasés et m'adresse à peine un regard, fixant la route. Je cligne les yeux sur Asuma en particulier. Ouep pas de doute, je ne connais qu'un seul Asuma dans Konoha.

"Enchantée, moi c'est Machi" Je parle d'une voix basse et faussement timide puis baisse les yeux pour faire bonne mesure, espérant rester hors de leurs radar et être plus tranquille. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai faim et je veux juste avoir la paix.

"Du coup!" Continue la dénommée Chinoe, entrant inconfortablement dans mon espace vital. "Tu es une fille ou un garçon? Machi c'est pas commun comme prénom!"

Je n'ai pas encore expérimenté cette facette de ma nouvelle coiffure. Ça a du sens que mes cheveux très courts et mes vêtements trouvés puissent porter à confusion. Ça ne part probablement pas d'une mauvaise intention mais je décide que cette genin n'est pas très polie et que je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire?" Je prends une voix un peu plus froide et hautaine, si la timidité ne l'arrête pas, peut-être que l'arrogance fera l'affaire. Elle me lance un regard furibond et se détourne d'un air vexé.

 _Bingo._

Je remarque cependant que le jounin-sensei m'observe d'un air amusé et j'étouffe mon rougissement de mon mieux et l'ignore avec toute la dignité que je peux encore préserver. Il a clairement vu dans mon jeu.

Au moins le message semble être passé que je ne veux pas faire la conversation et ils discutent simplement entre eux alors que nous rejoignons la rue principale qui mène à la tour du Hokage.

Il y a beaucoup de monde dehors, j'espère autant que je redoute croiser Toshio mais les chances sont minces. Je soupire, j'espère avoir l'occasion de le revoir mais Minato a sous-entendu que je quitterai le village demain matin donc les chances sont minces, je peux encore essayer de m'évader un moment.

L'hôpital est sur le chemin de la tour Hokage et j'y entre avec le groupe. Nous sommes chargés de déposer notre matériel dans la salle de stockage au deuxième étage. Je pose ma charge dans un coin et très doucement, étouffant mon chakra de mon mieux me sépare du groupe. Je veux rendre visite à Toshio mais il faudra que j'attende la fin des classes. Je voulais trouver la chambre où Kinoto se trouve et y rester le plus longtemps possible avant de m'échapper. Mais même ça ce n'est pas si simple -cet hopital est énorme-. Au final, je me retrouve a me faire passer pour la petite sœur de Kinoto -désolée Toshio- et je demande à une infirmière dans quelle salle je peux le trouver. Après quelques recherches, elle m'indique qu'il est en pleine auscultation, sa chambre étant située dans l'aile sud. Elle passe un petit moment à couiner à quel point je suis mignonne -c'est à ça que ça ressemble de ce point de vue?- et me donne un bonbon -que je refuse pas, j'ai toujours les crocs-. Enfin elle m'indique une salle ou attendre de ses nouvelles. Salle que je quitte dès son départ pour retrouver mon prétendu frère devant la porte qu'elle a mentionné. Celle-ci est fermée et je ressens plusieurs personnes à l'intérieur donc j'attends.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre je découvre une personne à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Tsunade me jette à peine un regard, -un œil froid et détaché- et part immédiatement dans le couloir suivie par une petite fille brune aux yeux noirs semblant un peu plus âgée que moi. Elle me jette un œil curieux et retourne courir après la blonde, il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que je viens de rencontrer Shizune.

 _Oh mon dieu elle est adorable._

 _ **Moui, autant qu'une gamine morveuse puisse l'être.**_

 _La première gamine morveuse t'emmerde._

 _ **Je croyais que tu avais vingt ans intérieurement et c'était ce qu'il comptait?**_

…

J'entre enfin dans la chambre de Kinoto, refermant la porte derrière moi pour être tranquille, celui-ci tourne sa tête vers moi, il est surpris mais semble soulagé à mon apparition.

"Ah, tu n'avais pas besoin de venir." Il commente de sa voix neutre mais je hausse mes épaules en m'installant sur le bord de son lit. Je l'observe un moment avec attention, laissant mon souffle de chakra éclairer ma lanterne.

Sa respiration est plus paisible et ses émotions moins étouffés par la douleur. Sans compter qu'il est bien moins pâle qu'au campement. Je souris à ce constat, ses vêtements ont été changés et son bandage ensanglanté est absent. Il ne réagit pas lorsque je relève son t-shirt pour observer la blessure. Le bandage a déjà été retiré mais l'entaille est encore bien visible. Une épaisse trace rouge sur sa peau blanche. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez remis pour m'accompagner mais je suis soulagée qu'il aille mieux, au moins je partirais l'esprit tranquille.

"Je dois bien admettre ça de Namikaze-san, il sait bien s'occuper de ses martyrs. Tsunade-sama est vraiment la meilleure médic au monde. Je peux?"

Je tends ma main vers sa blessure et Kinoto hoche simplement la tête. J'utilise ma technique de diagnostic pour mieux observer le travail de Tsunade, la manière dont elle a régénéré les cellules est impressionnante, quelque chose que je pourrais probablement jamais faire à moins d'y consacrer toute mon existence. Aider une blessure à se refermer avec son chakra est une chose mais forcer la régénération est super dangereux si on fait mal les choses on risque de créer des cellules cancérigènes et j'ai promis à Nonô que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille sans supervision.

 _ **Cela dit un promesse a cette femme ne vaut pas grand chose après qu'elle ait essayé de te tuer.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de dénier cette affirmation que quelqu'un entre en trombe dans la pièce, c'est le Jounin-sensei de tout à l'heure. En soi je devrais être embarrassée de la position dans laquelle je me trouve, la main sous le t-shirt de mon ami et le silence choqué du jounin en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de la situation. Mais je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher, j'ai eu l'autorisation de Kinoto et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Donc je retire tranquillement ma main et me rassois sur le lit innocemment, comme si de rien n'était.

"Que peut-on faire pour vous, Jounin-san?"

Celui-ci soupire et reprend l'expression blasée qu'il m'avait présenté plus tôt.

"Tu n'étais pas supposée te séparer du groupe sans prévenir. Il faut t'inscrire en tant que visiteur avant de voir les patients". Il jette un œil à Kinoto, espérant peut-être une réaction de sa part, l'expression de celui-ci ne change pas d'un millimètre.

Je prends une voix innocente sans bouger de ma place et essayant de transmettre mentalement mon message du mieux que je peux.

"Vraiment? Je ne le savais pas."

 _Vas t-en, vas t-en, vas t-en_

Il roule des yeux et ouvre la porte plus grand.

"Viens, il va bientôt être l'heure de déjeuner, il faut qu'il mange."

Je soupire, tant pis, et me tourne vers mon ami. Je lui attrape la main pour brièvement la serrer.

"Tu as intérêt à être guéri et en forme quand je reviendrai ."

Il ne me donne pas de réponse verbale, hochant simplement la tête. J'hésite un court instant et place un bref baiser sur son front. J'ai toujours été particulièrement tactile avec mes proches.

Je descends enfin du lit et nous sortons de la chambre. Le Jounin est sur mes traces, semblant persuadé que je vais m'envoler. Comme si j'allais faire les choses de manière si évidente, j'attendrais qu'il ait l'attention sur autre chose si je dois me casser.

Nous arrivons à l'accueil et je suis surprise de voir Minato, il a léger sourire en coin et me salue de la main.

"Merci de l'avoir ramené Uchiha-san."

Uchiha? Je fixe le brun d'un œil nouveau, c'est vrai que les Uchiha n'ont pas encore été exterminés, je me demande si ça va arriver malgré la mort de Danzo. Minato m'approche avec un sourire alors que le Uchiha s'en va.

"J'ai cru que j'allais devoir utiliser ma botte secrète" dit-il en se penchant et en me tapotant l'épaule à l'emplacement du sceau. Je grimace et je hausse les épaules, je remarque quelque chose d'étrange à son toucher. C'est bien le chakra de Minato -brûlant comme une journée d'été accompagné d'une brise fraîche- mais il est également très diffus, dilué, présent mais qu'à moitié, c'est étrange. Je laisse Minato m'inscrire à l'accueil alors que je l'observe avec attention, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait de différence physique.

"Va aussi falloir que tu t'excuses à Nezumi-san, l'infirmière que tu as semé, elle s'est vraiment inquiétée tu sais?" Je hausse les épaules, une pointe de culpabilité m'étreignant, je ferais ça à l'occasion.

 _ **Je ne vois pas pourquoi, cette femme dépassé son utilité lorsqu'elle t'a balancé à Minato.**_

 _C'est froid ça, même de ta part c'est très froid comme discours._

 _ **Ce monde est froid au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu ne peux pas te permettre de t'allier avec tout le monde tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça.**_

Je suis simplement Minato dans les couloirs, et nous nous retrouvons à une sortie à l'arrière du bâtiment puis dehors. Je suis un peu ennuyée et je lui fais savoir avec mon regard.

"Tu ne veux pas avoir de nouvelles de Kushina?" Mon cœur se resserre et je ressens une légère douleur à ma poitrine à ses paroles. Oui, je veux savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé, j'espère juste que je ne l'ai pas indirectement blessée avec mon existence, ou pire.

 _ **Voilà, pour ce genre de raison on ne s'accroche pas.**_

 _Tu n'as rien à dire._

Le défaitisme de Icham m'ennuie autant qu'il me surprend, je me demande d'où ça sort ça.

~ 0 ~

POV Toshio

"Euh Toshio, c'est ça?" Je baisse la tête, me faisant petit dans l'espoir qu'on me laisse en paix, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre d'autres railleries, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je peux sentir le garçon s'installer à mes côtés, je ne dis toujours rien.

" 'coute je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… je suis désolé okay?"

Je cligne des yeux et me tourne enfin vers lui, il ne me regarde pas et fixe la cour avec insistance. Il n'est pas celui auquel je m'attendais, je suis un peu soulagé.

C'est l'un des élèves de ma classe, cheveux bruns, yeux noirs, je ne le connais pas très bien, un peu solitaire mais rigolo, il fait souvent rire la classe. Je range le papier que je tenais au creux de ma main dans ma poche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Pourquoi il s'excuse? Il a rien fait, je suis juste parti pour… Je soupire et il me fixe avec ses sourcils levés.

"Tu n'est pas parti à cause de ce que j'ai dit?"

Je plisse mes yeux pour tenter de me souvenir de ce qu'il a bien pu raconter mais je ne trouve pas, j'étais trop préoccupé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" Je murmure avec hésitation, je peux voir ses joues rougir légèrement.

"Tu n'as vraiment pas écouté?! Oh c'est embarrassant…" Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête avec un rire nerveux et je continue de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde.

"Juste que… les autres ils- euh… peu importe. " Je remarque qu'il regarde quelqu'un au loin, en me tournant je vois une fille de ma classe aussi. Je me souviens de son nom à elle. J'entends le brun déglutir, se penchant vers moi.

"Je veux juste m'excuser quand même, désolé de t'avoir dérangé…" Je ne connais même pas son nom. Je cligne des yeux

"Comment tu t'appelles déjà?"

"Tu as oublié? Ca fait deux semaines qu'on est dans la même classe…" Je le fixe sans sourciller, et alors? Ca me prend plus de temps pour retenir les noms, je ne vois pas le problème. Je me détourne d'un air vexé mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

"Je peux toujours t'appeler Tête d'orange si tu préfères."

Je peux voir son visage rougir - de colère cette fois- et je ris. Il se lève, terriblement susceptible, il est vraiment rigolo.

"M'appelle pas comme ça! Puis ça sert à rien que je te dise vu que tu vas oublier." Touché.

"Oui mais si tu me dis pas, je vais continuer à t'appeler Tête d'orange, c'est ta faute aussi avec tes lunettes, ça te fait un halo."

Je peux presque sentir son énervement d'ici, il me prend par le col et je peux pas empêcher un bruit de surprise. Je ne me sens pas tellement menacé, je suis confiant que je peux gagner un combat contre lui, le taijutsu est le seul cours qui me réussit, j'aurais cru qu'il s'en souviendrait, je suis surpris qu'il veuille en venir aux mains.

"Obito!" Il me lâche d'un coup et je me tourne vers la voix féminine qui vient de l'appeler, c'est la fille qu'il fixait. Je souris, c'est une jolie fille, elle est brune avec des marques sous les joues.

"Tu étais supposé t'excuser!" J'entends presque Obito déglutir et sens sa colère fondre comme de la neige au soleil.

"Salut Nohara-chan."

"Comment ça tu te souviens du nom de Rin?!" Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que celle-ci commence à l'engueuler. J'observe leurs dynamique avec curiosité, ils ont l'air d'être de très bons amis, on dirait qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, comme frère et soeur.

Je baisse la tête, la lettre pèse lourd. je sais qu'elle ne veut pas m'inquiéter mais elle devrait savoir que quand elle fait ça, ça a l'effet inverse. Je ne suis pas rassuré, il faudra que je trouve le ninja blond au plus vite.

"Toshio-kun?" Nohara me regarde d'un air soucieux. Elle est vraiment gentille de se préoccuper du marginal de la classe. Les deux amis se regardent un instant et Rin s'adresse à moi d'une voix douce.

"Je suis Rin Nohara et ça c'est mon meilleur ami, Obito Uchiha." Je cligne des yeux, ils se sont présentés. Son sourire est doux et ne montre que très peu de pitié, je déglutis. Elle a la même coupe de cheveux que ma soeur.

"Moi c'est Toshio, juste Toshio, enchanté." L'illusion de Machi est brisée par la pitié qu'elle montre, ou est-ce juste de la compassion? C'est le Uchiha qui reprend la parole, plus calme que précédemment.

"T'es nouveau dans le village pas vrai?" Je hoche la tête, deux mois c'est encore relativement récent, j'essaie de retenir mes émotions mais c'est un échec complet.

"On connait un coin sympa pour s'entraîner, tu voudrais venir avec nous après les classes?"

C'est par pitié, mais je leurs souris quand même d'un sourire rassuré, prétendant que non, je ne suis pas sur le point de pleurer.

"Oui, je.. je veux bien, _merci_ " Je me lève avec l'aide de Obito et ma poche me semble un peu moins lourde.

Peut-être que je peux m'en sortir sans Machi au final.

* * *

 _*Cette ville leur appartient_  
 _Ça doit être pour ça qu'on n'y a pas vraiment notre place_  
 _On pourrait partir, si on n'y va pas c'est dommage parce que_  
 _Je pourrais te dire que ça va changer, mais ça ne change jamais  
_


End file.
